The Wars Yet To Come
by LottieDot
Summary: The Board had been altered, but the Game remained the same. When War ended and peace lay over the Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar and Lyanna live and rule with Elia and raise their children. Now 20 years later it is the children of the players of the game that must learn how to play. Vows will be made, promises broken. We will all learn in the Game of Thrones you live or die.
1. End of The First War, Death of A King

**Prologue**

Robert Baratheon knelt in the mud with a sword pressed to his throat. The Silver Prince stood above him, smiling. But the smile was sad, as if he didn't take pleasure in this.

"I didn't take her from you Robert!" Rhaegar shouted above the sounds of the river and battle around them.

"The hells you didn't! She was mine and you took her!" Robert roared, his hand aching for the hammer he had lost.

"She ran from you, you great fool. She ran and came to me. You should have known better Robert. You should have known she was not going to submit weakly to you trying to own her." His anger boiled at the surface, but he had made a vow. He would not kill this man. There had been to many deaths as it was.

"She did not come to you. She did not want to be with you." Robert spat.

"Think about it Robert. Think of what time you spent with her! Think back at every time you touched you, how she cringed. Think of every word she spoke to you, her replies. She was barely able to hide her contempt!" He pressed the tip of his sword deeper into the other man's neck, just to the point of blood being drawn. Robert froze in his spot, remembering.

"It's not true. She loved me!" Robert spoke weakly, his faith in his love crumbling into dust around him.

"She didn't love you. She loved her brother, her father. They wanted the match, she didn't. Robert, move past your rage. Think man, for once in your life. We both want the same thing in the end. To protect her. My father would have layer waste to the country to kill her. I did the only thing I could. I hid her. Now you have a choice." The sword was lowered, but not put away.

"And what is that?" Robert demanded.

Rhaegar smiled, and he looked every part a prince, no a king. Robert knew he would have lost, no matter what would have happened. He hung his head in defeat.

"What is it you would have of me?"

Xxxxxxxxx

The leaders of all the great houses gathered in secret. Rhaegar shuddered to think of his father and what the man would do if he knew that all the heads of the Great Families were gathered with his son. He felt real fear at this. He father held one of his wives and two of his children. He wanted to save them at all cost.

"Alright Targaryen. You gathered us all here; now tell us, how do we stop the Mad King?" Robert spoke. He was well into his cups now.

"My plan involves you all. We will need to take King's Landing, but in a way that uses minimal force. Lord Tywin, I believe you will be able to provide the keys to this problem." Rhaegar smiled at the man sitting across from him.

"Whatever I can do to help." He was a slippery man, but nessicary to the larger plan.

"Before we go further into the planning I demand to know where my sister is." Ned had hardly spooked since the battle of the Trident. The outcome of the battle had been difficult for the man. He had driven his army and that of Riverrun hard for the Battle of the Trident. He had left his new bride to face certain death only to find Robert had bent a knee to the Silver Prince. When he had demanded answers both Robert and Rhaegar had only said all would be discussed in due time.

"It is now the time for my questions to be answered." He locked eyes with the Prince. But that did not affect Rhaegar. He had grown accustomed to that look; Ned shared it with his sister.

"Lyanna Stark ran away. I did not take her away." He watched the man beside him. Ned closed his eyes and nodded that this sounded like his sister. "She came to Elia and asked for her protection after the events of Harrenhall. I had no idea they had contrived this elaborate plan together, or the subsequent events that happened. Elia and Lyanna became close on the journey back to Kings Landing. Once there they reveled their plan. Elia knew of my obsession and she and Lyanna contrived a solution to the problem I faced. I married Lyanna. I admit I fell for the strong willed wild Northern." He smiled at the memories of their moments together before their world was shattered.

"You have wed another? You have disgraced my sister and our noble house!" Doran seethed.

"I did nothing without my lady wife consent. Honest Doran this was her idea!" Rhaegar said to his good brother.

"My Lord Doran, ser, I have something from your sisters own hand to explain this to you. And something for you My Lord Eddard from Lyanna. Both women bid me to carry these letters for you and if the chances arose I should give you the letters." Ser Barristan said to the two men whose sisters were wed to the prince.

Ned took the sealed letter. The seal was red wax. On it was a three-headed dragon with a dire wolf. He looked up in shock. His sister, his dear sweet sister, had combined the Stark house coat of arms with the Targaryen house. He broke the seal and recognized his sister's hand writing. It was hurried untidy.

_My dearest brother,_

_I am heartsick over what my careless behavior has created. Please believe me it was never my intention for this to happen. Please understand I ran away on my own free will. After I was crowned Queen of Love and Beauty, I sought out Elia. I wanted to give her the crown. When I entered her tent, I expected her to be livid. Instead, she was kind. She made me feel safe and at ease. I found myself opening up to her about my true feelings about what was happening with my life. I confessed I had no desire to wed Robert. That I found him disgusting and foul. I admitted that I was only following your love for the man. I found myself weeping on the Princesses shoulder. She soothed me with kind words, words of her own woes of being married to a strange man because her family wished. She spoke of the prince. Of how kind he was, how fierce and intelligent. I found myself liking him, despite everything._

_Then Elia told me of her struggles. She was in tears, confessing how lonely she was. She wanted a friend, someone to help her carry the burdens. There are things I cannot explain to you in this letter, but know Dearest Ned, that I choose this path. If I could have done things different, I would have._

_So when Elia departed in the morning, using her humiliation as a cover, I rode away with her. Rhaegar had no idea what we had done. I have always wanted a sister and Elia became one to me. Once Rhaegar came back, he was furious. He wanted me to return home to you and father. As Elia wept and we held each other, he relented. Elia convinced him to wed me. We were both shocked, but neither could deny the attraction between us. So into the Godswood we went and were married in the ways of old._

_After the ceremony I made good byes to the only sister I will ever know. My new husband and I rode for the Tower of Joy. I got to know the man I had wed and fell in love with him. We were together a month, than word reached us of Robert and fathers demands to return me. My beloved set off for the Capital as fast as he could. I heard the news of Father a d Brandon death on the same day I realized the greatest joy I will ever know. I am, with child dear brother. _

_If you happen to come to terms with everything you have learned do not hate me. I followed my heart; I did not know Robert would start a war. The fool always was an imbecile. If I had known the Mad King was capable of the crimes he committed I would have killed him myself before leaving Kings Landing. Promise me Ned you will hear out my husband's plans. He wants justice for our family as badly as I do. _

_When the fighting is over come to me with Rhaegar and Elia to the Tower of Joy. I want you to meet my child dearest brother. _

_Princess Lyanna Targaryen _

Ned sat back with tears streaming down his cheeks. His sister, his baby sister was with child, and married. She was just a year younger than his new bride, but he had not known his wife from the time she came into the world. He read it twice more before Robert went to take it from his hand.

Rhaegar moves faster then light. A dagger was held to his throat. The look they gave one another was murderous.

"The words of my wife to my good brother are no concern of yours Baratheon." The prince said the name like it was a curse.

Robert let his hand drop. There was a tense peace between the two men. There would never be love, always pity from one and hate from the other. But there was respect as well. A respect that was as old as time its self. Fridges on the battlefield. Robert was a proud man. He had bended a knee to Rhaegar and he would uphold it. If not he would be killed. Robert valued his life above all.

While this altercation occurred, the forgotten Lord Doran forgot all but the letter in his hand. He knew the seal that held the letter shut. It had been his sisters. The three headed dragon and the heart of the Sunspere over it. He broke the seal and read.

_My dearest brother,_

_I can hear your voice as I write this. _Elia what have you done? _All I can say is that I did what my heart told me to do. I met a girl as wild as the North and I found in her all that I lacked. I grew to love her and tried to protect her the way any sister would. We have a bond that is stronger than blood or marriage. She is the second mother to my children I did not know they needed, the second wife to my husband that ne deserves. She had everything I lack. _

_When she came to me at Harrenhall after the tourney, I knew we could save each other. My dear brother you might not understand this, but the dragon must have three heads. I can provide no further children, the babe Aegon will be my last. But the dragon must have three heads. Never forget that, always remember. _

_I took Lyanna Stark from her family, not my husband. I told her of my burden and my difficulties. She wished to help. Before we had any time to think of the ramifications of our actions, it was to late. They were already wed. I cried that night, but not for the reasons you think. I missed my sister, the other mother to my children. Rhaenys already loves her. I long for the days when my family is reunited. _

_We did not mean to start a war. But I hope we will end it. My husband and I have developed a plan. We will have to use a tool we do not like to deploy, but the son, Jamie, is a kind youth. He is as sick as I am by the king's actions. Beware of Tywin. He is the key. But do not let him take advantage. _

_When you all meet with my husband and all the other lords, you must back him. This plan will work, just beware the Lions. They will want more than they deserve. We need the son to much._

_I await the chance to see you again,_

_Princess Ella Targaryen _

This letter, written under his sisters own seal, by her own hand calmed him. He knew his sister. She was not an impulsive woman. She was kind and loving, true. But she also knew how to protect the ones she loved. She was going to do whatever it took to protect her family. Doran would do what he could to assist her and her family.

"Prince Rhaegar please tell us your plan?" His voice boomed over the assembled men.

Tywin had been silent and watching, Jon Arryn was watching in shock over the whole scene. His interruption had brought the other men to heel. They all sat down and the Prince cleared his throat and continued.

"My Lord Lannister, we know your son is the only remaining Kind's Guard in the capitol. He knows of my father's depravity. My wife there speaks of the disgusting acts that he is undertaking as we speak. I want you to send word to my father that you have finally seen the light and wish to join the cause for the crown. I will send word to my mother and wife to advise my father to open the gates for us. Once that happens all of us lords will swell into the city, by then your son will have placed my father into a secure cell for his safety. Once there we will take the proper action." Rhaegar looked around the table.

All the men there were in accord to this plan. All except Tywin. His emerald eyes gleamed. Doran knew he was about to demand a price for his part in the plot.

"My Prince," he spoke, "I am willing to comply with this scheme of yours, but I have one request."

The prince watched the man asking him his request. His wife, his first wife, about how slippery this man could be, had warned him. He looked at his good brother Doran, who nodded, giving his agreement that he wanted to hear what the demand was.

"Ask."

"I would like to request that my son, once this is done, be released from his commitment to the King's Guard. He had been groomed as my heir. I wish for him to fulfill the duty he was born to take." Tywin spoke to his son with fatherly love dripping from his every word. No one at the table was fooled. They all knew that his second son, the bane of this proud man's life, was deformed.

"I will take it under consideration and advisement upon the completion to this mission." The prince said coldly.

"That is all I ask, my lord." Tywin's emerald eyes glittered malevolently.

Rhaegar was weary of the Lion of Lannister. He had been his Father's Hand for 20 years. He would not be appointing that man as his Hand. Despite what Jon Arryn raising the banners against him the man had a good head on his shoulders. He would make a good Hand. Once this was over Rhaegar would ask his wives and then bring this offer to Jon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When the Lannister party, heavy with men from all the families of the realm, entered the Capital there was an unearthly hush over the city. Rhaegar was astonished to see the city so deserted. It had been bustling with life and activity when he had left it. He felt unease swell in his gut as he urged his mount to the gates of the Red Keep.

Standing before the doors were the Gold Cloaks, men who were charged to defend the city above all else. He rode to them, helm off, his features unmasked. They looked at him with hallows eyes. No one spoke as they entered the castle. He quickly dismounted his house and ran into the Keep that he had always called home. Eddard was right beside him, as was Doran. They ran thru the empty corridors until they came to the doors of the Throne Room, which held the Iron Throne. The three men faltered in their steps when they got their first smell of burnt flesh.

Rhaegar's heart faltered as his hands pushed open the doors to the room. Touches were glowing along the walls, making the else dark room shine with light. On tone floor by the door lay the burnt body of a man, unidentifiable to them, except for the still burning body. Rhaegar knew at once what had been used in the man, Wild Fire. He sucked air in through his teeth and walked the long avenue to the Iron Throne. The skulls of the dragons started down at him.

He was half way to tone throne when he saw a man sitting on it. He was in the white a d gold of the King's Guard. But the things at his feet drew his attention. There were two bodies before him. One was still ablaze, the other crumpled. As he walked forward he heard one of his companions speak.

"Ser Jamie, what in the name of the old gods and the new has happened here?" Doran asked.

"I tried to stop him. But when news of my father's arrival came to the king, he was half-mad. He ordered his pyromancer to bring the young Prince to him. He said that you were nothing but a beast bent on killing him and the last of the Dragons. The Queen and Princess were brought here as well. He raged that they were going to kill them all, he had seen it in the flames. He ordered the pyromancer to cover the young prince in Wild Fire and the man did as his king commanded. They set him ablaze."

The three men looked at the still burning form. They all felt sickened at the sight.

"What of the women?" Ned asked.

"They watched in horror, screaming and clinging to each other. The Queen held back by the Princess. She is with child, large now. She pleaded with her husband while the screams of her child filled the chamber. The King had turned to her and told her that the fate of their son was the fate of the entire city. That we were all going to burn. I was beside the women, trying to protect them the best I could. Then something happened. The Queen and Princess spoke, low and quick. Ella released the Queen, lunged for my sword and before I could react took the blade, and ran it into your father. He fell to the floor, still alive. He was screaming for his pyromancer to burn the city. Before the man could move the Queen took a ball of the burning substance from the foot if the throne and struck the man. He ran to the door a blaze. She then walked to her husband and spoke to him. I am unsure what she said, but the took the sword, and ran the king thru. She killed him." Jamie finished his tale and the man hung his head.

The rest of the party was now in the throne room. The three men, brothers all, turned to the newcomers. They took the scene before them in shocked silence. The dead king, the bodies still burning. Their plan, so perfect in idea, had come to nothing.

"King Aerys is dead. King Rhaegar stands in his place. Who will swear fealty to him before the Iron Throne?" Jon Arryn demanded as they walked to him.

All the men with in the throne room dropped to their knees and swore fealty to their new king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kingdoms had healed themselves. There was still some bad blood between men, families, but there was no real way to alter that. To many families had lost sons, the country sides were stained red from the blood shed after all the battles fought. When the peace had been declared over the kingdom Rhaegar, Elia and Ned rode for the Tower of Joy.

When they arrived, they found Lyanna dozing in the sun soaked tower room. The three stood silent for a moment. No one wanted to wake the sleeping girl. They could all see how swollen from the child she had become. Ned was shocked that his sister was with child, but to see her he felt love for her swell in his chest.

Elia walked up to her. She touched her arm and Lyanna eyes fluttered open. When they cleared from the sleep, she gave out a shout of joy. She threw her arms around the other girl and they hugged one another, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

Rhaegar walked over to his two wives and wrapped them both in their arms. The three were overcome with happiness. Ned cleared his throat and his sister lifted her head from the two people who had loved her enough to help her when she had not been able to turn to her family for support.

"Eddard!" She shouted. Her husband helped to her to stand and the two Starks were holding each other. "I'm sorry Ned, I'm so sorry!"

Her slender shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. Ned comforted his sister. Once the women had both stopped crying the four spoke openly about the current political situation.

"We have to figure out what we are going to do about Robert. He will not stay this compliant forever. We must find him a wife that will be able to control the man." Lyanna said.

"He will not marry just anyone." Ned said, he was insure of where this conversation was going.

"Tywin's daughter is of age. She is strong willed. If there is anyone in this world that can match Robert it will be her." Elia spoke.

"But will he cones t to the match? Will either man?" Rhaegar asked.

"If you give Tywin what he wants he will consent." Ned said slowly.

Lyanna shifted and her face darkened. The people in the room watched as the babe kicked her. She sat and rubbed soothing circles to calm her unborn child. Elia and Rhaegar both placed hands on her stomach. Ned sat and watched as Rhaegar talked to his child and Elia spoke softly to Lyanna. In that moment, watching three people who would have never been together shone with friendship and love, he let go of all the anger be had not known he had been holding because of his sister's action.

Once the babe stilled they got to work on things.

"You Ned have already helped us by marring Catelyn Tully. And her sister being wed to Jon Arryn is also a pleasant thing. The only thing we have to deal with concerning Riverrun is when the heir comes of age. He will have to marry. Elia what of Doran's daughter?" Rhaegar asked.

Elia gave a snort of disgust.

"I don't see why you people do not allow the eldest child to inherit no matter what the Childs sex is. If I had born first I would be the Princess of Dorn and the ruler of that area of the country. I am still frustrated that our daughter will not be queen unless she is wed to her brother, and then she will just be a figurehead with no official power." Elia's cheeks were tinged pink with her frustration.

"Don't worry my dearest friend. Rhaenys will be placed as the lady of a strong noble line. Our daughter will not be left to rot as a sad flower in a weak mans home. Will she Rhaegar?" Lyanna asked their shared husband. He shrank back under the glare of both his wives.

"I am sorry my king, you must forgive me. You are going to have a hell of a time with these two. My sister would be enough, but I believe Elia may be worse than dear Lyanna. You are a lucky fool my lord." Ned could not keep the laughter out of his voice.

The women turned their glairs in him then and he laughed all the harder, the king joining in with him that time.

They stayed at the Tower of Joy for another week then the four and the members of the Kings Guard accompanied them back to King's Landing. The upcoming coordination of the new king, and his two queen was to be held upon their return. When they entered the city they were greeted with cheers and flowers rained down upon them.

Lyanna had had a difficult time during the journey. She wanted nothing more for the ride home to be over. Her child was strong and hardly gave her a moments rest. Her family had tried to make the journey as easy on her as possible, having her ride in a small wheelhouse where she could decline and try to rest. But the entrance to the city she had demanded she ride in next to her husband and her sister queen. They had all tried to persuade her to stay in the wheelhouse. But in the end, she won.

She was sitting proud as the people cheered for them. Her child gave a savage kick and she doubled over in her saddle. Ned and Rhaegar were both taking one of her arms and holding her steady. She gave a cry and the child kicked again. Blue roses, her favorite flower, rained down upon them.

"We have to get me to the Master. The child is coming." She panted. Sweat had started to bead on her brow and she felt her body start its response to get this child out of her body.

The crowd pocked up on the fact that their newest queen was having their next prince or princess. They assisted the best they could; they got the hell out of the speeding Royal parties' way. They made it to the Red Keep a d as they slid her from the horse her water broke.

She was lifted into someone's arms, carried into the Keep, and placed on a bed. A kind old woman was there helping her get out of her dress. The Queen Mother and Elia were also with her, giving her words of encouragement and assisting as best as they could. She felt like her body was being ripped opened and she had never felt such pain. Her screams could be heard throughout the entire Red Keep.

"Push, my lady. I can see the head. A few more pushes and the child will be out in the world!" The midwife spoke.

She pushed with everything she had. She stopped and heard the woman say the babes shoulders were out. Elia told her to give one more push. She cried out and gave another push. Her body gave a final shudder and a piercing cry shattered the hush that had fallen over the room. The doors burst open then and the King was suddenly there. The midwife handing the king his child. The smile that lit his face made Lyanna feel that all the pain was worth it.

"We have a son my love. The dragon has three heads." He smiled. The child had stopped his wailing when he was held in his father's arms. "He had your dark hair Lyanna. But the eyes they may be from me."

"He is perfect Lyanna!" Elia said as she wiped the other woman's brow. The babe was placed in her arms and the queen mother smiled at her newest grandchild.

"You have done a very good job my dears. What will you name him?" Rosella asked.

"Jaehaer Targaryen. His name is Jaehaer." Lyanna spoke.

"Why that name sweetheart?" Her husband asked.

"Because I feel my boy will make something of that name." Lyanna kissed her son's raven-haired head. The babe rooted around her chest, showing signs of hunger. She chuckled and the Queen Mother and Ella showed her how to feed her son. She was determined not to use a wet nurse.

"That is a good name for him. But what will we call him, amongst ourselves?" Elia asked. "All the children have nicknames, Rhaenys is Ray. I hate the name, but it fits her. Aegon, well we are not calling him Egg. He will show us his name in his own time. But Jaehaer is to much for a baby."

"How about a Northern name?" Rhaella asked.

"Yes. A name from the North. Jon, we will call him Jon." Rhaegar said.

The birth of the prince was a reason for the folk of the realm to celebrate. The coordination of the King and the two Queens was another celebration. The seven kingdoms was in high spirits. Treaties were formed and Allies were made. Three months after the birth of his nephew, Ned received work his wife was with child. He wanted to ride for his wife the moment the raven gave him the news. He informed his sister and she told him to go to her. Told him to take the next heir of Winterfell home, so he could be birthed in the seat of the Starks.

He hugged his new good sister and brother, the King and Queen, held his sister and kissed her head. Then his nephew was placed in his arms. He felt his heart swell with love for the baby. He kissed the baby. He spoke to the infant in a hushed tone.

"You may be the son of the dragon, but you have winter flowing in your veins to temper the blood. Remember little Jon, Winter Is Coming. Never forget it." He gave the baby back to his sister, embraced her one last time and rode for Riverrun.

He would not see his sister again for many years. They wrote often, but in the day he left the Capital was the last day he saw the royal family.

In the years since the war, the lives of those involved were expanded. Each had children. The King and Queens only had the three. Robert Baratheon had wed Cercei Lannister. They had three children from their union. Ned Stark and Catelyn had produces five. Jon Arryn and Lisa Tully had produces one child, sickly and weak. The Tyrell's family was four flowers strong. Doran was the proud father of three children. The Iron Men of Pyke had four children in the end; they had stayed out of the war and had remained intact.

Now it was the next generations chance to learn how to play the game. The War might have changed the players, nut the game remained the same. In the Game of Thrones, you either live or die.

**Hope you all like it so far. It's my first non modern AU. This one is AU for sure, and I hope I have intrigued you all. The next chapter will be a 20 year time jump to Winterfell. Let me know what you think.  
xoxox**


	2. Word From The South, The North Prepares

Winterfell

When the raven came North with the news of Jon Arryn's death Ned Stark was devastated. He had lost a father once and with this news, he had lost another. He sat in the Godswood, his sword Ice across his knees. His heart had already been heavy that day. The fourth deserter in the past year he had to part from this world had lost his head by Neds hand. His brother on the Wall had sent ravens that the Wilding had increased in their raids on the wall. He was cleansing his blade in the pool in front of the Heart Tree. He was so lost in thought he had not noticed his son come upon him.

"Father." Robb's voice startled him.

"What is it son?" Ned asked.

"It was another letter, my lord. From Kings Landing." Robb's voice was calm, underlying his true feelings.

Ned had been waiting for a letter from his sister for some time now. She knew what Jon had meant to him. The man might have raised his banners against the old King, but he had done it to protect the realm.

"Good tidings, I hope?" He moved the stone against his blade, taking comfort in the ritual of it.

"She sends her regrets for your loss. But father, she also said she and the king were on their way here." Robb took a step closer to him.

Ned put the sword on his knees and hung his head. It had been almost twenty years since his sister had stepped foot in the North. Once the war was over, she stayed with her husband to piece the country back together. Now she was on her way here, the royal court with her.

"There is more. Not only is the king and court coming, but also the rest of the heads of all the major houses. The Tyrell's, Lannister's, Martell's, Greyjoy's, Baratheon's, Uncle Edmeur and Aunt Lysa as well. Mother is sending ravens to her siblings. We do not know why they come, but they are on their way. Mother suspects they will all be here in a fortnight." Robb spoke fast; as if he said it in a rush, it would not shock his father so much.

Ned sheathed the blade and stood, holding the ancient weapon out to his son. He walked to the castle without a word to his son. He knew that he would be following. He had to speak to his Lady Wife. They had much to discuss. Eddard thought over all the reasons for the entire ruling class of Westeros to his door.

He let his mind track to the past. At the end of the war, the great families had tried to shore up alliances the best way they could. The Lannister's had wed their only daughter to Robert, thinking the man would amount to something. In his own way, he had. The crown had let him retain the Stormlands. Before the battle of the Trident Ned had married his brothers betrothed and her sister married Jon. The Tyrell's had no one of marriageable age to offer to the new map of the country and the Dornish Men already had a member of their family on the throne. The Iron Islands had stayed out of the fray, so they did not have any stake to claim in the new order of things. Now all the families had children, of marriageable age. They were all convincing at Winterfell to argue over who married whom, Ned knew. Things might have appeared good for the kingdom, but there was unrest.

He tried to think of the alliances that would be foraged with this meeting of the families, but he came to no conclusions. He entered the courtyard of his keep and already saw a flurry of activity. The stables were being mucked and washed out, the forge was being organized and the smith was scolding his apprentices into the proper way of doing things. The kitchen maidens were securing around from the kitchen with copper pots that were quickly deposited them into large vats of boiling water.

His Lady Wife stood on the steps of the door, watching the work that was going on around her, a long sheet of parchment in her hand. When she saw him, she smiled at him. Catelyn walked down the step towards him and took a deep breath.

"What is going on here?" He asked when he reached her.

"Spring cleaning." She said matter of flatly.

He gave her a warm smile and pulled her into his arms. After 20 years of marriage, he still was in ah of her. She was smart, kind and loving. She had given him five children. He kissed her cheek and touched her slight sell of her belly and his smile grew at the sight of the sixth.

"Do not work to hard, beloved. I do not want you or the babe to be in danger over this mess." He spoke with his lips close to her ear.

"I will only work as hard as then good people around me." She said with a tired smile.

"Hear me now!" His voice boomed around the courtyard. "My wife is tired and will not stop until you good people do as well. As your lord I command you all to retire from your tasks until the morrow so my good wife will rest as well."

Cat swatted his arm and watched in mock horror as the people around them took up a pleased cheer and stopped in their tasks. It still amazed her how the small folk of Winterfell reacted to her husband. When she first came to Winterfell as a scared girl of sixteen with a baby growing inside her, she had not seen the warmth that these strange Northerners could offer. Once she learned it was her coolness that caused them to keep their distance from her, she had warmed up to them and had been accepted by them all.

"How do you do that?" Robb asked as he walked up the steps to stand by his parents.

Ned was silent for a moment, trying to think of the right way to answer his son. He had never been groomed to govern. He had been groomed to be one of his houses banner men. He was all ready to leap into that life. Marry a girl from a good house, but not one of the great houses. That all changed when the Mad King had murdered his father and brother. He had always been a serious youth, but he had been kind where his elder brother had been stern. When Brandon had been to busy to talk with his people Ned had always had an open door policy. The people had loved him, still did.

"One of the perks of being a second son." He looked at his sons face. "Brandon was their Lord, they loved him, but I was got to be their friend. When they could not talk to him, they talked to me. I helped them. Not that the heir doesn't help them, but you are the one who governs. Think of the way the small folk treat Arya or Rickon?"

"They played with them as children and now they are still friends with them. They are always working wither, either in the fields or in their homes. They do love them, don't they?" He looked at his parents, his eyes wide. "More than me?"

Catelyn launched softly and touched her son's hand. She knew what it was like to be the eldest child of a Great House. She had been groomed for being the wife of a high lord. She knew what her son was feeling. She had been to far removed from the people of the Riverlands to let them love her because everyone knew she was not to stay.

"They love you Robb. But from afar. You are the heir of Winterfell. It is your job to think of everyone as a whole. You have siblings to connect with the people." She patted his arm and smiled at her son.

"Now dear, what are we going to do about this Southern invasion?" Ned asked his wife.

"We do what we have to do; we prepare and open the castles to everyone. In one way or another most of these people are family or they will be. Now let's go and inform the children of the arrival of the Court and Leading Families." She kept the smile on her face but she knew in her heart this upcoming visit would alter all their lives.

The three made their way to the Great Door to the castle. The Hall was warm, thanks to the thermal heat the castle was built on. They were all glad for the heat in the castle. The Stark words Winter Is Coming hung over them all. The summer was coming to a close, they all knew it. The summer snows were becoming more frequently. Ned held out his hand for his sword for his son to hand it to him. His children were all eager to hold his family sword at every opportunity they got. If one of his other children, especially his daughter Arya saw Robb with it, he knew there would be hell to pay.

"Mother!" Sansa shouted from the dais that the Great Hall held.

She ran to them, her skirts held in her hand. Try as she might to be the perfect lady at all times, in moments of great excitement her suppressed wolf blood showed itself. At eighteen, she had been of age to marry form some time now. They had kept her close, taking none offers for her hand under consideration when any of the families of the Northern families had made offers. They had done the same for Robb as well when offers of daughters had started to flow to them when he reached the age of sixteen. Both Ned and Cat had withheld any acceptance to wed their children, both being secret romantics themselves. Their marriage had been an end to a treaty between their fathers, they wanted a union of Tully and Stark. It was Brandon Stark who Catelyn Tully was to wed, but apron his death Ned had wed his brothers betrothed. They had been lucky. Upon first sight, they knew they were the ones for the other. They both wanted their children to know love.

"Mother," a breathless Sansa gasped once she reached them, the Great Hall was large. "Is it true, what the servants say? The King is on his way here?"

"Yes sweeting. The entire realm appears to be bearing down on us it seems." Lady Stark answered her daughter.

"So it is true. Oh mother, what does this mean?" Sansa asked.

"Sansa Minis Stark, please tell me younger not gossiping, again!" Ned said in mock horror.

"But father, it isn't gossip when it is true!" She smiled sweetly at her father, making sure to shift so the light illuminated her from behind. She was always good at knowing how to look innocent.

"Darling girl, what are we to do with you?" Ned asked, chuckling at her and thinking of how she looked just like her mother.

"Well father, you could send her out to the small folks holds and have her hand out the baskets for the poor all day. It would be good hard work, an honest day's work." Arya said as she entered behind them.

They all turned and looked behind them to the third Stark child of the group. Arya was as tall as her sister, and as slim. While the rest of the brood had variations of the Tully red hair, hers was the true black of the Starks. She was clad in breeches and a long tunic over a linen long sleeved shirt. She had, Catelyn noted, bound her ever expanding chest down almost flat again. At seventeen she was beginning to look the part of a woman. Unlike her sister, Arya wanted to deny the fact, while her sister reveled in it.

"That would be something." Robb spoke. He was always playing peace keeper between the two. "Sansa wearing your clothing and riding your horse, delivering the baskets. And you could stay here, wear a dress and do your hair and make them!"

Everyone looked appalled at the idea for a moment. Then Lady Stark gave a small laugh. The tension flew out of everyone in the room. Ned looked at his son and smiled his thanks.

"Arya, why don't you go change and meet us all in the informal family dining room." Catelyn said to her child.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Arya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is a family dinner Arya. It may be informal, but we are all meeting as a family. We have thing's to discuss. A dress, not fancy, but a dress is mandatory for this meal." Cat kept her voice stern. Her daughter scowled, but did not complain. She started to walk out of the room, deeper into the castle to the stairs that lead to the living quarters of the family. When she was half way through the room, she turned back to them.

"Sansa come help me pick out a dress. I don't want to look like an idiot again." Arya was smiling at her sister, their anger from a moment ago forgotten.

"Let's go Horserace. I'm sure we can find a beauty under all that coarseness." Sansa said as she walked to Arya.

"You should talk Sansa. You look like a blob of gore in that dress with your hair." Arya snapped back. Once Sansa was close to her, she linked her arm around her sister and Arya slid her arm around Sansa in return. They walked out of the room laughing together.

Ned smiles at his two girls. Both tall, like him, one raven-haired the other red haired. They might bicker and fight, but deep down they loved one another. Watching him, he remembered the times he had stayed with his sister and Queen Ella. In many ways, his girls reminded him of their relationship. Closer than friends, true sisters.

"They might be mean to each other, but they could not be closer or better friends." His wife said, sneaking up behind him, pressing her swollen belly against his back. The baby kicked him, in agreement with his mother.

"My son agrees with you." Ned spoke.

"Your son? I think it is a girl. Now let us go get the other children. I am sure Rickon will have to be forced to bathe. He is helping in the smithy today. Bran will need to be forced from the library. " She kissed her husband and walked away from him.

"Father, could I please go and talk to Jory? He was going to show me a new way to work with the new sword from across the Narrow Sea." Robb was in a hurry to go work on the new weapon.

"You have half an hour son. Now hurry before your mother realizes you have gone." Ned spoke softly to his son. The young man slowly walked out the doors of the Great Hall.

Ned walked through the halls of his home. He had to return Ice to the locked trunk he kept it in unless he was administering the King's Justice. Walking his halls he thought back to all the years since he has seen his sister.

They had written letters and sent ravens to each other over the past twenty years. They had given each other gifts, mostly for each other's children. He had come to think of Rhaegar and Elia's children as his own flesh and blood based on the way his sister spoke of them in her letters.

When he got to his private study, he took his keys and opened the trunk that housed Ice. Before he placed the sword that had been in the family since they were the Kings of the North he took out a simple oak box. He placed the Valyrian Steal sword inside the trunk and closed the lid.

Ned walked the box over to his desk. It was scattered with papers dealing with the ruling of such a large country. On the top of the pile was the note that the raven had brought as well as a letter. He knew Lyanna's handwriting on site. But under his sisters untidy scroll was one he knew just as well, Queen Elia's.

_Ned, I wish to convey my deepest sympathy over the death of Jon Arryn. We all know he was like a father to you. He was like a second father to me as well. He was the best Hand we had ever known. The loss hangs heavy on all our hearts. _

_I know that it has been twenty years since the last time we saw one another and my family and I wish to make a trip home, to Winterfell. Your niece and nephews wish to see the place where the First Men blood still rules. As I write this, we prepaid to depart Kings Landing. We will see you soon my dearest brother. I have tried to warn my Southern family of the conditions of the North, but they do not understand the wild beauty of the place. Time will tell what they think of the place I hold in my heart of hearts as home, even after all these years._

_Your loving sister Lyanna_

Her words were a balm to his corroded soul over the death of his second father. He knew that the seven kingdoms had prospered between the calm head of Elia and Jon and the passionate head of the king and the wild heart of his beloved sister. He looked to the note from Elia. He also had many letters from her and the King as well.

_Ned, I know Lya has written you and has offered our sympathies. We loved him as well. We can all share on our sorrows over his passing. I know your dear sister has told you of our upcoming trip to Winterfell, so you must know that when we get there I have many things I wish to tell you, things that I do not wish to put to pen. I hope you will councils me the way Jon had once done. _

_I fear that our arrival will participate a mass migration of all the great houses upon your door. All the children of our allies and our families are yet unwed. I know that we all need to make decisions and make them soon. I believe, and Rhaegar as well, that the families will flock to you in the hope that we can settle once and for all who will marry whom. Know that was not the intention of my family when we planned this trip. We have been able to go to my family home in Dorne many times in the past, but we never have been able to go to the house that raised Lyanna. Jon is most eager to see Winterfell. Who would have known that his nickname would have not only been a link to the North, but to a man who was a grandfather to all my children. _

_I cannot wait to see you again, brother. It has been far to long and we have much to discuss._

_Elia._

Ned felt a shudder ripple through his body. He knew Elia from her letters. She was always optimistic and light. Now her words did nothing but send a shudder down his spine. What did she have to say that could not be put to pen? Time would only tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Arya sat on her bed while Sansa shuffled in her wardrobe. She had kept silent almost the entire time, knowing his sister could not contain herself and she would tell her everything about why the whole of Winterfell was in a state of excitement and worry. After Sansa had taken a simple homespun grey dress out and looked at it and Arya for the fifth time she finally nodded her head, here red braided slipping over her shoulder.

"This one. It will do for a _family _dinner. But when the King and the court come you will have to dress like the Lady mother has raised you to be, not the Wildling you are." Sansa said to her.

Arya took the dress and proceeded to take off her tunic. She left the long sleeved shirt on and slipped her breached down her long legs. She loved wearing her breaches but there was a freedom in a skirt that pants did not offer. If she could do everything she could do in a dress that she could do the pants, she would wear a dress every day. But she would never admit that to anyone, especially Sansa. Once she shimmed into the dress and turned her back so her sister could lace her into it she sank back down to the floor.

"Arya, where did you get this one?" Sansa asked pulling out a dress of the brightest green wool she had ever seen. She ran the fabric between her fingers, feeling the smoothness of the weave.

"Mother made it for me." Arya said with a shrug.

"But where did you get the fabric?" Sansa demanded. She wanted a dress made from this wool herself.

"Where do you think I got it?"

"You weaved this?" Sansa's face reddened in jealousy. Arya did not reply.

Sansa turned her back away from her sister as she examined the fabric closer. Sansa now saw that twined with the green there was gold and blue and red, so subtle it was difficult to see unless the dress was closely inspected.

Weaving was the one thing Sansa had never been able to master. Vanity caused her downfall. By the age of seven, she had mastered embroidery and sewing. She had been praised for her skills with a needle. Her old septa had decided that it was time to test the young girl and brought in a spinning wheel into the room they had their studies in. Sansa had watched, as the large wad of raw material, cotton at the time, had become a thin strand of thread as the woman sat before the wheel. She had been spellbound, watching as it became the thin strings she used to sew with. When she felt she had sufficient idea in the technicians she sat before the wheel and tried to spin. They gave her a basket of wool to make into yarn, an easier task then cotton thread.

Her first hardship came from the constant motion of both her hands and feet being used to make the thread. She could not get them to work together. Her yarn came out uneven and had large clumps in it. She worked all day at the wheel and by the time her mother had come at the end of the day to inquire of her daughter's progress Sansa was in tears.

"Mother I tried to spin the way the servant girl had done." She cried as her days work had been displayed. It was the first task she had ever failed at. "This wheel wouldn't spin for me."

"I don't think it looked that hard." Arya had said. Her miserable embroidery sat in its hoop across their mothers lap. "It looks more fun than stitching."

"If you think you could do better Horse Face than you try it!" Sansa had yelled. The older women had been shocked by her outburst and started to reprimand her, but before they could, Arya walked over to the wheel and set it spinning.

The room watched in amazement as the six year old worked the spinning wheel. Arya was consumed in her task. A light shined in her eyes as she worked her small foot on the peddle and her hands smoothed the course wool into workable thread. It was fine and thin, usable for any sewing. She sat there and the large basket dwindled away before their eyes. When it was empty, only twenty minutes since she had sat down to her task she looked over at her sister and smiled.

"See. I told you it wasn't that hard."

Sansa had burst into tears. She had never known humiliation in any capacity before, but that day she learned it. Their mother decided that both girls would learn to weave. Sansa had to use yarn spun by another while Arya used her own woolen yarn to weave. After a week of instruction, they were given a lap loom to use.

Again, Sansa tried, but by the end of the first day, she wept again in frustrated defeat. Her hands, soft as velvet and smooth as silk, had become red and angry with blisters.

"I will not continue." She shouted, the lap loom spilling from her as she stood and ran from the room. She had run to her brother Robb and told him of her troubles. Being nine and wise in ways she could not yet understand he nada sat with her in the Godswood until she had wept and the sky turned dark.

"Sansa." He finally said from beside her, he had not spoken until she had quieted. "You told me that Septa Modane had told you weaving and spinning was a task that only the most capable minded were able to do. You have many strength sister, but this is not one of them. It doesn't make you less, just better suited for different work."

"Then why can Arya, still a child, do it so well. I excel at everything, except sums. Why did she have to be good at the one thing I am not?" She asked angrily.

"She probably thinks the same thing about you. Think of all the things she cannot do that you have already mastered. Do you think she will be able to make a garment from the things she weaves? Will she be able to use the threads she spins? She will never be able to. Instead of thinking of her as a rival, think of her as your partner. She will make the fabrics and thread and you will transform them from nothing into something." His words stilled her retort on her lips.

"But if I am not good at this than I am not worthy of the materials I use. Mother always says we need to value everything we touch, understand how it is created. She says next year we will go learn with cook about food and how it is made so we have a better value for what we eat. How can I make beautiful things if I can't make the raw goods to make them with?" Sansa was sure she had stumped her oh so cleaver brother. But she had underestimated him.

"Father always said the reason he and mother have so many children is because we are to work together. Sansa you were given a gift, but so was Arya. Work together and you can do great things." Nine-year-old Robb had his serious face on as he spoke. Sansa sat and thought about what he had said.

"I guess you're right." She took a square linen out and wiped her face. They walked back to the castle. Sansa found her mother and sister. Arya was in tears, crying with her face hidden in her mother's skirts.

Arya never cried. Not when they worked in the practice yard with Jerry and the other children and she was smacked with a wooden sword. Their father wanted all his children, even the girls to know how to use them. He said women might not always fight, but a sword will always cut to kill, so they better know how to use one. Sansa was mot half bad. Arya was better. Arya had not when she got her foot stepped on by her pony the week before. Sansa knew she had truly hurt her sister.

"Arya I'm sorry I was so bad to you. I did not realize I could not be good at everything. I do now. And I think we should work together." Sansa had said when she was in front of her mother and weeping sister.

Arya had lifted her head and looked at her sister. Her famous anger was shining through her eyes. Sansa knew she had messed up, and big time.

"Arya, your sister has apologized. What do you say?" Their mother asked in her soothing voice.

"I say I think that Sansa will never learn to weave. If she ever wants to work with me, she can't be a big prat. If she does this again I'll dye her hair green in her sleep." Arya told her mother.

For the next eleven years, they worked together. Arya would make the fabrics and the thread while Sansa made clothing and other things. Most of the things they made they gave to the people living around their castle. The women in their kitchen had the best dresses any servants could own. When a child was born, they made gifts for the children. They had become a team. Closer then they had thought when they were children. So close that they shared everything.

One month ago, Arya had been in a bad mood and destroyed her loom with a broad sword. Sansa had been horrified. The loom was something Arya loved above all else. When her parents had demanded to know why she had done it, Arya said that it was not working properly and needed to work on the design. She had gone in with Bran into a room and started working.

"How long has it been finished? And why didn't you tell me? Arya this is the best thing you have ever made." Sansa said in a whisper.

"You weren't supposed to know about it. It was supposed to be a surprise for your name day." Arya smiled at her sister.

"This is for me?" Sansa asked.

"Yeah. Mother was going to embroider it for you." Arya stood now and walked close to her.

"Arya this is to much. How long did it take you to make?" Sansa asked.

"Two weeks." Arya shrugged. "It's no big deal. I think you should wear it when out Royal family members arrive."

"How do you know about that!" Sansa asked in shock.

Arya smiled, took the dress and placed it back in her wardrobe. She walked to her door and opened it. Sansa walked to her and looped her arm in her sisters. They walked down the halls to the room they would be eating in. Arya wanted to tell her sister how she found out about the king and queens coming for a visit.

"I found out about the visit from a rider that came into the small hold ten miles from here. The farmer and the wife just had a baby and I was taking them a basket. The rider was a trader on his way from down the Kings Road. Father thinks they will be here in a fortnight but from what the trader said they will be here in seven days." Arya smirked. She had more to confide. "And they are not alone."

Sansa laughed. She knew that the court would be coming with them, and she told her sister that.

"No, not just people from court. There were Banners with them. Not just the Three Headed Dragon. There was Lions, Roses, Eagles, and Stags. Krakens, a Heart with a Spear. He even told of a number of Riverland banners. They are all on their way Sansa. They have to be coming here for a reason. Why are they coming Sansa?" Arya always wanted to know answers to everything.

It was Sansa's turn to be quiet. She had an idea as to why all the houses were on their way. They all want something. She suspected that there was more to these things than trade agreements and treaties. She didn't share her feelings with her sister because they were now at the family dining suit.

xxxxxxx

Bran sat at the table close to the fire. He was reading a book in one hand and the other hand he held a pen poised above his notebook. They often found him sitting at a table, a tree, the roof, reading and writing.

The two girls took their seats and sat down, placing the napkins on their laps. They knew better to interrupt their brother. They sat silent until the door boomed open.

"I don't understand why I couldn't have stayed in the forage. It's just dinner." Rickon was saying as he walked in the room. His hair was still damp from the wash their mother had forced him to take.

"We are not only eating dinner but having a family meeting." Cat's voice rang out from behind him.

"This isn't to talk about the name of the new child is it? I'm glad you are having a kid, but 14 years difference is a lot." Rickon flopped down in his chair. His dark shaggy hair unkempt and his gray eyes were bright. He was not yet done with his conversation with his mother. "I mean after Robb you had a kid a year for five years. Why did you decide to have another now after all these years?"

Catelyn's face held shock and frustration at her son's outburst. She was contemplating on sending him to his room, to get out of her sight. He was angry about the new Stark baby she carried, but to her it seemed he went out of his way to invoke her anger.

"We had a baby because I still love your mother, and thank the gods she loves me in return." Ned said coming into the room with Robb behind.

Rickon didn't say a word when his father entered the room. Ned walked in, kissed his wife, and took his seat at the table. There was a hush over the room as the servants brought in their dinner.

Three honey roasted chickens, onions roasted them covered in beef gravy, some kind of mashed root vegetable and hot rusty bread filled the apace on the table. They always received more food than the family could consume at meal times. They usually had guests eating with them, so the amount wouldn't be wasted. However, tonight was just for the family. Ned wanted one more night before the rest of the realm descended upon them.

"I assume you are all aware of the fact that we will be having visitors in a short amount of time. I have been given word that they will be here sooner than my sister's letter stated." Ned spoke after they had taken the food and started to eat.

Bran looked up from his book for the first time. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be coming to the surface for air for the first time all day.

"This is new to me father." Bran said softly.

Arya snorted and Cat gave her a warning look. Everyone knew that Bran lived his life in the pages of his books. He had learned to fight, because it was required of him, he had learned to ride a horse, because he had to. Bran had learned a little about everything he had read about to satisfy his curiosity. But give him the chance he would stay locked in the library and read every hour of the day.

"You wouldn't notice Winterfell burning unless the flames were licking up the book in your hand." Rickon said with his mouth full of chicken.

"Do not talk with food in your mouth Rickon." Ned said. "Like I was saying, we will have visitors. I expect you all to help ready Winterfell for their arrive. We have to open parts of the castle that have been closed off for many years to accommodate the number of people who will be staying here."

"I have read about a new way of cleaning. I can share this with the Ser Roderick to inform the servants on how to apply the technical method to the cleaning." Bran said, flipping in his notes.

"I am sure the servants know how to clean Bran." Robb said reaching for the spreadable cheese to cover his bread.

"But this system in my notes, here it is, states it is superior to what they are currently doing." Bran bristled. The others usually over looked his superior knowledge for outdated ways.

"We can try your idea out Bran." Catelyn spoke before her sons could start another argument.

"Now on the day they arrive you will all be dressed properly." Ned looked at his youngest son and daughter. "You will be kind to our guests and try to not shock them with your wild ways. Now lets us finish the meal and discuss better things."

"Sansa found my name day gift for her." Arya said.

Cat shook her head at her daughters. Arya had not hidden the dress well. The two fell into bickering. Robb was asking Bran about some new fighting ideas he had shown him from a book and Rickon was speaking quick and fast to his father. She was a little nervous to see the paleness of her husbands face as Rickon talked. Her son was getting frustrated with his father. He was having a difficult time keeping his voice down.

"Father there is no place for me here. Robb is heir, the girls will be wed and shipped off to another lord's castle, and Bran will go off to Old Town and become a master. I do not just want to be a useless son of a great house. I want to do something." Rickon spoke raising his voice.

"You would not be useless. You will be another banner man for Robb when the time comes." Ned spoke low.

"You won't need me. You have the new baby. I want to go to the Night's Watch. I have talked to Uncle Benjen and he says things have been dwindling on the Wall. Father they need good men." Rickon said.

"I know what the Night's Watch needs. But you will not be joining." Ned almost shouted. The rest of the family was silent to watch the conversation between Ned and Rickon.

"If I wanted to join the King's Guard would you have any words against it?" Rickon demanded.

"Yes I would. You are fourteen years old. You cannot join the King's Guard until you are a knight. And I will not permit you to be in the Night's Watch. That is the end of discussion." Ned seethed.

"It is not. If it was good enough for your brother, it is good enough for me. I will be joining when I am of age." Rickon stood a d his chair fell back with a crash to the floor as he fled the room.

Catelyn stood to follow him. He had always been her baby and she still felt the need to comfort him when he was in pain. If he was considering the Wall there was something going on. She slowly pushed her chair away from the table and went to find her son.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rickon had been seething when he ran from the dinner. How dare his father say he could not go to the wall when he came of age? His father had no control of him once he becomes of age. He felt like he had no place in the family now. He could always be knighted and serve his brother, as many younger brothers do, nut that was not for him. He did not want to stay at Winterfell as his brother's steward or the commander of his guards like his father planned.

He had secretly written to his uncle about his feelings. He had opened up to Uncle Ben about all his fears. Ben had known what Rickon felt, that is why he joined the Night's Watch thirteen years ago. He had seen his brother ruling the North and felt that he had no place. Watched Ned have a family and had known he would not be satisfied.

His feet took him to the one place he had always went when he was in need of council. He went to the Heart Tree. Many Starks had gone to the Tree when their hearts became to heavy. He sat in front of the face and told him his problems.

"I do not know why they feel I need to stay here. I have no place. No place here at Winterfell. The Wall would provide me with a place, let me find myself. I have no desire to wed and father children. I know I am meant for greater things than staying here. Why do none of them see that?" A twig snapped and he looked behind him to see his mother making her way to him, a touch held in her hands to light the way.

It always confounded him how his mother had lived in Winterfell for the last twenty years but still did not trust the land to walk free at night. She was still weary off this land and what it had to offer. She loved it here, he knew, but she didn't trust it. She might have wedded a Stark and bore Starks, nut she would always be different.

"Rickon." She only said his name but it felt like more.

He stood and walked to her. He knew she did not like the Face. He might be angry with her, but she was still his mother and he would go to her. When he came into the circle of light, the touch provided he saw her hand resting on her stomach.

"Mother." He resented her coming after him.

"Rickon please talk to me. What had caused this idea to form in your head?"

"You did. When you decided that the children you have weren't enough." He spat.

She was taken aback. She had felt his behavior towards her change when she had announced to the other children that she was going to have another child, but she did not understand the depth of his feelings until this moment.

"This child, it doesn't affect how I feel for you, or any of the others. This child is a gift from the gods Rickon." Her voice was soft and she fought to control the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"It changes everything mother. With this new child, there is no need for me, no place for me. You have decided one of us was not good enough so you decided to try it again." He let his venom drip with every word.

"That is not true. You are important. You are enough. Your place is here, your home is here. Your family is here." She felt the first tear slide down her cheek.

"The only place I feel I would have a home is on the Wall. Once that child is born I will not be needed." He walked past her and he touched his arm. He stopped and looked down at her with saddens and anger.

"You cannot go to the Wall Rickon. We will never allow it." Her voice was strong and steady despite her tears.

"You cannot dictate my life forever mother. I have made my decision. I will become a man of the Night's Watch upon my sixteenth name day. And on that day, I will ride out of the gates of Winterfell and take the Black. You will not be able to stop me." He shook off her arm and took two steps away from her.

"You can't. You are my child, my baby. You cannot leave." She sounded so sure.

"No mother. You lost me as your baby when you allowed that one growing with in you to take root. I am not a baby and no longer a child. I will do what I want and if you try to stop me I will bring the wrath of Winter down on you." She shrunk back in fear from the words he spoke. He walked deeper into the woods to the sounds of her mother's tears.

Ned found her weeping in the woods and lead jet back to their room. She sat on the bed and cried on his shoulder.

"We have lost him Ned. He doesn't want us." She had said to him.

"No we haven't my beloved. He is just confused. Je will find his way back to us. Hush now. Let's get into bed. Tomorrow will be a long day." Ned kissed his wife. They prepared for bed.

Xxxxxxxx

Bran had looked around the room after Rickon departure. After his mother left the room, Ned walked out as well. Sansa and Arya were both sitting there with shocked looks on their faces and Robb was red faced with anger.

"What in the hells was that about?" Robb shouted leaving the table to pace the room.

"Rickon feels that the baby will disrupt the dynamic of the family and he will have no place with us anymore." Bran said with a shrug.

"He told you this and you didn't come to us about it?" Arya asked.

"Rickon hasn't talked to me. But that's what he told father. You'd have heard it too if you had been paying attention." Bran shot back.

"It doesn't matter if he knew or not. It only matters that we do something to make sure he feels like he has a place to live here. We cannot let him take the Black." Sansa spoke clearly and rationally. Everyone looked at her. They waited for her to share some great plan. "Don't look at me; I don't know what to say to him. Robb you are the oldest, you figure it out."

"I don't know. I cannot make him feel better about the baby. But we all know how he feels. When each one of you were born, I felt like I was not enough for mother and father. But as you grew I realized how useful you all were." There were various sounds from his siblings at this statement and Arya threw a chunk of bread at his head. He had tried to doge it, but she had anticipated that and aimed for where his head would be.

"Useful? If it weren't for us, no one in the North would like you. The way you prance around as if you already are the Lord of Winterfell. It's disgusting." Arya said.

"Oh how I wish you were a man. I'd make you the leader of my army little sister." Robb said with a smirk. She threw chunk of bread, but he caught it and took a bite. They all shared a laugh.

"I believe we should make Rickon the one who shows the guests around. Keep him so busy he will not be able to think of leaving. Then when he is so worn down from playing guide we talk to him, all of us. Mother and father will not be able to fix this or change his mind. We will, I hope." Bran said once they had all recovered from their laughter.

"That will work, but what to do until they arrive?" Arya asked.

"We send him to rebuilding things. Have him work on making the castle wings we have had closed safe. Hard manual labor would be good for him." Robb said.

"Agreed. Now let us go to the library. We need to find the plans for those wings so we know what we need to fix." Bran said walking to the door.

"Not all answers can be found in books Bran." Sansa said as she fell into step beside her brother.

"I disagree sister, I disagree." Bran said to her.

They worked into the night looking into the land plans for the castle. They thought they had known their home, but they had a much better idea of it now. Arya had stayed with the group for an hour before she tired of reading and she went to her loom to work.

Whenever she felt over whelmed and frightened about things to come she fled to her loom to work as she thought of things. She opened the door to her workspace. Her mother had given her the room to share with her sister. They had many good days working in the room together. She loved her sister. But she now felt with the arrive if the visitors she felt things were about to change.

She sat done on the stool and started to weave. She had been doing it for so many years that she could do it in her sleep. She let her hands move slowly. She was working on a delicate fabric, the raw materials brought from the Free Cities. She was working with silk. One of the harder to use threads. One false move and the entire thing would be ruined.

She was thinking of the visit and what the true motives meant. She was excited of finally meeting her aunt and cousin. She had heard many tales of her aunt, told by her father and uncle that she was the image of her aunt. She wanted to set eyes on her. Sansa was the beauty of the family, but Lyanna was called the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.

The idea of being compared to her still set her stomach in knots. She was no beauty, lovely maybe, attractive possibly but not beautiful. She would soon learn. She also wondered, not for the first time, if the man she would eventually marry was among those coming to her home. She did not want to marry. She would be happy to stay in Winterfell all her days. But she knew that was not possible for her. She was the daughter of a powerful family and must marry another powerful man, because that was her duty.

There was a knock on her workroom door. Robb stuck his head in the room. He smiled and walked in with two cups of tea.

"I thought I'd find you in here." He said closing the door and sitting the tea on the table. He knew better than to bring any liquid near her work.

"What is it Robb?" She asked. She never stopped in her work as she looked over to him.

"I'm nervous about this visit. With this many people I can only think of two motivations. One is that they all rear something and are going to go to war. The Wilding have been causing trouble. And their talk has been of strange happenings beyond the wall. On the other hand, the other potion is that they are going to send you girls away, to the South. I hope that is not the reason. I couldn't beat the thought of you and Sansa leaving." Robb sat and drank his tea.

"Robb we will have to leave eventually. You know that." She weaved the threads on the loom. Back and forward her ha ds worked.

"Yes, but I thought you would stay close by. You may be a pain in the ass, but you are useful." Je chuckled at the use of his earlier joke.

"Once you marry you will not need me or Sansa anymore." Arya smiled at him over his shoulder.

"That's another thing. I fear father expects will hope I find my bride among the visiting families. I'm not ready to marry." Robb sounded lies petulant child.

"You are father's age when he married. I'm one year older than mother was. It is past time for it brother. I'm almost done for the night." She sat down her work and swiveled around on the stool.

"Working with silk?" Robb asked.

"Yes. I wanted to test the new loom. Bran is a genius. This design works better than I expected." She smiled at the hulking loom.

"He is. He has created a modern day plan for all of Winterfell. It is amazing."

"How long did you and Sansa stay with him and is he still in the library?" She asked.

"Sansa stayed ten minutes after you left. I stayed another half hour and convinced Bran to get some sleep. He had been up since yesterday morning. Once I tucked him in bed, I checked on Rickon. He was in his room, pretending to sleep. Mother is with father, she is still curing. Rickon must have said some very nasty things t get her to breakdown like this. I am worried about our family Arya. I don't know if we will be able to stay together for this visit." Robb said.

"We will. This is nothing. We are Starks. And Winter Is Coming. When things get to hard we will be together to see it through." She placed her hand on her brother's arm and squeezed it. "Besides there is nothing in this world that would divide us. Except maybe the Others."

"You still believe Old Nan's stories?" He smiled.

"You believed them too. I remember the time seven years ago when you and I slept in the Godswood to make sure we weren't invaded by the Others."

His eyes alighted with the memory. They had snuck out of the castle on the first snow of the hear seven years ago. They had taken sleeping furs and went out to the trees. They had a small fire in the trees and waited all night. No signs of the Others ever showed. In the morning, Robb and Arya were awakened by the furious yells of their mother.

"We were on pots and pans for a month in the kitchen for that one." He smirked.

"I especially love how you tried to tell mother the entire thing was my idea. You always were willing to sacrifice another to save your skin." Arya shook her head at him. "Not very lordly."

"I was a child. It didn't count." He stood and stretched. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed sister."

The two walked out of her workroom and they made their way to their bedchamber. Robb's room was first so he said goodnight and shut the door behind him. Arya entered hers, took off her dress and unbound her chest. She took a deep breath. She bound her chest, but never to tight. She had known she would be working that morning so she used the binds to secure her chest.

She slid into one of the silk nightgowns she had worked with her sister to make on her first attempt at silk. It was flawed, but she valued the garment nonetheless. She opened the wardrobe to place her dress inside and discovered the dress for her sister was gone. Inside was a note.

_I took the dress to embellish it properly. Hope you are not mad, S_

Arya smiled. Her sister always had to have the last word. She put a log on the fire burning in the fireplace. She did not need the heat of the fire, but she liked the flames that danced inside the gated hearth. She snuggled into her bed and watched the flames dance together and lick at the logs burning. She closed her eyes and dreamed of dragons, stags, and lions and of wolves.

**A/N I just want to say I loath autocorrect. Every time I wrote Elia it changed it to Ella. I tried to fix it and correct my mistakes, so I hope its better. Now onto Winterfell and a look at the Starks. Next chapter will be from the Kings Road and we will meet meet characters. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**


	3. The Kings Road

**A/N This is a long post. I probably broken it in two posts, but I couldn't do it. I hope you like this one. It might feel a little bit like I jumped around and I did a little. Once we reach Winterfell things should be easier to follow. I'm still working on how to write without using one set POV for every character. It's a learning curve for me. But that being said I really want you to enjoy this chapter!****  
****And just a heads up, some characters are a wee bit OOC. I'm not going to name names here, but this is an AU, so some people had to change.**

The Kings Road

A great cloud of dust rose above a vast train of travelers who made its way up the King's Road. Never in memory had there been this many people seen on the stretch of the section connecting the kingdom. Banners from all the houses were flying from everything they could tack them on to. The good people who lived in the vicinity had trembled in fear at the sight. Unknown to them the sea of people were not an army bent on their destruction, but an army bent on a different purpose. The king had sent riders to the visible holds and farms announcing the traveler's intent. The slow moving train of human and beasts made such a racket that the poor people had still quivered in fear until the noise had passed, than the gossip had begun to spread to all the land.

It was the last leg of the journey. The royal family sat in their pavilion breaking their fast. Rhaegar and Elia were absent from the rest of the family. Lyanna sat eating with her children. She looked over them with a smile on her faced. On the days and nights that her husband spent with his first wife, she took solace in the company of her mother in law and the children she had raised. Rhaella had decided not to attend the breakfast in the royal tent, but stayed in her own. The journey had been difficult for her, they all knew.

"We shall be at Winterfell in a weeks' time, at this speed anyway. If we had traveled the way I had suggested we would have been there a month ago." Lyanna said to the assembled group.

"Truly mother?" Jon asked. The boy had grown into a man overnight, or so she felt. It still amazed her that this child had been born to her. Everything she had endured since the war had been worth it because of her trueborn son.

"Yes Jon. Soon we will be at the home of our ancestors." She reached for her cup of tea and sipped the scalding liquid.

"Lyanna I know you've told us many tales of your childhood home, but is it truly as wild as they say?" Daenerys asked from across the table.

"It never seemed wild to me. It was always just home. I remember roaming to all the houses and keeps of every family that lived within the boundaries of the North. My father believed in allowing our people know and love us, to teach us all that our duty was to the people we protected. But you all know this." Lyanna chuckled at the four youths that sat with her.

"Mother tell us of the Wall and the Wilding." Rhaenys asked. The girl, now a woman of three and twenty, had always loved the tales of the places beyond the edge of the world.

"Not those stories again. If you want those old tales, you can just go to your trunk and read them. I know you have the stories mother has told you written down in a book." Aegon spoke with his mouth full of bread and honey.

"Be silent Aeg. You have your own collection of stories from Grandmother hidden in your trunk. I know your secrets too." Rhaenys snapped.

"Why don't we ride ahead of the column today and see if we can spot Winterfell." Daenerys spoke, trying to distract a fight from happening.

"I think that would be a very good idea. Our horses need a good run." Jon agreed.

Lyanna watched as her son and good sister, who was more a sister to her children than to her, maneuvered the other two out of a confrontation.

"I can't ride today. My horse threw a shoe and needs to be repaired" Aegon said sadly.

"That's fine. You always turn things into a competition anyway. This way we can ride without you creating a childish game from it." Jon said to his brother with a smile on his face to make his words not sting his brother pride. Jon had that effect on people. He made you feel at ease and relaxed, even when delivering harsh truth.

Lyanna sat and watched the grown children make their plans for the day. She sat and tried not to let her mind wander to what her closest friend and husband were doing. When they had first wed, she had not grasped the difficulties that could arise from a man having more than one wife. The first few years were spent in companionable ease. They had a kingdom to repair and children to raise. However, once the realm had settled and the children grown enough to start lessens with their tutors the three had been forced to realize that their idea of a marriage between three people, all with different personalities, could never work out properly.

So the three had come to an agreement that they would be partners together when it came to the children. Rhaegar would be the King and when the times called for it, he would ask his wives for their opinion if he needed it. Nevertheless, the three of them could not live the way they had thought all those years ago, before the war. It had been decided that the women would each be given a week, alternating one from to the other, to act as the wife of the king.

For Lyanna this arraignment at times seemed too difficult to bare. She felt a divide grow up between her and Elia after this decision. Moreover, Rhaegar always felt torn and guilty for splitting his attention between the women he loved.

At times Lyanna felt foolish for making a rash decision to run away from her home, for causing the deaths of her father and eldest brother. Brandon would have rivaled the King in his charisma and ability to make the small folk love him. Even after all these years she still woke in the night seeing her father burned alive in his armor and her brother struggling to save him, only to hang himself in his efforts. She would awake in the dark of night hearing her name being shouted from their lips as they died. Those nights, when the ghosts of her father and brother entered her dreams she was sleeping alone. It was as if Rhaegar's presence in her bed kept the dreams at bay. She never had the dreams when he held her in his arms. The last night had been no different. The dreams had only seemed to grow stronger when they entered her father's old lands. Once they crossed the Neck they began to shout questions.

"Why Lyanna? Why?" They accused her in her dreams, making her wake in cold sweats.

She was lost in thought as she half listened to her children discuss their day's plans.

"Would we have to bring along guards, do you think?" Jon asked. He reminded his mother of her brother Eddard and had told him that often. He was cautious where his brother and sister were not always so.

"I do not see why. We will be on the road safe. And if any idiot decided to attempt an attack on us, we will show them what a dragon is capable of. I am full. Come on Danny. We need to change into proper riding attire." Rhaenys stood from the table and started to walk out of the tent, but she turned back to the table and spoke to her second mother. "Your week starts tomorrow mother. I know when you are with father that haunted look will no longer be in your eyes."

With that, the two young women walked out of the tent. Jon and Aegon exchanged a look. They had heard their mother's shouts of horror in her sleep for the past week. Last night had been the worst. Jon had no idea what plagued his mother on this journey. He had asked her in the early days and all she said was she had memories and walked away. He wanted to ask her now what the cause of her distress was again, but knew it would be folly. He stood from the table and went to the door of the tent.

"I better go ready the horses. The girls and I will be back by dark." He smiled at his mother and gave his brother a pity filled look. He knew his brother could have come with them if he was not so stubborn. There were horses a plenty for him to ride. Aegon refused to ride any but his own horse. Jon walked out into the sun soaked day and smiled.

He had grown fond of the country they had been traveling in. He felt a connection with this place that he had never felt before. He had told his feelings to Rhaenys when they had first crossed over into the boundaries that divided the Riverlands to the untamed lands of the northern part of his father's kingdom. His sister has laughed and told him he felt connected to it because it was his blood feeling the call home. She had told him she had felt the same pull when they had first traveled to Dorne as children.

"We may be dragons, but the blood of our mothers still flows within us. We must never forget we are more then dragons' baby brother. You have wolfs blood in you veins. Out of all fathers children you look least like a Targaryen. To hear him speak you are full Stark." She had laughed and he had blushed.

He went and fetched the three mounts for himself and the girls. Dany had a mare with a mane almost as silver as her own hair. It was as wild and spirited as she was. The horse never allowed anyone except her rider to touch her, but she made an exception with Jon. He had a way with horses. His mother often said he was like his uncle Brandon in that regard. The tales spoke of his abilities with horses and his mother's as well. He seemed to have inherited their grace with the animal.

Rhaenys's horse was not so finicky. She was a beautiful sand stead. The mare again matched her riders coloring. Beautiful tan body with a honey colored mane and tale. His own mount was a black stallion. He was larger than the two mares and to some frightening. Like Silver, he would not tolerate anyone but his rider. Jon spoke to the three horses as he waited on the girls.

"We are going for a proper ride today." He told them, feeding them cubes of sugar from his hand. "You all can finally stretch your legs. What do you think about that?" The horses whined their agreement.

"Talking with the horses again, little brother?" Rhaenys asked as she walked over to him and their mounts. She had on riding pants and a long coat that went down to her knees. It was a deep red and she wore it well.

"You know me, I'm better with animals than people." He smiled at a long family joke. Aegon had once remarked that Jon was half horse because of the ease he had with them.

"No, you're not. You are better with people then the two you have as brother and sister. Aegon had better watch out. If you keep making friends with the people he might be out of a job." Dany joked.

"I'm not going to be king. You know that. The best I will do is be my brothers Hand." Jon replied as he swung onto his horses back. The stallion kicked at the ground, eager to be off.

"And what of me?" Rhaenys asked. "Where do I fit in? And Dany too, oh wise Jonny boy?"

"You will both have husbands and a load of fat screaming brats to keep you to busy for anything." He smiled at the looks of anger they gave him. He knew neither would be content being wives, they wanted more. "We have to get a move on if we wish to ride out without father knowing we are leaving without guards." With that, Jon kicked his horse into motion and off they rode.

The three moved at a slow pace until they were clear of the mass of people. Once they were free, they kicked their horses onto a run and they shot away. They rode over the hills and under ancient trees, so large they made tunnels with their branches. Rhaenys would never tell Jon this, but she felt something for this land as much as he did. There was something here, laying below the surface, that called to her.

They made their way to the rise of the fifth hill. They stopped and let their horses rest. The animals were not used to this kind of workout, not anymore. In the course of their travel, the animals had walked far too much without proper exercise. It showed on the way they labored in their run.

"I say five more hills and we will be able to see Winterfell." Dany said as they walked their horses to stream to water them.

"I say three." Rhaenys said as she slid from her horse. She stretched, smiling as she felt her body aching in ways she had not felt since the start of their journey.

"Seven. We will be there in seven." Jon said, giving his horse a sugar cube.

"Are you saying that with certainty from your Stark blood, or because you want to be different?" His sister asked.

"I'm just guessing, like you. So now that we are away from everyone what do you think of the land?" He asked.

"It is amazing up here. I have never smelled air so fresh. I didn't realize it when we were still with the rest of them back there." Dany said, breathing a large lungful of air.

The brother and sister looked at their aunt and smiled. She had always been spirited. Prone to flights of fancy. She was also quick tempered. One of the traits all the members directly connected to the Mad King shared.

"Now that the horses are watered why don't we ride until we see Winterfell?" Dany asked.

"We can't. We'd never make it back to the rest of the group by sundown if we do that." Jon said looking up at the sun.

"We still have time. If Rhaenys is right, we will see the castle in three hills. We won't go to the castle, just be the first to see it." Dany said as she adjusted the saddle on her horse.

Jon looked at his sister. He wanted to see the castle of his family so badly. She gave a small nod of her head and he smiled at her. They would see who was right in how close to Winterfell they really were. The three companions mounted three horses and rod off once more. They rode slowly at first, but as they approached the first hill, they gathered speed. Rhaenys let the other two tire their horses out as they raced each other to the second hill. She and her horse cantered up it while the other two had their horses going at a full gallop. Once they were at the bottom, she let her horse have freedom. She shot past the two others. There was an exhilaration in passing them, because she knew that she had been right. She reached the base of the next hill and horse and rider climbed it with ease. Once she reached the crest, she slowed her mount, made it walk in circles while she waited for her brother and aunt to reach her.

Rhaenys had a large smile on her face as they caught up with her. There before them was a vast flatland. Nestled in a wood so deep were the towers of Winterfell. She had never seen anything so awe inspiring. The Red Keep was impressive, but Winterfell was truly breath taking.

"There it is. The home to the Starks." She waved her arm, showing her companions the place they had been moving for in the last few weeks.

"It looks old. Older than the Red Keep." Dany said with respect in her voice.

"That is because it is. Before the dragons came to Westeros this land was ruled by The Kings of the North. Winterfell was the seat of the Kings of old. But you know that as well as I do." Jon said.

"It's beautiful." Rhaenys said as she looked upon the castle.

"We best be getting back. We will barely make it back before sundown." Jon said, always practical. He and Dany turned and started their horses on the trek down the hill.

Rhaenys stood on the hilltop a moment longer. She looked at the mystical castle and drank it in. She gave a piece of herself to that place on that hill. She felt as if she was looking at the home that she had never known she was missing. Reluctantly she turned her horse around and started back to her family. She had a sudden urge to speak with her second mother.

Xxxxxxxx

Edmure Tully rode with his house banners flying mixed with the house of his sister's husbands. He watched as their camp was dismantled around him. He had grown sick with his sister Lysa and her handling of her son. In the weeks of their travels, he was sad to see how his sister had changed so much since he last saw her.

"The years have been tough on her Ed." His uncle Byrnden told him when he had finally asked what had happened to her.

"I do not understand where this madness has come from." He had said, watching his sister fuss over her son.

The boy was slight and pale. Lysa never let the child leave her sight. He had heard the boy's pleas to go outside the wheelhouse they rode in on the journey. He had wanted to hack the door down by the end of his first week traveling with them. There was no need to keep the child so close at all times. This day he would speak with her, he decided as he watched her smooth his hair and wipe at invisible dirt from his face. His uncle, called the Black Fish, stood slightly behind her. He was as sickened by the woman's actions as he was.

Ed took a deep breath and walked to his sister and her only living child.

"Robin, why don't you ride with me today? How would you like that?" He said smiling at his nephew.

"Out of the question. My baby must stay with me." Lysa said with a sharp voice.

"But mother, if I am with Uncle Edmure nothing bad will befall me." The soft voice pleaded.

"No." She shouted, her eyes wheeling looking around her. "He is just a child. The road is too hard for him. He will fall sick and die if he rides out of my sight."

"He is only sickly because you make him so. If you continue to keep his attached to you I will have no other choice but to take him from you." Ed spoke in a soft tone, as if he was speaking to an angry child.

"If you try to take him the Men of The Vale will cut you down." She said, pulling her son behind her.

"I will take this to the king. This is no way to raise Jon Arryn's son and the Lord of the Vale." Edmure spoke with furry in his voice.

"You try it brother and you will wish for death. No one will take my child from me!" She was shouting now. Her voice was shrill. The work around them stopped.

The men of the Vale were coming close to them, but Ed was pleased to see that his own men were there as well. He had spoken with many of the men that who tasked to protect their young lord of the Vale. They too were sickened at the way the woman was raising their Lord. He felt secure that if he took a stand to somehow save the boy they would stand behind him.

"Lysa let the child ride out in the air. It is worse for him to be locked in that wheelhouse day after day. Think about it sister. When we were children, we thrived with life and health out in the sun and air of Riverrun. Why do you deprive your child what you yourself had?" Ed pleaded with his sister.

"When we were children we were safe. There are horrors all around. I will not have my son taken from me." Her eyes, crazed and burning bright shot him a deep dark look. "He is safe with me."

"Lysa," the Black Fish spoke for the first time, "think of what your husband would have wished. He would want your child to thrive. Let the boy ride one day my Lady. It will do him good." He was beside her now. His face was pleading and soft.

The woman looked to her uncle and her brother. She held her child close to her. She knew she would not be able to stop her uncle or brother from taking her son from her this day. She gave a soft sob and pulled her child to face her. She looked at his eyes and they were shining bright with hope. She knew he was frail. She knew he would come back to her sick and in pain.

"Robin, do you really wished to ride with your uncle this day?" She finally choked out between sobs.

"I'm sorry mother, but I do. I will be a good boy and not get dirty or hurt. I will ride the way father had shown me. Please let me go." He pleaded.

She looked around the men before her and sucked in her breath. She left the tears on her face; she wanted them all to know of her pain in this decision. If they wanted to steel her child, to turn him away from her, she would use what weapons she could.

"Sweet Robin, you may ride this day. Only one day. When you take ill I will be here when you return." She kissed her sons head and looked at her brother and spoke words that she knew would wound him. "If anything happens to my child, the Lord of the Vale, I will have my men remove that head of yours from your shoulder. You are no brother of mine."

Lysa spun and walked to her wheelhouse. The men all stood still until she was finally out of earshot.

"Thank you Uncle Edmure. I am not as sick as mother claims I am. I only take ill after an offer of being separated by her. I feel find right now." The boy's watery eyes looked at him. Ed was still in shock from his sister's words but from the look on the child's face, he let go of all his hurt and anger.

"Come along Robin. The horse of yours needs to get to know you." Edmure smiled, leading the child to where the horses were kept. The boy walked in step with his uncle, eager to be outside. There was a look of wonder on his face as he while they walked through the camp.

"There are so many people." His eyes went round when he saw a large man sling a sack onto his shoulders and pack it into a wagon. "Do all these me want to kill me, like mother says?"

Edmure shot a look at his uncle. He asked the man with his eyes if his sister had been telling the boy everyone around him wanted his death. The older man nodded his head and Edmure swore under his breath.

"No boy. These men are all loyal to you, to our family. They are here to protect you." He answered.

"Then my mother is wrong. If she was wrong about this would she be wrong about other things?" They had reached the area where the horses corralled. Edmure singled for the man who watch over their mounts. He had a quick conference with the man and he went off to ready their horses.

"What else does my sister tell you Robert?" Edmure wanted to know the depth of his sister's madness.

"That I need to be protected at all times. That I will be a great lord and rule the east like my father and grandfather. But that I am too frail to learn how to train with sword and steel. My body is too weak for me to be allowed near a maester for proper studies. She said they are all dirty men and carry all the sickness of every man they meet within them. Father ordered me to be check over once by the Grand Maester after the shaking fit came to me when he suggested I be sent from the capitol. Mother threw a vase at his head and told him he was killing me if he did either thing." The boy spoke as if he was reciting from a long list. Edmure could hear no more.

"Enough of what your mother tells you what you cannot do. Today we will discover what you can. Here are the horses. The mare is for you Robin." An old mare was brought before the Lord of the Vale. The animal was not fitting for his station, but she was slow and surefooted. The groom helped Robin onto the horses back while Edmure mounted his own.

"Where we going to ride to?" Robin answered eagerly. It made Edmure sad to see a boy, almost a man act so much like a child. He knew his other sisters children, the one close to Robin's age would be more a man than the one beside him.

"We ride with our party. We are not going off on a grand adventure Robin. But fear not, I am sure once we arrive in Winterfell you will have one." He smiled warmly at Robin and clicked to his horse. The camp was all packed and in line behind the Martell.

They rode for most of the day. Robin would point out people and objects that he had never seen before and Edmure or Byrnden would explain things to him. His stomach churned at the simple lack of knowledge he possessed. It was almost the end of the day and the procession was slowing to make camp.

"Ride on a head some Robin. Find us a good place to camp this night." Edmure called over to his nephew who was talking to a driver of a wagon.

"Alright Uncle. I will find us a good spot." The boy clicked to his horse and she walked a little faster for him. He smiled at the joy of being able to ride and command the animal underneath him.

"We have got to get the boy away from my sister Uncle. It is not safe for any of us if the Lord of the Vale is ignorant to so many things." Edmure said to his uncle at his side.

"When Jon was alive it was not this bad. He tried to teach his son the proper way to be a lord. However, he was a small child and prone to sickness, since he was a babe. He has stood on deaths door more than once. I understand where Lysa's fear comes from. But with her husband's death, she has grown more fearful. I do agree Robert needs to be taken from under her total control. However, we have to act carefully. She is not a woman who makes idle threats. And she gave you a very clear one this morning." The Black Fish said.

"Surely Jon wanted to foster the boy on one of the other Great Houses?" Ed asked.

"He did. But each time it was suggested Sweet Robin took ill." Byrnden shook his head. "A small part of me wonders at the timing of his sicknesses. Your sister would do anything to keep him close to her."

"We must watch him closely. I fear my sister might be slipping away from us all and deep into madness." Edmure said as they reached Robin and saw the smile shine on his face at the place he had chosen for their camp along the road. Edmure smiled in return. He had enjoyed the day with his nephew and had grown fond of him. One way or another he decided Robin was not safe with Lysa.

Xxxxxxxx

Tyrion Lannister sat on his horse and his legs cramped again. He had elected to ride that day with his brother and father. Usually Tywin was full of contempt and snide comments for his younger son, but this day he was in a state over Jamie.

"A serving girl Jamie! Out of all the women who are on this blasted march you choose a serving girl to bed with!" His father seethed.

This topic was usually a thing his father roared at Tyrion for, bedding those beneath his station. Jamie was the good son, always doing what was expected. Save one thing. In the past twenty years he had not married and produced an heir. Since his release from the King's Guard Jamie had scarce been home to Castley Rock. He had spent the majority of his time traveling. He finally started to return home once their sister was wed to Robert Baratheon for a time. Then the desire to travel took him and he was hardly there.

"I didn't fuck her father. We just getting to know each other." Jamie said with a shrug.

"You are to old to be getting to know anyone. I will not live forever son. You have a duty to find a suitable wife and father children. Your sister knew her duty. She had married and had three children. You are the same age. A man has a duty to his family." Tywin spoke angrily. "I intend to find you a wife within the next month."

"You will have the best flowers of the realm to choose from brother. If I were you I'd sample them all before picking just one." Tyrion said.

"You watch your tongue. If you speak like that once we reach Winterfell one of the other lords will have cause to take your head." His father snapped at him. "And I might allow them to do it."

"You wouldn't allow that to happen to me father. I am to useful to you. Who do you think will make the decision concerning our lands once you are gone? You always said my mind was as mighty as Jamie arm. You would not want my death father." Tyrion spoke gravely to his father.

"Damn you Tyrion. This is not something to jest about. Neither of my sons are married. I do not expect you to marry Tyrion. Gods be merciful if you ever find a woman to like you. Jamie on the other hand has every reason to marry and marry well. Now you can either help me find him a bride or keep your mouth shut." His father snapped. He rode on ahead, leaving his son's in the dust he left.

"Well he woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping furs this morning." Tyrion laughed at their fathers retreating back.

"It was the maid's moans that woke him." Jamie said with a smile.

"Which one was she? Maybe I've had her a time or two already?" Tyrion gave his brother a lecherous smile.

"It was the slender one with the dark hair that washes the laundry." Jamie smiled broadly at the younger man beside him.

Tyrion gave a laugh so loud it startled the riders in front of them. Since the day he had come back to the Rock Jamie had been changed from the boy who had gone to Kings Landing. He had been a serious youth, but the man beside him scoffed at family duty. Tyrion had always expected his role in the family to be the one who did as he pleased, taking no wife, fathering no children. Jamie embraced this notion instead.

In the past twenty years, his father had shown him the ways of ruling the Lannister lands. He had a mind for it. This was the only good thing his father has ever said to him in ways of a compliment. His father begrudgingly worked with Tyrion in the management of their lands. Jamie wanted no part of it, and that fact stung their father.

"Jamie, father is right. You must settle down." Tyrion said to his golden brother.

"I will do my duty when the need arises. Father is not going to die any time soon." Jamie smiled into the sun.

"We all must settle down." Tyrion said kindly.

"I will marry when you do brother. Now let us not enjoy the ride. I hear we will make our way to the Stark Hold in a weeks' time. Then we will be in the complete company of all the Lords of the kingdom. Here we still have our separate camps. Once we reach those stonewalls we will no longer have the slim privacy we have had traveling. Let us go and find some care free serving girls and do what the gods wanted us to do." Jamie gave another smile at his brother.

Tyrion shook his head and took a book from his saddlebag.

"My body isn't up for it right now brother. Can we just ride for a while? Maybe in an hour we can go find some wenches." Tyrion said to Jamie.

"Alright." Jamie shrugged. He sat on his horse and let his mind go where it wanted.

Jamie was not looking forward to their arrive at Winterfell. He knew his father had not jested that he would find him a wife before the month was over. He was resigned to this. He knew it was his duty to marry well and produce children from his Lady wife. He could do it.

He was almost eager to see the King and Eddard Stark again after all these years. He still remembered the day he had been released from his services in the Kings Guard. Even after all these years he still felt a pang of guilt for not preventing the Mad Kings death. He had been a sworn sword to protect the Kings life and he had failed. He had wanted nothing more than to leave the service. Eddard had taken him aside the day he was released and had spoken with him.

"It was not your fault the King died Ser Jamie. No one could have known what the Queen would do. Grief makes us all mad. I know this. When word had reached my brother Brandon of our sister's flight, he had acted rashly. He allowed his anger to cloud his judgment and it lead to his and my father's down fall. When word of their deaths had reached me all I wanted to do was to ride South and kill the king myself." Eddard gave a sad smile at that. "Grief makes us all fools in the end."

"You did raise an army and marched on the King." The young Jamie had pointed out.

"That I did. I wanted justice for my father and brother. I wanted my sister returned to me. I wanted so many things a few months ago, that now seem stupid and wrong. After I received news from my sister as to why she ran the only thing I felt was relief that she was alive and well. I did not want to see any more waist less deaths caused by grief and hot blood. I just wanted her safe and gods willing happy. I do not agree with my sisters choices, not completely, but what she did is done. There is no turning back now. We all must move forward to make a better life for us all." Eddard had told him.

Never in his life had Jamie felt truer words. He knew what awaited him back at his family home. The sister who he had loved more than life itself. But after speaking to Lord Stark he thought of what his life would become going back. He knew his sister would suck him into a pit where there would be no escape. He had seen the ways of the world living in the Red Keep. He knew of the dangers that lurked around every turn.

He also knew that those who you loved most in the world would not hesitate to plunge a sword deep within your heart of you let them. So instead of returning home he had traveled as a free knight to all of the seven kingdoms. He had even gone to Winterfell once. He had not gone to the castle, but stayed at an inn in Winter Town. Jamie had even gone across the Narrow Sea to the Free Cities. There he had learned things he never would have dreamed. He had grown fond of his freedom. The life of a traveler was what he had never known he wanted.

It would all come to an end and soon, once they reached the walls of Winterfell. He was starting to tire from his wanderings and was desperate to finally set down roots. He smiled at his brother, thinking if only Tyrion knew that Jamie wanted what he spoke of. A wife to cherish, children growing all around him. He had had his great adventures. He was now ready to settle down.

"I am tired of the saddle Jamie. Let us stop and rest. The midday meal should be ready for us up ahead. I smell stew and know where the ale is." Tyrion spoke after an hour of riding in silence.

"You have a wine skin; do you really need the beer?" Jamie asked dryly.

"It is empty. Reading is thirsty work." Tyrion said gravely.

Jamie laughed and moved his horse to the edge of the road so they could dismount. Once they handed their horses to a pair of men the two brothers walked a ways to where a large fire had been built and a large pot of stew was cooking.

"Two bowls." Jamie said to the woman with the ladle. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Don't be getting the woman all flustered before we are served." Tyrion held out a bowl to the woman and she quickly filled it with stew. Tyrion smelled it and used his spoon to see what was on it. "Carrot, onion, red pepper. Mutton, good. Potato and something cannot place. Is it turnip?"

"Yes my lord." The woman smiled. "You have a good guess. It is all in there."

"I like my food the way I like my women. All different and full of flavor." Tyrion said as he broke off a chunk of black bread to dip in his stew. The woman blushed again and served Jamie.

"Over there under that tree is clear." Jamie said nodding to a large oak.

"The beer first." Tyrion said as he walked to a wagon. He collected two large mugs and handed one to Jamie. They made their way to the tree and sat down.

"I am eager to see the house of the Starks. I went to Winterfell once, but I could not bring myself to go to the keep proper. The village is quite nice. They have a wonderful inn there." Jamie said once they were seated.

"I hear the castle is hunted. I have a mind to explore their crypts." Tyrion said after draining his mug of ale and reaching for his brothers.

"If you wanted more than one cup you should have taken two." Jamie told his brother as he moved his mug out of Tyrion's reach.

"I did take two. You are the one who thought the second was for you." Tyrion said.

Tyrion reached for the mug again and Jamie handed it to him. His brother gave a wolfish smile and took a large drink. Once the second mug was empty, he belched loudly.

"You will have to remember your manners when we are with the king and the rest. Belching is not lord like." Jamie said dryly.

"I know this. That is why I need to belch and frat as much as I can." Tyrion said with a smirk.

"Not around me you're not." Jamie told his brother. "Now when father picks me a bride I want you to find me the best girl. Do not care who she is, what her age is, who her family is. Just that she is not ugly, knows how to laugh and has a brain. Think you can manage that?" Jamie asked.

"I can do that. Only if you name the first child from the union after me. I can see it now. A cute little girl with golden ringlets, playing in mud somewhere. The mother calling 'Tyrion stop getting your dress dirty'. I like the thought of that." Tyrion smiled at the idea.

"Alright. My first born will be named after you if you find me a wife I will not want to kill." Jamie reached out his hand to shake with his brother. The deal was made.

Xxxxxxxxx

In the intervening weeks, things had become increasingly cold to Arianne. Dorne was such a warm place, beautiful and calm. The Northern country felt cold and unyielding. Her families place in the great column was behind the king. She had often ridden with her cousins on the trip, but this day she stayed back. She had sought them out in the beginning because she missed her other cousins every day, especially Tyene. They had all stayed back in Dorne. She missed them dearly. They were her closest friends and companions.

Her father had asked her to come along on this trip to get to know the people she would one day have to deal with as the next in line of Dorne. She was the Princess. She might never stand beside the King of the Iron Throne, but a princess she was.

She had elected to walk that day. They traveled slow enough that she could walk and never tire. Her skirt of silks had been exchanged from her usual attire for a thick woolen dress. Yet she was still cold. Her cloak was wrapped tight around her. She looked at the fields and the hills that rose around them. She heard her cousin Rhaenys speak of the beauty of the place. But she could not see it. It all was so stark. Not for the first time she wondered if the lands were the reason, the Stark family had gotten their name.

"Why are you walking today cousin?" Aegon asked.

"Aeg, you frightened me." Arianne said, clutching her cloak to her throat.

"I did not mean to do that. But the others have road off to see if they can see Winterfell. My horse threw a shoe and I am forced to stay here. I sought you out to keep me company. Would a Princess keep a good Prince company this day?" Aegon smiled warmly at her.

"How could I refuse the Crown Prince?" She chuckled as she took the arm he offered.

They walked beside the large wagons loaded with trunks and provisions. The silence was nice, as was the added warmth from her cousin. The people in her father's train smiled at the prince. They had seen him often enough since he was a child. The people loved him. He was the son of their princess. He also happened to be their future king.

"The people of Dorne love you." She said to her cousin.

"They are more than just a realm in my father's seven kingdoms. They are the people of my mother. I love them in return." He smiled at a child that ran before them.

Adrianna laughed and shook her head. He may have been an intelligent man but in other ways, he was a fool. She had seen how all the people reacted to him. They went out of their way to help him, to please him. Not even her father received that utter devotion from their people.

"So tell me Aeg, what will happen when we reach the great castle of Winterfell?" She asked. She had heard about the Starks for a long time. She wanted to know if they were as fierce as the stories said.

"We will find savages who bathe in blood and dine on virgins. You will have to watch out cousin." Aegon smiled.

'You and your wicked ways. How can you say that? Your father's second wife is a Stark. I love aunt Lyanna, but if her family is anything like her they will be kind and sweet." Aegon shot her a look and she smiled. "Maybe not all kind and sweet. She can be wild. But I hope her family will be like her."

Aegon shrugged his shoulders. He loved his second mother. At time's he found her more a mother to him than the woman who gave birth to him. He had memories back when things had been different. That was a long time gone now. She was now a woman who loved her children, but from afar. Lyanna still took the time to show them opened affection.

"They will be civilized. They are the only remains of the Kings of the North. They will give us hospitality, which is all I know for sure. I don't want to dwell on it. This started out as a trip for mother two to see her family and then the rest of the bloody realm decided to come along. I hate being the son of a king. Can't do anything without someone tagging along." Aegon kicked at a rock in the dirt.

"Be careful what you kick boy. That might have been a stone that Bran the Builder used to make the Wall." Uncle Oberyn said as he pulled his horse close to them. "What is a great horseman like you walking Aegon?"

"Horse threw a shoe. You told me never to betray a good mount for an inferior one."

"I did. And your other mother as well." Oberyn said laughing. "Having two mothers. Only a Targaryen would marry two women."

"Uncle that is the king you are talking about. You need to watch what you say." Arianna smiled at Oberyn.

"You are right. He is the king. I am but a humble prince of Dorne. We all bow to the Iron Throne." He winked at his niece. Aegon bristled at the joke.

"Oberyn was only joking Aeg. There is no reason to get upset." She smiled at him and patted his arm. She hoped to distract her cousin from their uncles slight. She shot a look at Oberyn who rode away laughing.

"He still hasn't forgiving my father for his second wife, even after all these years." Aegon frowned as he watched his uncle ride ahead.

"Nor will he. He loves your mother and he thinks Rhaegar manipulated her and Lyanna into their marriage." Arianne said. "He will never show disrespect, but he will feel what he wants."

"I think the only one manipulated was my father. The Queens rule the man as he rules the realm." Aegon said. "If what they have is love it is a tangled, complicated mess. I want no part of love."

"I agree. People like us won't find love, we find alliances. Only stupid people think love is real." She patted his arm. The two of them had always seen eye to eye on many things.

"So have you tried your charm and beauty on any of the men from the other houses?" Aegon asked.

"No. However, that Greyjoy boy has a reputation. I had thought about going over to see if that was all talk." She smiled at the prince.

"Not the Greyjoy's. They are no fun. They don't get out much from that island home of theirs." Aegon said with a shake of his head. "That sister of his has been keeping a close eye on him. Why not go flirt with the crippled Willas? He always blushes so much. And that sister of his is easy to look at." Aegon smirked.

"Just as fed up with this journey as I am?" Arianne asked as they changed the direction that they were walking.

"Yes. I fear I dislike this place. It's to bloody cold here. Even the sun does nothing here." He said looking at the washed out sun.

"I feel the same way. This place is not very welcoming." She said. They were at the end of her family train and making their way to the Tyrell's. There were many shocked people when they saw the crown prince walking among them.

"Can you tell us where the lady Margaery and her brothers are?" Aegon asked the closest man at arms.

"The Lady Margaery is with her grandmother. The Lords Loras and Willas are with Ser Renly in the center of our party. I can escort you, your grace, if you wish." The man said, shifting from side to side.

"That will not be needed. We will find our own way." Arianne smiled sweetly at the man. He tripped over his feet and his companions laughed at him.

The two cousins laughed as they walked into a sea of flowers. There were so many roses all around them that Aegon felt sick. There were too many of for his liking. This was the most ridicules thing his father had ever decided to do. They had thought they could go to Winterfell and see Lyanna's family and no one would notice that the king was going so far from the rest of the ass kissers who lived with their mouths attached to him. First, it was Oberyn and Arianne decided to accompany them. Aegon did not mind them. It was the rest of him he minded. From there the rest had followed. He had heard snip it's of conversations between his mother and father, something about keeping good on promises made.

They four d the three men on horseback. Renly Baratheon was easy to spot. He was in a black velvet coat with prancing stags embroidered all over the thing with gold thread. Why a man would have to dress like a girl was beyond him. Loras was dressed in a coat of the same cut, but in a green velvet with gold roses embroidered all along the collar. The two men were laughing together over some secret joke. There was nothing serious about these two men, Aegon knew.

Willas Tyrell on the other hand sat with the driver of the wheelhouse that carried his sister and grandmother. He was dressed in warm sturdy clothing. He had a ledger opened on his lap and was scribbling away in it.

"Good day kind Ser's. The prince and I were wondering if we could join your group." Arianne said with a smile. They were almost level with them. Wallis singled for the horses to stop, disrupting the entire line.

"Princess Arianne, Prince Aegon, it would be an honor." Willas said from his seat. "Princess, you can ride here with us. There is room for you. My Prince I can have a horse brought for you."

There was a tapping on the wheelhouse window and it opened to revel the face of Margaery Tyrell. She had a slight pout on her face. However, her eyes lit with pleasure when she saw their company.

"Grandmother wanted to know why we stopped. I now see we have a prince in among our humble company." She fluttered her lashes and smiled prettily.

"Arianne was preparing to ride next to your brother. We are at a loss what to do with the prince." Renly said to the face in the window. Margaery turned away and spoke with the grandmother still not seen.

"Grandmother says the prince should not walk with you rabble. She offers him to ride with us in comfort." Margaery smiled again to the prince.

"I would love to ride with you." Aegon walked to the back to where the door to the wheelhouse was. Lady Olenna opened it. "Left, help the prince inside. Right, go fetch us some wine. And bring me some soft cheese." She instructed her guardsmen. "Please enter my prince. Your presence is most welcome."

Aegon smiled at the man who tried to assist him inside. "I can manage on my own Ser. I might be a prince, but I am not so pampered that I cannot climb into a wheelhouse on my own."

Inside was warm and the seats were covered with pillows. Margaery had her back to him, talking to Arianne and Willas outside on the bench. He took his time to look at her. The dark hair was left loose over her shoulder. Her dress was in the southern style, with some slight modifications. The dress was made of wool instead of cotton linen. The dress was molded to her body and snug in all the right places. She turned her body and he saw that there were slashes on the side cut out and the waist was belted so her slim figure was shown off. He swallowed deeply.

"Sit down my lord. Margaery turn around gal, pay attention to the prince." Lady Olenna ordered her granddaughter.

"Sorry grandmother, my lord. I was making sure my brother was taking care of Lady Arianne." The girl turned around and smiled so brightly Aegon felt like the sun had just blazed to life. "But I see we have a much more important guest to make feel at home. Prince Aegon, please take a seat."

She waved her arm to any of the benches in the wheelhouse than patted the space next to her. Aegon stood for a moment unsure what to do. Most women flirted with him, but none was ever this bold. He decided he would play along for the time being and went to sit beside her.

"Thank you ladies for the hospitality." He said, sitting polity away from her.

"The pleasure is all ours." The girl next to him purred. The wheelhouse juried into motion and she fell onto his arm, pressing herself against him for a brief second. "I'm sorry your highness. But thank you for keeping me from falling."

"It was nothing." Aegon said as he assisted her back into the cushions. He looked to the old woman, she gave a smile and he wondered what had he gotten himself into.

Back outside on the drivers bench Arianne was getting nowhere with Willas. He had his ledger opened and was explaining to her the work he had been doing.

"See we have had a very good year for grain and other things that grow. Well past normal. And if what the maesters say is true and winter is approaching then this is better then projected. My father has no head for figures and mother is not much better so this falls to me." He said with his face glued to ledger.

"That all sounds fascinating. I assist my father with the books as well. I also have been taking a more hands on role in the ruling of Dorne. It is fascinating for sure." She said with mock joy. She hated the books most of all.

"See here? We have had seven million apples this season. That is twice the amount from last year, see?" Willis said pointing at a column in the book.

Arianne looked over to Loras and Renly and they looked at her with concealed laughter in their eyes. She knew that they knew that she had intended to flirt with the heir of the Reach. They had also known how involved he was with his ledger. She smiled at them and shook her head. She was not so easily put off. She took his pencil and looked close to the tip.

'My lord, this one is so dull. I think you need it sharpened. I must say we should put off work for a few moments. There are some things I want to talk with you about." She smiled at him.

"What would you like to talk about my lady/" He asked as he shut the ledger.

"Can you tell me about the Starks and Winterfell? My aunt is from the North but I fear what she said might be telling us tales to make it sound better. I cannot seem to find anything beautiful about the country. What do you think, Ser Willis?" She asked.

"I find the country to be barren. If this were the Reach, we would have this entire land as far as the eye could see planted with many crops. I have discovered many different crops thrive in many different climates and I have a few suggestions for Lord Stark. We have discovered a hard strain of wheat that would take will in this climate." He said looking around.

"The princess is not interested in crops brother." Loras said with a laugh. "She has a mind, but I don't think it's on crops and climates."

"She looks hungry. Willas, do you have fireplumns?" Renly asked. "The girl looks like she needs something to burn her tongue and drip down her hands as she eats it."

Arianne was used to casual flirting, but these two men took it to a different level entirely. Willas did not seem to know what to say. He sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He had a fast mind, but when it came to the ways of courtly flattery, he was lost.

"There are no fireplums left. They all were consumed by grandmother and our sister." He blushed. "I fear we do not have anything juicy for you my Lady. My apologies." He looked at the girl behind him. She was beautiful. Her hair was swept away from her face and it left her eyes bright. Her cheeks were rose from the brisk air. Her lips were curved in a smile that held hidden laughter.

"It is quite alright my lord. I am content the way I am. I just wish it were not so cold. The woolen dress I wear keeps me warm, but the air here cuts through it. I was comfortable while I walked, but now I feel the cold." She gave a calculated shiver when the wind blew.

"Here princess, take my cloak." Willas said. He was a gentleman to his bones. He might not be a knight, but when there was a lady in need, he would be there. He uncapped the cloak from his shoulders and swung it around the girl sitting beside him.

She smiled and pulled it tight around her. She had been cold, but she really wanted to see if he was as kind as they said.

"Your uncle tells me of a new line of horses he is breading." Willas said. He had moved from crops to horses.

"Yes, he has the male of the bloodline with him. He is a magnificent animal. When we arrive I am sure he will show him to you." She smiled.

"I would like that very much. I have a mare I would like to discuss breeding with his stallion." Willas said with the first glow of passion in their conversation.

"I like to ride, but I do not know much about breeding." She said with a flutter of her lashes. She knew about the subject, but she found that once you get a man on a topic they liked to talk.

"I do not wish to bore you again. Tell me of yourself?" He asked.

She smiled and gave a throaty laugh.

"I am just a girl. Just a simple girl. I like a good book, a good sword man and a good time." She chuckled with him.

"A good swords man, eh?" Loras said.

"Is there a bad sword man? I have never met a _bad _sword." Renly joked.

"Neither have I Ser." Arianne replied. She heard Willas swallow deeply and she smiled. This trip might not be so hopeless after all.

Xxxxxxxx

Theon watched Asha berate another man for his clumsy packing. His dear sister never felt that anything was done to her satisfaction. She loved order and strength. She was a captain of her own ship, unheard of. There was nothing her sister could not do. She had forged ahead when their elder brothers had died in a storm ten years ago. He had been to small as a child for his father likes. He had taken his sister under his wing. Theon had been pleased with that. It gave him time for his own pleasures.

"Asha let the poor man alone." Theon called out after twenty minutes of her berating.

"I will only be done when all these men know the proper way to do things!" She shouted at him, loud enough for all in their party to hear. "The Ironmen do not do things half assed! We do things right the first time! I do not want to see shit like this again!" She used her captain voice, for most of the men who traveled with them were her crew.

"Sorry Captain. We aren't used to the land just yet. It takes some time to get used to." The man that she had been yelling at had said.

"You babe best get used to land. We will be here for as long as it takes us to get what is due. We will not be slighted again. They did that to us at the end of the war, they will not do it again." She spoke with her fathers words.

Theon had grown tired of his fathers ravings. Since he came of age, he had grudgingly sat with his father at his meetings with the other lords of the Iron Islands. He had heard his father's ravings that they had been forgotten and deserted by the crown and kingdom. He had spoken of rebellion many times, only the cool head of his sister had kept him in check, that and the death of his two sons. After their deaths, he had gone from bloodthirsty to closeted crazy. Theon had tried to help with his father's grief, but he was never good enough.

"Asha we need to keep moving. We are the second to last of the train. We cannot hold the Baratheon's back. Our honor will not allow us to cause delay." He knew he had touched upon a nerve when he invoked honor.

"Fine Theon." His sister said. She always had a soft spot for her baby brother. "You lot had better not fuck things up again! Or I will take your swords and deprive you ale!" She shouted.

It was a small number of men compared to the other families. Theon felt weak with the small number they had to them. They were all true faithful men, but it was numbers that counted with the lords of this land. But the worst sting came when they had been forced to trade for the few wagons and horses they had. They had not had much to trade so their animals were skinny and sad. The wagons were in sad repair as well. There was nothing to do about that now.

Asha stalked to him. Her temper was fuming. Theon knew that nothing would please her, but he would try. She swung onto the horse and called them all into motion. Theon thought of a way to cheer her mood. The thought struck him. He would put himself to the krackers mercy.

"You may be an aunt in nine moons time." Theon knew this was a statement his sister would not welcome.

"The drowned god would not permit that." She scowled at him. "Theon we are not on then isles any anymore. You will not be permitted the pleasures that you had when we were home. We are among the lords of the realm." She reminded him yet again.

"I know that. But sis, there are so many different women here. How can I not try the array of women who walk amongst us?" He asked in a carefree voice.

"You will not let your cock rule your head. Keep it in your pants, or some angry father will cut it off!" She spat.

"That will never happen sweet sister. Besides my skill in the bedroom you know I can negotiate with the stingiest of bastards and always come out on top." He gave her a sweet smile and his sister shook his head.

Asha knew he was right. More often, her hot head got them in more trouble and Theon had to come in to save the family from her folly. She had once drawn swords on a trader who tried to over price the goods they been trying to trade for. The man demanded twice the agreed upon price for the goods. She had raged that he would pay the iron price for it and drew her sword. Theon had stood, took Asha's sword from her hand and turned back to the man smiling. Asha had been asked to leave the room. Some how Theon had managed to get the price lowered by the end of the meeting. She still had no idea what he had said or did but she was grateful.

"I don't know where you get that ability. Not from father or mother." Asha said to him.

"The drowned god gave it to me." Theon said with a shrug.

Theon knew where he got his talent. He had watched his father deal with his men and had seen how his sister did as well. They were cruel and ruled with fear. He had seen how ineffective their ways were and had done the opposite from them. He befriended the men he delta with, let them leave with a smile on their faces. It made him much easier to deal with. He knew he had iron in him, but he wanted his iron not to show unless he had run out of options. It usually worked for him.

They stayed silent and Asha thought about what her father had told her before they left. She still shook with anger at some of the things he said to her.

"I want you to go meet with those land lords and find Theon a rich bride. I want one who is rich enough and with lands, that we will appear to have no reason to raid. So the landed bastards will trade with us again. I have no real hope of finding you a lord to wed. Find your brother a wife." Her father had told her. She had stood there in the hall at Pyke and just said she would do as he ask.

She knew she was not a beautiful but her father's words hurt her. She had no reason to marry, but to have him say she was hopeless stung her like a blow. She had many Ironborn tell her she was lovely but she seldom believed them. She had traveled enough on her ship to see what true beauty in a woman was. She had seen the women of the great column and saw the way man had looked at them. None of them looked at her that way. That was fine with her, but she secretly wished someone would look.

Theon once told her she was like the sea at storm. Unyielding, ever changing and volatile. He only knew her as the cruel older sister that kept him in line. But she was like the sea. There was more to her than what was on the surface. A good man, the right man would be able to tame her. She just had to look for her port in the storm and hoped she found him before she was too old.

"Word came from the front that we should arrive in Winterfell in a week. Soon this will all be over and done with and father will be happy." Theon said to her. "I am sure I can get what he sent us here to get. Will you tell me now what we are doing here?"

Asha had not told Theon they were here among the land lords to find him a wife. She had not wanted to burden him with it just yet. She knew the time for keeping it from him was over.

"We are here to find you a wife." Asha said sternly. For the first time she could remember Theon had no smart response. He just sat there with his mouth opened in shock. "You must have known this would happen on this trip."

Theon swallowed loudly and looked at her. He opened his mouth, closed it and shrugged.

"I guess I knew. I was hoping you'd be the one father was sending here to get married." He said.

"No. Father thinks I am hopeless and will probably marry me to one of the weak sons of the men at home. We are to try to get you a rich Lander woman." Asha said with a smile.

"Rich? I don't care as long as she isn't ugly." Theon said with a smile.

"That's just like you baby brother." She laughed then.

"I can't help but know what I want. We should hurry then. I have a wife waiting for me."

They rode out and neither spoke a word until dusk when they stopped to make camp along the road. Asha barked orders and Theon soothed the men so they worked efficiently and correctly. He was thinking of the weeks ahead and his possible now wife. The drown god had better keep his sister from disgracing him, for he feared that not even his wits could undo the mess she could make.

Xxxxxxxx

Robert Baratheon sat atop his great war horse taking in the countryside around him. He felt as if he knew the land that Ned had often told him of in their boyhood together. He wanted to see his old friend again. They had parted on cold terms after the war, but he had not been able to stay mad at the man for long. When Ned had left Kings Landing to go to his new bride and the child she carried Robert had gone with him to Riverrun. He had raged at the man who was a brother to him.

"How could you have allowed the bloody Targaryen to keep her?" He had yelled on their second day from the capitol. "He has brainwashed the girl. Lyanna loved me once, then he showed up, and then she decided she cared nothing for me. How could you let that happen?"

"She did what she did. Now we have to live our lives accordingly. I might have been happy for her, but the path she chose will not be happy for her. I am just glad she is alive Robert. I have lost to much that I am just happy she lives. Please do not put this on me. If there had been a way out of this without more bloodshed, I would have done so. I have too many deaths on me as it is. Let it be done." Ned had told him with a weary sigh.

Robert had digested this and in time realized, he was right. Robert figured if thing's had been different many lives would have been lost and the country would have been plunged into a painful conflict. If he could have, he would have slain Rhaegar and that would have meant he would have taken the throne. That had never been his wish. He had no desire to be king. His place was in the Stormlands. They were his home, the people who lived there his responsibility. He took care of his people. When he had taken Ned to Riverrun and saw the happiness on his friends face as he looked at his wife he knew he and Lyanna would never have had that together. He decided to ride to Castley Rock and speak to Lord Tywin.

The two men had no love for each other, but they had spoken briefly about the man's daughter. He decided to go see the girl and see if they liked each other. When he arrived, he had looked up at ramparts to the castle and saw her for the first time. There was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had thought Lyanna was a beauty, and she was, but this girl was breath taking. She was in a deep golden dress with her hair down past her waist. It was the same shade as the dress so she stood there against the grey walls like the sun.

When he met her, she had seemed stiff and aloof. She was a challenge and Robert had smiled at the prospect of taming the lioness he found her to be. Cercei Lannister had made it plain that she did not want the match. Robert had been caught with a serving girl and that had put her off him. He still remembered the words she had spoken to her when her father told her she was to wed him.

"If he is to be my husband he will have to earn me."

Tywin had not been pleased with her answer, but Robert had fallen for her spirit. It was hot and burning. That one sentence had changed him. He had earned her affection in a tourney her father had put on in honor of the war being over. Robert had told his lady he would win every event he entered in and he did just that. He won the joust becoming the champion. He dominated in the mêlée. He almost lost his life in the combat, but he powered through it when he saw the lioness standing and watching him, fear on her face. He was savage he almost killed three men. In the end, he gave the crown to his woman and she had smiled.

"Now you have proven your worth, my lord." She smiled at him and his heart lifted.

They were married two weeks later in the Steps at Castley Rock. They rode for the Stormlands right away. They grew closer than he had thought. They talked most of the night, when they were not making love. That had been a first for him. He had fucked women before, many in fact. He had never loved one he was with. He felt a deep satisfaction after every time they joined, he still did. On the journey home, she had become pregnant. He could not have been more pleased.

When his son was born, he sent a raven to Ned telling him of the news. Their sons were only months apart. They had made plans to foster their sons together. They had asked Holster Tully if the boys could go to him for the honor, but circumstances prevented that. The man became sick and soon died.

He had been content to have his son, his sons, with him as they grew. Gendry was his mirror image, with his deep blue eyes, but his mother's brains. He was a smart boy and knew how to rule the Stormlands as well as he did. The people loved his son and he knew Gendry loved them as well. He watched his sons joke as they rode to Winterfell.

"Come off it Joff. That wench only looked at me because of my title. I don't dally with women, you know that." Gendry said to his brother.

"But the girl was shaped like a vision." Joffery, Roberts second son, retorted.

"Your dream brother, not mine. Now leave it for now." Gendry gave him a deep look that stronger men withered away under. Joffery was not any man. He had lived with his brothers' serious nature for his whole life. He took after the dwarf uncle Tyrion in the regards that he could find a joke in any situation.

"Will you both stop talking of wenches? Shrieen and I are trying to enjoy the sounds of nature." Myrcella shouted from the wagon they were in.

Robert smiled. His daughter had his temper and her mother's looks. She also had more brains than any of them. His daughter would be a great queen, but he did not want her to marry the Targaryen prince. They were not good enough for his daughter. One of Ned's sons would do well for her, or maybe the Ironborn lad he had heard of.

"Husband, what are you thinking?" Cercei asked riding up beside him. She was still after twenty years of marriage the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"Of the children. Always of the children." He said to her.

"Don't worry about them my love. We are only meeting old friends. Our children will be fine." She looked to the three children she gave birth to and the one she and Robert had rescued from a crazy mother and a glum father.

"Stannis gave me a specific request in regards to Shrieen. He wants us to find her a match. If his girl is old enough to wed so is Myrcella. The boys are beyond the age to take a wife. I cannot hold it off for long." He said wearily.

Cersei looked at the road ahead and looked thoughtful. Something was forming in her mind. She had been fortunate in her husband. He had been rough and strong willed for many years before he had come to her. She knew her home was secure. Her husband and sons had seen to it. Her daughters had learned everything there was in the ways of running a large household. All four of them would make her proud in any place they found on this world.

She also knew they had to marry and marry well. She would see to it that they made the best matches possible, and this visit would pave the way to secure their futures.

"I have a feeling that we are not the only parents concerned with the matter of our children. We all have reason to want to see our children married and well. I am sure that the question we want answered will be answered once we reach Winterfell." Cersei said with a smile at him.

"I hope you are right woman." He said with a gruff voice.

The two turned back to watch their children. Joffery had jumped from his horses back to the wagon to see what the girls were working on. The shouts of the two girls rang in the air and Gendry's laughter could be heard all the way to the royal train. The Baratheon family held more joy than most would have expected after the end of the war.

"You give me back my book Joffery!" Shrieen yelled at him.

"But this is no book! It has blank pages in it. What is it you and sweet Myrcella doing?" Joffery asked holding the leather bound book away from his cousin. Both girls blushed and Joffery turned to the first pages and began to read aloud.

"On the morn the great journey began. The colors of all the houses gleamed and the faces of the host shone with excitement." Joffery looked up from his reading. "Are you two trying to write a novel? Is it a comedy or a romance?" He looked at his sister's face and it was beet red.

Shrieen snatched the book with lightning fast hands and shoved the book in her bodice. She glared daggers at her cousin.

"What we are doing is not your business. There is only so much sewing a mind can take." She picked up a hoop with embroidery on it and threw it at his head. It smacked him right in the eye.

"Ouch! Shrieen that hurt!" Joffery yelled.

"You deserve it." Myrcella said after laughing at him wince and whine.

"Gendry, have you been practicing with the girls again!" Joff demanded.

"And if I was there is no reason not to. They are Stormborn and need to show that they are no mans fools. We will not always be around to protect them." Gendry said laughing.

"As if we need him to teach us. Father is more then willing." Myrcella spoke up.

"He has one warrior, one joker, one beauty and one brain. He has a child with everything." Joff said.

"Will you stop the jokes Joff?" Shrieen said pushing his shoulders.

"Never sweet cousin. It is a curse I fear. I am to be the Baratheon fool." He said with mock seriousness.

The girls threw pillows at his face until Gendry reached into the wagon and pulled him to safety. Gendry dropped him in the dirt and they all laughed again. Even the lord and lady roared with mirth. Joffery let out a yelp of outrage as one of the men at arms helped him up and to his horse.

"That's right. The second son is abused! I want everyone to know!" He yelled out to the rest.

"Stop belly aching son. No one abuses you." Robert said as he road up beside his sons.

"Right father. I know. I am a stag with the teeth of a lion. Strange creature. But I let no one but my brother get the better of me." Joff said with a smile.

"The girls pull one over you once in a while." His mother said sweetly.

"Don't hurt his pride to much mother. Besides his fair looks he only has that." Myrcella spoke from the wagon.

"You all better get this out of your system with in the week. When we arrive in Winterfell, I want you to behave better than you ever have in your lives. Ned Stark is the brother I wish I had been born with. I do not want you to disgrace me with your unruly ways." Robert lectured for the hundredth time on the journey.

"We know father. We will not dishonor you by acting like fools. We know what this venture means to you." Myrcella said with a loving look in her eyes. She was her father's joy and Gendry was his pride. Joff was his pal and they all got along together for the better because of it.

"I don't care of dishonor. You are my children and will act as you wish. I just want you to be as civilized as the children of Catelyn Stark's." Their mother added.

The four youths looked at her and nodded. They would do as she wished. They would take their cues from the Stark children and act accordingly.

Gendry could not wait to see his mother and the formidable she wolf Stark together. She had heard of how the Riverrun born fish had grown into a wolf among the Starks. They stories told that the woman had a cool demeanor. He was most eager to meet Robb. He had grown up on the boyhood stories of his father and Eddard Stark. He had been ten when he wrote to the other boy when they had been to foster at Riverrun together. They had written back and forth with each other in earnest that year.

When the news came that Holster Tully had fallen ill and could not take either boy he had been truly crushed. He had been excited to meet the boy he had been getting to know. They had stayed in touch together in the past few years. He felt that he knew the man. He was eager to meet him in person.

The world was about to change for him, he felt it as soon as they crossed the Neck and entered the North. Gendry Baratheon was about to find what he had been saving himself for. He was no blushing maid, but he had never given himself to any pretty girl he saw. He was waiting for love, like his parents had. They had married for family duty, but they found love. He saw it each time his parents looked at each other. That is what he wanted. He wanted someone strong and spirited. Someone he could laugh with when times were easy and someone to share the load when things got tough.

Joffery told him he was a fool to wait for something that only came around once in a million years. He told his brother that he was the fool. This was something they agreed to disagree on. Myrcella shared his views. She to was waiting on love. Many of his father's banner men had lost their heart to the fair-haired Baratheon beauty since she had blossomed. But she had a shrewd head on her shoulders. She was waiting for someone who was worthy of her. They had all heard the story of how their mother had told their father to earn her and since she was six, she had taken that to notion to heart.

Gendry knew that the two girls were working on a fiction novel on this trip. They were only girls after all. He had read what they had written and the picture they had created captivated him. The girls had often dressed as servants and walked among the other families of the long column. They had seen the royals and the other great lords and ladies and wrote them down in their book. Shrieen was a great observer of people. She had suffered Grey Scale as a babe so she was often times over looked.

She once sat in the Great Hall at a feast with the Tyrell's until the sun rose and had watched the men act s fool and the women at their work tempting them. All the Baratheon children had been carted off to bed, but she had been over looked. In the morning, she had been able to give a detailed account of what had gone on in the Hall. Cercei had been shocked to learn of her antics, but Robert had smiled at the girl and said she was a true Baratheon.

"A smart man observes before he makes a move." Robert had said.

They all had learned the history of the War that had placed King Rhaegar on the throne and the role their father had played. They all were weary of the crown now. They performed their duty, but there was no love between the crown and the Stormlands. This great meeting would be the first time Robert would set his eyes on the woman he had fought a war over. They all waited to see how the meeting would go.

Joffery was the only one in the family who felt that the closer they made for Winterfell the closer they rode to life shattering events. Uncle Tyrion had once told him it was the ones who acted a fool were the only ones who could see the truth. In all his years his uncle had never lead him wrong. He had taught him of wrenching and wine and everything in between. He could see that his brother was going to lose his head over the first girl he met. His sister would cause trouble and unrest and his sweet cousin would bring the Wall to their feet with her soft touch.

He loved his family, would die for them. His house words rang in his ears each step they took closer to Winterfell. _Ours is the Fury _sang in his blood. His parents he had no worry for. They were practiced in the game. But the second generation was going to get their first taste at the game of thrones. His mother had said once in the game of thrones, you win or you die. Ne hoped she was not prophesizing the outcome of this meeting.

"In one week we will act like the proper lords and ladies. Have no worry. We will not fail in the game. The game is on, and we will all play it." He told his family. They looked at him in shock. It was time Fordham to become serious. No more of the fool Joffery. In his place was the stag with the lion's teeth.

**So what did you think? I really can't wait to show you more of the loving Baratheons and next chapter we see the King again. It is going to be a very strange first meeting. Remember to let me know what you are thinking. Review if you have any thoughts on the story so far! Thanks for all those who are reading and following and have favorited this so far! You rock!**


	4. Open The Gates

They heard the drums announcing the Royal party at dawn. The people of Winterfell flew into a flurry of last minute preparations. The unused portions of the castle had been brought back to life for use of all the guests. No one in Winterfell had slept since the ravens from their people had flooded in telling how close the giant train was to the castle. Catelyn had been beside herself from her inactivity due to the baby. Sansa had stepped into the role of Lady of Winterfell to see that everything was properly prepared.

Catelyn was reclining on a couch that had been placed in Arya's workroom. The soul d of the loom was the only thing that calmed the baby. The family was meeting to go over what they needed to do for the greeting that afternoon.

"We will greet the Royal family first." She instructed her family. "Next, because they are my family we will meet the Tully and Aryan families. Next will be the Martell's. After then we will meet the Greyjoy's. The Lannister's will be next. Then we will greet the Tyrell's. Finally we will meet the Baratheon's."

"Why the Greyjoy's before the Lannister's and the Tyrell's?" Rickon asked. He pulled on the collar of his shirt. They were all dressed in some of their finest clothing. All the clothing they owned were above perfection, even their work clothes thanks to the girls.

"They are closest to us geographically. By our customs, we meet with family first. The King, Edmure, Lysa and the Martell's are family, by blood and marriage. The rest are based on where they live, with the exclusion of the Baratheon's. However, father want's to meet them last. For his own reasons." Bran said.

They all looked at him. He was wearing grey of different shades, as if he was already in the service of the maesters. Then again, the colors were of their house. They were all dressed in a wide array of Stark colors. Except for Catelyn. She was in Tully colors. In some way, they incorporated the color blue in their clothing. None of them wore red. Sansa was in a grey dress with blue embroidery all over it. Robb had a blue coat over a grey shirt and pants tucked into leather boots dyed blue. Rickon was dressed opposite. Grey jacket and boots with blue wool dyed pants. Arya was in a grey dress with blue hues worked into the fabric. She and Sansa had worked on the clothing for the entire family, up until the night before. Their mother's peace had forced the girls to think of new ways to create cloth for the household. All the people in Winterfell had new clothing made for them.

"Do we have to meet with all in the parties, or just the principles of the families?" Rickon asked. His dark mood had not left him. He had kept busy with the rebuilding of the older section of the castle, away from the parents. This was the first time he had been in the same room as Catelyn since his outburst.

"We will meet all the members of the ruling families today. The rest will wait." Eddard said. He was in black, grey and white. He had grown moody with each day that the group had come closer.

Ned had mixed feelings about this meeting. He was eager to see his sister and his old friends again. But the feelings were over shadowed by feelings of unease. Robert had told him of the bounty his hold had received in the last year. The seas had been good to him. Robert also told him of how the Reach had prospered as well. Lyanna and Elia had told him of the prosperity of the realm. What they did not know, did not want to realize was that Winter Was Coming. His people had seen a prosperous year in the last days of summer. They had an over abundance in their harvests. All signs pointing to a long winter.

He knew that the realm would need everything they had to offer to live out this on coming winter. That would mean strengthen the bonds of the ruling families could create. This was not a meeting of old friends. It was a meeting of how best ready the realm for the oncoming storm.

"Right, everyone knows their place. Our estimate is that they will all be here in four hours' time. We still have much to see too. Robb will you assist your father in preparations with garrisoning the retainers that different parties will need? Sansa will you double-check the room assignments one final time? Bran will you check with the cooks for tonight feast? Rickon, I have no orders for you." Catelyn said to her assembled group. They all went to move as ordered. Arya stood as well. "Arya Stark if you move from that loom I will ship you to your uncle on the Wall."

Arya sat back down at the loom and started the motions once more. Mother and daughter had not spent much time alone together in the past. They had too many differences. Her other children had more Tully in their blood. Arya was all Stark. Catelyn had only ever seen the faults in her second daughter in the seventeen years of her life. She had been too headstrong and war like for her taste. After spending the last few weeks with Arya working at the loom for her comfort she had realized she had been rash in her judgment.

"You do not have to weave for my comfort." Catelyn told her daughter.

Arya never stopped working. They had enough fine fabric to be the envy of the entire realm. But one thing about Arya she had come to realize was that once she realized her family was in need of something she could provide she never stopped. Arya went in all the way. Her fingers had bled and her hands had become frozen, yet she worked at the loom to create comfort for her mother. The child that grew inside her womb was active. Arya often sang as she worked. Arya had created songs from the stories Old Nan had told them all as children. Arya believed that the tales were what really soothed the child, not the loom work.

"It is the one thing that I do that you approve of. I would have rather been in the yard working on my dancing lessons." She told her mother. She was upset with what had happened with Rickon and did not hide it from her mother. They had never been close, but they were mother and daughter. She could never truly hide things from her.

"I know this has been a disadvantage to you." Catelyn said to her as she shifted in her seat. "I know things have been difficult for you. When I refused to let you go with Syrio, I know I killed a part of yourself. And now with Rickon I feel as if I have wronged two of my children."

Arya just kept weaving. It had not always been her prerogative to holder tongue. The harsh lessons of the Water Dancing and the loom had taught her to wait for the right moment to speak her mind. She was going to let her mother talk a bit more.

"This child was a shock to us all. I never expected to have another child after Rickon. The gods know that I am to old for this. I realize that this child will probably be closer to my grandchildren than to you and the others." Catelyn touched her stomach. "I have been meaning to talk to you about what might happen with this meeting."

Arya thought she knew. One or all of them would be married off. Or Robb, Sansa and herself would. Bran was safe, and Rickon will be on the wall. She had been waiting for this moment. She was going to tell her mother of her plans.

"Mother, I know that you and father have obligations you must uphold. I accept that. Robb will be Lord of Winterfell one day. Sansa was groomed to be a highborn man's wife since birth. Bran knows his place. Rickon, well, he is wild, to wild to be told what to do. As for me, I have my own plans." She worked the spindle in and out of the strands of thread on her loom. Once she was done with the row, she moved the arm to push the new segment into the cloth. "My plans will not include becoming a wife. I am of an age to do as I please. I intend to go to Bravos and finish my training once the guests are no longer with us."

Catelyn was shocked. She had not expected Arya to sound so calm when she started to tell her she would be married. She had expected anger, rage, and an outburst. This was unexpected. This calm child was not the small girl who she had chastised for improper behavior for so many years. The news of Arya wanting to go to finish her training was not a shock either.

"Arya you cannot go to Bravos." Catelyn said sharper than she intended. The babe kicked her in the ribs. This child was strong. "This babe reminds me of you in many ways. And Rickon. You were both violent children, even in the womb. I know 'in my heart it will be another girl."

"If you carry a girl she can marry once she is of age. You will not need me." Arya set her weaving aside and turned to look at her mother. "I will never make a good wife for a lord. We both know that. I am to wild. I want so many things. No mother. I swear to you, if you arrange a match for me I will disgrace this family yet again and I will run."

Catelyn blinked. Her pulse sped. The last time that a Stark woman ran the game had changed for them all. Now they were playing by the altered rules. Arya was standing now. She was finished for the day. There was still much to see to.

"I will have Fat Tom come and escort you to the Great Hall mother." She turned to walk to the door.

"Arya, we all must do out duty. No matter what the heart wants. Winter is coming. We must ready ourselves the best we can."

"Yes mother winter is coming. And the best way I can think of to be ready is to finish my training. We will need all the pieces we have to win the game. When I am fully trained I might consent to marriage, but the man will be of my choosing. If he is low born, so be it. If a lord, all the better for us. Now I need to talk to cook." Arya left her mother liking at the loom.

Arya had not been working on fabric. She was weaving a tapestry. The Wolves of Winterfell were howling into the Winter Wind. Catelyn shivered, she would never admit it but she knew her daughter was right. The others in the game might not feel that way. She hoped her daughter was strong enough to be smarter than the opponents they all would soon meet.

Xxxxxxxx

Rickon was in the stables checking over the additions that had been created for the arrival of so many mounts. He loved horses, him and Arya were the equestrians in the family. Their aunt Queen Lyanna was said to be one of the best riders of the realm. The family trait seemed to have passed over the rest of the Stark children. Arya had learned trick riding from Syrio and was damn near impossible win a race with, no matter the animal she rode. Rickon helped care for the beasts. He was always on hand with the birth of a new foal, when one became sick or lame he tended to them. He found that the animals were the only calming creatures in the castle for his mind recently. Robb found him there looking over the additions.

"If you get dirty I will be forced to kick your ass." Robb said to him when Rickon went to grab a pitchfork.

"As if you could kick my ass. You are basically an old man now. I'm still quick." He reached for the pitchfork and spun around Robb, twirling it in the air as he did so, ending facing his brother with the deadly end pointing under Robb's throat.

"I see that the free risers from Dorne have been teaching you a thing or two." Robb said dryly.

Rickon laughed and put the fork into the ground.

"Give me a spear and then I will be better than Arya when she is dancing." Rickon had asked to be shown the ways of the Water Dancer. He had tried, but had been unable to reform his mind the way the discipline required. He had taken to learning every fighting style that came through Winterfell's gates. Robb would never admit it but his baby brother was the better fighter.

The entire castle came to a stand still to watch as Arya and Rickon sparred in the yard. They moved faster than the eye could track. Robb had marveled at their skills. He had begrudge them at first. He was the eldest and should be the best fighter in the family. He was good, but never good enough.

"You have tried that Rickon. The match was a draw. Father had to call it to a stop." Robb smiled at the memory. "I fear we will never know who the best is."

"What are you doing here Robb? Shouldn't you be talking with the chamberlain about arrangements?" Rickon asked coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you. I haven't been able to talk much with you about family issues." Robb scuffed his boot on the dirt of the stable. "I just want you to know you aren't alone. I do not wish for you to join the Night's Watch, but if that is your wish I will speak to mother and father when the time comes."

Rickon had not expected this, not from Robb. He had been sure Robb would be the one that their parents sent to talk him out of taking the black.

"Thank you Robb. I just don't have a place here now." Rickon said slowly.

"Arya has felt like that for years. You are not do the only one who wants to know their place." Robb said as he turned to walk away.

Rickon stayed in the stables until the chamberlain came to summon him go the front steps of the castle. Rickon stood in line next to Bran. He was a good three inches taller than Robb and Bran. He towered over Arya and Sansa alike. None of the Starks were short, but among them, he was the tallest. He was able to watch as the families of the great houses rode into the gates of Winterfell.

King Rhaegar led the party. He was dressed in black and red, the colors of his house. The three-headed dragon was embroidered on his breast. His silver hair was cut to his collar. His lilac colored eyes took in the surroundings with a guarded glance. This was the home of one of his Queens. He looked to his right to his wife. Lyanna's face was light up, the way he had never seen it. He sighed and knew that this visit was long overdue.

The family had traveled to Dorne with every opportunity they could. His children had known the seat of Elia's family from childhood. Nevertheless, the North had never been possible to visit. Now looking at Lyanna's face, he felt the guilt hit him again. His wife was looking at the assembled Stark family at the doors of the great hall of Winterfell. She did not take her eyes from the serious face of her brother.

"My Queen, if I did not know better I would think that you would be off your horse by now, running like a child to him." He said to her.

She finally turned to look at him. Her face changed, as it had so often when she turned her gaze to his. It was tinged with sadness. He did not know when their relationship had changed, but it had.

"I am just eager to be home, in the place of my birth." Lyanna replied.

"Do not scold her Rhaegar. She is eager to be home." Elia said from his left.

Lyanna stiffened at her words. She had taken to treating Lyanna like a child, Rhaegar had noticed on the months of their travels. His wives had been close once, but now they were cold to each other. He tried to bridge the gap between them; he loved them to much to not try to fix things between his loves.

"I would never scold my Winter Rose. She is the cool wind that soothes my fires. One does not tamper with the gods will." Rhaegar said to them both. They were almost upon the steps and prepared to dismount and greet Eddard and his family.

The king surveyed the Stark family. He saw the three boys and two girls lined up. He saw Catelyn Stark, growing large with the life growing with in her. He felt a twinge at the thought of the child. He had always said that the dragon must have three heads and so he had fathered only three children. He had always wanted more. Children were a joy he had loved to have. Neither of his wives could bear him more children, so he had taken the realm into his heart as his children.

"Welcome my King to Winterfell, home of the Stark family. We offer you hospitality and friendship." Eddard said as he walked down the steps to meet with his king and brother in law. He bowed to him and the rest of the castle did as well. Rhaegar pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you Eddard, for the hospitality." Rhaegar said smiling.

"Is the prompt over with now?" Lyanna asked. "I would like to hug my brother." She stood in the cold sun and felt home.

"We have to finish the introductions Lyanna." Elia said sweetly. "Eddard it has been to long."

"Yes it has been, my Queen." Eddard smiled back at her. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Catelyn Stark. Cat this is Queen Elia and Lyanna."

Catelyn smiled and reached her hands out to Lyanna. Queen Elia might hold to proper edict, but this was Winterfell, they did things differently here.

"Lyanna I am so happy to see you again. Our first meeting was a long time ago." She hugged the Queen to her. "So glad to have you home."

Lyanna had stiffened at the first contact, but hugged the other woman back. She could now realize why her brother loved this woman so. They pulled back from another. Then her brother was standing next to them, smiling at them both. He enveloped both women in a fierce hug. When Lyanna tucked her head under her broths chin everything bad fell away. She was safe, home and at peace. Maybe tonight she would sleep without fear.

"Ned, I have missed you." She said. A tear escaped her eyes. She blinked and more ran down her cheeks.

"All is well now Little Wolf. You are among the pack. Nothing will harm you now." He whispered in her ear. "Now let me introduce you to my children."

"I have met one already. This new Stark is vivacious already." Lyanna smiled as she wiped her tears. "This one will be a girl. I can feel it."

"She is like Arya when I carried her." Catelyn smiled. "Now to put faces with the names." They turned back to the King and the rest of the Royal family. "My apologies. I have been overcome with emotions due to my condition and had to embrace my good sister. We can recommence with the introductions if it pleases the king."

"My all means my Lady. It was no inconvenience for you to greet Lyanna. May I introduce my family? My wives Lyanna and Elia you know. Our children, Rhaenys, Aegon and Jon." The children had dismounted and were standing behind their parents smiling. "My sister Daenerys and my mother Rhaella."

"Welcome to Winterfell. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Last time I saw any of you every one of you were small." Ned smiled at the children. "Here are my children; Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Robb will be more than willing to show you around the castle and grounds if you wish."

Aegon had watched the reunion of the Starks and had been shocked at the way his mother was acting. Elia had never openly chastised Lyanna in such a manner and felt as if she had been unjust to do so. Whenever they went to Dorne, she was the first to embrace her brothers. To prevent Lyanna from doing so confused him. Something was not right between the two.

He put that thought out of his head as he assessed the family before him. The boys were all tall, as tall as he was. Two of them had their mothers family features while the youngest looked almost complete Stark. There was a red hint in his hair and his eyes were not true grey, but it was close. The girls were also tall, and beautiful. Sansa had her mothers coloring while the second girl Arya looked to be his second mothers copy. He had done a double take when he had first set eyes upon the girl.

"My Lord Stark, we are grateful to be welcomed into your home." Rhaenys spoke as the eldest of the royal children.

Robb walked to be level with his father and smiled at them all. It was his duty to act as the guide of the royal family. He looked them over. The King looked every inch of how the old Targaryen family was said to look like. He was the last of the old kings from the tales, as did his mother and sister. His children bore more resemblance to their mothers. Jon would fit in nicely with the folk of the North. He looked every inch the part. The only thing separating him from his mother's people was the dark grey purple of his eyes. From a distance, they could be mistaken for the Stark grey, but there his father's blood had won out. He also was wearing red, not a traditional Northern color. The other two were tan, honey colored hair and blue lavender eyes. The princess wore a gown to match her eyes. Robb was awe struck with her. She was not what he was used to.

"I would be pleased to show you to your rooms, once we greet the other members of your party. I am sure Aunt Lyanna could show you to the great hall." Robb smiled at the King and Queens and let his gaze stay on the princess.

"What a splendid idea Robb." Catelyn smiled at her son. She was starting to tire and wanted to get the introductions out of the way as soon as possible. "If you accept your highness?"

The king looked at Elia and her serious face. She would not want to leave, but Lyanna would love to show them her family home as soon as possible. He was torn, and not for the first time. Elia made the decision.

"My Lord, you and the children should see Lyanna's home while it is still unoccupied with the rest of the guests. I will stay with Lord Stark and meet the others." She smiled sweetly, but her eyes told him that they would talk later. It was the first night of her week with him.

Elia had not wanted to show her distaste in how Lyanna was acting. Since they had decided to come to Winterfell, her friend had been different. However, that was not the cause for their rift. That had begun many years ago, when the children were small. Lyanna had been so young when they had started on their path, a fact that she had overlooked out of love for her. Lyanna had been like the sister she had never had as a child. But as they grew, she saw that Lyanna was smart in counsel, loved by the people and carried just the right amount of wildness to make her act irrationally. Elia could have over looked that all. She was the right balance for herself. What she could not over look was how Lyanna had complete love and devotion from their husband and her children.

The worst sting happened when Rhaenys had fallen ill to a sweating sickness. In the young girls delirium she had called out for her mother and Elia had been beside her in an instant, but the child only cried harder for her mother. It was not until Lyanna had entered the room, took the girl in her arms, and spoke the stories of her home did Rhaenys fall back in to a peaceful slumber.

That had been when her feelings of total love had changed to jealousy. She had told Rhaegar of her fears that the family no longer needed her, not with Lyanna there. He had told her that things would be all right, once Rhaenys recovered. They had not. Every milestone the children made in lessons were shared with Lyanna first, every injury was only better once Lyanna had seen to it. That was when she demanded that the king split his time with them. One week at a time, including the children, with one Queen. Once the children had grown old enough to decide who they wanted to be with they had always chosen Lyanna over her, but she still had the king on her weeks alone. Lyanna could not steal that one victory from her.

"Thank you Elia, for the offer to stay behind. You are a true friend." Lyanna smiled just as sweetly to her. She knew that Elia would have words with their husband, but she did not care. She was home and nothing could bother here, not with in Winterfell.

Elia watched her family enter the Great Keep of Winterfell. She knew her duty. She would stand here for the royal family. She knew her duty. She knew that the next that would enter would be Lady Stark's two siblings. She liked Lord Tully. He was young, but had a good head on his shoulder. The sister Lysa was a different matter.

While her husband had been the Hand, she had gotten to know the woman. This was one of the matters she would like to talk with Ned about. She had her suspicions over Jon's death. She knew, to her bones, that Jon had not died a natural death. She had watched Lysa descend into madness in the years. She was not to be trusted. The time to tell was close at hand, but now was not that time. She knew that Lysa Arryn had the potential to plunge the realm into chaos. Elia would not allow that, but she had to tread carefully. She was sister of two powerful players. The game was rigged against her. She was try g to keep her head above the tide.

The banners proceeded the houses of Arryn and Tully. The fish and the falcon blazed to life all around them. Catelyn took a slight step in front of her husband. She saw her brother. It had been ten years since she had seen him. She had gone to Riverrun for her father's funeral. Edmure had been eighteen that day. Now he was a man of twenty-eight. She had once told Ned that Robb looked like her brother and now her husband saw the resemblance.

"Our eldest son is the image of your brother and our second daughter is the copy of my sister. How did this happen?" Ned whispered to her.

"How did the kings' son come to look so much like you?" She whispered back. They shared a look. They could not speak because Edmure was off his horse and walking quickly towards her.

"Cat! By the Seven I have missed you!" He said as be wrapped her in hug.

She gave a laugh and hugged him back. No matter how old they got he was her baby brother and she loved him deeply.

"Where is Lysa?" She craned her neck to find her. That is when she had spotted the wheelhouse. She looked shocked. Her sister was riding in that thing? She asked her brother with her eyes and be shrugged.

"Uncle can tell you more. In the weeks of travel, I have found her to be much altered. Ready yourself sister. Lysa is no longer the girl we knew." Edmure said softly.

The wheelhouse came to a stop and a knight placed a step in front of the door. It opened and Lysa struck her head out and had a quick conversation with the young knight. She looked around and nodded her head. The door opened completely and she stepped out.

Catelyn was stunned. Lysa was only one year younger than she was, but she looked ten years her elder. The once deep glossy auburn hair now hung limp around her. She was thin, to the point of being sickly. And her eyes, once bright and loving were now sunken and hostile. Lysa had not attended their father's funeral, this was the first time she had seen Lysa since the war.

"Ed, what?" Cat whispered.

"Later Cat. We have much to talk about." Edmure said. He turned to the queen. "Queen Elia, greetings."

"Greetings to you as well Lord Tully." She smiled at him. Edmure opened his mouth to continue to speak with the queen, but the air was split with Lysa's voice.

"Cat. Oh my darling sister." Lysa cried in a child like voice she had never used, not even as a child. "Come along baby, come meet your aunt."

She was reaching into the wheelhouse and a hand was clasped in hers. A boy emerged from the door. He squinted his eyes in the sun. He was pale, thin and small. He was the same age as Rickon, yet he looked like a boy, while her son was on his way to becoming a man. His hair was devoid of shine, his eyes were devoid of life and he walked as if he was unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Mother, is this Winterfell?" He asked.

"Yes Baby. Now come meet your aunt." She led the boy with her as she approached Cat. She kept her son as far from her brother as she could while still being polite. Lyse embraced Cat and the child kicked at that moment. Lysa stiffened.

"You look as if you are in good health, dear sister." Lysa said stiffly as she pulled away.

"I am well. You remember my husband. Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell." Catelyn said, trying to change the subject. Lysa appeared to change moods quickly.

"Lord Stark, it is a pleasure to see you after all these years. My lord husband often times talked of you. I know he thought of you like a son." Lysa said to him when she came up from the curtsy she had fallen into.

"He was like a father to me and I still grieve over his passing. I cannot even imagine how you must feel my lady. I see that his child grows and prospers." Ned said, waving over to the child.

"Yes, my baby is growing into a nice strong man. Robin, this is your Aunt Catelyn and your Uncle Eddard. Say hello baby."

"My lord, my lady. Thank you for the hospitality." He was the first of the party to thank them. The boy may be small, but his father's teachings had stayed with him.

"You are most welcome to our home son. I would like you to meet your cousins." Ned made the introductions. He was shocked at how the son of the mighty Jon Arryn could look so sickly. Jon had never mentioned his son's health in the letters they wrote.

Rickon looked at his cousin with curiosity. Robin was the same age he was, yet he was a foot and a half taller than the other boy was. The boy looked as if he could not even pick up a wooden practice sword, let alone the steal sword that Rickon now used. He was glad that Bran had been given the task of being the guide for the Tully and Arryn parties. Rickon knew that he would have nothing to say to any of them. His uncle looked nice enough, but the aunt and her child were hopeless.

"Please, proceed into the great hall. There is a fire and wine inside." Catelyn was saying to her brother and sister.

"That would be most welcome. Uncle Byrnden is with the men helping them get settled. He will want to see you." Edmure said as he walked to the doors of the castle.

As the second group was entering the castle, the third was riding into the courtyard. The spear pierced sun banners entered. The queen smiled warmly for the first time Arya noted. There was something with this queen that Arya felt nervous about. Arya had watched her while the others had looked to Lysa and Edmure's arrive. This queen was cunning and smart, Arya saw, but she was astute in the game. As her brother and niece entered, Arya felt as if this was the real woman.

"On behalf of the Martell family of Dorne Arianne and myself thank you for the hospitality. We have traveled a long way to bring prosperity between our corners of the kingdom. But all the pleasantries aside, I really just wanted to see how cold it could really get." Oberon was saying when. Arya turned back her attention to the new arrivals.

"Uncle, please. Your sister the Queen is right there. Saying things like that to Lord Stark will not win us a friend." Arianne spoke. She looked at Elia who was smiling at her brother. She let her eyes sweep over to Robb and she looked right at him. "We want them to like us."

Sansa rolled her eyes. She knew her broths was a desirable match for a husband. Many of the Northern houses had offered daughters to him. Many girls had flirted, trying to tempt Robb. None had done so, or none had been able to tempt his attention to seriously. Sansa flashed a look at Arya and they had a wordless conversation. Neither of them liked this girl and her forward ways. They would watch her.

"We wish to extend friendship to our friends south, all of them." Catelyn said smoothly, also disliking the girl and her attention to her son.

"Lord Stark," Oberyn said to him. He had seen the silent communication between the Stark women. He knew his niece had not made friends for her comment to the lording. "I have an interest in conversing with your master of horse. My mounts are more touchy than I am with their handling."

"My son Rickon," Ned gestured to his youngest son, "is our unofficial Master of Horse. If you have, any questions or requirements go to him. He will work with you on the matter."

Rickon nodded, his eyes on the sand steed Oberyn had rode in on. He had admired the mounts the royal family had rode on. Prince Jon's mount had been of particular interest to him. He was eager to be done with the matter of greetings and escape to the stables.

"Rickon, you know horses?" Oberyn asked him, shocking him out of his disinterest in the lord talk.

"Yes my lord." He answered.

"My title is prince, but I will let this slide. I feel that you and I will be spending much time together. I have heard about you, by the way. A group of Dornish travelers who visited here a time ago mentioned your aptitude with a spear. I would wonder if you would like to show me what my countrymen taught you. If that would be acceptable?" Oberyn asked, arching a brow.

Rickon looked to his father. He nodded his head slightly in consent. He smiled and felt a reckless joy set inside him. He has jested with Robb that morning about being the best fighter in the family, or equal with Arya. He relished the thought of the chance to fight a master of his chosen weapon.

"That would be my pleasure prince Oberyn." He gave a wolfish smile and the prince smiled back.

"If you would like to enter the great hall there is warmth and wine for you." Ned said, speaking the traditional words of welcome.

"Warmth would be welcome, and wine would be a pleasure. Thank you Lord Stark." Arianne said.

She had missed the displeasure of her flirtation with the heir of Winterfell. She had never noticed the way women treated her. She was the heir of Sunspear. She was used to getting her way and at this moment, since she had entered the courtyard of Winterfell she decided to set her sights on Robb Stark. Willas Tyrell had been dull and to placid for her liking. Her brother had been a fun amusement, but he liked men, that was no secret. The only other men in her life were family. It was never a good idea to dally with family.

"Our king is already inside, as well as the Tully and Arryn families. Please enter and be merry." Eddard spoke with a smile.

They left the courtyard into the hall. The Stark family shuffled on their feel and Catelyn sighed wearily. She was feeling her heavy burden now more than ever. This child was something she had not counted on and with her age, she felt tired. The next party, the Greyjoy family entered on lean battered horses.

Theon was beside Asha. They had both marveled at the size of Winterfell. It was a truly breath catching place. Theon smiled at the family before him. The men were all tall and strong, the size of the Ironborn. The women, especially the red haired one, were beautiful. Asha watched with a squirming feeling in her gut. This was more grand than she had imagined. She may be a lord's daughter, a captain of her own ship, but this was more.

"Greeting neighbors. We welcome you to our halls." Eddard said to the two members of the party. He knew that the house Greyjoy was a proud family.

"Thank you Lord Stark. We are road weary. I would give a more courtly greetings, but we both know how useless that all is." Asha said to the family before her.

"We are much alike in that respect." Eddard smiled at the young woman. "It must be because we are not from the south where the game is more heavily played. Please enter the great hall and rest from your travels. We can have a proper greeting when we are all in better moods."

Theon decided that this man would be the only one of the great lords there he could like. He was a no nonsense man, Theon could tell. His few words had shown that he was not like the southern lords he had been traveling with.

"Thank you Lord Stark. You are a very kind host." Asha said with the first real smile on her face since they started their journey.

They walked wearily into the hall. The rest of the Stark family looked from one to the other. This was the way that then were used to greeting visitors. It was refreshing to deal with people of sense. The Iron Islands had always been fierce, plaguing the coast of the northern lands in the past with raids. But when the Northern men had shown that they were not easy to take, they had left them alone. They had a strenuous relationship.

Arya had watched her sisters face when the iron born man had entered. The Greyjoy boy, no man, was very tall. As tall as Rickon and as strong looking as Robb. She knew her sister. Sansa was a dreamer. Always looking, longing for the Great Love she called it. Sansa had talked about the looks the man she wished for would have. As soon as the man had entered, she had heard Sansa suck in her breath. As he made his way to the hall Sansa had watched him leave. Arya had an uneasy feeling about the situation. Nothing good would come from this.

The next party was entering the gates. Lions poured in, so that the entire courtyard was changed to red and gold. Two men entered next. They were golden haired, distinguished looking and proud. There the third man of the party, the dwarf, was assisted from his mount. The three walked to the family. But instead of greeting the Stark family, the elder Lannister spoke to the queen.

"Your highness, greetings to you on this fine day." Tywin said with a calculated grace.

"And you, Lord Tywin, greetings as well." Elia said with a smile. She had felt slighted from the Greyjoy party. They had not even looked to her. They had not even used the word games that the southern families deployed so well. But she still felt weary about the Lannister lord.

"Greeting Lord Tywin." Lord Stark said slowly. He did not want to tangle with the man, but there was no one better at the game than this man before him was.

"My Lord Stark. Many thanks for opening your house to us." Tywin said graciously.

"You are most welcome to our halls." Catelyn said to him.

"Lady Stark, you are most lovely today." Tyrion said, his mismatched eyes soaking in the sights around him.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion." She smiled.

"Lord Stark, it is a pleasure to see you after so many years." Jamie spoke with a soft voice. "I am truly happy to be in your company." He stuck out his hand to shake with Eddard's. Ned was a little taken aback. The last time he had seen Ser Jamie he had been a boy, now he was a man. One who was confident, where the boy had been unsure. Ned clasped the outstretched hand and smiled warmly.

Tywin Lannister watched his sons with the Lord and Lady Stark and felt a slight anger rise in him. The moral Lord Stark had somehow tainted his eldest son in some way. He had said some unknown words to Jamie and forced his son to go on his voyages to all over the known world without a second thought for doing his proper duty. For this, he would never forgive and he would not forget. People always said the North Remembered, but a Lannister always paid his debts.

"Ser Jamie, it has been a long time. It is good to see you in good health. We open our doors to you and offer bread and beer to state your thirst and hunger." Ned said. These were not the common words used in greeting, not the old words, but true enough. It was his way of playing the game. Ned would never be the strongest at this, but he could play.

"Beer would be quite welcome Lord Stark. I hope there is more than bread to fill my belly. I am in a mood for a roasted chicken. Perhaps you have one hidden for one my size?" Tyrion asked with a joke.

Arya could not help herself. She gave a very unlady like snort, which started Rickon off on a loud roar of laughter and soon the unease of this meeting dissolved into gleeful laughter. Arya decided that she liked this little man. He was said to be the smarted man in the seven kingdoms. Bran had said that he was eager for him to arrive. He had only ever known the logical functioning of the maesters. The logic that Tyrion used was different. There had been a raven from Tyrion, asking for rare volumes of the library. Bran had scrambled among the books and scrolls to find the volumes he had asked for. He had set them aside for Lord Tyrion's coming.

Unlike his habit of speaking, he stepped forward. He prepared to speak to Lord Tyrion. His father quickly introduced his children to the Lannister's and Bran was finally ready.

"Lord Tyrion, I have found the volumes you requested." Bran spoke in his voice that he only used with his family. They all looked at him in stunned belief.

Tyrion watched the Stark family's reaction to this boy speaking out. He quickly calculated the importance of this. Instead of his pithy remark he employed, he spoke kindly.

"Thank you, Bran is it?" He asked. The boy nodded. "I am grateful to you for hunting the books down for me." He smiled and he knew that his smile was grotesque, but the young man he bestowed it upon did not flinch away from his face. Bran smiled warmly to him.

They all had been assigned families to guide while staying in Winterfell. Robb had the royal family and the Martell's, since the two families were so closely related. Sansa had been given the Tyrell's due to the young woman in the party her own age. Rickon was placed with the Greyjoy's as guide, due to their temperaments. Everyone knew of the iron men habit of disinterest of the realm, which suited Rickson's disinterest of things. Bran had been told to show Robin around, based on his placid approach to dealing with difficult situations. The last two families had fallen on Arya; she would be the guide to the Lannister and Baratheon families. This had not been an ideal situation. She was not the warmest hostess, but she would do her duty.

Bran wished he had been chosen to be the Lannister guide, so he could have more time with the curious Tyrion. He knew that this man would be the first one he had met that could challenge his mind in ways not yet challenged.

"It was nothing. I rather enjoyed the hunt." Bran smiled.

"It's the only thing Bran will hunt for. Elusive volumes of obscure books in the library." Arya said dryly.

"That is a noble pursuit. Tyrion was the same way. It is not so easy to have a brother that is brilliant." Jamie replied. He smiled at her. They shared a look of perfect understanding. Their fathers watched this, one plotting the other on guard.

The queen spoke then. She did not want Tywin Lannister thinking of Arya as a perspective bride for his son. The child might not be her direct blood, but she was family and you did not let the lions eat family.

"Lord Tywin, there was a small matter the king would like your advice on. He is inside if you would like to proceed to the hall?" She smiled queenly at him.

"Yes your grace." He said to her. "Come along boys." He did not like being dismissed, but you had to do as the queen commanded.

Jamie and Tyrion followed their father inside. Tyrion for the beer, Jamie because he had no other choice. He looked over his shoulder as they went past the Starks. The dark haired girl, Arya, was watching him from the corner of her eye. He smiled at himself. She was a pretty thing. However, young. He was feeling his age. There was nothing he could do about his age, so he followed his father inside.

The Lannister's were finally out of the courtyard and Eddard breathed a sigh of relief. He had not liked the was Ser Jamie had looked at Arya. He respected the man, but not for his daughter. There were too many unwed men about. His sons he could gladly consent marry a girl of his choice, no matter who she was, as long as they had love. He always said he would do the same for his daughters, but watching the smile that passed between Arya and Ser Jamie, he was no longer sure he could do that.

While he was contemplating his double standards regarding his daughters, the Tyrell party entered the yard. Robb had heard many things about the young Knight of the flowers. How he was the best night of his age, better some said than Ser Jamie Lannister. The young man might not have done half the things Ser Jamie had done. On his travels, the wandering Ser Jamie had always helped the small folks wherever he went. There had been tales of him putting out whole towns ablaze in the Riverlands, battling whole tribes of the hill folk in the Vale and many more heroic tales. The new knight was nothing but a show fighter, but the people loved him more than the other knight. They did not knight men in the North, but any one man was better than ten southern men were. Robb wanted to show this flower lord how a real man fought. He might have a sister and younger brother better at fighting in his family, but against this boy, he was sure he would win.

The wheelhouse rode in first, the heir of Highgarden at the driving position. They knew of the queen's brother's accident with Willas Tyrell years back. The family had great hatred of Oberyn Martell. The young man who had been injured held no grudge, but the grandmother, known as the Queen of Thorns, still wanted blood. Now the two families were going to be together. Things would be difficult. Ned was now pleased to have Queen Elia with him now.

Willis had watched the great castle loom over his party every passing day for the last two days. On the day, they reached the castle the king had sent messengers of when they would enter the castle. They would not enter all at once, the command had said. His family would be second to last to enter. His grandmother had railed against the orders.

"Our family is greater than the house of Greyjoy. We should be admitted before them." She had huffed in her crone like voice.

Willas knew the reasoning behind the order of entrance into the castle. He could not tell the reasoning to Grandmother. He knew that there would be no reasoning with her in this. Margaery had somehow been able to sooth the old woman.

"Grandmother, if we enter later we will have one of the grandest entrances into Winterfell. Our arrival will be second only to the King and his family." Margaery smiled brightly at the old woman. She had huffed and closed the doors to the wheelhouse. Now they sat inside the yard of the castle.

He took a hand from the guards' man that his grandmother called Right. He hated being forced to use help, that he could not ride his own horse into the castle, but it was something he had swallowed down and took the help.

He knew better than to walk straight to the Lord and Lady. He swallowed when he saw the queen standing there. His grandmother would take perverse delight seeing her there. The old woman loved sparing with words and the Queen Elia was a master.

Left and Loras had opened the door to the wheelhouse. Margaery left first. She had adopted her thickest wool dress, which had been made snug on her body, the neckline plunging down to her navel. There was a sheer fabric over her exposed skin, but that was all. It was see through enough that she left nothing to the imagination.

"Could you not have worn this dress? It is not becoming." Willis whispered.

"I wore what grandmother and I decided on last week. It is none of your business." She smiled for the people around her, but her words were angry and her eyes shot him a look of anger.

Willas looked over to Loras. He was the bridge between him and the woman in the family. If Loras said silently not to fight now he would not do it. Loras was right, this was not the time or the place to have this fight.

"Who is going to help these old bones down so we can greet the winter lords?" Lady Olenna barked. Loras helped hear down and they made their way the waiting party.

"Queen Elia, Lord and Lady Stark, we have arrived at last. Hello." Olenna said when they got to them.

"Lady Olenna, welcome at last. We have an entire new wing for you and your family to stay in for the duration." Lord Stark said to her and her alone.

"Good. We need a good place to live out this stay." She said smoothly.

"We would like to introduce our family to you, Lady." Lady Stark said.

"Yes. That would be nice." She gave a snort. "Here are mine. Willis, Loras and my sweet pet Margaery." She waved at her grandchildren. They bowed as their names were said. None of them spoke. Wills wanted to speak, but no one interrupted his grandmother.

"My children, Robb, my heir. Ladies Sansa and Arya, both skilled at household arts in their own way. Bran, who is to become Maesters, and Rickon, who we have yet to discover his talents." Ned spoke with the words he hated speaking. He felt as if he was selling off his children in parts to this old woman.

"All a very impressive brood of children. Moreover, I see you have a sixth growing with in your wife womb. What will this one be?" She asked sweetly.

"I believe that I carry a daughter. She will be as tough as any Stark and as wise as her family before her." Catelyn said. She had a better grasp of this fight than her husband did. She remembered her father playing host to this formidable woman. The less her dear husband spoke the better for them all.

"A girl, how wonderful. Will she be a wolf, or a fish? You have one of each already I believe?" She asked.

"I do have one of each; I hope this new child will be a mix of both." Lady Stark said warmly.

Queen Elia looked at the two woman, how they spoke. She had never expected that the Lady Stark could speak the words with the Queen of Thorns. Elia had underestimated Catelyn Stark, but not anymore. She stood silent as she watched.

"And if the child is male? What do you wish for? You have an heir, a maesters and from his looks, I would say a warrior. What would this fourth son be?" She asked.

"If I have a male he will be as he wishes, like all my children." Catelyn said with a smile. Her own family turmoil was leaking to close to the surface. She would not let this woman know this fact.

Olenna sniffed the air and changed the subject. She had learned what she needed to know about this new child. Now she wanted to find out if there was any chance to show off her grand children to their best advantage.

"I hope there will be a feast tonight?"

"We have planned a welcome feast." Eddard said.

"And will there be singers and musicians? Dancing and players? We are not accustomed to just eating in Highgarden at feasts." She asked.

The Starks looked blankly at the old woman. They had not arraigned these things. Catelyn knew they should have, but she had become accustomed to the ways of the North where such frivolities were discarded. Elia came to the rescue.

"We have brought the crème of the capitol performers with us to entertain the guests. There will be music and dancing this night, and a murmur production performed later in the week once the play is completed. The writers are trying to decide what to do." She smiled at Olenna. "With every family of the ruling class here they are having difficulties. They do not want to offend the wrong people."

Olenna broke into a burst of laughter that startled the ravens on the tallest towers of the castle.

"And so they must be pissing themselves over that." She smiled again, reveling many blank spaces in her smile. "Well then, have someone lead us inside. It is to cold outside for my own bones. Margaery, take my arm and lead me indoors."

"Right away Grandmother." The young beauty said. They had decided she was not to dally with the Stark heir. They had their eyes on the throne, and despite the fact that the entire portion of the northern end of the kingdom was the largest it was not the one they wanted.

"My Lord Stark, might I enquire as to where your Maester is at? I have some information I believe he would find quite useful." Willas spoke as his grandmother and sister were on their way up the steps.

"He will be in the great hall with the other guests. Once we are all inside my son Bran could be of help to you as well. He is out studious child and knows everything our maester knows." Eddard said to the young lord.

Willas smiled at them. His eyes sought Bran out from the Starks lined up bedside their parents and nodded thoughtfully.

"I look forward to speaking with Bran and the maester both." He took his leave following his family inside at a much slower pace.

Once all the Highgarden roses were inside Ned gave thanks to the old gods that they only had one family left to greet. He gave a sidelong look at Elia. He would not be rude to the Queen but he wished she would go away. He was about to meet his oldest friend and he had a feeling she would not find any comfort from this meeting.

Like with everything in his life Catelyn read his mind. She placed her hand on the Queens arm and winced slightly. Ned knew she had figured out a way to rid them of the unwanted guest in that moment.

"My Queen, I know there is one final house left to meet and welcome, but this child is unruly." She smiled apologetically at the other woman. "I would have one of the children go and fetch me my stomach powders that help sooth me, but I fear that would be most unbecoming. And they do not truly understand what it is like to carry a babe. Could I ask you, one mother to another to fetch this for me? I know you are a queen not a servant, but all our people are inside." Cat looked helpless and the other woman looked at her with concern.

"It is no worry Lady Stark. I understand. From one mother to another I remember my first time. Rhaenys was very spirited. It would be my pleasure. You are over taxed as it, having to stand outside for the last few hours to greet the people I essentially brought along on a family visit. This is no incontinence to me, but my way of repayment to you for the hospitality you offer to us all." Elia smiled with the understanding only a woman who has carried a child would be able to show.

"Thank you Elia, I hope I can call you that? We are in a since family after all." Catelyn smiled.

"You may, if I can call you Catelyn?" There was warmth in her voice that had been missing all day.

"You must. Thank you for assisting me in this."

With a nod of her head and a smile on her lips, the queen turned to enter the castle. Catelyn had done her performance so deftly that the queen had no idea that she had been played. She had only seen a fellow woman made to suffer. Arya saw all this as the master play that it was. She knew that nothing but the sound of her low singing and the swish of her loom calmed the child. Once the Queen was inside, she spoke.

"Was there a reason you asked the queen to leave? Or did you all tire of being on your best behavior?"

"Arya!" Sansa admonished. "Mother would never send the queen away if there was no cause for it."

"Actually Arya is right. I did send the queen away for this last greeting." Catelyn said to her daughters. "The Baratheon's might be loyal to the crown, but they still have harsh feelings towards one another. Your father wants this to be a happy occasion for old friends. None of us wants that tainted with false smiles. All that will come in good time."

Sansa had a reply hot on her lips, but she swallowed it down when the final family entered their battlements. There were no flag wavers, no grand entrance, just a man on a horse.

"I couldn't wait for the rest of them!" Robert yelled from his horse as he rode to the waiting groom. "I was tired of waiting. Why in the seven hells did you make us be last?"

The man, who they all knew without introductions to be none other than Robert Baratheon climbed off his horse, walked over to Ned, and embraced like a brother.

"There were only two people in this whole bloody farce that I wanted to see. I had you be last so I could enjoy one greeting out of all this." Ned said clasping his friend on the arm once the embrace was over.

"Cat!" Roberts shouted, delighted to see her. "You look just as I remember seeing you last." He hugged her as she laughed. "Just the same. With a child growing with in you and your cheeks pink and plump."

"And you look just the same as well. I'm glad to see you didn't get fat and go to seed." She joked, poking him in the belly.

"I'm not fat woman, just jolly." He said, poking his belly to prove his point. "Ah, here is the rest of them. Ned I want you to meet my children. And my lovely wife, I'm sure you remember Cersei?" He smiled at his lady as she dismounted her horse and walked over to them, smiling at her husband.

"What have you been saying Robert? Nothing that will cause us any embarrassment I hope." She linked her arm in his and Ned was pleased to see love shining on both their faces. He knew an image well, seeing that same look when he looked at his own wife.

"Enough of the love bird routine please." Joffery said when he drew up to his parents. He snuck a look at the Stark children and saw that one of them was feeling what he had said. "Too much sweetness can cause stomach pains."

Rickon shorted, Arya pretended to cough and Sansa looked shocked. Robb and Bran just smiled. They were all used to parental displays of affection, and so it seemed were the Baratheon children. The two groups of young people looked at each other with curiosity. This family, more than any of the others felt normal. On the other hand, as normal you can be when your family is the leaders of a section of a vast kingdom.

Gendry had spotted Robb right away, the two smiled, and he had wanted to go right away to his friend. They were both to schooled to break ranks and finally meet in person, so Gendry stood in line with his family across the yard from the Starks.

He had the perfect opportunity to look them all over. He had expected them all to look like their father. It was widely known that both the Stark family and Baratheon families always breed true, but it did not appear so this time. Like in his own family only one of the children looked fully like the old blood of their father's house. For his family he was the Baratheon in looks. For the Starks it was the third child, a young woman who was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. When he looked at her the first time he felt as if he was seeing color for the first time in his life.

"Since my son had to open his mouth I think it is time to introduce the children. We cannot be outside all day. We have to go in and kiss the royal ass." Roberts said with a grimace.

"Robert, is that anyway to speak? Remember we are not in the Stormlands anymore. You are not the highest man here, though you may be the strongest." Cersei said with a warning look on her face, somewhat softened by the smile in her eyes.

"You always were the brains to my beauty." And he kissed her.

Ned smiled brightly at his lifelong friend and his family. He had been worried for a time about this match. Now he saw that there was no reason to worry. The two were made for each other, the way he and Cat were.

"Right." He said, clearing his throat to break up the kiss. "Robert, Cersei I am pleased to introduce my children. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon." He rattled off the names and the children bowed or gave a small curtsy at the right times. They had been doing it all day.

"Capable looking boys and beautiful girls you have. Here are my brood. Gendry, Joffery, Myrcella and my niece Shrieen."' The Baratheon bunch bowed and gave small curtsies in return.

"I wish we didn't have to go inside, but this is my castle. If you would like to follow me we can get this over with." Ned said to Robert.

"I don't think this will be the end of it all, just the beginning." Robert said dryly.

The two families walked to the doors to the great hall. Ned held his hand on the large loop that acted as the opener. He had been speaking the truth. He wished that he, Robert, and their two families could have riddled away from the people who were inside the doors. With a heavy sigh, he pulled on the loop and the door swung opened soundlessly.


	5. In The Great Hall

Lyanna led her family on a tour of the Great Hall of Winterfell. She had not been in this room for twenty yeses, yet it looked the same. The banners of house Stark were lining the walls, along with the banners of all the houses who swore aligned to her family. She looked towards the raised dais that held the Throne of Winter and she felt tears well in her eyes. They escaped their confines the closer she drew to the throne.

"Mother, are you alright?" Jon asked. He was beside her and reached out his hand for hers. She clung to it as they walked.

"Yes Jon. I am fine, just remembering. The North Remembers." Her voice was swallowed by the hall as they walked. Her husband was on her other side and he took her other hand.

"We should have come sooner. I see that now. I am sorry I kept you so far from your strength my Winter Rose." Rhaegar said to her as they made their way closer to the throne her father had sat in for so many years. But not enough she thought as they walked.

"I know why we never made it to my homeland in the past. We had a kingdom to rule." She smiled at her husband and he gave her a sad smile in return.

"Be that as it may, this place is where you were raised. We visited Dorne enough on the past to satisfy Elia. We should have done the same for you." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"We both know why we never visited here." She said with heat. "There was never an appropriate time to come." She bit out. She left the remark cryptic so the children would not understand the meaning, but Rhaegar knew.

For years, she had pleaded with her husband to come North, to see the full extent of his kingdom. Elia had counseled against it. They had too much to do in Kings Landing, they could not set aside months to visit Winterfell. Lyanna knew it was just another way for the other woman to show that she had more power over the ruling of things than she did. Now though the tides had changed. Lyanna was the one of this land; the old gods spoke to her and her child here, and if she was so bold to believe their eldest child as well.

Lyanna had been telling tales of the North to the children for many years in hopes that they would one day come to this land and feel the pull of it. Jon she was sure felt it. She had been pleased by Rhaenys' feelings to it as well. The girl had come to her after her first glimpse of the old castle one week ago. She smiled as she remembered the conversation.

"Mother, we have seen Winterfell. It is as you always said. Beautiful and majestic. Larger than the Red Keep and not as frightening. There is something about it that feels safer and like home, like you always said." The girl had panted as she stood in her tent when the children had returned from their ride.

"My tales were not just stories dear one. I would never lie to you." Lyanna had smiled at the girl.

"I know. However, seeing the place with my own eyes. I saw the Gods Wood and I think the Heart Tree! Oh mother I wish we could ride ahead and be there first. The place feels like home." Her words had hung on the air as Elias and Rhaegar had entered the tent they had been in.

Elia had shot her daughter a look, but Rhaenys was too lost in the magic of the North to notice. Lyanna had not missed it, or the look Elia had given Rhaegar. She had smiled at the small victory at that. Two of their children loved the country as much as she did. Lyanna knew that the two Queens had been waging a silent war with in the family for many years and Lyanna had just won a major victory there.

"The throne of Winter is said to have been carved by Bran the Builder. Front a single block of wood. That makes it older than the Iron Throne." She smiled at her husband who rolled his eyes as they continued walking.

"What is the stone set in the carvings the wolves' eyes?" Aegon asked as they drew closer. The glint of the eyes calling them closer. He did not know if the beasts were going to lick them or eat them.

"Dragon glass. And they are dire wolves. Siegel of House Stark. The real beasts are larger than common wolves and much fiercer as well." Lyanna said in a mater of fact tone. They were at the steps leading to the throne. She had a feeling that she was being watched as she walked up the steps, touched the arm of the chair, and patted the carving of the wolf.

She remembered sitting with her brother Ben when they were children. They had wooden knights and wolves and would have fierce battles as their father handles matters of the North. She loved her memories of her childhood. They strained her in her during the hard times. She stood looking at the throne with her husband and sons hands in hers, her other two children beside her. This was the feeling she wanted, the feeling of home.

They stood there in silent reverence when the doors banged opened. They turned to see the new comers enter the room.

"So this is what Winterfell looks like." A voice she knew well said from the door.

Rhaegar and Lyanna froze. The widower of their Hand walked in. She was talking to her brother, the waif of a son clutched to her side. The King and Queen shared a look. One thing that the Royal family had agreed on was that the death of Jon Aryan had been too sudden and mysterious. The three had talked for many days after his death.

He fell ill right after he had decided to send the child away to the Stormlands for fostering. The king had agreed it would be for the best for the boy. Jon had asked the king for his thoughts. They had talked for many days about the best place to send Robin. Rhaegar stood looking at the woman and reflected on the discussions.

"He needs to be away from Lysa." He had said. "I know she loves him, but he needs to be away from her." Jon had paced the room.

"We will back you whatever you do." Rhaegar had said.

"Thank you my friend." Jon had said. "I have three places in mind. Riverrun, Winterfell and Storms End. I know that you are not overtly fond of Robert, but he has changed greatly since you saw him last. For selfish reasons I want my child to go there." Jon had looked at his king.

"If that is where you feel he would have the best opportunities I say send him there. Robert is a good lord. His lands are the safest we can boast. His lands are some of the most prosperous in the realm. I believe Robin can learn a good deal with the Baratheon family." Rhaegar had said. Despite their history, he had grown to respect the man he had once battled with for life and death.

"Thank you Rhaegar. I have told Robert of my intentions. If you don't mind I would like to take him there in a week." Jon had said evenly.

"Go with your son to see your foster child. It has been to many years since you saw him." Rhaegar had said. A week later, on the eve of his departure, he had fallen ill. He never made it to Storms End.

Lysa was still speaking.

"It is not as the hall in Riverrun, or as beautiful as our hall in the Airy. We have beautiful blue and white marble stone decorating out hall. This is all just grey stone." She had tasked. "And the tapestries, just banners and none with any real color. It is all so drab."

Lyanna held still. She wanted to fly at the woman, to stick her face over her comments. The group around the woman had noticed the family by the dais, but made no mention of this fact to Lysa, she had not looked at the front of the room yet. They let her continue to talk.

"What they should do is make some more windows here. They have all these candles burning and the two hearths burning for light. It is a little depressing in here." They walked to the center of the room and finally she noticed the King and family at the dais. They all stood there looking at each other.

"My King, Queen Lyanna, it is a pleasure to see you." Edmure spoke into the growing silence.

"My lord Edmure it has been a long time." Rhaegar said to the young man. He liked the young lord of the Riverlands.

"King Rhaegar. Greetings." Lysa said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Lady Aryan always a pleasure." He replied.

Their silence stretched for a long moment. Rhaenys watched the adults with eager eyes. She knew something important was going on. She had loved Jon Aryan. He has doted on her and her brothers before the birth of his child. He had been like a grandfather to her, to them all. His death had shocked her. His widowed wife had behaved strangely after his passing. She had left Kings Landing in the dark of night. It had made her suspicious, but in the eyes of her parents, she was nothing but a child.

"It is fortunate that we all have family to be with within these halls." She said to the silence of the room.

"It is. My sister and your brother make a happy pair. Our nieces and nephews are all grown. It saddens me that they are all grown before any of us have had a chance to know them." Edmure said directly to Lyanna.

"That is the truth." Lyanna said with a smile. She took a liking to him instantly. "Do you find it odd that two of the children of our siblings looks like the two of us?" She smiled brightly. "Robb could be your twin a d Arya could be mine. Fun y how the blood works."

Edmure chuckled and started to distance himself from his sister. He was showing them not all that he was with her. Lyanna glanced at her husband and she saw he took note of the movement. This was something to remember, they may have an allied with him in regards to the sister.

"The strong will win out. My Robin is the image of his father." Lysa spoke into the jovial room. The happy feelings that had been building was shattered. Nine pairs of eyes shot to her. All held varying degrees of anger in their gaze.

Robin wanted to tear himself away from his mother. Since his ride with his uncle, he had been feeling better than he ever had before in his life. Uncle Edmure had kept him close to him. He loved the time he spent with his uncle. He did not treat him like a baby, but like the young man, he was. He loved his uncle for that. It was the way his father had treated him. But he always deferred to mother when it came to him. Jon Aryan might have been the Hand of the King and Warden of the East, but he became a bowl of mush when it came to him and his mother.

"Mother, can I go and speak with the children of the King and Queen?" He asked. He tugged on his ha d until, she let go. He was starting to show her resistance for the first time in his life. He was afraid she might hit him, like she had done after his first ride with Uncle Ed, after he called her a liar. She just looked down at him with a wrathful look. But she smiled and kissed his brow.

"Of course baby, go see your friends."

Robin walked away from her to where Jon and the others were gathered. They had always treated him fair and with true kindness. Jon had always called him cousin, despite the fact they had no real blood ties. Edmure was walking over to Rhaegar and Lyanna. Rhaella went to Lysa. Jon smiled at Robin.

Since he had come to understand the relationships between his mother's relationship and Jon Aryan, he had always called him Uncle Jon.

"We are two of a kind Jonny boy. Both called Jon, both meant to destine to help the king. You watch everything Jonny boy." Jon Aryan had said to him many times.

When Robin had been born, he had taken to him immediately. He had been Jon's constant companion, when his health permitted. What no one knew was that Robin was sick. He suffered from shaking sickness. It was a well-kept secret, only Jon, Lysa and the boys father knew. Jon smiled at the boy as he walked closer.

"Hey Robin. How has the journey been for you?" Jon asked with real concern.

"It has been okay. I've learned a lot." Robin said in his soft way.

"You look well." Dany said. She smiled at him warmly.

"I feel well." Robin said, puffing out his chest. He was trying to make himself look bigger then he was. The shock of seeing his cousin's heights and stature had made him feel small.

"That's good Robin." Jon said with meaning. He knew the boy before him knew what he meant. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I don't think things will get to bad for me here. Uncle Edmure said this place is good for me. I believe him. He even mentioned the bathes here held healing properties." Robin said, indignation raising in his voice.

"Healing properties must come in handy for the Starks. They battle the others up here you know." Aegon said with authority.

"That is crazy Aeg. They don't just go around slaying White Walkers. They battle Willing and giants." Rhaenys rolled her eyes. "Didn't you ever pay attention to Mothers stories?"

"Not like you did." Her brother retorted.

"Will you all behave? We are not supposed to act like children. We are adults." Jon snapped. "If father heard you acting like this he would be less than amused."

"But mother wouldn't be." Rhaenys shot back.

"Well Mother One would be passed and make us do something horrible. Mother Two would give us cakes and pat us on the head. Oh the joys of having three parents." Aegon said with a sigh.

Robin watched the princes and princess bicker. He had always wanted brothers and sisters. He had always wanted a family if he was being honest. His mother smothered him and his father was dead, that was not a family.

Then the doors of the hall boomed opened and the next party entered. Oberyn walked in laughing with his niece. The two walked over to the king and queen. The two men embraces and then Oberyn kissed the hand of the second queen.

Jon watched how coolly his second mother's brother treated her. They were not close, but treated each other the way any member of the ruling class would. Arianne greeted the representatives of House Arryn and Tully. She smoothed over her uncles blunting snub to the two other families.

"Lady Arryn, it is good to see you again. I was but a child the last time we met." She said.

"You have grown into a woman since we last met. I don't know if you have met my brother, Edmure." Lysa waved her hand in her brother's direction but didn't look at him.

"Lord Edmure it is a pleasure to meet you." She offered her ha d and put a purr into her voice. He was a good-looking man and she wanted to flirt with someone since her attempt with the Winterfell heir fell down flat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady." Edmure gave her the expected smile but as soon as he could, he looked away and walked to the door to the great hall. Her cousins were close to the throne talking with one another. She knew she should go to them, but something held her back.

"Arianne it is lovely to see you." Rhaella said to her in her soft voice. "I know we didn't have much opportunity to talk during the journey. Walk with me to look at that tapestry over there."

She looked at the woman and her once silver hair now had grey streaks in it. She walked with her to the other side of the hall. Neither of them spoke. Arianne knew that the old woman had something to say to her, so she waited until they were at the tapestry.

"I will not blunt my words, I fear that if I do not speak truthfully you will shrug this off and continue on as if you were home." Rhaella said evenly. "Your uncle, the king and your aunt will look the other way with your behavior. I heard from one of the passing servants that entered with you that you acted to boldly when you met with the Stark family. That behavior might have been tolerated in Dorne encouraged even. It was allowed when you visited Kings Landing. Here, with these families your brazen ways will not be tolerated."

Rhaella was looking at the wolves stalking on the trees of the Gods Wood. It was a hauntingly beautiful piece of work. It was newer than some of the other hangings in the hall. Arianne couldn't help but shudder while she looked at it. It made her feel cold.

"I don't know what you mean, Dowager Queen." She said. She decided to use the woman's title. "I did nothing but play the game."

"That is precisely the point I am trying to make. You think you know what the game that all of us seasoned players are playing at is. You are a child. You know nothing about what it is we do, or why we do it. Your flagrant flirtations with everything male must stop."

"Excuse me Dowager Queen, but I know I must make a good match with one of these men here. I will not let my self be pushed off for some weak man. I am the heir of Dorne, a Princess. If I try to find myself a suitable man to marry and help me rule I will not shrink from using any means to get him and keep him." Arianne said just as smoothly as the former queen had.

"I am trying to warn you, my dear, about the dangers of what you think you are doing." Rhaella said smoothly.

"Then I am warned. Now if you excuse me I have to go and speak with my uncle."

Arianne turned her back on the old queen and walked to Oberyn. He was with neither the king or the queen, or the Riverrun or Arryn groups. He was looking at the tapestries alone. She was slightly seething from what the old woman had said to her.

"That old woman should have stayed in Kings Landing." Arianne said when she drew close to her uncle.

"What did she say to you my pet?" He asked, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm.

"That this was not home or the capitol and my behavior would not be tolerated here." Arianne said with a huff.

"She might be right pet. The lord we are given hospitality from is not one to take kindly to open flirtations. I suggest you only go after real men. And if that's who you are going for there are few here." He said with a wave of his hand, and as if on cue, the doors opened and the Iron Island deletes walked in.

Theon looked around the room. Besides the royal family, there were three other families with in the hall. All of them looked as if they had never had a hard days work in their lives. They were all soft. The once warrior king was not as sculpted as the stories said. The princes were both strong looking, but their ha ds gave them away, they were too soft. They might have calluses from sword practice, but they had never seen work. The princesses and the queen were what proper ladies looked. The Queens hands though looked like they did see work.

The other people in the room had weak looking hands as well. His hands were used to hard work. As were his sisters. They worked hard. He had looked at the Stark families hands. They all knew hard work. Even the little pretty one, the red head. He liked the Starks just because of that fact.

He looked around the room. It was vast. Impressive even. It was more stately then the great hall of Pyke. He liked it here very much. Asha have a low whistle and looked around.

"They knew how to build." She said.

"This family built this great castle and the Wall. We know the stories. The know what is on the other side of that icy barricade. We know the stories as well. Why do you think our sisters chose a rock to live on?" The on said with a rakish smile.

"You always did like the scary stories." Asha said with the first smile since they had talked on the road. "Look, here comes the Queen."

Lyanna walked over to them. She had a warm smile on her face a d looked at them as if they were old friends.

"Asha, Theon, it is so nice to finally meet you. I heard quite a bit about you both from your father's letter to me." She said when she was close to them.

The two Greyjoy's looked at each other. Neither of them knew what she was talking about.

"Our father wrote you?" Asha asked.

"Oh yes. He asked me a favor. He wanted to make sure you both met plenty of people when you came among us land lovers." Her eyes twinkles as she said it.

"That sounds like father." Theon said with a shrug.

"Did he way why we were to meet plenty of people?" Asha asked.

"You know why Asha. He wants you both wedded to the mainland. He felt that I would be nest equipped to help you both find compatible matches. We Starks might have warred with the Greyjoy house for many years, but we are both people who know how to work hard. AMD we both know the 'arrivals of living so separated from the rest of the Great Houses and their petty problems." She spoke not as the Queen, but as a woman who had grown up hearing all the scary stories Theon had just mentioned.

"I'm sorry, but did our father ask your help to find us both a match?" Asha asked, looking even more confused than when the queen had first spoken.

"Yes he did. He wants to find Theon a wife who isn't going to be frightened to the hard work of living on Pyke. And for you, a man who will be able to temper your, um, hot head." She looked sheepishly at Asha. "Fathers want either two things when it comes to daughters. To marry them off well or keep them locked away from all men. I am most cases they want both at the same time. It makes men so difficult to choose for their girl children a groom. I told your father I would be more than happy to intercede in these matters for him."

Theon and Asha were stunned. This was not something they ever expected their father to do, ask the Queen to help them find them matches. Asha was frightened that her father had mentioned finding her a husband. It was contrary to everything he told her. She just looked at the queen dumbfounded.

"I am sorry, but this does not sound like my father." She said.

"I realize your father might not have told you about his correspondence with me. Fathers are always trying to shield their children." Lyanna said with a dark cloud on her face. "But I want you all to fi d good matches."

"Thank you, your highness, for looking out for our wellbeing." The on said with his brightest smile. "My sister and I would be grateful for any assistance you could offer. We do not understand the climate that we have walked into.

Lyanna looked at the two young people before her. They were warn out and she knew how sheltered their father had kept them. The girl might be a captain of her own ship, but she still was not wise to the game they were just now starting to play. Her children knew how to play the courtly game of intrigue. These two didn't. She needed to do something useful. Helping these two would do that. She would do anything to help these two.

"Come with me. I want you to meet my children." Lyanna said sweetly.

Theon walked beside their queen, but Asha held back for a moment. She was still in shock that her father wanted her to marry after all. She had a feeling that no matter who they thought of as a good match for her would never be the match for her.

The on and the queen were laughing together as they walked up to the group of young people. The queen made the introductions and the young people smiled kindly at each other.

"If you will excuse me I have to go speak with my mother in law." Lyanna moved away before any of them could react.

The group of five, now seven with their new guests stood in silence. Theon sized up the matter at hand spoke.

"So who feels like our parents have gone a little mad, bringing us all here?"

"By the old gods, a man of sense!" Aegon said, smiling at Theon.

"I have a feeling they only dragged our assed up here was to marry us off. Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that." Dany said. She gave the Greyjoy boy a long look.

Dany had never really considered what she would do once she came of age. Most of the Great Houses were more interested in her niece and nephews as potential matches for their children. None of them ever thought of her. She wanted to find so done to be her match. The man before her wasn't a bad place to start.

"So what do you all think of Winterfell?" Asha asked. She was uncomfortably aware she did not fit on with this group, but she would not let them know it.

"I think it is amazing." Rhaenys said.

"Just you and Jon do. This place is bleak. Isn't that right Robin?" Aegon said to the boy.

"I want to explore. If my mother allows me." The young boy said.

"Don't worry about that Robin. She will. Father will make her." Jon said to him with a smile. "No one can defy the king."

"Hurry up!" A voice boomed from the opened doors at the end of the hall.

"Sorry to inform you father, but I have short legs. I can't walk to fast." Tyrion said to his father.

"You will not talk. Neither you nor your brother. I am sick of you both. How I wish I could have gotten rid of you two and kept your sister. Cersei always knew what was best for the family." Tywin said to them as he walked to the center of the room to the king.

"She has a new family now. We are less than useless." Tyrion said as he hobbled beside him.

"She is still a Lannister." Tywin said with gritted teeth.

"She's a Baratheon now father." Jamie said.

"She is a Lannister. As are her children." He said. He walked to his king and his sons shut their mouths. Badgering their father was one of their favorite games to play, but they knew not to say anything in front of people who could use what they said against their family. They were Lannister's after all.

"Lord Tywin, it Ks a pleasure to see you. And Ser Jamie, you as well." Rhaegar said. He smiled warmly.

"King Rhaegar. It is always a pleasure." He said to the king. "It is always a pleasure to see you. I have some pressing matters to speak with you about."

"Of course. Why don't we walk a bit?" Rhaegar said, inclining his head to go to the less crowded portion of the great room.

"Thank you my king. This will take but just a moment. Jamie, Tyrion stay out of trouble." He walked away with the king and the two men stood together.

"Now what do we do?" Tyrion asked.

"I have a duty to perform." Jamie said as he walked to the dowager queen. She smiled as he approached her.

"Ser Jamie. I was hoping to see you." She smiled brightly and held out her ha ds to him.

Jamie took them and knelt in front of her in a deep bow. It was the pose that the Kings Guard adopted somehow honor to the ruling family.

"Arise Ser Jamie. You know that between us you never have to a base yourself." Her warm voice said above his bowed head.

"I wanted to show you the respect you deserve my Queen." Jamie said. He got to his feet and smiled brightly at her.

"My gods. You were handsome as a youth, but now in adulthood you are even more handsome than my son is. Your mother would have been so proud of you. I have heard of all the deeds you have accomplished in the past twenty years. You made me very proud." She touched his cheek.

"I only wanted to do my duty. You and Eddard showed me in the weeks after the war what honor was. Whenever I came upon something that was unjust, I often thought would the queen approve. Then I tried to right the wrongs I saw." Jamie said. Even now, as a grown man, Rhaella made him feel like the 15-year-old boy he had been when he became a member of the King's Guard.

"That is something I am happy to hear. I have often wondered why you took to the road instead of going home." She asked.

"You know why. We talked about it when I was in the capitol. With Cersei, there I would have never been free. When I learned of her marriage to Robert I was shocked, when I heard the tales of their love match I was pleased. We were always to close for comfort. I loved her, but love would never been enough." Jamie said. "And nice I got a feel for the wandering life I grew to like it."

"I am glad that you realized that the feelings you felt for Cersei were not healthy." Rhaella said with real warmth. "But that doesn't answer why you have waited this long to find a wife. Everyone might call this gathering a meeting of friends, but we all know it is a marriage auction." Rhaella said to him.

"I didn't want to settle down, to be honest. I never took the time to find love. Now I know the opportunity has passed me by and I now have to find a wife. This is the place to do it." Jamie said with a rueful laugh.

"You might be amazed where love finds you my boy." Rhaella said. "Do you remember by daughter?" She indicated the group of young people gathered by the throne.

"I remember the red face baby. She truly looks like you. Lovely and cunning." Jamie joked.

"She is. My son might be king, but she was meant to be a great lady." Rhaella said.

"Are you playing match maker my lady?" Jamie asked, raising his brow as he looked down at her face.

"Always Jamie." She patted his arm. "She would be a good match for you. Unless you have another in mind."

"The younger Stark girl is something. From the moment we were with the Stark family she was the only one with any personality." Jamie shrugged.

"Those Northern women have a way with men. They weave a spell. They make good wives as well." Rhaella nodded with approval. "I will keep your counsel and not speak of this with anyone."

"Thank you my lady. I should go and save my brother from taunting the Snakes." Jamie said to the queen.

"Watch out for the girl. She wants all she can get. Do not let Arianne push you around." Rhaella said with an unveiled contempt for her husband's niece.

"I will remember the warning." Jamie said and kissed her hand and took his leave from her.

Jamie walked over to the red faced Oberyn and the smiling Arianne. Tyrion was in his lecturing mode.

"I find that the women of your region are some of the best lovers. I have only had the pleasure of three, but they were all amazing. I also approve of your customs of finding love. Sometimes I wish I were Dornish, so I could live so free." Tyrion told the two before him.

"Your views are most enlightening Tyrion. I will make it a point to speak with my father about your views. I am sure he will be eager to hear them." Arianne said.

"Am I interrupting?" Jamie asked as he walked up.

"Ser Jamie, thank you for coming. Maybe now your brother will stop his ramblings." Oberyn said with a clenched jaw. The two had met many years ago and had remained in contact. Due to his friendship with Oberyn, he had spent many happy days in the Water Gardens and in castles on the sea.

"Ser Jamie, I am happy to finally meet you. My uncle has told me of some of your many adventures." Arianne said with a flirtatious smile.

Jamie understood the warning Dowager Queen had given him. He had never met the girl, but seeing her now, her brazen flirtation, he knew she would be trouble.

"You two have had adventures? Jamie I am wounded. I thought I was the only one you had those sorts of adventures with." Tyrion lipped up. Jamie loved his brother in that moment.

Before any of them could speak, the doors boomed opened once again and the voice of the Queen of Thorns rang out.

"This place is too drafty. Right, get me another blanket for my shoulders, and Left find me a seat by the fire." The room fell silent when they walked in, just as the old woman had planned. Now all eyes would be on her family.

"Grandmother follow me." Margaery said with a kind voice. "We will get you a place to sit."

"Thank you my gal." The clank of the cane filled the room as they walked to a grouping of chairs before one of the hearths burning with a fire.

Lyanna had walked to her husband and they shared a look. Lyanna had seen Tywin speaking with her husband alone. She had wanted to go over to them and see what they were talking about. Tywin was probably offering money, like always. Not a week passed without the Lannister's offering them money. The kingdom was prospering, they had no debt. She knew that the Lannister's were always trying to get closer to the throne. Lyanna feared that if they couldn't use their gold to get in they would try with marriage.

"This visit should have been a happy event. Now all we have are wolves scratching at our back door." Lyanna said when they drew close together, as they walked to the old woman.

"Wolves? You use your own family animal as the analogy. Things must be dire indeed." Rhaegar said.

"It is indeed." She said. They reached the Tyrell party a d she plastered a smile on her face, playing the loving queen. "Lady Olenna. I am so glad to see you. It has been to many years. I still remember you from my childhood. I always have admired you and the way you have kept your family afloat."

"Lyanna, your niece is your image. Will she also be as temperamental as you at that age?" The old woman asked. The question was just snide to sting, but there was no malice in her words. "My granddaughter Margaery is finding me some warmed wine and spiced cheese. Would either you or the king like some as well?"

"No thank you." Rhaegar smiled at her. The lady sniffed. "How was the journey?"

"We had a less than eventful trip. It was relatively pleasant journey." She waved to the two men behind her. "Willis and Loras, my grandsons. Say hello to the King and one of his queens."

"Your Highness. Thank you for allowing us to accompany you to Winterfell." Loras said.

"My king and queen, it is an honor to be with you. I have somethings to discuss with you about the canal system in King's Landing." Willis said in ways of greeting.

"The canal system? I went over the plans last season and they were functioning well enough." Rhaegar said. Lyanna watched as her husband fell into his scholarly ways.

"I have it on good authority that they could work better. If you, myself, Bran Stark and Tyrion Lannister get together we can maximize the outcome of fresh water to the poop sections of King's Landing, especially Flee Bottom, where it is needed the most." Willis said. He was genuine in his speech.

"I think that might be arraigned. Why don't we go speak with Tyrion right now and see if what you say is possible? Ladies, if you will excuse us?" The king shot the women a look of eager joy.

"It is alright with me my husband. Do you agree Lady Olenna?" Lyanna asked.

"As long as the boy is being useful to the throne I see no problem." She waved her hand and the king and heir of Highgarden walked slowly to where Tyron Lannister was standing with the Martell family.

"If it pleases you, I will call my daughter over, as well as my good sister and niece to be introduced to your Summer Rose. All young girls need friends." Lyanna said. She wanted to get the younger generation together as much as she could arrange.

"What about the Greyjoy girl? You left her out of the group." Olenna said.

"She is not the kind of girl who would find the others conversation stimulating. She might better off with my husband and your grandson. She has a vast knowledge of waterways." Lyanna said.

"That she might. Yes, why don't we set this in play? Send for the others and move the Greyjoy girl to talk with Willis. It might be amusing to see how the boy deals with a woman who is so strong willed." Olenna said.

Lyanna looked to Rhaenys, gave a smooth hand motion to Dany, and flicked her eyes to Arianne. Rhaenys nodded her head, spoke to Dany, the two linked arms, and went to collect Arianne. Once the two reached the other group Rhaenys spoke with her cousin. Dany stayed with the king and waved Asha over to her. Lyanna marveled at how her daughter was able to notice her wish. She had maneuvered the girls nicely.

Arianne and Rhaenys walked over to the Queen and the older woman as Margaery walked over with a servant caring a tray of the items Olenna had asked for.

"Perfect. I am pleased to see that the staff here knows how to handle the demands we will undoubtedly place upon them."

"Our people have been well trained and they are very loyal. We value their service." Lyanna said for the benefit of the servant. The boy smiled at her. He might not know her personally but he knew who she was and where she came from.

"Yes. Your father was very good at training his people. I am glad your brother has continued with his ways," Olenna sipped from her cup and smiled.

Lyanna took in a quick breath. The woman knew how to sting with her words.

"My father was the best Warden the North has ever known." She said, with a smile.

"He was a great man. I always liked him." Olenna said as the two girls walked over to them.

"Rhaenys, Arianne this is Lady Olenna and her grandchildren, Loras and Margaery. But I feel you know each other." Lyanna said at the way her niece had reacted to the two Highgarden youths.

"Yes. I have had the pleasure of meeting them last week." Arianne said.

"She is a delightful gal, despite her family." Olenna said as she ate her cheese.

"Grandmother, you known that the joust is a fickle game. Lord Oberyn was not at fault." Loras spoke for the first time. His voice was strong with a lilt to it. He would have made a great singer.

"I have reserved my judgment until the man can prove himself worthy of my forgiveness." Olenna said. She turned away from them and Lyanna knew it was her time to depart as well.

"Alright children, I am going to get back to our guests from Riverrun and the Array. Excuse me?" She left before they could reply.

Rhaenys watched her mother depart, feeling like a small fish in a large pond. She had heard the serve its tales of the formidable woman before her. She watched her cousin and the two you g people before her talk as if they were old friends.

"Loras, how was the end of your journey?" Arianne asked with a sparkle in her eye. Rhaenys knew the sparkle. Nothing good ever came from that look.

"It was uneventful. Renly and I found ways to amuse ourselves." He laughed and smiled.

"Lord Renly is a delightful man. I look forward to spending time with the two of you." Arianne's voice dripped honey and Loras ate it up.

"Just so you know, princess, my brother has no liking for women. It is not a secret. He made your cousin laugh, that is all." Margaery said as she stood by Rhaenys watching her brother interact with her brother.

"I had heard rumors of the fact. My mother is from Dorne. I know that men and women can choose to love whom they wish. It is not our place to dictate otherwise." She said.

"That is a most enlightened stance to take." Olenna said. "But then again before your father your family used to marry and breed with in their own. So I guess coming from a Targaryen it may not be so enlightened." She sniffed the cheese and waved it away.

Rhaenys was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Grandmother has a way with words. Do not let her confuse you. She is not as harsh as she seems. She is very loving when she wants to be." Margaery laughed. "Don't let her harsh tongue hurt you."

"Nothing that she says can hurt me. I am the daughter of a dragon." Rhaenys said. She knew it was her duty to stand here with these ghastly people but she didn't want to. She just smiled and tried to think of something to say. Her mind went blank.

"Excuse my cousin. She has no patience for word games. She is much to blunt for them." Arianne said.

"For the daughter of the king she should be used to this kind of game." Olenna said.

"I know how to play. I just choose not to." Rhaenys snapped, harsher than she wanted to.

"I like you gal." The old woman said. "We will talk more later. Right now I think the last of our group is at the door."

They all turned to see the great doors open and the Stark family and Baratheon's stood there with smiles on their faces. The looks on their faces were happy, but as soon as they turned to the room at large, all the smiles vanished quickly.

Arya had been with her family and was pleased to see the smile on her fathers face. Since her aunts raven telling them of this horde of raiders, as she liked to of think of them. Seeing her father see his sister and his old friend made it worth the visit to her. Now looking on the crowd of visitors in her family great hall, she wasn't so sure.

"Ready to go into the Frey?" Ned asked them all. Before anyone could say a word they entered the Great Hall of Winterfell.


	6. Sleeping Arrangement

**A:N This is a long chapter. It is so very long but worth it. I had toyed with splitting it in two, but could not bring myself to do it. I hope you don't mind the length or how long it took to write. And I have to say a huge thanks to my partner in crime, NewGirl08. With out her help this would not have been possible. Enjoy!**

Jon watched his uncle framed in the doors of the Great Hall. He felt as if he was looking into the future. He felt that he would look like the man before him some day. His cousin, the one called Arya, was his mother's image from the past. It was a strange feeling. Would he be as tall as the Starks, who were taller than his father was. Would he keep his slim Targaryen build, or muscles like Eddard Stark? Would that girl continue to mature in her looks to be a beauty like his mother? Would she be as wise as Lyanna? All these thoughts swirled in his mind.

He shot his mother a look and saw her standing still. Jon knew the story of his parents love, how they started a war. Now the man who had fought against his father stood beside Eddard. He wished he could go and stand beside her, as his father would soon be. Jon knew he was the reason they had fought so hard to stay together. His mother told him since he could remember that he was going to be the man who push back the darkness when winter came.

"You have the fire of the dragons and the ice of the north. You will be the light in the dark my son." She had told him. He wanted to be the light right now, protect her from the darkness that was clouding her face.

He waited, like the rest of the room to see how his father would receive Robert. The two families at the door walked into the room and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. No one moved, no one made a noise. A flash of motion from a side door permitted his second mother, a false smile on her face. This sudden appearance was almost as intriguing as his true parent's reaction to the Baratheon's. She carried a tray with a drink on it. Seeing the two parties inside the doorway she placed the tray down in a nook in the wall and walked over to her husband.

On her way to Rhaegar she stopped beside Lyanna. The two woman looked at one another. For the first time in a long time Elia took Lyanna's hand and gave her a warm smile that Jon remembered seeing both mothers give each other when he was a child. The two queens walked to stand beside their husband. The three stood and all smiled at Eddard and his friends.

Jon looked to his sister next to the Tyrell family group. They spoke without words. It was going to be an interesting meeting. Dragons were about to meet the stags head on. Jon hoped that none of them would be burned. Rhaenys looked worried. She took a step closer to her parents but Aegon took her arm and Jon shook his head. They both wanted her to stay put. There was little Jon could do so he stood back to watch. The two groups had stayed apart during the whole journey north. His father walked to the center of the room to meet the next two groups that entered the hall.

"Robert, it is a pleasure to see you again. It has been to long." Rhaegar said with measured control. Jon knew his father admired the way Robert had made the Stormlands thrive, but he disliked the other man personally for the pain he had caused Lyanna. In his mind Robert was the one who had killed Jon's Stark grandfather and uncle when Robert had convinced them both that his father had stolen Lyanna. Rhaegar did not hate Robert, but he did not like him.

"My king, it is an honor to have been allowed to come along with you and your family on this visit to see Ned. It has been to long since we have all seen one another." Robert said with a smile. Jon felt it was genuine.

"It would hardly be kingly to deny old friends the chance to reunite." Rhaegar said with obvious relief that Robert showed no animosity. He was still guarded though. Old feelings are hard to banish from just one smile.

"Why don't we all depart to our rooms and freshen up for dinner? Sansa is going to check on the feast we have planned. Elia has said that you have brought entertainment with you my king. If one of your group would like to speak with them and tell them that we will be eating within two hours' time that would be helpful. We can mingle for a few more moments and once we hear from the kitchen we can all go and dress." Catelyn said from beside her husband, smiling brightly at everyone in the hall.

Lyanna and Elia stood beside the king still holding hands. Rhaegar smiled at them. Jon finally walked close to his parents and noticed his siblings doing the same. Rhaella shot him a look to keep his eyes on the Baratheon's. Jon turned back to see how Robert reacted to his mother after all these years. All he did was smile in a friendly manner. There was no look of longing or love. It was just an old friend seeing another old friend after many years separation.

"My queens." Robert bowed to the women. "I wish to express my thanks to you, like I have done with your husband, for allowing us to accompany your family to Winterfell."

"You are most kind Lord Robert for your thanks. But no thanks are needed." Elia said coldly. She had become aloof again, but she held Lyanna's hand while looking at Robert Baratheon. Despite their differences between the women, they were family and stood together.

"Ned has always been your friend Lord Robert. It would hardly be with in our power to prevent you from visiting him and his family." Lyanna finally spoke. Her voice was steady and strong. Jon knew that her mother was anything but at this moment.

"Thanks are still not needed." Robert said kindly. "You all remember my beautiful bride?" He held out his hand for his wife.

Cerise walked over to him and they twined their fingers together and smiled at one another. Then she looked at the queens and rolled her eyes. Her dress was black and gold, the colors of her husband's house. She was as regal as the queens before her were.

"I am hardly a bride. It has been twenty years since we wed and this man still behaves as if we are newlyweds. Men, what can we do with them? They act as if they were the ones who are in charge. But we know otherwise don't we?" She asked the women in front of her with a conspiratorial smile.

Jon watched his second mothers face become harsh and his mother's face pale. The situation in their family was strange. They were not happy, that was true, but seeing the love and warmth from the villain of the war, according to Elia, look so happily at his wife twisted both woman guts. He felt a strange sadness and a rage fill inside him. Why could his father not look at his mother that way? Why couldn't his parents show their love so openly and freely, as they had once done? He looked at his father and he looked lost. Jon placed his hand on Rhaegar's shoulder and his father gave him a sad smile.

"Men are strange creatures." Catelyn said, stealing a glance at her husband. Love was all written all over her face. "Sansa would you please go and inquire as to the feast?" She took the situation in hand and tried to change the subject to something neutral.

"Of course mother." Sansa said. She had felt the room shift when Lady Baratheon had spoken of her husbands adoring ways. She wanted to stay and watch what happened. She looked at her sister, who was watching the Baratheon boy, as well as the heir of Castle Rock out of the corner of her eye. Both men were watching her. Sansa nudged her sister.

"Mother," Arya's voice was thick due to dryness. "Could I go? You know how the kitchen staff respond to me. I can get them working faster if they are not already doing so."

Catelyn had been aware to the attention her daughter was receiving and nodded her head. Arya smiled grateful for an excuse to move away. It was better to leave now and acquire a better vantage point of the group later. She walked to a door in the wall beside one of the great fireplaces in the hall. As she left her cousin, Prince Jon was among the men watching her leave. She raised her brow at him and she paused.

"Mother, I known that this is a strange request, but could I accompany my cousin? I wish to see as much of your childhood home as I can." Jon asked her mother.

Lyanna turned and smile indulgently at her son.

"You may go. I am sure with Arya as your guide you will not get lost." Lyanna smiled. Elias shook her head in negation, but Jon walked over to where Arya was standing. Jon was not unaware of the glares the Baratheon boy was giving him, or the look of repressed mirth on Jamie Lannister's face as Jon walked to his cousin.

When Jon reached her the conversation on the room resumed. Arya held the door opened for him so he could follow. His guide was silent as they walked down one corridor to the next. Once they reached the stairs, leading down she paused and took a touch out of a basket near her feet.

"Here, you will need this." She said as she lit the touch and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Jon said as he held the touch over their heads and they walked down the stairs. "Winterfell is as my mother always said it would be like." He said to break into her silence.

"What did she say?" Arya asked. She held her skirt up in her hand, as if she was unaccustomed to making this trip down the stairs in skirts.

"She said this place was a labyrinth of walkways and secrets that would take more than a lifetime to discover. Seeing the sheer size of the outside of the castle showed me she was right. Now that I know that the corridors continue into the very ground of this land I see my mother was vastly understating how large this castle was." Jon said as they made it to the end of the stairs.

"Thanks' to Bran's quest for knowledge we finally have a cohesive map of the castle. If you wish I could get you and your mother copies of the layout." Arya said with true kindness.

"That would be amazing, thank you." They made it to a straight hallway that, based on the smells, led to the kitchens. "Lady Arya, I was wondering why you agreed to let me accompany you to the kitchens."

"First I am no lady. I might have been born into a great house and know how to clean up well, but I am no lady. Second out of everyone who has come into the walls of Winterfell you are the most intriguing to me." She answered.

"I intrigue you?" Jon asked with a laugh.

"Come on. Don't you see the strange resemblances we hold to one another parents? You look like the one picture of my father as a youth. And my whole life the people of the North have said I look like your mother. We are also the only two Stark descendants that look like our ancestors. My brothers and sister look like my mother's people and your brother and sister look like their mother. We are Starks. I could see that we could share with one another in ways the others would not understand." Arya said. "We alone are wolves in our generation."

Jon was shocked with the frankness she used while talking to him. Being a prince he was used to people simpering over him. Only his family ever spoke to him as if he was just a man. He looked at Arya in the torchlight. She was stunning. If she did not look so much like his mother, he would say she would make the most impressive princess.

"Can I ask you some personal questions? Since we are family I want to get to know you as much as I can while I am here." Jon said. They were almost to the kitchen and he wanted to ask her these things before they were around other people.

"Whatever you like. You are the prince. I am just a lady." She gave a slight sneer at the word, but smiled as she said it.

"What do you like to do?" He blurted. If he could he would have kicked himself. He had wanted to ask her about the people of the North. What they were like, how they lived. Instead he asked her that. What was wrong with his mind around her.

Arya stopped walking and she laughed. Jon could not help himself; he smiled and started laughing as well. Her laugh sounded like bells and made you want to join in, just like his mother's laugh could do.

"Out of all the questions to ask, that is the one you go with?" She smiled again. "I like riding my horse, helping my people, and reading. The usual things. I am also very good with a type of swordplay from Bravos called Water Dancing. If you wish we could spar during your stay here." She raised her brow again. Jon was realizing this was her way of offering a challenge without saying it outright.

"That could be arranged. But I must warn you, I have been thought swords by Ser Arthur Dayne." Jon said. He hoped the name of one of the most famous knights in the history of the realm made him seem intimidating to her. He was one of the king guard and in residence with the family. Ser Arthur nada been asked to see to the protection details with the captain of the Stark's men in Winterfell. When Jon had been little Ser Arthur or Ser Barrister his constant shadow. Jon was the only one who had demanded to be able to walk among his people in Flee Bottom, and they always followed. To his surprise neither were with him now. The kings guard were discretely scattered with in the Great Hall with his family. They must trust this girl and the people of Winterfell more than they trusted the people in the Red Keep.

"No matter who taught you I can beat you." Arya boasted. "I am also a weaver. All the cloth you see in Winterfell was created by my hands on my loom." Arya said, almost as an afterthought.

It was now Jon's turn to stop walking. Arya turned and looked at him. She studied his face. There was shock on it as well as intrigue. Arya rather liked the way this young man looked with those emotions on his face. He was a very well put together man. Nevertheless, Arya would never think that way for someone she was related to. She decided they would become friends.

"Do not look so shocked Jon. I might not be a lady, but I find loom work is more challenging then the sword at times." There were at the large doors of the kitchens and Arya pushed them opened. Jon had never been in the kitchen proper at the Red Keep, his teachers kept him to busy for such activity. He just stood opened mouthed at the large underground cavern and the number of people with in the room. Arya was walking into the room but turned and grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her.

"Have you ever been in a kitchen?" She asked as they wove their way to the head cook. Everyone smiled at her and she spoke to most of the people around her.

"No. It wasn't allowed." Jon said softly. He felt slightly ashamed at this fact.

They walked to a rather plump woman covered in flour. The woman had what looked like blood on her apron and a large spoon in her hand.

"And watch those birds! I don't want them burnt." She bellowed to the men tending to a massive amount of meat. "Arya my dear. If you have come to steal scraps like the wolf you pretend to be you will get nothing tonight."

"Sorry to disappoint you Masha, but mother sent me. Will the feast be ready in time?" Arya asked as she looked at the food all around them.

"We have two hours work. But that will give the ladies time to primp. I know your sister. She will want to look her best. And make you look beautiful as well." Jon could not dream of either Stark girls looking more breath taking then either already did. But he said nothing. "Now who is this?" The head cook asked, nodding her multiple chins at Jon.

"Oh this? He is your prince. But do not treat him like a pampered lap dog. He's just as much wolf as the rest of us." Arya's hand shot out and snatched a pastry passing them, broke it in half and handed the other part to Jon.

"Ah, yes. Lyanna's boy. Home at last. Good to have you home Jon. What ever you need boy, you ask and you will get it. But no one else." Masha swished her spoon at him with a mock stern look on her face. "And don't you go spoiling dinner. I have been slaving down here for a week for this."

"Yes ma'am." Jon said as he tried to put the pastry down.

"I was only joking boy. Eat up." Masha turned away from them and went to check on the progress of the food.

"Come on Jonny Boy. We still have a good fifteen minutes to go before they will expect us back. I'll show you a short cut to the hall from here." Arya bit into her stolen food and Jon did the same. It was flaky and filled with a sweet cheese.

"I have never had anything quite like this. It is amazing." Jon said.

"It is one of Masha's secrets. Utterly heaven. Come on." Instead of walking to the stairs, Arya lead him to another door in the hall and up another flight of stairs. It was not as twisting as the first. They walked happily enjoying their treat.

"So is everyone in the castle so relaxed?" Jon finally asked.

"Only for us Starks. No one else has their devotion like we do. You might not have been born here, but you were born from here. You are theirs. We dislike outsiders. Lucky for you, you are family and your mother was well loved. That makes you loved by proxy. Count yourself lucky." She tried to lick a stray piece of the honey bread from the corner of her lip but could not reach it.

"Here." Jon pulled a linen square out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Arya took it and quickly wiped her faceoff with it. She held it out to him. Jon was ready to take it back but she looked closer at it and walked over to the touch hanging on the wall. When they had entered the kitchen, they had left theirs in a basket after extinguishing it. Arya worked the cloth with her fingers and frowned.

"Is this an example of the cloth you get in Kings Landing?" She asked, still feeling the material.

"Yes. That is from a very well established cloth making family. They are highly regarded and Queen Elia regularly frequents their business." Jon said. Being a prince, he had nothing but the best.

"This," Arya said finally giving him his piece of cloth, "is shit. I did better when I was ten."

Jon looked at her and was at a loss for words. His mother had told many tales about her brother and his lady wife. How they were so well mannered and proper. Jon had always assumed that their children would be like that as well. Arya, it seemed, was something different.

"Well I will be sure to tell the queen." Jon said stiffly.

"Good. And I bet they are over charging her as well. Ass backward merchants. Come on. We are almost to the steps leading to the balcony so we can watch everyone in the hall."

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall…

Gendry had not been able to keep his eyes off Arya of House Stark. He has seen her watching him, and he had wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and get to know what her voice sounded like. She had stood smiling when then walked into the room. Gendry liked that smile. When the king approached his father, he reluctantly took his eyes off Arya.

"So what do you think this man will say to father after all these years?" Joffery whispered to him.

"I don't know. He might try to kill father. The Targaryen's of old were said to be vengeful creatures." Myrcella said to them both, just as hushed.

"I'd like to see him try. Mother would rip out his spine of him if killed father, and no one would be able to stop her." Gendry said.

After their parents wedding and their return to the Stormlands Robert had insisted on his wife learning how to defend herself. The Stormlands had been torn apart by the war and there were raiders roaming all over the place. Robert had gone into the land and fought back the evil men who tried to defile the country. Cersei had in fact had to defend herself while she was pregnant with Gendry. She cleverer a man nearly in two who tried to rape her and the servant woman who had accompanied her in delivering help to a village near Storms End. Robert had been very proud of his Lioness then. He often recoup ted the story to anyone who would listen.

"Will you three shut up? I want to know what they are saying. Look, the Queens are here now." Shrieen said.

Gendry watched as his mother spoke with the queens. The one his father went to war for was standing there smiling, but the second queen had a face of utter stone. She did not say a word, but her face said it all. She was jealous of what his parents had. The royal family had thought they had it all, but seeing his mother and father all three before them realized that the Baratheon's were far happier then the king and the queens ever could be.

"Hey look at Uncle Jamie. He keeps looking at your she wolf." Joffery nudged his arm and Gendry flickered his eyes to where his uncle was standing. He glared at his uncle, but Jamie was not paying attention.

He looked over to Arya and she was smiling as well, ever so slightly. Gendry clenched his hands into fists. His uncle should not be looking at Arya. She was half his age. It was beyond reason that his uncle should look at Arya.

"Keep your head on Bull." Shrieen said kindly to him, placing her hand on his wrist. He looked down at his cousin, the only person in the world who had ever made him pause.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, Arya was asking if she could go to the kitchen and speak with the cooks. He was reminded that they still had a feast to attend. Her voice was soft but it carried. It reached him like a mermaid song Shrieen had told them about. Living on Dragonstone, she was the authority of all things mystical.

When her mother had said she could go to the kitchen Arya had stopped and looked into the room. Her eyes met his; she fluttered her eyes to Jamie and then settled on Prince Jon. She raised her eyebrow and the prince asked if he could accompany her to the kitchen. Gendry felt like he had been punched in the gut. The prince was going to be with Arya, alone. He wanted to stand forward and say that it was inappropriate, but Shrieen's hand on his wrist stopped him again.

"Don't worry brother. Nothing will happen to her. My guess is that she could end the lives of everyone in this room without anyone knowing what had happened." Joffrey said as quietly.

"Don't think of her my brother. We are in for a show." Myrcella said under her breath. "Grandfather is on his way over to speak with our family."

Tywin was striding across the floor and smiled warmly at his daughter and her family. Jamie and Tyrion walked slowly behind him. They had met Uncle Jamie only once, when Gendry was twelve. He had come to Storm's End when his parents had gone on their tour of all the banner men that served their house. Gendry had been amazed at his uncle and his stories. They had written one another, only five or six letters every year, but they had become friends. Uncle Tyrion was another matter. He had come to visit twice a year for as long as he could remember.

"Daughter, Robert, children! We looked for you in the train, but you were all the way in the back." Tywin said with a smile. He spoke as if there was not tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

"We wanted to give the children the opportunity to have freedom before the confinement of the castle." Cersei said. "You know how they are. They like to roam around." She embraced her father, but Gendry knew that it was a forced smile.

"Yes. Boys need space to grow. And let me see my grandsons." Tywin looked the boys over. He never spoke to Myrcella and bluntly ignored Shrieen.

"Hello Grandfather." Joffery said as he walked forward. Joffery was always the one to greet old Lord Tywin. It was their agreement. Whenever they were in the room with their grandfather Joffery took the brunt of his praise. None of the others wanted it.

"Joffery my boy. You look good, strong." Tywin smiled at him. "What are you doing with yourself? You look like a true Lion."

"Thank you Grandfather." Joffery said.

"Now let me see the rest. Gendry, always a pleasure." Tywin sneered slightly. Tywin had no love for his eldest grandson, probably because Gendry looked so much like his father.

"Lord Tywin." Gendry gave a small nod. "You remember Myrcella and our cousin Shrieen?" He made it impossible for Tywin to ignore the girls.

"Yes, girls, you look lovely as ever." He turned away from the girls and spoke to his daughter. "Your children have grown in the last two years. Joffery is becoming a fine man."

"All my children have grown father." She spat out.

"Yes, of course." Tywin smiled but turned away and walked to the King.

"That was nicely done my boy. Make my father acknowledge the girls. You have my brains I think." Tyrion said to Gendry when Tywin was across the room.

"I don't have your brains uncle. You and I both know Myrcella is the smart one." Gendry smiled and leaned down and embraced his uncle.

"And what did you get from me?" Jamie asked. He stayed away from his sister.

"I got my good looks." Gendry shot back. He hugged him as well. The anger from a moment ago vanished. He just remembered the kind uncle from his childhood.

"Ha. You look like your father." Jamie said.

"Thank the gods for that!" Robert said coming up to them. "Brothers, nice to see you again. Jamie it has been what, twenty years?"

"I have been traveling." Jamie said. "How is our sister?"

"Unstoppable." Robert smiled brightly.

Jamie was relieved that his sister had found real love. When they were younger, Cersei had convinced him she was his soul mate. He had run to the Kings Guard to get away from temptation. He had thought he loved her, but as they spent time apart he realized they had both been sad lost children. Their mother's death had affected them both hard. Their father abandoned them and all they had was each other. When they separated they had both seen their errors. He was very glad their relationship had never become more than words. Still he had avoided her all these years to make sure she had lost all feelings for him, but having watched her with Robert Jamie knew it was love between the two.

"That makes me very happy to hear." Jamie said. Robert smiled and placed his hand on Jamie shoulder and walked back to his wife.

"So, what are we going to do while we are here? Our father thinks that we need to find Jamie a wife. That Stark girl sounds like a good idea." Tyrion said to Gendry and Joffery.

Joffery looked at his brother. Gendry's jaw was clenched and he balled his hands into fists. He wanted to punch his uncles, both of them.

"The dark haired one? No, she is no good for Jamie. She would be the cock in the relationship. He needs a woman who doesn't want to be the man in the marriage." Joffery spoke before his brother broke their uncle's noses.

"Joff, I have to disagree with you." Tyrion said. "He needs someone to kick his ass every day."

"What he needs is to find someone he finds pleasant and can grow to love." Cerise said as she and Robert walked over.

"I would be alright with that. I see what love has done for you." They stood there smiling at one another. Then they both laughed and hugged.

"Good to see you brother." Cersei smiled again. She felt tears well in her eyes. She knew that her feelings for him as a child had been wrong and if not for her mistaken feelings, he would have been home. "You should have come see us sooner."

"I had things I needed to figure out. Traveling was good. I learned many things while away." Jamie said when they separated.

"It is good you have stopped moving at last." She smiled at him, squeezed his hand and walked back to her husband.

"Well now that we are all reunited we should mingle. I met the most intriguing young man. Theon Greyjoy. His sister is apparently a captain of her own ship. Ladies, would you like to meet her?" Jamie said as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

"A woman sea captain? How exciting. Please introduce us." Myrcella said.

"She is over there with Sansa and Rickon Stark. We can have better introductions with them as well." Tyrion said walking over to the Greyjoy's and Starks.

Gendry and his family walked over. Sansa Stark was a beautiful girl. Her red hair glowed like fire in the touch light. Joffery was watching her with wide eyes. Gendry smiled as they stopped in front of them. He was not the only one who liked a Stark girl. And the way Sansa was looking at the Greyjoy boy he suspected he would not be the only one suffering jealousy.

"You really have your own ship?" Rickon asked Asha.

"Yes. The Sea Bitch. My father thought that would be a fitting name for his daughter's ship. I wanted to change it, but he wouldn't allow me." Asha said.

"I think it is a rather fitting name. The sea is a temperamental bitch. It pounds against the rocks of Casterly Rock every year. In time, it will chip away the earth and crumble into the sea. Yes the sea is a bitch." Tyrion said joined them.

"Lord Tyrion if you like the ship so much I will trade you. Give me a different vessel and I will give you my Bitch." Asha said with a smile.

"I don't want a Bitch. I want a lover." Tyrion said with a smile. "I want to you to meet my family. Lord and Lady Baratheon and their children, Gendry, Joffery, Myrcella and their niece Shrieen."

"Nice to meet you all." Theon said with a smile on his face. "My sister was telling her tales of the high seas. She is a very good story teller."

"Watch your words brother. I'm not the story teller here." Asha said.

"Whatever you say. So have you met the Stark's?" Theon asked.

"We were introduced." Joffery said with a forced smile. He then turned to Sansa. "Lady Sansa, Lord Rickon. I hope we can get to know one another better."

"Thank you, it will be our pleasure to help you find your way around Winterfell. Arya is your families designated guide, but we are all here if you need anything." Sansa said with a smile.

"Who is showing us around?" Theon asked. "It is not you, is it Sansa?"

Sansa blushed. She liked this young man. He spoke to her as if she was a beautiful woman. She had had many admirers in the past, but the way he looked at her made her feel wanted. She had never truly felt wanted, and she wasn't going to let this go to her head. She had never truly flirted but she was going to try now.

"Rickon has that honor. But like I said we are all here to assist you in finding your ways around Winterfell." She smiled slightly at Theon.

"And who is showing us around, pray tell." Joffery asked. Sansa turned to him. She looked at him as if he was slow. She had already told them moments ago.

"Arya is the guide for the Baratheon family, as well as the Lannister's." Sansa spoke slow, as if speaking to a child. "I fear she will have her hands full with you all." Sansa smirked and Rickon snorted.

"Can I ask what is so funny about that remark?" Shrieen asked.

Rickon stopped his bubble of laughter and looked at the girl. She had a look of the Baratheon family. Dark hair and the blue eyes. She was lovely, except for the grey scale scars marring her right cheek and a slim line on her neck. It was a small blemish. Nothing truly noticeable. She kept her hair covering her face. Rickon saw the insecurities she felt, it was the same he now was plunged into with the arrive of his parents new child.

"Nothing is funny, per say." Rickon said slowly. "I just think Arya having a full plate is amusing. She always has a full plate. She and Sansa have been running Winterfell since our mother has become pregnant."

"Really? She and Sansa are the ones who have set this whole feast up?" Shrieen asked.

"Well mother has the last say in everything. But they are the ones who have arraigned everything. Down to the room arrangements. So if you have grievances with where you are placed they are to blame. If you have issue with the repair of your rooms that will fall on me. I handled the repairs of the reconstructions of the older areas that are now hospitable." Rickon said. Sansa looked at him with wide eyes. This was the most Rickon had said in the past two months.

Shrieen smiled. She was willing to continue her verbal sparring match with the younger Stark boy. She greatly enjoyed it. She never got to do this back on the Stormlands. They all treated her as if she was some wounded bird. But here she was just another girl. She liked that notion.

"So if the walls fall down on me in my sleep I know who to haunt." She said and Myrcella elbowed her in the ribs. Rickon laughed again. She joined in, but not as loudly.

"That is the most you have spoken in a long time brother." Robb said walking over with the rest of the young people of the travelers. "If I had half a mind I would keep Lady Shrieen at Winterfell. Having my brother back would be a blessing."

Shrieen blushed and looked at her feet. She felt a protective hand fall on her shoulder and knew it was Gendry. He was always protecting her from one thing or another. Her mother mostly. Having him with her made her bolder than she was normally.

"Sorry Robb, but my cousin is not staying here where it is cold enough to freeze your tits off." Gendry said, quoting a line from one of their letters. The women in the group gasped and the men laughed aloud, none more so than his father.

"Isn't that the truth son? If you will excuse your mother and I. We are going to talk to Ned and Cat. You all play nice." Robert said walking away with Cersei to speak with their hosts.

Willas had accompanied Bran and Robb Stark over to the gathering on the other youths in residence of Winterfell. The boy Robin followed Rhaenys like a lost puppy. The decision was easy for Willas. Bran was going and Tyrion was there as well. He had much to discuss with them both.

"I would be very interested in seeing the strand of wheat that would be able to prosper in this climate. I would like you to look at the seeds we are using. Lord Tyrion what type of wheat do you use in the Westerland?" Bran asked.

"The typical kind I imagine." Tyrion said. "I don't carry the seeds around with me. But I can send for some. Our head farmer will be honored with any input you could give us. He would be more than willing of sending you some of our seeds."

"Do you have a wheat that prospers with rocky soiled?" Asha asked. She was truly interested in the subject, but she also wanted to speak to Willas. She had watched him since he had offered to help them haggle for their horses and wagons. He was almost as good at it making deals as Theon. Asha also liked the way he looked. He was handsome, and close to her own age.

"Yes. We have a very invasive strand. It grows everywhere. We do not use it in our fertile lands, but this one might thrive on the islands." Willas said to her. He smiled, loving the opportunity to speak with someone new about crop growth.

"I would love to take some of the seeds back to our Islands and test your theory out." Asha said with a smile.

"I have a sample of the wheat with me. If Bran could get us a tub of rock heavy dirt I could show you it's effectiveness Lady Asha." Willas said.

Theon looked closely at his sister. He was uncertain but at the mention of her being a lady, she had blushed. Theon filed this information away to ponder over later. Right now, he had other things on his mind. Before him stood five of the most beautiful creatures the world had ever known. Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon, Rhaenys Targaryen, Margaery Tyrell and Arianne Martell. He wanted to speak with them and see which one would hold his attention longest. He had been pleased with Sansa Stark. She was the most lovely to look at, and she had a mind that matched his own. But was that enough to keep him occupied for the rest of his life? He had to speak with the others to make sure he was not just going with the first attractive woman he met.

"Princess Rhaenys, your brother mentioned you have a curiosity with the sea. Perhaps I could enlighten you on her mysteries over supper?" Theon said.

"If I want answers of the sea I will ask your sister. She is the captain of her own ship after all." The princess spoke. Her tone was friendly, but Theon knew she did not want to make friends with him. If Theon had been his sister or father he would have taken this brushoff as an insult, but Theon understood it for what it was. She did not like him and he was fine with that. One down.

He was thinking of something to say to the others when Arianne asked him a question.

"Lord Theon, why do you not captain a ship in your father's fleet?"

"He is not the captain type. He is to valuable in the Great Halls of Pyke." Asha said. "His cool head keeps us out of war."

"You give me too much credit. I just speak to people." Theon said mildly. He did not want to appear pompous.

"You just speak?" Margaery asked. "What kind of words do you use? Is your tongue where your talent lies?"

These two were a handful. He didn't know what to do, so he smiled and shook his head.

"I just say what I want them to hear. They do what I want them to do. Nothing fancy. I do not have a wicked tongue but a wicked mind." He finally said.

"Oh a man with a talent with words." Arianne smiled and linked her arm with the other girls. If these two were working together, they were to much for him. He crossed them off the list. Now he had Myrcella to speak to.

"My words are nothing." He looked humble. He shot Sansa a look and she hid a smile herself. He suspected he was trying to put the two off him. If there had not been suck a more lovely option Theon would have usually leapt at the chance to spar with these two beauties, or more. But Sansa kept calling to him, like the shore to the sea. She took his lead and spoke.

"Words can change the world as effectively as the sword. Do not say you are nothing." She looked at him and he felt warmth. He decided he would forget the Baratheon girl. Sansa Stark was his match. He felt it in his bones.

"Thank you Lady. You are kind." He started to reach out his hand but Joffrey stepped forward.

"We all need to know what to say at the right time. I would like to know your secret." His face was impassive and the other boy kept looking at Sansa. Theon realized he would have competition with his plans to woo the Stark Beauty.

Before Theon could speak, Prince Jon and Arya Stark entered the room. Jon walked to his sister and cousin standing with their group. He spoke softly with them and the three walked over to the king. Arya was with her parents.

"Gathered guests the feast will commence with in the next two hours. If you would all like to change clothing our children will escort you to your rooms." Eddard said to the group.

"That would be wonderful." Elia said for the assembled visitors. "Which of the children will be our guides? I know you mentioned it to us all in the court yard, but there was so much happening."

Catelyn smiled and touched her abdomen. The child was wrestles. She wanted nothing but to sit down. She was now glad that she had so many grown children to help carry the burden. She looked at her husband for him to speak to the assembled noble families.

"Our eldest son will be escorting the royal family as well as the Martell's. Though I doubt he will be needed to escort the King and Queens. Lyanna knows Winterfell still, I hope." He smiled warmly at his sister. He had still not had time to speak with her the way he wished. "Sansa will escort the Tyrell's to their rooms. Arya will be guiding the Baratheon and Lannister families to their rooms. Bran will show Edmure and the Aryan group to their lodgings. And Rickon will show Asha and Theon Greyjoy to their accommodations."

Ned had made it a point to speak the last two names in full. He wanted to remind the assembled great families that the Greyjoy family was here. Eddard wanted to make sure that these two knew that they had his help. He had dealt with their father for many years. Balon Greyjoy was a harsh bastard. He wanted to show that these two children had friends in Winterfell.

When he spoke each of his children names, he was pleased that they walked over to the families they would be escorting. He was a little worried about Arya being with Jamie Lannister. He had seen the way the man had looked at his daughter. He was also worried about the way Roberts's eldest son was looking at her now. He hoped Robert had not put ideas in the boys head. The North had kept the fact that Arya looked like his sister a secret, but things had a way of getting out. Had Robert told Gendry to focus on Arya in a way to somehow relive his old love for Lyanna? Eddard hoped not.

Med took his wife's arm and escorted her to the stairs. She walked slow and watched as her children went about their tasks. She smiled at how effectively they all moved. She and Ned had devised their plans on which families would be assisted by each of their children. Cat felt pleasure at having properly matched the visitors with her children to provide the best experience for them all.

"I fear I must go and rest for an hour my love." She told Ned.

"That is quite alright my lady." He smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will explain to those who ask. Will you ne in with the loom?"

"With Arya not working there is no reason to be there. I will be in our chambers letting old Nan fuss over me." She smiled. The old woman had not stopped giving her advise on this pregnancy. Nan acted as if this was Cats first time caring a babe. For some reason she felt Old Nan would not be with them for much longer, so she would allow the old woman her pleasure in bossing her around.

"Do I need to call for Hodor to carry you up to the rooms?" Ned asked. His face was serious, but his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"You low man. You make me this way but yet you make fun. If you continue to pester me I will tell your sister and our lady stag and let them take turns beating you." She said with a smile in her lips.

"I love you my Cat. I'll be with you as soon as I can." He kissed his wife again and made his way to Robert.

Catelyn paused when she reached the halfway point on the stairway to catch her breath and to watch. She might not be thrilled with the amount of people she now had to feed, nut she loved seeing her children and the youths from all the ruling families interacting, bonding, for king friendships. She hoped in the hears to come, when winter was upon them all, they would remember their time together and assist one another when the need arouse.

Xxxxxxxx

Robb smiled at the King. The man was his uncle and it should put him at ease. But this man was the king, the man who had won the war of the Winter Rose. Robb had grown up with ideas of serving this man, this King. So standing beside him made Robb nervous.

"Your Highness. You are placed in the King's Wing. Aunt Lyanna knows the way. Your mother is in the wing as well. There are four bedchamber on that floor. Your children and your sister are on the floor below you, along with your brother in law and niece." Robb said to Rhaegar. He was pleased his voice sounded sure and strong.

"Please Robb. I am your uncle. Arianne and the other children of my wife's brothers all call me uncle. I hope that you and your siblings will call me that as well." Rhaegar said smiling warmly.

"Thank you uncle." Robb said. The title felt strange. His uncle was the king, he should be addressed as such. Lyanna walked up and slid her arm in her husbands.

"Robb you can rest assured that I will get my husband and my good mother and Elia to our rooms. You can show the others to their rooms. Be sure to warn the others about the twists in the corridors and how easy it is to get lost." She smiled warmly at him.

"I will Aunt Lyanna. Have no fear for your family. I will tell them about the grumkins lurking in the shadows as well." Robb laughed.

"And the snarks. Don't forget them." She said back. The two smiled warmly. It was a long-standing Stark family joke that the castle had snakrs and grumpkins roaming around.

"Do I want to know what that means my love?" Rhaegar asked his wife. Rhaegar loved seeing the light in her eyes and the smile on her lips. It had been many years since it had been present on her face. Lyanna glowed once again like the girl he had married all those years ago.

"It is nothing my dear. But if you find your socks in the chamber pot it was the grumpkins." Lyanna said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Socks in the chamber pot? That happens around there?" Rhaegar asked amused.

"It did when I was a girl. Does it still happen Robb?" Lyanna asked.

"Oh yes. All the time. To any of us who become to unruly." Robb laughed. He knew that it was one of the children playing jokes on each other but the stories were fun to make up. He suspected that Lyanna, his father and uncles pulled the same pranks on one another that he and his siblings pulled.

"Well then, I will make sure I do not become unruly while here." The king laughed. The sound rang out into the room and everyone looked at their king.

"What is so funny love?" Elia asked walking over, the children in tow.

"Grumpkins." Rhaegar said with a laugh.

"Do I want to know?" Elia raised her brow and Robb was reminded of Arya. "Robb I assume you will show our children to their rooms?"

"Yes Queen Elia. I am prepared to take the Princes and Princesses to their rooms." Robb said. He made sure to say princes and princesses because three of the people he was escorting were the children of the king but the others he was escorting deserved the title as well.

"We thank you lord Robb for shepherding our family to their rooms. I assume that their will be passage ways from our rooms to our families on the floor below ours?" Elia asked.

"There are passages from our floor to theirs Elia. That is why Ned placed them all on the floor below ours." Lyanna said smiling. "You forget I know this castle. It may be larger then the Red Keep but I still remember Winterfell's secrets. I assume that our sons will be placed together in the room directly under the king's room?"

"Yes Aunt." Robb said.

"See. There is a secret passageway from Rhaegar's room to that room. And the Queens room beside it has a passage to the room I assume the girls will be in?" Lyanna asked.

"Again you are correct. The passages were created to allow the kings of Winter easy access to the rooms of their children. They were created for this reason." Robb answered. In times past the rooms, the King and his wives were being housed were once the rooms of the Kings in The North. The old kings had wanted easy access to their family without having to traverse the many corridors between floors.

"You see, my brother has taken care of us." Lyanna smiled. The dowager queen walked over to them then. "Ah, mother. I assume you have her in the room to the right of the Queens room?"

"Aunt you must read minds. You know where everyone in your family is placed. Would you hazard a guess as to where every one else is placed?" Robb asked.

"Lord Robb, as much as I would love to hear my daughter in law try and guess where your family has placed the rest of your guests I would like to get to my room and freshen up." Rhaella said with a kindly smile. Robb liked this old woman. He never knew his own grandmothers or grandfathers. He always wanted to have one. The look on this woman face showed she was a loving woman. This look in her eyes made him wish she would be his grandmother.

"Your wish is my command." Robb said. "If Lyanna would show you to your rooms I will take the rest to theirs. Dinner will be sounded half an hour before the actual feast."

"Lovely." Rhaella said. "Would you please ask a servant to have a bath sent up to my room? The hotter the better?"

"Of course my lady." Robb said.

"Thank you." She said and looked at Lyanna. "Will you assist me my dear? I am weary after the ride."

"Yes mother. I will assist you to your room. And I will tell a servant to send a bath so Robb wont have to rush." Lyanna said with a smile to Robb.

The King and three queens of varying degrees of power walked to the stairs on the side of the great hall. Robb was now left with the rest of the group. He saw his biological cousin. He looked more like his father than Robb did. It bothered Robb that the sonbof a dragon looked like a dire wolf more than he did. But Robb knew all of his father's children, but Arya, had the look of the Tully's.

"Jon, cousin, I am glad to meet you after all these years." Robb said with a smile.

"Robb." Jon said. "Arya said you were cleaver." Jon said this cryptic remark.

Robb had been pleased at first to let his sister escape on her errand to the kitchen. However when she had beckoned to Jon to follow her he had not been pleased. He did not like anyone with his sister who he did not know. Robb still remembered the lesson he had to teach the Bolton Bastard. The boy had followed Arya around like a puppy for the week his father's most untrustworthy banner man had come to visit. The boy had become infatuated with Arya. Rickon had brought the information to Robb. The two of them had showed the bastard he was not worthy of their sister. To Robb no man was worthy of either of his sisters until they felt the sting of Winter biting their skin. Because of this fact, Robb would not embrace his aunt's child, or the other men that showed interest in Arya or Sansa.

"Arya usually speaks truthfully. But she often calls me an idiot, so I don't know what to believe." Robb said.

"Sisters are always devoted to brothers." Arianne said. "And because of that fact we can put them in their places very effectively."

Dany rolled her eyes at Rhaenys. Rhaenys laughed and Robb turned to her.

"My Lady." He held out his arm for her. It was customary for the host to lead the highest-ranking member in the group, but she didn't have to like it. She took his arm. "If you wish princess I will escort you all to your rooms."

"I didn't believe mother, but she said you Starks hold to older traditions then we do." Aegon said when he came over to his sister.

"We are an old family." Robb.

"The North Remembers." Rhaenys said as Robb lead them out of the room.

"You know our sayings?" Robb asked.

"Rhay loves your lands, always has. Lyanna has told her so often of the north that the girl probably knows its history better than you." Dany said in step beside him. "If there was a way I think she would stay in Winterfell forever. Do you have any suggestions about how to do that Lord Robb?"

Rhaenys looked like she wanted to slap her aunt. What was she thinking, speaking like that to Robb Stark? It was true Rhaenys liked the tales Lyanna had told them, but it was a part of her family's kingdom.

"Jon knows the tales as well as I do. Why don't we think of ways to keep him here instead?" Rhaenys asked, trying to shift focus from her.

"We all know you like it here as much, if not more than I do sister. Isn't that right Aeg?" Jon smiled wickedly at his brother.

"Both of them poured over everything in the Red Keeps libraries for anything northern when they were young. Rhay is the only one who still reads those tomes." Aegon said when they reached the first turn in the hall leading to their rooms.

"It is a beautiful place. I was wondering Robb, since you are assigned to be our guide if you could offer me a tour of its halls with in Winterfell?" Arianne asked. She did not like being out of the conversation or how it was centered on her cousin. She wanted the attention of the Heir of Winterfell.

"I would be pleased to show you around whenever you need princess." Robb said kindly. "It is a rather large castle."

"How about tomorrow afternoon." Arianne asked smiling her best come hither smile.

"Can we all come along?" Dany asked, sliding between Robb and Arianne. "I would love a tour. Rhay what do you say. Want a tour from Robb Stark tomorrow?"

"That would be nice. Only if Robb isn't to busy." Rhaenys said. She looked down at her hand where it still rested on his arm. She lifted her eyes and smiled. For some reason this young man made her nervous.

"Anytime you wish it my lady. Just say the word and we can go where ever you wish." He said to the group, but he spoke only to her.

"Would your bedchamber be on that list?" Arianne asked.

Dany stopped walking, as did the others in their group. Jon looked angry, Aegon looked amused. Dany wanted to take the other girl by the hair, pull her to a closet, and tell this stupid girl to shut the hells up. Rhaenys did the job for her without lifting her hand.

"I am sure lord Robb has better things to do than show you his bedchamber. He is a very busy man. He wouldn't have time for you cousin dear." Rhaenys smiled, but she let her hand drop away from Robb arm. She unconsciously took a step slightly in front of Robb, as if to protect him from her cousin's claws.

"If he is to busy for me sweet cousin he will surely be to busy for you." Arianne smiled at her.

"I assure you both I am not going to busy for either of you, any of you, while you are within the walls of Winterfell." Robb said, clearly not understanding what was happening.

"That is kind of you." Dany said trying to defuse the situation.

"When do you Northern men use the practice yard?" Aegon asked. He wanted to change the subject away from Robb Stark and his sister in his bedchamber.

"We start the day in the yard. Arya is out there as soon as it is light. We normal humans go down an hour after first light." Robb said.

"Your sister practices with the men!" Arianne said with a laugh.

"She does. All our people know how to defend themselves. It is a strange time in the north." Robb said cryptically.

Jon knew what he was referring to.

"Wildlings?"

"Yes. Their new king, The King Beyond the Wall he calls himself, is becoming to much for the Watch. He is increasing his raids on our lands." Robb answered. They continued along the corridors without speaking. He was troubled; all could see this so none spoke.

Arianne was sulking as they walked. These children were as impossible as that old woman. Why should she not try to capture this boy? Her cousins had not stopped Rhaenys from her obvious attempts. They all had aided her. It was quite unfair.

"This is the wing you shall be in for your stay. Prince Jon and Aegon will be in the first room." Robb said pointing to the door. "It is a suit. Two bedchamber and a lounge in between. The ladies have the rooms next to these. The setup is similar. We did not know if princess Arianne wanted to share rooms with the other two princesses. We have a room on this wing appointed to her next to Oberyn if she wishes." Robb told the group when then reached their destination.

"I would like the room you arranged for me near my uncle." Arianne said to him.

"It is further down the hall. I will show you the way." Robb said.

"The girls will accompany you. Women like to compare rooms for some reason." Aegon said distractedly when he and Jon reached their door. Aegon did not trust his cousin to let the son of their host leave her unmolested.

"I would like to see as much of Winterfell as much as possible. Rhay you can go along into our rooms and start dressing for the feast." Dany said when they reached their rooms. Dany usually deferred to her older niece, but in this, she was acting like the older of then two.

"Thank you Aunt." She said with a smile for her. "Robb, thank you for guiding us to our rooms." Rhaenys said to him before slipping into the room.

"You are most welcome." Robb said to the closed door. He wished she had been the one he was escorting to a room, but he knew his place. He would not slight his father's guests. "This way my ladies."

Arianne stalked beside Robb and Dany. The two of them kept up a lively conversation about the myths surrounding the creation of Winterfell.

"And you really do have heated water flowing within the walls?" Dany asked, stopping to touch the stonewall next to the door of Arianne's room.

"Yes. Bran the Builder is said to have crafted the castle from magic we have lost. This is one of the older sections of the castle. In winter the heated walls help keep us alive." Robb said with a joking smile.

"So this is it then?" Arianne asked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry princess. This is your room." Robb said to her.

"Well thank you Robb." She placed her hand on his arm and smiled. "Would you save a dance for me tonight at the feast?"

Robb blushed but told her he would. Once Arianne was inside Dany told him she could make her way back to her rooms without him and told him he to must get ready for the feast. She walked away and Robb continued down the hall to a flight of stairs and hallway that would eventually lead him to his rooms. Once he was there he went and stood before his mirror on the wall. He splashed cold water on his face and then flung himself down on the bed. Was the royal family's entire visit going to be this challenging Robb wondered. He briefly closed his eyes, but all he could see was the last smile the princess had given him before they parted ways.

Xxxxxxxx

Sansa had had a much easier time of showing her guests to their rooms. They had kept the Tyrell family on a ground level floor of the rely reconstructed part of Winterfell so lady Olenna would not have as many challenging steps to take.

"That was thoughtful of whoever placed us in these rooms." Olenna had said when Sansa explained this to the family.

"My mother and I worked on the room assignments. We tried to give everyone what they would need while here." Sansa said. She was slightly afraid of this old woman.

"That is what makes you Starks such good hosts. You think of everyone's needs before we have a reason to complain." Loras had said.

"Is the rooms close to the library?" Willas asked. He wanted to spend some time there before the feast.

"It is." Sansa answered with a smile. "I had been told that your love of books was as great as Bran's."

"A woman who understands the boy. Lady Sansa you are a treasure." Olenna said as they slowly walked.

"You truly have thought of everything to make this stay enjoyable for us." Margaery said from beside her grandmother. "Is the royal family close to us? I ever so enjoyed the company of the princesses and hoped we could continue our conversation."

"I am afraid they are in their own wing of the castle. It is far from your rooms I must admit." Sansa looked apologetic.

"That is all right girl. We will see plenty of them while we are here." The old woman corked. "How much further?"

"Just around this next corner. Lady Olenna your room is first. Margaery is next to you and there is a shared sitting room so the two of you can be close during your stay." Sansa said as they arrived at the room.

"Thank you Lady Sansa. I assume our trunks have been palced inside?" Olenna asked.

"They have. Your handmaidens were also escorted to your rooms as well." Sansa said quickly.

"Good. Now those two doors down the hall lead to the boys rooms I expect?" The old woman demanded.

"Yes. Ser Loras is in the room closest to lady Margery's. Lord Willas is in the one just beyond that. And if you continue along this hall you will come to the corridor leading to the library wing." Sansa said, anticipating the question Willas was going to ask.

"You really have thought of everything my lady." Willas said, taking her hand and kissing it. He walked slowly to his room and Sansa felt her cheeks blush. Loras kissed her hand as well and entered his room.

"They are perfect gentlemen, my brothers." Margaery said from their doorway.

"They do the male gender a credit for their kindness." Sansa said.

Margaery raised her brow. She had apparently underestimated this girl's ability to play. She had noticed that when they had all been gathered with the Greyjoy Heir. She thought the man was attractive and wanted to test him. But as soon as Sansa Stark spoke, it had been as if Margaery no longer was in the room. This girl would need to be watched. No one was going to get in her way to marry the prince. If the Starr girl could draw attention from her with just Theon Greyjoy she had no doubt Prince Aegon would fill prey to her as well.

"Thank you Sansa for being our guide while we are here. Now I must go dress for the feast." Margaery entered the room and the door shut with a thud.

Sansa had no desire to dress; there was still an hour until dinner. In that moment she was glad she and Arya had made such beautiful clothing. Everything hanging in her wardrobe would be better than anything these other girls could boast. She walked to the library and decided she was going to find Rickon.

"And this wall here had been in complete shambles. Took me and ten men four days just to get it back to this." Rickon voice was heard saying down a long flight of stairs. The Greyjoy's were placed on the floor above the Tyrell's. A fact she had not shared with Margaery Tyrell.

"How far does the foundation go down?" Asha asked. She might love the sea, but she loves the building of things, any kind of things.

"We went down as far as we could. The original is fifty feet down at least. When they built this place, they had hundreds of men working on it. We have the plans now from the original building. The paper is crazy. Even Bran doesn't understand half of what they say." Rickon was saying. Sansa waited in the stairway. Her brother had not been this talkative for months now. She waited to say what he was saying.

"Pyke was built to last as well." Theon, it could only be Theon. They were walking closer to her hiding place. "We needed sturdy walls for the on storms that break against our walls."

Sansa knew it was now the time to reveal herself. She gathered her skirts in her hand and walked from the doorway. She was pretending she had not been listening to their conversation. Sansa did not want them to know she had been spying on them.

"Lady Sansa." Theon said. He had been wishing for her to appear before the feast.

"Hello. I was on my way to get something from the library for Willas. I didn't know you would be here." She smiled widely at them.

"You knew where the Greyjoy's are here. You came out to find them." Rickon said with a devilish smile.

Asha was becoming annoyed. This girl was just what her father wanted her to find, but she was to far above their hopes. She was thinking of the niece of the Baratheon family as a wife for her brother. Sansa Stark would be to much trouble.

"Since you aren't doing anything important you can walk with us." Theon said with a smile. He held out his free arm.

"Thank you." She walked over and took the offered arm. "Willas said Bran would know what book he needed. I will leave it to Bran to find."

"Willas is an avid reader then?" Asha asked. She wanted as much information about this man as she could get. She would not say it but she liked his soft way of talking and the kindness in his eyes. He was different from all the men she knew.

"Asha you talked to the man. Any one with eyes could see that he is a scholar." Theon said to his sister as they went into a corridor that lead to their rooms.

"I talked about wheat. How could I know what he reads?" Asha demanded.

"He reads everything. Or that's the impression I got." Rickon chimed in. "He is like Bran that way."

"So he wants to be a maester?" Asha asked.

"He can't be. He is the Heir to Highgarden. It is the same reason father never gave me my own ship. Parents won't lose their heir to anything if they could help it." Theon said ruefully.

"His grandmother is a real piece of work." Rickon said. "I walked by her and she spoke to her grandson, the pretty one, saying 'There is the other wild Stark. They come in pairs in this family. Let's hope the baby is docile like the red head.' She is something."

"Lady Olenna thinks I'm docile?" Sansa asked shocked. The old woman knew nothing.

"Are you not?" Asha asked.

"All Starks are wolves. No matter what we look like we are wolves." Sansa said when they reached the door to the first room. "Theon this will be your room. It has a bedchamber and a small solar attached to the back. Asha your room has a parlor and a bedchamber. There is a connecting door. We also left a gift for you inside. Arya and I made clothing for our guests." She said.

"You made us clothing?" Asha demanded. This girl does not think we have fancy clothing, Asha thought.

"Don't worry Asha. Our mother is only happy sitting next to Arya while she works on her loom. That created a surplus of cloth. Sansa had completed all her real work weeks ago. She made as much of the extra for the servants, but as soon as they all hade three new outfits apiece she moved onto to you all." Rickon said in a happy manner.

"Really? You had enough time?" Asha asked.

"We always make clothing for the servants with in our walls. We know them, what they like. They were easy. I wanted a challenge. I hope you both like what you find." She smiled at them. They said their good byes, Sansa and Rickon walked away down the hall to their room.

"They are an interesting pair." Rickon said as they walked to the family rooms.

"They are. I am amazed at everyone, how they act. Everyone is just so different." Sansa said.

"I want them all to leave. Think of the mess we are going to have from them all. Nothing but shit." Rickon said.

"Now there is the brother I have grown used to." Sansa said with a smile, smacking him on the arm as they walked up the stairs to the family wing.

"Go stiff it Sansa." Rickon elbowed her.

"Watch it. I'm a lady." Sansa said, sticking her nose in the air the way Margaery Tyrell had done.

"No you're not. You are nothing but my sister. My little sister." Rickon joked looking down at her. She smiled at him, linked her arm around his waist, and hugged him.

"I have missed my brother." She told him.

"I know. But we all cannot stay the same forever. Isn't this growing up?" Rickon asked.

"I guess so." Sansa said sadly.

"So how do you think Bran is doing with our aunt and uncle?" Rickon asked as they walked to their rooms.

Xxxxxxxx

Robin was still shocked at the sheer size of Winterfell. And the people there, so many people. In the hours they had been in the walls of the castle, he had never seen so many people. His mother had kept him away from as many people as possible.

He desperately wanted to speak with his cousin. Bran seemed like a smart, educated young man. With his week beside his uncle, Robin learned that he was vastly undereducated. He had no idea what it took to govern a country the way his father had. He felt hopeless. While they walked, his mother prattle on about idiotic things.

"And the wall hangings Brandon. Why do they have to be so dark?" Lysa demanded. "And all this stone. It is so grey. We have white marble veined with blue decorating our castle. It is quite lovely. You could do wonders in redoing the castle in the marble." Lysa said to Bran. She was holding onto his arm as they walked.

"We could not think of taking your great castles splendor away from you. Winterfell is an old castle. It would be impossible to rebuild it now." Bran said tactfully.

"You could never take away the prestige of the Erie. We are to lofty for such a grand history as ours." Lysa said with a shrill voice. "My baby is the master of that seat."

"They do not plan on taking that away from us mother." Robin said softly.

"You heard the boy My Baby. He is trying to surpass us!" Lysa took her arm away from Bran and tried to clutch Robin to her. Robin tried for pull away, but she held him tighter.

"Aunt Lysa," Bran took a step back and held up his hands. "We will never dream of doing that to your baby." Bran shot a look at Robin for him to stay quiet. "We will be staying within our walls. We have no desire to take what is yours."

"Then tell my brother to stay away from us." Lysa wailed looking at Edmure.

"Sister, I want nothing more than to educate Lord Robert in the ways of ruling. It is my duty as his uncle." Edmure said slowly.

"No. You are just like Jon. Trying to take Robin away from me. Don't you understand my child is sick? He needs me. No one else can care for him." She yelled, her voice echoing down the halls.

"I am not sick mother." Robin told her.

"Yes, you are. You have the shaking sickness." She told him. Robin blushed and looked away.

"Robin, is that true?" Edmure demanded.

Robin finally extricated himself from his mother and stood alone in the hall. He looked from his mother to his uncle to his cousin. He had only ever told Jon of his illness. How could he tell strangers this fact? In the week of being around his uncle and the men they had traveled with, he had learned a lot. One of those lessons was honor. He could not rule his section of the realm when he came of age unless he told the truth. He squared his shoulders and looked Edmure in the eyes.

"I do suffer from the shaking sickness. They do not occur often. I am usually sickened with other ailments. I have had twenty-three seizures in my fourteen years of life. But that has not diminished my brain or my will to live." He spoke clearly and concisely, the way his father would have.

"Robin, this is nothing to be ashamed of." Edmure said.

"See Bran!" Shouted Lysa. "See how my own brother tries to take my son? Make him love Edmure more than me?" Lysa turned on her brother. "If you try to take my child you will suffer the same fate as Jon." She stalked away.

The three men on the hall stood shocked. Edmure looked after his sister and felt as if a stone had been forced down his throat. Had his sister just admitted to having something to do with Jon's death?

"Bran I beg you to take my nephew to his rooms and make sure my sister does not get lost. I need to speak to your mother right away. Where would she be?" Edmure asked.

"She would be in her rooms. Ask a servant and tell whomever you find that you are the lady of the house's brother. They will take you to her without questions." Bran told him.

"Thank you Bran." He told the boy. He turned to his other nephew, took him by the shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "Robin, I need you to go calm your mother down and have her dress for the feast."

"But uncle, what she just said, about my father. What did she mean?" Robin demanded.

"I do not know. But I will find out. For now, stay calm. Enjoy Winterfell and get to know your family. You have been kept away from us all for too long." Edmure hugged the frail boy to him and then sent him on his way.

Bran and Robin walked after Lysa while Edmure went to find his other sister. Bran had been prepared for many things when they had learned of the upcoming visit. He read reports that his father had in his office on the families. His father thought he kept his papers under lock and key, but Bran knew how to get around locks when he wanted to.

His father had papers about Bran's aunt and uncle. Edmure had been an easy read. He was a good lord, loved by his people. The only strange thing was that he had not married. There were rumors that he had a woman whom he kept in the dungeons of Riverrun; others said that he liked men. Bran had no way to decide unless he spent more time with the man.

Lysa was a different matter. Bran had read that her marriage to Jon Aryan had not been happy. The girl, fourteen years old at the time of the wedding, had been frail. She had been vastly depressed during the wedding and the time after. The couple had suffered many miscarriages in their marriage. It was a sad tale. Jon had been foraging a cohesive kingdom with King Rhaegar. The two took the remnants of a war torn kingdom and made it into something that was a thriving nation. Lysa had been left alone for many years. Until their only surviving son was born. There had been no references to Robin of having the shaking sickness. In the ensuing years, Lysa had seemed to be better.

Then Jon died suddenly. It sent the whole kingdom into an uproar. There was still no Hand and the events surrounding Jon's death were questionable at best. After his aunts outburst the questions had grown in size. But that was not a matter for Bran to ponder over. He had to help the boy beside him whom was suffering from shock. Bran knew that deep feelings could bring on an attack of the shaking sickness.

"Robin, everything is going to be alright. Our family is strong." Bran told him as they walked.

"I am so confused Bran." Robin confessed. "Everything I thought I knew about my life has been just wrong."

"The world always gives us hardships to overcome. Or that's what my mother tells me." Bran said as they walked.

"My mother says everyone is out to kill me." Robin said with a sadness in his voice.

"In a way your mother is right. We are son's of great houses, blessed by the blood of not just one great house, but two. Men always will see us as privileged brats whose deaths would make their lives better. What we can do to prevent this idea wrong is to show the men we rule that we are just and we do care for them." Bran said softly.

Robin was silent now. He could not believe that a boy scarily older than him could sound so wise. He wanted to talk more with his cousin but they came across his mother standing in the center of the hall appearing lost.

"Oh there you are my baby. Brandon have you been keepin g him from me?" She spat as she ran to her son.

"On the contrary aunt. You went off to find your rooms so you could make yourself beautiful for the feast. Robin and I walked slowly so not to bring his sickness upon him." Bran said kindly.

"Oh Bran, you are a smart boy." Lysa said with a large smile on her face. "You must be the only child alive who is kind."

"Thank you aunt. Why don't we proceed to the rooms you will be staying in?" Bran said.

"Oh yes. My baby and I need to get pretty for the feast. We must make a good impression." Lysa said as she started to walk beside the two boys again.

Xxxxxxxx

Arya was burning to get away from the group she was showing to their rooms. Because of the bad blood between the Royal Family and the Baratheon family the later had been housed far from the Kings stare rooms and closer to the Stark families. That was all right with Arya, which gave her more time to be alone once her task was done.

Her head was still whirling from her time with her cousin. For some strange reason she felt as if she had known him her entire life. She had felt no hesitation in treating him like he was one of her brothers. Arya had been pleased with Jon's reaction to her goading of him. He had been shocked at first, but then he dished it right back to her as they hid in the balcony watching the people in the hall below them. He had made a number of references to the Baratheon heir and the Lannister's as well.

"I saw them watching you cousin dear. They looked at you as if you were meat and mead. Watch yourself." Jon had said. "I fear the lion wants to sink his teeth into your pretty flank and the stag wants to drink you down."

"Only my brothers could speak like that to me without getting their throat cut in their sleep." She had shot back.

"Than it is a good thing I'm family. You should just start calling me brother, so I don't get killed in my sleep." Than he had the audacity to muss her hair.

"I don't even allow my brothers to mess with me like that." She said as she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Then it is a good thing I'm going to be your most loved brother." Jon had groaned, rubbing his side.

It was at this time that they were forced to make their way back to the great hall. She had not wanted to be alone with Jamie Lannister or Gendry Baratheon. She took some comfort that they would not be alone completely. She was thankful that Lord and Lady Baratheon would be with them. Arya quite liked the lioness turned, what, deer? No that was not right for her. She was still a lioness. Arya stood to the side while the blond son, Joffrey was being chastised by his mother.

"I really would like you to not start acting like my brothers. You may be half Lannister, but you don't have to act like Tyrion." Cercei admonished.

"But mother. Tyrion is one of the smartest men in the kingdoms. Don't you want me to be that smart?" The boy asked.

"As if you could be as smart as him. We all know I'm the brains of the family." Myrcella said. "Why do you always have to remind him mother?"

"I don't want you taking on your uncles witticisms as well." The lady said shaking her head at her two blond beauties.

"Don't worry mother. I'll watch over them." Gendry told her as he smiled down at his mother.

"That is my boy. See children, this is how a Baratheon should behave." Cersei said with a smile.

"Oh sister, stop making the children feel bad about how they will never measure up to the first born in the family. Father always did that with me about you. Jamie and I were never good enough compared to the golden lioness who did her duty to the family and married well." Tyrion said walking over to them.

"If you think you have it tough try having four siblings and being the middle child." Arya said as she walked to the party with a smile.

"Lady Arya. How kind of you to meet us here." Cersei smiles at her as she walked closer to them all. Her father and Robert were talking close to the Winter Throne. "We all were introduced to your siblings while you were inquiring after the feast. You ate still a stranger. We must remedy that my dear." Arya let the older woman take her arm and pull her over to the small group.

Arya had faced many challenges. Once, when she and Robb had been out in the wolves woods two years ago she had faced down a bear. The two had gone out hunting alone. The two had shot down a deer and were field dressing the carcass when they heard noises. They had froze. A bear had walked into the clearing, drawn by the scents of the blood.

Robb had told her to run, and he did just that. But Arya had stood in that clearing with nothing but a knife in her hand while she screamed her challenge in the creatures face. With every swipe of the paw the bear took the louder she hollered. The two had danced for an hour until the final confrontation. The bear charged, Arya side stepped the creature then plunged the knife into the eye of the bear. Now she had a skin on her bedchamber floor in front of the fire. She had felt fear in that hour, but she also felt confidence. She had none now.

Arya had never been looked at, by anyone, the way these people were looking at her. They all were plainly curious about her. Her people knew her from the time of her birth. Not for the first time she wished they could build a wall across the neck.

"Did you know that you and Myrcella were born only weeks apart?" Cersei asked Arya as they all stood in a group.

"I had heard that I was close in age to Myrcella." Arya said slowly.

"Close, you two could be twins. Born on the same day, just one month apart. When the raven of your birth came to us from your father, I knew that my baby would be born soon. And she was. I hope you two will become close friends. Like your fathers." Cersei smiled to the two girls.

Gendry shuffled his feet and Arya looked her eyes over to him. He was looking down at the floor. Arya looked at him, really looked at him. He had shaggy black hair. It fell into his eyes. He had cerulean colored eyes. Arya had never seen that color blue before in someone's face. Jon had told her based on everything he had heard about the Baratheon family Gendry was making a name for himself with the people of the Stormlands.

"Shrieen is like a daughter to me." Cersei was saying. Arya glanced away, just as Gendry looked up. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat. Arya turned her eyes to the dark haired girl and took notice of her for the first time. "Her father is Stannis, my Robert's brother. Her mother has been ill for many years and her father does not think that he could raise a girl with no wife."

"Hello Shrieen. It is nice to meet you." Arya smiled at her. She had seen how this girl had gotten her brother to speak. If she could Arya would keep her in Winterfell until Rickon decided not to join the Watch she would. Arya liked the girl for this reason alone.

"Hello Arya. We have heard much about you. Rickon said you two are close." She said.

"Rickon and Shrieen were chatting rather a long time together. That was the most I have heard out of her mouth to anyone that isn't Myrcella or Gendry." Joffrey told her with a smile.

"It would appear that the Starks children have a way with your children sister." Ser Jamie said with a warm smile on his face for Arya.

"They are good children." Cersei said with a warm smile for Arya.

"Yes, they are very likeable." Again, he gave her a knee-melting smile.

"How is everything going on here?" Her father said walking over with Robert.

"Very well. Arya was just meeting the family." Cersei smiled warmly at her husband. She took his arm and wound it around her waist. He kissed the side of her head and she cuddled into his body.

"Robert and I are going to my study. Lady Baratheon your father said he would like a word with you in the hall once it is emptied." Ned said to the lady.

"Oh look Jamie, our sweet sister is in trouble. I wonder what she did?" Tyrion said to his brother.

"Probably nothing. She is his pride and joy. Look at her children. Because of her the Lannister family tree will continue." Jamie joked with his brother.

"Will you two stop your banter? You are teaching my children bad habits." She admonished her brothers.

"I do not think that anything we do will teach the children bad habits. They must already have them." Jamie said, smiling at his niece and nephews.

"Be that as it may, the welcome feast fast approaches. I demand that every one of you go and dress for dinner." Cersei told the group. There was a choir of yes ma'am.

"I guess this is my cue to lead you to your rooms." Arya said to the group.

"Thank you Arya." His father told her and kissed her forehead. "If you need anything ask Arya. She has orders to take care of you."

The two lords walked away and the lady walked over to her father. They quickly fell into a hushed conversation. Arya looked around at the six waiting people around her.

"I guess that we should get going to your rooms." Arya said.

"Lead sweet lady and we will follow." Joffrey said. His brother glowered at him. Arya gave a halfhearted laugh and turned away to walk to one of the stairs on the left side of the hall. They followed her like dutiful ducklings. Arya knew she should speak to them, but she had no idea what to say.

"Lady Arya do you really know all the small folk in the entire North?" Shrieen asked her after a time.

"I know every soul that lives in a hundred miles of my home and many of the leaders from every holdfast and village in this region." Arya said slowly.

"Gendry knows the people of the Stormlands the way you know the people of the North." Joffrey told her. Arya looked over at Gendry and he was looking angrily at his brother.

"Jamie has been helping people of the realm for years. In every region his name is known." Tyrion told her as he hobbled along. Arya swung her eyes to the tall golden haired man. He looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"I traveled. When I came across someone in need, I helped them. I was performing my duty as a knight. It was nothing." Jamie was still looking at her as they walked.

"If I was Sansa I would swoon at the notion of a gallant knight doing good deeds for the small, poor people of the kingdom. As it is I am not the swooning type." Arya said.

"Lucky for me." Tyrion told her. "Since I am the one next to you. If you swoon, I would not be able to catch you. Here brother, you walk next to the lady just in case." Jamie was pulled next to Arya and the momentum of the pull on Jamie bumped him into her.

She was so unprepared for being bumped by a grown man she stumbled back and felt a strong pair of hands grab her shoulders. Her back was pressed to firm chest. They all stopped walking and she looked into the deepest blue colored eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you alright Lady Arya?" Gendry asked. It was the first time she had heard his voice. It was as smooth and thick as honey.

"Yes, thank you. You broke my fall. I guess I am the swooning type." She tried to joke, the man holding her smiled back.

"What an amazing thing you have just done Lady Arya. You have made my bull headed brother smile." Myrcella said as she helped Arya arrange her skirts the right way around her ankles. "He had not truly smile since we left our home and he was told he would have to marry a stranger."

"Jamie has been that way as well. You have a magic about you Arya of Winterfell. What is your gift?" Tyrion asked as they continued walking.

"I don't have a gift. But I do have a request." Six pairs of eyes looked at her face. "If you wish to call me something please just call me Arya. I might have been born a lady, but I never became one. Much to my mother's many attempts to civilize me."

No one said a word, but a soft rumble was heard coming from Gendry's chest. He was giggling. When Arya tried to catch his eye, he looked away. She found it horribly inconvenient. She wanted to decide what shade of blue they really were. When she had been close she thought they were cobalt. She wished she knew the color.

"Arya. I would like to offer my deepest regret for bumping into you. Although it was not my doing," Jamie looked over at his brother then, "it was my body that rammed into yours. I had no control. I hope it was not an unpleasant experience."

His eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sun, clearly hoping she was too young to understand his not so hidden sexual joke. Arya didn't react the way the other two girls in the hall did. She had grown up in the mess hall of the men who guarded the Stark family. She understood the crass way that men spoke. She did what she would do to any one of her father's men.

"Do not worry yourself Ser. I did not feel a thing. It was as if nothing was there, so underwhelming that nudge was to my body." She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyes at him. At first Jamie was shocked, then amused, then delighted.

He laughed, fully and loudly. It felt as if this was the first time he had truly laughed since he was a child and his mother was still alive. He might not have admitted to himself he liked this young girl, but seeing how she was able to keep up with his jests he started to realize he liked her. He stared down into her grey eyes and felt a part of him open up. A part of her he had locked away many years ago.

There was a sound, almost a snort, from behind them. The spell between them was over. She looked behind her to where his nephew was standing. Jamie took his time to look over at the boy. He really looked him over. He remembered the boy he met years ago. He had been a gangly thing all those years back. Since then he had come into his own.

Gendry was taller then Jamie was. He had also filled out. Gendry had muscles on top of his muscles as well. Jamie had monitored all his sisters' children. Gendry had distinguished himself in the Stormlands. His father had taken him with him on all his journeys around their lands since the boy came of age. It was true; Gendry was loved, almost revered, by all the people of his lands. Sizing up his nephew Jamie felt shame for not being half the man this boy was. Jamie had never regretted his decision of staying away from his home, or its land. Now seeing this boy he wished he would have stayed home and done more for his people, not just for the realm.

"Well this has been delightful." Joffrey said smoothly. "But we have a feast to get ready for. Arya could you continue showing us to our home whole we will be here?"

"Yes. Of course." Arya said quickly. She looked down the hall to a flight of stairs and walked ahead of their group.

Gendry hung back, wishing for a moment alone to think over the few moments that had just happened. The others walked ahead of him. His mind was still on the way Arya Stark had felt against his body in the seconds they were pressed together. Much to his father's displeasure Gendry was different from his old man. Robert had often asked his son why he was not more like he was in his youth, always when mother was not around. Gendry had no illusions as to what his father was referring to. Gendry knew of his father's wandering ways in his youth. How the great Robert Baratheon had lay with any willing woman who offered herself to him. Gendry had never taken that liberty with any woman, even when offered their bodies freely.

Now Gendry was rethinking his decisions after seeing how his world-traveled uncle spoke to Arya. Jamie had plenty of experience with women. Jamie undoubtedly knew how to please a woman. What could he, Gendry, offer to this beautiful creature that could compete with his uncle? He was so lost in thought he did not realize he was not alone in his slow walk.

"You have your work cut out for you brother." Joffrey said cheerily to him.

"Shove it up your ass." Gendry said moodily. He was in no mood for his brother's snide remarks now.

"I don't want anything shoved in me." Joffrey said back to him. "But I think you might want to shove something into someone."

"Why did I get stuck with you as my brother?" Gendry asked.

"Because I am the only one who is going to watch out for you and act in your best interest in mind." Joffrey said in a happy voice. "You are the better man Gendry. She saw that when you opened up to her."

"I hardly spoke to her. When did I open up to her?" They had reached the bottom of the stairs where the rest of their group had ascended. The pair started up the steps.

"When you looked into her eyes. I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other. It was as if you two were in your own world. I have only seen two people look at each other that way." Joffrey had no need to say who the two people were. It was their parents.

"You can't mean that I am in love with Arya Stark." Gendry whispered. Sound carried in the stairwell and he did not want anyone ahead of them to hear his words.

"If not love than something on its way to becoming love." Joffrey replied as softly. "But you have to be careful. You are father twenty years ago in looks. This girl is the mirror image of the Queen. Father fought a war over her. I don't want my brother to have to suffer from our fathers mistakes."

Gendry mulled over his brothers remarks. He had noticed the similarities between Arya and Queen Lyanna. He also knew his history. But the circumstances were different now. Vastly different. Then he thought about everything. His reaction to her, hers to him. Jamie reaction to hers and Arya's reaction to his uncle. It was another triangle. If he pursued her at the same time his uncle did they could start another war. That was the last thing on he wanted. He would hear what his brother had to say.

"I presume you have a plan?" He asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

"I do. Continue to develop your friendship with her brother. Learn about her family. Meet her people. Make them love you. She will see you for who you are. And go to the training yard at sunrise. She is often there, or so I hear." Joffrey smiled at him.

"How did you find out she is in the yard to train at sunrise?" Gendry asked.

"You can thank our sweet cousin for that. She gleaned this information from the baby brother. And on that note I don't like the way those two look at each other." Joffrey said.

Gendry laughed. Shrieen and Joffrey argued more than the sun broke into daylight everyday, but they loved each other deeply. Gendry might be protective outwardly over both his sisters, for that what he thought of his cousin as. But if Gendry was protective over the girls, Joffrey was more so. He just did not make as big of a show of it.

"We will watch them both brother." Gendry said. He looked over to their groups and they all stopped in front of a door. "I think we have made it to our rooms. We better catch up so we find up where we are sleeping."

The two picked up their pace and reached the group. The others smiled as they walked up. Shrieen looked at them and she raised her brow, singling that they needed talk. She had been with Arya while Gendry had been speaking to Joffrey. Something must have happened while Gendry were formulating their plan.

"This is where Lord Tyrion will be staying. I am sorry that it is so far from the library. But my mother thought it best of the Lannister and Baratheon family was as far from the King and his family as we could get you. We of the North remember." Arya said with a slightly sad smile.

"Your mother is wise." Tyrion said to her.

"She is crazed with hormones. She is pregnant." Arya said with a shrug of her shoulders. Gendry watched the way her body moved beneath the gown she wore. She was magic, like his uncle had said.

"Let us hope that not all women are effected that way when growing a life." Tyrion said. He looked over his shoulder to his brother, then back to Arya.

"Forgive my brother Arya, ladies. He is a nasty devil." Jamie said to the women of the party.

"Have no worries Uncle Jamie. We all know how Uncle Tyrion can be." Myrcella said with an indecipherable glint in her eye. She looked at Gendry and he knew she wanted to speak with him as well.

"The next room is for Ser Jamie." Arya said waving to the door next to Tyrion's.

"Thank you Arya for leading me to my lodgings." Jamie said with a warm smile. Arya smiled back.

"It was my duty." Arya replied.

The two Lannister brothers shared a look and Gendry knew it well. His sisters had given the look to him moments ago. He wanted to know what they spoke to each other, but he knew leaving his uncles in their room meant they would not be near Arya. And he would be.

"I will show the rest of you to your rooms. The next one is for Lord Tywin." Arya said indicating the door to the right of Jamie room.

She walked on, not looking back at Jamie Lannister. The man was over confident. However, Arya could not deny there was something about him. She walked on; knowing the four Baratheon's would be following her. She passed the next door, the room beside Tywin's. This room was reserved for the Lord and Lady Baratheon, and she told their children so.

"The room next to theirs is for Lady Myrcella and Lady Shrieen." Arya said when she stopped at the door. She smiled at two girls and they smiled back.

"Thank you Arya for bringing us to our rooms." Myrcella said. "I hope we will see each other more during our stay at Winterfell."

"You undoubtedly will." Joffrey said with a sneer.

"Oh shut up Joff." Shrieen said with a note of anger in her voice. Joff knew she was putting on an act. She wasn't really mad at him. This was all a play. But for who Joffrey was not sure.

"You know you like my playfulness." He shot back.

Arya smiled at the banter between them. It reminded her of how she acted with her own siblings. It was reassuring to see other brothers and sisters argue the way she did with her siblings. For this reason, alone she could love the Baratheon family.

"We will be sitting next to each other at the feast Myrcella. Do not fear we will have plenty of opportunity to see one another." Arya smiled at the other girl.

"Wonderful. Since my mother thinks we are meant to be friends I believe we will be thrown together quite often." Myrcella joked. Shrieen and Myrcella entered their room and Arya was left in the hall with Joffrey and Gendry.

"Let me guess the next door is our room?" Joffrey asked.

"Actually the next room is yours alone." Arya said to the blond boy.

"Oh I get my own room. How lovely." Joffrey said and bounded to his room and opened the door and entered the room.

Arya was now left alone with Gendry in the hallway. Both of them looked away from one another. She had no idea what to say to him, so they stood there in the hall, avoiding each other's eyes. Finally she spoke.

"Your room is this way." Arya said.

They walked side by side down the few steps to his door. Once they were outside it neither of them made a move to leave the hall. Gendry decided he needed to speak, so he said the first thing that entered his mind.

"I hear you wake every morning before sunrise to make your way to the practice field." He looked her full in the eyes as he spoke.

"Yes I do. What time do you wake to train?" She asked. She did not want to leave him just yet. She liked the rich sound of his voice and wanted to hear more of it.

"Sunrise as well. Despite what my brother will say my body doesn't just grow muscle in my sleep." He said, sharking a long running joke in his family with her.

"I would imagine not." Arya said looking him up and down. Gendry blushed but did not break eye contact.

"So if I arrive in the morning at sunrise in the training field I will meet you there as well?" He asked. He towered over her, but he did with most people. She did not shrink back as everyone else did. In fact, she took a step closer to him.

"Do you think you could best me?" She asked. He felt the heat of her words on his cheek. He wanted to close the distance between them and have her against him again. She had fit so nicely before.

"I would never dream of besting you mi 'lady." He said softly.

"I thought I told you I'm not a lady." Arya said back.

"To me you are everything a lady should be." He felt like an idiot for saying the first thing that came to his mind, but it was also true. He would take her scorn and he did not have to wait long for it.

"Then you must be as stubborn as an ox." She said smiling.

"Not an ox Lady. A bull." He told her.

"Well bull headed man; I will see you at first light. Bring whatever weapon you desire. I am sure I will win." She taunted.

"I am sure you will as well." He told her. Gendry was feeling bold for doing so well in his attempt to match her with words he decided to raise the stakes. "What of tonight?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Her brow wrinkled and she looked baffled.

"At the feast." He answered. "Do you dance?"

"Oh I dance. I plan on showing you how in the morning." She answered back.

"Why not show me tonight?" He asked, feeling a fool.

"I don't do that kind of dancing." She said quickly.

"Then I will have to prove you wrong mi 'lady." He took great delight at the way her eyes flashed at the challenge.

"Alright. One dance. But that is all." She said slowly.

"Alright. Until the feast." Then he took her hand and placed the barest touch of his lips agonist her knuckles. To his amazement, she did not pull her hand away, but let it linger with in his. The feel of her fingers on the palm of his hand was over whelming. His mind was wheeling. He had succeeded in wooing a girl, maybe. She took her hand from his and looked deeply into his eyes. He felt a pull to her. She was everything he had never known he wanted. But he saw uncertainty in her face.

"Until tonight My Lord Bull." She said softly. She walked away from him and proceeded down the hall. Gendry did not enter his room until she came to the stairs at the end of the hall and walked out of view. Once she was out of sight, he entered his room and leaned his back against the door.

He was in hot water. He had never learned to dance. He now had one hour to master the art. He needed his sisters.

"What have I done?" Gendry murdered to himself.


	7. Words From The Wise

Cersei walked over to her father and stood waiting. He had tried to interfere in her life when she had first married Robert. The sad man had thought he could rule her life once she was wed to a powerful man. He had been wrong. He had not understood her connection she felt with Robert. They had both been so lost, so hungry to prove themselves. When she had said goodbye to her father and her home she had felt liberated. It had been part of why she had agreed to marry him. Then she got to know the man. She had fallen for him, utterly and truly.

When she decided to take him after the war she knew of his ways, they were no secret. He drank too much, whored too much and fought too much. Her handmaid had asked her why she had chosen him out of the whole wide world to marry. Cersei had smiled and said because she liked a challenge. After the one incident of catching him with the serving wench, she let him know he would never have her with that behavior. After they married, he told her of his blind love for Lyanna Stark. He admitted he had been a fool, thinking he loved the girl. She told him she might not love him completely yet but they were on the path to it.

"I know I warned you before Robert, but if your cock ever enters another I will take a knife and remove it, have cook make it into a dish and feed it to the whore it was in before I kill her myself." His eyes grew large and he had set his wine down. After that conversation, he never drank into excess so he would never allow his base natures to surface.

When Gendry was born, Robert reformed even more. Once Robert held his infant son in his arms and looked onto the blue eyes that were so like his he vowed he would make the Stormlands something his son would be proud to inherit someday. He took a role in managing his lands, helping his people and being a father. Steffen was what they named the boy, but around his fourth name day, while in a village close to Storm's End he decided to change his name. The boy had been as stubborn as his father and refused to answer any attempt to call him by his given name. Gendry had become his name and that was what he was called, unless he did something foolish enough to cause his mother to become angry.

With Joffrey and Myrcella, she and Robert had even more to be pleased with and with each child their love grew. Robert did not mind that the two had more Lannister look to them.

"Our first born took all the Baratheon looks when he was born and left nothing for the other two." He had joked with Renly when the boy had asked him about Joff and Myrcella.

She had once had dreams of being a queen, once thought the only man who would love her completely was her twin. Now she was a woman with real love and something better than a crown. She was happy and secure. Waiting for her father to speak with her she tried to remember those feelings. Feelings of being a woman in her own right. Now twenty years after leaving her father's house he decided to treat her as if she was still a child. She would not allow him to treat her that way.

"What is it father?" Cersei demanded.

"That is not the way I raised you to talk to your father." Tywin said coldly to her.

She laughed and looked at her father. He had gone completely bald in the years since she left him. His once young face was lined with wrinkles. He looked old. Older than he was. She wondered if he was dying. She suspected her brothers were the true cause to his haggard appearance.

"I am no longer a child father. You have no right to speak to me as one." She said.

"You will always be a child to me." He said sadly. "Cersei I am an old man now. I am tired. I see you and your sons and it makes me feel my age."

This confession was not what she had been expecting. Her father was the Lion of the West. He could not feel old. She told him so. He gave a hallows laugh and looked her in the eyes.

"We are equals now daughter. I have a request of you. I do not expect an immediate answer. What I wish to ask is not something just from you, but from your husband as well." He went and sat on the steps of the dais. "I wish to disinherit your brothers. Neither one has measured up to the responsibility they were born to. I see your sons and the way you raised them. I want to name Joffrey as my heir. Have him inherit when I die."

Cersei was shocked into utter stillness. Tywin wanted her son, her Joffrey to be his heir. After everything Tywin had done to get Jamie out of his vows, to get him back to him, Tywin was going to cut him out. Cersei felt her anger swell with in her chest.

Her bond with her brother was still strong, even after all their years apart. She was not going to stand for this.

"Jamie is the rightful heir to the Rock. You cannot take that away from him." She said angrily.

"What has he done to prove himself to me or his people in the past twenty years? Where was he when we needed him? He was not there. And Tyrion is hardly better. He is no better. Only doing what ever he can for himself. No, with either of them in power the West will fall. Your son is strong, smart, every inch a high lord. I only ask you to consider my request. Nothing more." Tywin said to her.

"How can you ask me to do this to my brothers? You taught us the importance of family but now you shatter that idea. Why are you turning your back on my brothers, your true born sons?" She said with cold anger.

"Because they turned their backs on me." Tywin said with deep anger in his voice. "One son is twisted and deformed and the other runs from his responsibility. Why would I want them to take my place when I am gone? How can I think of doing that?"

"They are your sons." She hissed. "They are Lannister's. You cannot throw them aside!"

"I can do whatever I want. If I wish to disinherit them for your son, I will do it. And there is nothing you can say. I will bring this to the king. Then there will be nothing you could do." He stood and walked away a few steps. Then he turned back to her. "I will not go to the king until you speak with your husband. But think long and hard daughter. You have taught your son, raised him to govern and rule. Jamie left his home, no one would follow Tyrion. Who will rule when I am gone?"

She watched her father walk deep into the halls of the castle and disappear. She stood there alone in the vast room rethinking all the things her father had said. Joffrey the heir to the Rock, Jamie cut out of his birthright, and Tyrion. What would become of him? She knew she had to talk to Robert. She would tell him and hear his thoughts before she went to her father with her answer. She prayed that no matter what they decided it would be the right choice.

She knew her love would be with their host, so she went in search of a servant, but instead of asking where Robert was she asked to be lead to the lady of the house. She was told that the Lady was with in her chambers and was shown the way.

As she walked to Catelyn's chambers she remembered of the first time they had met. It had been right after Cat's mother had died in childbirth. Cersei had walked into the Steps and saw a young Catelyn crying before the mother.

"Why do you cry?" Cersei asked.

"My mother is gone." Cat had said.

"My mother died in childbirth as well. Did the babe survive?" Cersei asked.

"No, they both died." Catelyn took a linen handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped her eyes.

"You are lucky then." Cersei said with a knowledge behind her words.

"How can I be lucky?" Catelyn had asked.

"You do not have a living reminder of your mother's killer with you always. My brother Tyrion killed my mother. I will never forgive him that." Cersei had said.

"But it was not his fault." Catelyn had said fiercely. "The septon said that this was the price that might be paid when a woman brings a child into this world. That all woman know the cost. That if the child lives it is the last gift the woman gives to this world and we must treasure the gift of life, even if the cost was death. Your brother did not take your mother from you. You must not think that way."

The child Cersei had shook her head at that. It was not what her father had said. She told the other girl so. But the young Cat had shook her head.

"You must love the boy, no matter what he looks like or what your father says. He is the last gift your mother gave to this world. If you love him you will never lose her."

Cersei was profoundly changed after that day. She had been given a life changing way of thinking and had gained a friend. She reflected on this history between the two women and thought of how this advice had changed her.

The servant knocked on the door and she was let in. Edmure was standing in front of the empty hearth while the lady was allowing one of her handmaidens arrange her long red hair in a southern arraignment.

"She is mad Cat; I tell you our sister is not the same." Edmure ranted.

"Brother I have noticed this myself. Ah, Lady Baratheon. This might not be the best time to discuss this." She shot a look at her brother. "Unless you have input on our discussion." Cat looked at her and Edmure spun around to see whom his sister was speaking to.

Cersei stood silent, thinking over what her host and fellow guest had been speaking of. There had been rumors of the Lady Lysa's madness over the years. She remembered how heart sick her Robert had been at the news of his surrogate father's death. He swore that Jon would not have died a natural death.

"We have heard rumors of some discontent between the late hand and his lady wife in the Stormlands. We have not left our lands, much as the ways you Starks have stayed in the North. But the rumors did reach us." She said slowly. "Robert swore that there would have been no way that Jon could have died of natural causes."

"See Cat! Her insanity has even made its way into the Stormlands. And her comments, her threats, we cannot take them as mere jests. We must speak with the King as soon as possible!" Edmure said. His face showed fear all over it.

"I will speak to Ned about what he thinks we should do. I do not want to damn our own sister. Her son is still very green and I do not want to deprive the child of his only parent he has left." Cat said slowly.

"But he is not safe with her. We must take him away from her. She had grossly neglected his education. Robin is to be the Warden of the West. How can we trust that great responsibility on the Boy's shoulders when he has no concept in how to govern?" Edmure said to his sister. "I suggest we take him and foster him with me when we depart from Winterfell."

"Lord Tully, I would disagree with you on one point of that statement." Cersei spoke softly.

"Please Lady if you think you have a better plan tell us. I fear if we do not take action soon we will be sorry." Edmure said.

"I suggest we take the boy with us on our return." She said. "You are a capable lord and very wise, but you have no idea how to raise a child. I have four under my roof. Robert is the boy's namesake. I think Jon would have wished his son to either be fostered with my Robert or your sisters Ned." Cersei nodded to the lady.

"I agree Cersei. If we did not have this child on the way, I would keep Robin with us when you all leave. I agree Lysa is not herself. But I cannot take on another child when I have one on the way. Lady Baratheon makes a good argument. When we speak to Ned and the King, we can air all our worries. But we cannot go forward with any serious actions regarding Jon's death without proof. We must discover this before we take true action." Cat said when her maid was finished with her hair.

"But Cat," Edmure started to say.

"We do not have time for this tonight!" His sister snapped. "Now I beg you to leave so I can finish dressing." She dismissed her brother. He opened his mouth to speak but nodded and turned on his heels and left the room.

Catelyn sat back and took a deep breath, rubbing small circles on her expanding abdomen. Cersei felt an over whelming tug in her own womb. She had three children from her body, but four children in her heart. Yet watching her friend, she felt that tug.

"Would it be mad of me to say I am a tad bit jealous of you?" Cersei spoke into the silence.

Catelyn laughed and labored to a stand. Her hands were on the small of her back as she walked across the room to where her dress of the evening had been set out for her. She was level with Cersei when she turned to her and smiled.

"I would say you were mad. Did you see how long it took me to walk just a few steps? And I am only five months along! What will become of me when I reach full growth for this child?" Catelyn smiled, patting her belly.

"I still felt the tug with in my womb." Cersei smiled.

"I do not think this is what you came to me for." Catelyn said.

"You are right." Cersei admitted, taking the chair her friend had just left. "I just spoke with my father."

"And what did the old Lion Lord want?" Catelyn asked.

In their youth, the two girls had been thrust together when their fathers had been at the Mad Kings court for an entire season. They had grown close and had remained close in the ensuing years. When they had each married and become pregnant, they had written so many letters the ravens were always flying above their castles. Cersei had never had a sister and that is how she thought of sweet Catelyn. Their bond was as strong as ever.

"He threatened to disinherit my brothers in favor of my Joffrey." Cersei said softly.

Catelyn was taken aback at this news. Catelyn knew of her dear friends past feelings for her brother and she suspected that Cersei was the reason for Jamie's lack of roots. But to hear the Lord Tywin was willing to pass over his children for one of the Baratheon's was a shock.

"Have you told Robert?" She asked.

"I could not bring myself to burden him with this news before the feast. He is on thin ice with the king as it is. We need Robert on his peak right now. I could not bring this to him." Cersei admitted.

"You did well my friend." Cat said to her sister of her heart.

"I do not know what to do Cat." Cersei admitted.

"What if you accepted his offer?" Cat said slowly. Cersei's golden head shot up from its downcast position to look at her. Catelyn hurried on. "Think of the possibility. With two of your children in prime positions in the realm, the king will have to tread lightly with Robert. I saw the way Rhaegar regarded your husband. He has not forgiven the man for his past actions. If Joffrey was heir to the Castely Rock, he will have to consider what is best for his kingdom over his personal grievances. I know the King has leveed his taxes on your family hardest of all. Robert is not pleased with this, or that is what Ned has told me."

Cersei had not considered this. She had not been blind to the king's reaction to her husband, or queens as well. Both woman had been icy to her family's entrance into the castle. She had not dreamed after all these years would still be so blindingly hot. And Catelyn spoke true. Both the Baratheon and Lannister's had been taxed heavily once the war was over to help get the realm back from ruins after the war. She had hoped that her husbands devotion to her would be proof enough for the king of his change from the boy he had been twenty years ago.

"I am not sure if this would make Rhaegar forgive Robert. If anything this move would make him fear us even more." Cersei said.

"You have to keep an opened mind." Catelyn was saying as she motioned to her maid to assist her in changing. Cersei knew this was her cue to leave. She too had to change for the feast.

"I will talk to Robert tonight. I would not ask but would you not tell Ned of this development until I speak to my husband?" Cersei asked.

"Only if you do not tell Robert of my conversation with my brother regarding my sister." Catelyn said with a smile.

"Of course. I will not bring it up with Robert unless he speaks with Ned. I know that they will ask each other council and they will bring the matters to us in time." She smiled at her friend.

"We must prepare for the feast. I fear this will be a long night." Catelyn said.

Cersei made her way to the door and was about to exit the chamber when Catelyn spoke from behind her.

"Did you notice the way your eldest son and brother looked at my youngest daughter?"

Cersei paused. She had seen the way Gendry had reacted to her friend's daughter. She had felt a moment of pleasure, thinking that with these two they could unite the Stark and Baratheon families once and for all. But she also had noticed her brother's attention for the girl. She had thought that if there was a woman in the world that could match her brother it would be the young wolf girl. She had felt conflicted. Both her son and beloved brother wanted the Stark girl. She was honestly at a loss of who should have her.

"I did notice their attention to Arya. Truthfully I do not know what to think." She told Catelyn.

"Robert did not put your son up to wishing for our daughter? Because my daughter and your son hold an uncanny look of two people from the past. And things did not end well for the woman, or so it will seem."

Cersei had noted the tension between the queens. She had smiled at the notion. She was pleased in the outcome of the war twenty years ago. If Robert had won, Lyanna she would never had met the love of her life. But it made her sad for the woman who the war had been fought for. Lyanna had not archived her happy ending like she had thought.

"We do not know what happens behind the closed doors of the royal family." Cerise said slowly.

"We do not." Cat replied.

"We did not put the boy up to this. We always told him to follow his heart." Cersei told her friend.

"As we have done with our children. Only time will tell, wont it?" Catelyn raised her brow.

"For what it is worth I hope our children develop feelings for each other." Cersei smiled at her friend. "With them we might be family in truth, not just in our hearts." She walked out of the room with that to dress for the evening.

Xxxxxxxx

Rhaegar always felt as if he was an indulgent husband. He had followed behind his second wife as she pointed out all the places she had loved in her childhood home. Elia walked beside them without saying a word. He knew that once he got to his chamber his first wife would have a long list of complaints regarding Lyanna.

"And this is where I would sit for hours reading." Lyanna said as they paused by a bay window.

"Not that this isn't all fascinating Lyanna, but we do have a feast to get ready for." Elia said to Lyanna.

Lyanna's smile fell from her face. Rhaegar knew that Lyanna had wanted to show him around the place she had grown up. Elia has done the same thing when she had taken him to Sun Spear when they had first married. Rhaegar thought his first wife was doing Lyanna an injustice, but he did not say so. He wanted to have words with his first wife when they went onto their room. It was Elia's week so they would be together.

"Right. Let us get into our chambers and change for the feast. How silly of me to dally." Lyanna said. She quickened her pace and led them to their rooms without another word. Rhaegar wished that she would tell them more stories of her childhood. He knew much of his wife's earlier years, but he had loved putting sights to the stories.

They reached the bedchamber and Lyanna opened the door to the Queen's chamber while Elia opened the door to the Kings. Rhaegar stood in between his wives. He had to follow Elia, since it was his room she entered. He could not just leave Lyanna alone, so he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"My Winter Rose, why so sad?" He asked.

"I may be in my childhood home with my entire family, but I feel so alone." Her voice was soft and he had to lean in close to hear her. His heart ached at her words so he gathered her into his arms and held her close.

"Do not think that way my love. I am always with you." He kissed her head. Her face turned up to his and he was shocked she had tears in her eyes. In their twenty years together, he had only seen tears in her eyes three times.

"We both know that is not true." She said to his chest.

"Lyanna we all agreed to this. There was no other way." He told her again.

"I know my love. I just do not understand why she is so condescending to me. When we visited her family she acted no different from the way I have today." Lyanna's voice was back to the strong woman that Rhaegar was used to.

"I too have noticed her censure of you, and I will be speaking with her about it." Rhaegar told her.

"No, you must not. I will handle her in my own way." She smiled softly, but Rhaegar knew that look.

"Lyanna please do not make this more difficult." Rhaegar pleaded.

"Beloved, would I do anything like that? I was only going to talk with her." Lyanna said with a shrug.

Rhaegar shook his head but smiled at her. He could not fault her with try to fight her own battles. Her tenacity was one of the reasons he loved her so. However, it was also something he feared.

"Do be careful. I would hate to have to pick a side." Rhaegar said with a smile.

Lyanna just looked at him and wanted to shout that he not picking between his wives was the root of it all. However, Lyanna was not the impulsive child she had been the last time she was in Winterfell. She held her tongue and gave him a sad smile. She wanted to beg him to stay with her, to go into her room and hold her, to make love to her. She had not lied when she had told him she felt alone.

She had felt empty when she saw her brother with his family. The worst sting had been when Robert Baratheon and his family had entered. She choked back a sob at the memory of the naked love between Robert and his lady wife. She had once dreamed of having her husband look at her like that. Rhaegar had looked at her that way in the early days. Now however he looked guilty when he gave her a loving look, unless they were alone.

"Don't worry beloved I will do nothing to make you pick between Elia and myself." She told him softly. Right now, she wanted time away from him before she said something that hurt them both. He knew Elia would have harsh words for their shared husband.

Rhaegar left Lyanna when she entered the room. He gathered himself for the tirade Elia was going to give him. His first wife had changed the most in the last twenty years. She had never been carefree as Lyanna had, but she had never been harsh. She was now cold. Cold to Lyanna, cold to the children, cold when she was in court. She showed him warmth, but not the kind he wished for. He took a moment before entering his chamber.

When he did, she was not in the sitting room. He walked into the bedchamber and into the dressing room where her trunks had been placed and unpacked. The servants did not know that in a weeks' time the queen in this room would be vacating for the other.

"I think you can keep on your pants but you must change your doublet. I have one for you." She waved to the bed and he noticed a blood red doublet with the three-headed dragon embroidered on its back in red and smaller dragons done in gold on his breast. It would be fitting for the feast tonight. "You must also wear the crown." Her voice called.

He hated wearing the actual crown that signified his reign over his kingdom. But he saw her wisdom in this action. He sighed wearily but did not argue, he just started to change for the feast.

"What did Lyanna want? To whine about my unfair treatment of her?" Elia asked when she walked into the room in nothing but her shift holding her dress away from her body. Rhaegar's mouth went dry. Even after all their years together, she still made his pulse quicken. But he knew this was her intention so he turned his back on her.

"No, she did not mention that. But I have noticed your behavior." Rhaegar said, unbuttoning his jacket.

"My behavior? I have been nothing but proper and courteous to everyone." Elia said in a clipped tone.

"You have been harsh to Lyanna." Rhaegar took his coat off with a harsh tug.

"She has been acting like a child." Elia snapped. "She has been mooning around the castle. Filling the children's heads with stories. I could not sit by and allow a queen to act that way in front of so many dignified members of the ruling class."

"Elia this is the first time Lyanna has seen her family in twenty years." Rhaegar snapped. "If you remember you act foolish when you visit your families' seat."

"That is different. We never have the same pressures upon us when we visit our family in Sun Spear." Elia retorted.

"Lyanna knows the pressures we are under. We have to find a queen for our eldest son amongst the young women of the realm. And address the continuation of the taxation we placed upon everyone twenty years past. We are stable now and the rest of the realm will want that extra money to go into their coffers instead of ours." Rhaegar said wearily.

"That is exactly why I have reminded her of her duty. The other families all have motives we do not know. We need to be on guard. This is the first gathering of us all under one roof since the war. She is not doing her duty. She probably want's one of her brothers daughters to wed Aegon. Letting Jon go off with that girl, what were you thinking allowing him to do that?" Elia asked.

"I was thinking the two are cousins and they need to get to know each other." Rhaegar told her blandly.

"Jon looked half in love with the creature. She looks like Lyanna from years past. And the Baratheon's entrance was not as I planned. I had intended to be in the yard and put the man in his place before he faced you. Robert acted as if he had won the war." Elia was pacing the room now. She was nervous. Rhaegar had called her out and she felt as if she was wrongly being accused of deeds she had not committed.

"In a way he did." Rhaegar said as he sat to remove his boots. "He won the love of a woman, has fine children and is loved by the people of his lands. I on the other hand have to deal with ill-tempered women and children who think they are to grown for their father. The only thing I have is the love of an entire kingdom." His boot plunked to the floor and he looked up at his wife.

"You doubt my love of you? Of Lyanna's? She and I might have our differences, but we both love you." Elia walked over to him and touched his bowed head. "If we did not love you do you think either of us would be with you now?"

Rhaegar had grown weary of his wives battles over the years. He wanted them to be together again, as one family not two. The children tried. Rhaenys and Aegon loved Lyanna as if they were her children. Jon tried to love Elias, but his first wife's cold demeanor halted his attempts. Rhaegar tried to be affectionate with all his children equally. However, at times he found he loved one child more than the others and he suspected Elia felt this and he was saddened it could not be the children from her his deepest feelings found deepest love for.

Jon was the one, he felt, who would be the son who would lead when the long winter fell upon them all. He would unite more than the realm, but those from beyond the wall as well. He suspected Lyanna's stories had gone to his head, but he knew that was not true. He had scoured their realms history and knew the tales of the North were true. The dead would rise and the long winter would come again. He felt in his bones that the white raven would arrive and announce the end of summer any day now. He just hoped that he could strongly unite his people before that day came. Aegon was a summer child. Jon was the son of Winter Kings. When the night was at its longest, he would be the light in the night.

"Elia I tire from your games." He stood and walked away from the bed.

"I do not play games!" She snapped harshly at him. "I do the best for the kingdom."

"You do what is best for you. We both know that. I have seen the way the children prefer her to you. The way petitioners ask for Lyanna when they come before us." Rhaegar finally said what he had wanted to say for many years now. "The only thing you have is me."

"That's right. I only have you. The man I love." She sneered as she pulled her dress on. "Excuse me. I have to find my maid to tie the laces." She stalked out of the room.

Rhaegar watched her stalk out of the room. He knew he should go after her but he needed to gather his wits about him. He still had a realm to govern. His sons needed to find brides still. He had tired lords to contend with, and if Tywin Lannister had been any indication from the peoples, unhappiness from the price he placed on them after the war the others would be unpleased with him as well. He thrust his arms onto his doublet and left the room. He walked past Lyanna's room and made his way to his mother's chambers.

He entered the room without knocking. His mother was sitting by a fire in her bathing robe while a maid arranged her hair. She smiled warmly at him. His mother always gave him good council. Gods knew he needed some now.

"Mother." He sat down in a chair. He relaxed for the first time since they had started their journey.

"My dear son. What brings you here?" She asked as the maid placed a slim diadem on her head. Her hair arranged and her crown upon her brow her brow she waved the maid away.

"They are tearing me apart." He told her.

Rhaella looked at her son's face. She smiled at him, and she felt the lines next to her eyes show in stark relief to her otherwise still perfect complexion. He was still young, smart full of ideals, but also as thick as block of wood. His years were starting to show in the lines around his eyes, just as her had when she had been his age. His were worry lines caused from the tribulation the women he loved caused him. He was a splendid king, far better then her husband. Not one night went by that she missed the mad man she had been forced to wed. She only missed the son who was taken from her, but she pushed that thought aside.

"My darling boy. What has Elia done now?" She asked.

"How do you always know?" He asked.

"I am your mother. I know what is going on in your life." She answered with a smile as she stood and walked into her dressing room. She pulled on the lavender dress that matched her eyes. She laced the corset as tight as she could herself. She had no need to call her maid back in the room. She was old, past her prime. She left it loose and comfortable so she would be able to concentrate on the events around her, not the discomfort in her body.

She walked over to the chair across from her son and waited. This was their way. Since he had been a child, he had come to her for her opinion on things. The only thing he had never come to her with was Lyanna when he first fell for the girl. If he had, things might have happened differently.

As they sat, she inspected a fur-lined cloak that had been gifted to her by their hosts. It was the best craftsmanship she had ever seen. She decided she would ask Lady Stark who had made it and if they were available to come along south with them and work on her wardrobe.

"Mother when did Elia become so cold to everyone?" Rhaegar finally asked.

"That is easy to pinpoint. It was when Rhaenys started calling Lyanna mommy and the other queen was sought after more in court to preside over disputes for the common people. About eighteen years ago I think." Rhaella told him.

"That long ago? Does she hate Lyanna in truth? They were once so close. It was for them I took a second wife." Rhaegar stood and started to pace the room.

Rhaella let a chuckle escape her lips and he stopped to look at her.

"You wed Lyanna because you could, and you loved her. I sometimes think if we would not have forced you to marry when you had, Lyanna would have been your only queen now. But as that did not happen we will never know, like with so many things."

"Mother this is not helping me. How do I fix this? I cannot let Elia continue to chip away at all that Lyanna is for some vendetta over popularity. Nevertheless, I do not want to choose sides. They are both my wives and they need to feel like I love them." Rhaegar whined like a boy. He had never been a whiney child but there had been times when he had complained the way he was now.

"You are a great king. Wise, just, ruthless when the time calls for it, but when it comes to the queens you are as soft as a limp cock." She said to him and his mouth opened in shock. She had never spoken to him that way before. "You have to choose sides. Tell Elia she needs to grow up. Stop acting the cold bitch and tell Lyanna to come back alive again. They both gave up much to be with you, yet you do not make things easier on them." Rhaella said to her son.

"How can I make things easier on them? I already divide my time between them. I kill myself to make them happy when I am with them. How do you suggest I make it easier?" He demanded.

"For starters get rid of this damn once a week nonsense. Remind them they choose this life, even before you had. Make them spend a week together. Have nothing to do with either in private until they work things out. Then go back to the way it was. I know they never loved you at the same time but you all used to live as one family, not two. You have Lyanna and the children in one and Elia in the other. End this." Rhaella said.

"But Elia will see this as picking sides! I will not hurt her again!" Rhaegar said fiercely.

"How did you hurt her?" Rhaella asked, but she had her suspicions what the queen told her son.

"I hurt her by falling in love with Lyanna, by loving her more, by loving Jon more than my children from her." Rhaegar said sadly.

"That my son is complete shit, and we all know it. Next time she says that remind her who started the war, who took Lyanna away from her family. It was not you it was Elia. And if she has the nerve to throw you falling in love with Lyanna in your face you can be honest. Whatever your heart thinks tell her so, even if it is cruel. You have to get your house in order. This is not the time or place for the women to be at war. It is bad enough in Kings Landing. I am just sick of having the decor of the castle changed each week when the Head Queen is in your bed." Rhaella said. She was growing frustrated with them all the more she spoke to Rhaegar. She used the name Elia had discreetly asked the servants to call her when the king was not around. Just another way Elia broke Lyanna down.

"Mother I cannot humiliate them that way." Rhaegar said shocked by his usually calm mother's outburst.

She stood from her seat, pulling on her queenly mantel around her. She found that her son sometimes forgot she was once The Queen of The Seven Kingdoms. She gave him a hard look, her face no longer the loving mother, but a woman who had seen and done more than he could imagine.

"You must." She said in her queen voice that no man had ever been able to argue against. "If you don't put the woman in your life in place the other lords will see this as your weakness. Do you think Tywin Lannister is blind? Do you think that everyone has forgotten the madness your father had? This could be the cause the other lords need to accomplish their goal in replacing our family on the Iron Throne. You must think of this in those terms. You are not picking a side; you have no side except for the realm. You are the king Rhaegar. And it is time you reminded your Queens of this fact." Rhaella snapped at him.

Rhaegar stood there in her rooms with his mouth opened in shock. He had never thought of how his personal life would influence the rest of the kingdom. He had thought his marriages had tied the realm together. Now he was seeing his mother was right. The lions waited in the long grass, the roses were climbing the tower walls, the stags were in the forest coming closer. The wolves stayed back, but only because they knew of the darkness that was close to coming for them all. He had to act as a king and not a lovesick boy.

"Mother, I."

"Do not say anything to me son. Tonight will not be the time to sort this out, but it must be soon. Tomorrow perhaps? The Stark heir mentioned that there was to be a hunt in the afternoon. Speak with your queens then." She walked over to him and kissed his brow the way she had done when he was a boy. "Get your house in order. Once that is finished, we must find the future king a bride. I will have my comments on the young ladies for you on the morrow once I have seen more of their characters tonight at the feast."

"Elia thinks Jon is half in love with young Arya." Rhaegar told her. Rhaella laughed and shook her head.

"No the boy isn't in love with her, not that way. If anything, I would say those two are the same coin, just different sides of it. They should be allowed to grow close. We will need these Northern when the long winter returns to us." She smiled at him.

"You heed Lyanna's tales as well?" He asked.

"No I remember history. I am a scholar. It is what we do. Now away with you. The king cannot be late to his own feast." She said to him.

He offered her his arm. "Would you permit me the honor of escorting you to the Great Hall?"

"That would be kind King Rhaegar. But who will escort your wives?" She placed her arm on her son's and they left her rooms.

"Jon will take his mother, I suspect Elia will enter with Oberyn. It is better this way. Too many men over look you. This way you will not be forgotten." Rhaegar told her as they walked in the deserted hall.

"Have no fear my son. I may seem as tame as a kitten, but I am a dragon to my old bones." She said with an edge in her voice.

Xxxxxxxx

She felt as if she had been preparing for this feast her entire life. Her brothers may have learned sword, shield, and lance, but she had learned her combat as well. Smiles, kind words and subtle touches could turn a lost opportunity into just the one she had been waiting for.

"Do you think he will be wearing red?" Margaery asked her grandmother again.

"Yes girl. He is the crowned prince. His house colors are blood red and ash black. Now we had this dress made up months ago when we had intended you to go to court, but this works better for us." Lady Olenna told her yet again.

She looked at her reflection in the mirroring last time. Her long locks had been neatly arranged in loops that left her face bare yet gave the illusion that it was down and free. Her dress was made from the Targaryen colors of sand silk. She was glad the halls of Winterfell were not as cold as they had feared. They had one of the maids quickly fashion selves so her arms would not be so exposed, but the back of her dress was nonexistent. Another reason they had done her hair they way they had. Her breasts were clothes in black and stood out as the focal point of her gown. Her neckline was practically to her throat, yet in certain light, you could see past the material to her naked flesh.

"My dear gal you look the part of a queen tonight. If only we had a crown to place on your head." Olenna told her once she had turned away from the mirror. "We just need to apply your eye paints to make your lovely eyes even more fetching."

The waiting maid rushed over and Margery sat on a stool and allowed the servant to attend her. She was personally not interested in the art of applying paints to ones face, but her grandmother had said the prince would want someone startling and they should use all the tricks they had. The application was over in an instant but now Margaery had to sit still with her eyes closed while it dried.

"Now sweet child remember you must capture the heir's attention. The other would work as well but we need Aegon if we will see you on the throne." The old woman said while Margaery was stuck on her stool.

"I know grandmother. I will do my part. But you will have to watch Willis. He had seemed too interested in that Iron Born girl. I do not want him entangled with the likes of them. We should give the Stark girl to Willis." Margaery said with a sisterly concern in her voice, just the way her grandmother had taught her.

"I will watch him at the feast. He seems to get along well with the bookish Stark boy. We will keep the two of them around one another. I hope we can wed the Baratheon chit to him." Lady Olenna remarked as she looked over her granddaughter once more. "I think it is time we leave our chambers and have your brothers escort us to the feast."

Margaery stood and looked once more at her reflection. On impulse, she plucked a red rose from one of the flower arrangements in the room and tucked it in her hair. They were roses after all, despite the color being wrong. The two ladies made their way to the door and stepped out of their room. Loras was standing there with Renly leaning into him. They were whispering and smiling at one another. Their affair was one of the worst kept secrets of the kingdom, but they tried to be discrete in the presence of Lady Olenna.

"Grandmother, sister you look lovely as ever." Loras said sliding out from under Renly's arm.

"Margaery you look mouthwatering. If I were a different man I would be tempted to act like one of those Wildlings and carry you away." Renly said straightening and smiling a lazy grin.

"Renly we have a bigger plans for our sweet rose here then the likes of you. Now will you be the gentlemen you pretend to be and escort us to the feast." Olenna barked. She held out her arm for the rouge to take.

"As the lady demands." Renly took her arms and they walked to the mouth of the hallway. Loras and Margaery walked to their elder brother's room and entered. As they expected he was not dressed but was reading.

"Willas we have to leave for the feast now. Grandmother is on her way there with Renly. Come we must at least change your jacket." Margaery said as she hurried into the room, took the book from his hands, and placed it on the table.

"Do not loose my page." He demanded.

"Just hurry Willas. We need to get going." Margaery scolded as she got him to his feet and Loras came from the wardrobe with a jacket in his hands. The two worked quickly to change their brother. The three had done this dance many times over the years.

"Willas is that ink stains on your sleeve?" Loras demanded. He shook his head. "No time to change. Just do not pull on your cuffs like you do when you get nervous."

"I know what not to do Loras." Willas said. "This is not my first feast."

"But it is with all the families of the Seven Kingdoms present. You are the heir of Highgarden. Now let us catch up with grandmother." Loras told him.

The three walked out as fast as they could to catch up with the formidable queen of thrones. Willis was shuffling along while his sister tried to fix his hair as they walked. Margaery loved her brother but he was utterly hopeless in social situations.

"What are we going to do with you Willas?" She asked them when they were almost insight of the hall.

"Leave me to the books I love and do all other boring things like this yourself." Willas said, pushing her hand away from his shirt collar.

"That would be ideal, but I am not the heir." Margaery snapped. She ushered her brothers to a man dressed in the Stark colors. Margaery breathed a sigh of relief that the royal family was not yet in the room. She smiled as they were shown their places. The high table had been arranged with a long table on the dais. She briefly noted that it was nowhere near long enough for the entire group of visitors.

"You will be sitting at the lower high table." The man told the three of them as they walked to their grandmother. "The Lady Olenna will be at the high table with the Lord Stark, the king and the rest of the high lords. If you would like to see where you will sit I will escort you." The servant said warmly.

"That would be lovely." She smiled warmly to the man. It never hurt to be kind to servants. Margaery knew they always had the best gossip.

She looked at the table set directly under the dais. It mirrored the high table. Except where the high table had fifteen places, the lower table had twenty-three. She hoped that the prince would be placed at this lower high table. Her seat was fourth from the center seat on the left. It was not the most ideal place, but one she could live with. Loras would be four places from her, set on a corner of the horseshoe bend. She smirked that Renly would be placed on the other end of the table, so, would Willas. Once they were shown their places, she went to see how her eldest brother was fairing with their grandmother.

"Willis what have you been doing this whole time?" Olenna demanded. "You look as if you just dressed, and not washed the road from your body at all."

"I was distracted grandmother." He said sheepishly.

"We found him reading grandmother. Loras and I tried to make him presentable." Margery said as she came close to the pair.

"Willas you are the heir to Highgarden. You were indulged at our home, but there are people here who will judge us all based on how you look. Do you want to disgrace us all?" Olenna demanded.

"No grandmother. I was not thinking. I will do better in the future." Willas said meekly.

"Good lad. Ah look. There are the Lannister's. I would rather eat boiled eels than talk to that man and his imp son. Margery take me to my place. I know we are not permitted to sit until the king arrives, but I am old, they will forgive me." She slipped her withered arm into her young granddaughters and they walked up the dais to where Olenna would sit for the night. "Now girl the prince we want will be at the center of your table. You might not be able to talk with him at the feast, but once the dancing begins grab him and don't let him out of your sight."

They reached the older woman's seat and Margery smiled. She knew how to capture his attention while they supped. She wondered who would be on her right. If it was a man, she could flirt and flaunt.

"I have a plan grandmother. You will be able to see me the whole time." She pointed out where she was sitting, directly under her grandmother's watchful eye.

"Good. Now we must wait. Not to long now I think. I hope they have a good table tonight. I'm sick to death of road food." Olenna said with a sniff.

Tywin and his imp son Tyrion came to their end of the table and smiled at the pair of them. Margaery was struck at how two men could look so different yet be related.

"Lady Olenna, lady Margaery, greetings." Tyrion said as he drew close to them.

"Lannister and Lord Tywin." Olenna said in greeting.

"It would appear lady Margaery we will have the pleasure of sitting on this end of the lower high table. Such a strange name for where we are placed. I wonder why they did not just call it the children's table and have done with the farce." Tyrion said with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Will you hold your tongue?" Tywin demanded, standing behind his chair on the dais.

"Sorry father. I forgot myself." Tyrion said with false apology.

"Off with you now gal. Others are entering the room. Go mingle with the others until the royal family enters." Olenna said to Margaery.

Margaery curtsied to her grandmother and nodded her head to the two Lannister's. She turned to see who had entered the hall. Her eyes found that the Stark youths had entered and Margaery felt a pang of trepidation. Sansa and Arya were both stunning in their Northern dresses. They had traded in their welcome clothing for gowns of beautiful silks that shined in the light of the candles that blazed around the room. Sansa's dress was blue with a silver design of waves that gave the illusion to waves on the high sea. Her red hair was left down yet pulled back from her face. Margaery told herself she was the prettier of the two.

Her sight went to the other Stark girl. Her dress looked lovingly crafted. The dress was black as night, with the same silver thread as Sansa's woven into the cloth, making it shine. Her bust was encased in the fabric, yet she could see red under the bodice. Then her eyes traveled down to the flair of the dress and she saw that it was no dress, but a long jacket. Her legs were tightly encased in grey men's pants, with dark grey leather boots at her knees. Her hair was in a long braid thrown carelessly over her left shoulder. Her grey eyes were subtly painted with black, just as Margaery's had been. Margaery cursed silently. This northern girl was dressed in the same colors as her. And her strange costume would draw all eyes to this Stark girl, not to Margaery.

"Well isn't that a strange thing for a girl to wear to a royal feast?" A voice asked her.

Margery looked down to Tyrion Lannister where he stood sipping wine.

"I did not think we were permitted to consume anything until the king arrived." She said, effectively changing the subject.

The half man looked at his cup in surprise. "How did this get in my hand? Some passing servant gave it to me. What ever will I do?"

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to have a servant hand you two more cups?" Arianne asked gliding over to them. She held out her hands to Margaery in greeting and the two embraced. "We are to be dinner companions my friend."

"We are, how wonderful. You must tell me more about your family." Margaery said.

"They are Dornish, what else would you like to know?" Tyrion asked and to Margaery's shock, he had two full cups of wine for the two girls. "Do not looked so amazed Lady Margaery. One of the first things I do in any place I visit is make friends with the man who holds the wine."

Tyrion lifted his own glass to the man who had shown her to her seat. She inclined her head in thanks and sipped.

"Where is that uncle of yours Princess Arianne? I have a joke I would like to share with him." Tyrion asked.

"He is with my aunt, the Queen. They should be arriving shortly." Arianne said dismissively.

"How interesting." Tyrion left the girls and walked over to his brother.

"That man is off putting." Margaery said once they were alone.

"He does that on purpose. He does what a beautiful woman can do. He blinds people with his appearance so you do not realize what you say to him." Theon Greyjoy said from behind them.

Neither girl had realized he had been so close to them. Arianne recovered from the shock first.

"My lord Theon, you startled us."

"I apologize ladies. It would appear I will be dining with you this evening." He indicated the seat to the left of Margaery's. "I hope we will be able to share lively conversation."

"I am sure we will, my Lord." Margaery bestowed a warm smile upon him. He may not be her chosen target, but he would pass the time.

He opened his mouth to reply when the Baratheon family entered the room. Margaery watched the way the lord and lady entered. They were a striking couple. Robert was still tall and commanding, if slightly round from age. Cersei held herself like a queen. Her emerald dress was breathtaking. It showed her still slender shape despite bringing three children into the world. The velvet underdress had a sheer cloth over it with dancing stags covering the cloth. Margaery once again felt insecure in regards to her own dress.

"Why do they all have to have worn such splendidly crafted clothing?" Arianne said, looking at the Baratheon girls as they spoke with the female Starks.

"Because this is the only opportunity they will ever have to show themselves off." Margaery said more sharply then she intended.

"You are stunning my friend. That dress will catch as more eyes tonight then any of the others." Arianne told her.

"Your dress is beautiful as well." Margery said, looking her friend up and down.

Arianne wore a dress that looked like a setting sun. Golden yellow at the top and a red so dark it was almost black at the bottom with every shade between. Her bust was accented with an ornate gold belt with a shining sun tooled on the piece.

"When the dancing starts everyone will forget those creatures." Arianne was looking at the Stark heir as she spoke.

Lady Lysa entered with her son and an old man on her arm. The woman was in a dress meant for a girl not a woman of her age. It was no secret that Lysa Arryen had changed since her husband's death, but this show of frivolity was too much for Arianne. She giggled behind her hand and Margaery joined in. During their laughter, Edmure Tully entered and took his nephew, showing him his place at the lower table.

"That is everyone but the hosts and the royal family." Margery said taking a quick count of those assembled.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the doors behind the dais opened and lord and Lady Stark entered the room. Everyone stopped their discussions and waited for the royal family to enter. The Stark children made their way to their parents who would formally announce the start of the feast after offering welcome once the King entered.

Prince Aegon escorted Princess Rhaella and Princess Daenerys on his arm. They were variations of their house colors. Margaery smiled at her grandmother at the woman's cunning in matching her dress to the prince so well. His clothing was cut in the Dornish fission, not those of the capital. Rhaenys wore the typical princess dress, nothing breathtaking about it. Dany wore a dress similar to Arya's. Margaery wondered where the two had found their clothing. They walked to the opposite side of the Starks waiting for the rest of their family.

Prince Jon entered with his mother Queen Lyanna. Both were in house Stark colors. Jon wore the white and grey of his mother's former house while the queen's gown reminded Margaery of armor. Her top looked like a breastplate of white cloth and her skirt was silver cloth linked to appear to be mail. It was an awe-inspiring gown to be sure. She looked like a warrior queen with her silver crown on her head.

"She did not enter with the king." Margaery whispered to Arianne.

"Neither will my aunt." Arianne whispered back.

Margaery looked to her grandmother who looked to be calculating something in the wickedly clever mind she possessed.

Queen Elia entered on her brother's arm. Both wore house Martell colors. They made a stringing pair, in their flaming garb. The queen's dress was a capitol creation, but still stunning. She looked every inch of the benevolent queen with her golden crown atop her head.

The assembled nobles watched as the King walked to the room with his mother the dowager Queen. If the two queens that proceeded her had looked their part this night the dowager queen looked even more so. Her gown was sweeping to the floor in a lavender silver color that made her kind eyes standout in her face. Margaery often forgot that the Kings mother still lives, but seeing the woman now she realized this woman was the most formidable of the three queens in the realm.

King Rhaegar wore his dragon crown and stood tall above them all. They all bowed to the king and he inclined his head to the room.

"My King, we offer you welcome to our hall." Ned said to his lord.

"My thanks Lord Stark for the hospitality. If it would please you I call the start to the feast." The king said with a smile playing over his mouth.

At the kings words the rest of the guests took their seats. Margaery smiled as she sat, knowing tonight would alter the lives of many.

**_A/N: I know, it just stopped. But I was told that I should split this chapter in half so we didn't have a MONSTER of a chapter like the last one. Coming up, lots of food, conversations that mean nothing and everything, dancing of sorts and much more. Send me a review about what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading! _**


	8. The Duals on the Dance Floor

**A:N This one isn't as polished as I would like, but I wanted to get this out. So the spelling and grammar are going to be horrible. I hope you enjoy this update. After this chapter the real fun begins!**

**Okay I forgot to add the menu for the feast. The end half will be the menu. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I wanted to add it in! Enjoy the story and the food.**

Jon sat in the balcony Arya had showed him earlier in the day. He had dressed for the feast quickly and departed for that hiding place eager to be on his own for a little while. He wanted to see how the other groups entered and whom they talked to when they did not think they were under the watchful eyes of their king. He was on his stomach peering at the twittering Tyrell girl and Arianne. He heard footsteps behind him and knew before the approaching person spoke who it would be.

"Well Jaehaeryas what do you think of all your father's faithful lords and ladies?" Arthur Dayne asked, settling down on his haunches to peer over the railing.

"You know not to call me that. No one calls me that." Jon said looking up at his mentor.

"Queen Eila calls you that." Arthur said with a smile.

"Only if she catches me doing something she feels is not becoming to a crown prince to be doing. Or with that delightful way of hers that is completely condescending. I am Jon that is my name. You know that." Jon heaved himself up from his position to look at the other man.

"That I do Jonny boy." He reached out and tussled his hair.

"Hey, Rhaenys will have your hand for messing her carefully arrangement of my lovely locks." Jon said as he tried to fix his hair back the way his sister had fashioned it.

"I can take the girl, never fear my prince." Arthur stood and looked at Jon. "I see you are wearing the colors of your mother's birth house."

"This was in my room when I entered. I have a feeling my cousins made it for me." Jon tugged at his sleeve.

"Queen Elia will not be pleased." Arthur said.

Jon smiled. It was no secret that he and Elia did not get along. He always thought she resented him for being born. He saw the way the other woman treated his mother. If Elia was not the highborn woman, she pretended to be Jon would have sworn she was jealous of Lyanna. It made living in the Red Keep difficult. Jon wanted to scream at his father to keep his wife in check. The screams of his mother in her sleep hung over him. His father could help her, but he still did nothing to help his mother.

If he was telling the truth, being in Winterfell was the first time he had not felt like an interloper. In King's Landing, he felt the love of the people, yet there were many who called him bastard and his mother nothing but the King's whore. He knew it was because of the faith of the Seven. There were Septons who still relied against his parent's marriage. Not even his mother's kind ways of ruling had swayed the most viscous of those factions. However, in the North, where the old gods the king and queen had pledged them self together looked down on them kindly and there was no anger with in the walls that sheltered them. Jon pushed these thoughts away and looked at Arthur.

"Why did you come find me? The show was starting to get good." Jon smiled nodding to the hall. Arthur looked down as well.

Jon had sat back and watched Arya walk into the room and the way the Baratheon boy had hovered close, but not intruding. While his uncle, Jamie Lannister, the former King's Guard, strutted before her in his glory. He wanted to laugh at those two. But that was not the best show of the night, far from it.

The best group to watch consisted of Asha Greyjoy, Willas Tyrell and Renly Baratheon. It was an odd trio to be sure. Asha was said to be an intimidating sea captain, but she felt sheltered. As if she had never truly traveled from her home islands. Her actions made him eager to find out why. He felt she and her brother were hiding somethings from them all. He would mention this to his father and they could discover what they hid. Willas was just as he had been on their first meeting, as if he wanted to get the night over with as soon as he could, but he was there so he was trying to be involved. Renly on the other hand was loud, outspoken and boasted whenever he could. The man's voice was so loud Jon could hear him from his hiding place.

"Asha, you look like a shining mermaid. The grey green color is rather becoming on a woman with your endowments to fill it out." Renly said and the girl's face was spotted with a contained anger.

Jon regretted that he could not hear her reply to Renly's. Nevertheless, he read her body language. Her hands were clenched into tight fists. Her eyes shined with anger and she slightly shook. Willas said something that made Renly laugh.

"Wallis I believe you right. Look at that Stark girl. Pants are being worn in the hall. Pity Lady Asha that you are not in such a costume. Your traveling clothes looked very form fitting on your lovely body." Renly smiled and tried to touch her arm.

Asha recoiled back and it looked as if she would strike Renly. She was fast in her movements and almost achieved her goal. A surprisingly strong hand stopped her however, on her wrist. The hand belonged to Sansa Stark. She spoke a few words into the other woman's ear. Jon saw Asha's eyes grow wide as she looked at Renly in shock.

"I think your cousin just told the Lady Asha of the worst kept secret in the realm." Arthur said from beside him.

"I think she did as well." Jon smiled.

"Jon your mother wishes to see you before you enter the hall. We do not have much time. We must leave now." The older man said to the younger.

Jon sighed wearily. He had enjoyed his time alone on the balcony. "Alright, let's go see mother."

They walked down the stairway to a corridor that had two paths. Instead of going right, the way Jon knew, they went left. Every new secret Winterfell reveled delighted Jon. There was a game between him and Rhaenys as to who could discover more secrets first. He so far was winning.

They entered a small room where his mother waited. Jon smiled; they appeared to have dressed to match one another. Her armor-like dress shined in the touch light of the small room. Atop her dark head was her silver crown of winter roses. Jon knew it was the crown his father had given to her once she became his wife. It was a symbol of her right to be his queen. She never wore it in King's Landing, it caused hard feelings between the queens, but tonight Lyanna armed herself with all the weapons she possessed.

"My queen, I bring the prince, as promised." Arthur said, falling into a deep bow before her. Out of all the kings guards Arthur was the kindest to Lyanna and her son.

"Thank you Ser Dayne. I have a few words I would like to speak with my son in private before the feast. Will you inform the king we join him shortly?" Lyanna said.

"I would my queen, but I have been commanded to stay by your side until the feast." Arthur said from his bow.

"Arthur we are in Winterfell. No harm will come to us with in these walls. Go to my husband and deliver my message." She spoke harshly, a tone she had never used before with Arthur.

"As you say my queen." Arthur said, but he spoke again as he left the room. "I don't like this."

"Nor I ser. But a queen must act harsh when the time calls for it." She said to his retreating form.

"Mother, why so harsh with Arthur? He has always been faithful to you." Jon scolded his mother. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked him in the eyes.

"Jon, tonight will not just be a feast, but a test. The other lords of the realm will be judging your father on the way we act tonight. We have to act like the royals we are. Things are more volatile then you have grown to believe. I will not tell you of all our problems, but know you and I will be under harsh scrutiny from the others." She told him.

"Mother, I know this. Elia has said this many times on the journey here." Jon replied with a board voice.

"She will be the one watching us most closely." Lyanna snapped. "We must act as if we are above them all. But never forget our commitment to your father and the place you sit. You are the son of the king. I want you to grow close to as many of the groups as you can. Make them love you, respect and if you must fear you, the way your father had done."

"Mother it is a feast. You speak as if we are at war." Jon said with irritation.

"In a way we are son." Lyanna said, taking his hand in hers. Her soft touch helped sooth the way she had spoken to him moments ago. "We walk out into the hall filled with people who would see any action we take as weakness or as strength. You must be strong my son."

"I always am mother." He smiled at her. He wondered what had occurred between his mother and Elia to cause this kind of reaction from his mother. But he would trust her and act accordingly.

"I know you will Jon. You are the son of a great man." She touched his cheek.

"And a great woman as well." He said smiling at her again.

"Now we must go meet the king." She let go of his hand and gathered her skirts in her dominant left hand.

"Mother where did you get the dress?" Jon asked as they left the room.

"I had it made before we left King's Landing. Do you like it?" She asked as they walked the corridors.

"Very much. You look like a warrior queen." Jon smiled.

"That was the idea son." They entered the room where the King and the rest of the family waited.

"Lyanna, there you are. Jaehaeryas, glad to see you here as well. Now we can start." Elia said when she saw them.

"We were held back by Old Nan." Lyanna lied smoothly.

"Old Nan was overjoyed when she heard you were coming home at last." Catelyn said to Lyanna. The two smiled at each other with warmth in the

"Pardon the interruption, but we really do have to get into the hall." Elia said.

"What my queen means is that there is a room full of hungry people out there and they want to eat." Rhaegar said, trying to ease the tension.

"I know better then to keep a room of hungry men waiting." Lyanna said smiling. "What will our order be?"

"I wish to walk with Oberyn." Elia said, looking pointedly at her husband.

"I wish for Jon to escort me into the hall." Lyanna said with a warm smile on her face for her husband. Rhaegar looked as if he would protest but Lyanna spoke again. "These are the halls of our family. I wish to show Jon off to the people of the North."

Rhaegar nodded, trying to understand. He knew Elia was still upset with him from their argument earlier. He looked at Lyanna who looked the picture of the fabled queen Nymeria. He would never question her decision in having Jon escort her into the hall. He would never tell his wives, but he had always intended to escort his mother into the hall.

"Then I will escort the dowager Queen." Rhaegar said into the stillroom. "Rhaenys and Daenerys will be escorted by Aegon." He nodded at two of the three of his children and his little sister. They smiled warmly at him. Rhaenys knew that something was going on, as did Dany. Those girls were always quick on the tension between the two queens. Aegon was not as fast to grasp complicated situations with in the family, but once his sister could speak to him outside of their mother's earshot he would know what was at stake.

He was thankful that his host, his good brother knew how to read a room. Eila and Lyanna both had asked him for years to call Ned south. He had resisted their pleas for so long. Now he thought about their long sought after requests.

"Since that is settled Catelyn and I will walk out now and open the feast." Eddard said looking at the room.

They lined up and waited for the great doors to open. Jon had his mother on his arm and sweat slid down his back. He did not know what game the queens were playing. He hated being a pawn in his mother's game, but he would never abandon her. She squeezed his arm and winked at him. She shot a look at her brother and winked at him the same way she had at Jon. Jon heard Ned chuckle from in front of them and readied tormented the hall.

Ned and his lady wife entered the hall first. The outer room hushed at the sight of them standing on the dais. Eddard was pleased to see his children were all at their appointed places on the lower table. Catelyn had spent the better part of the last week deciding on who would sit where at which feast that would be held at their home. She decided it would be best to keep the seating rotating for each meal they ate. This feast had been the hardest to decide. He hoped his wife had chosen wisely for this dinner.

The brief time he had just spent with the royal family, all contained in one room had caused him worry. His sister was up to something. She had never been able to hide things from him, with the exclusion of running off with Elia and causing a war. He shook his head to get that thought out of his head. He needed to think of the here and now.

The royal family filed out and the traditional words of welcome were exchanged between him and the king. They all took their places and the feast began. His wife set a good table. Tonight she had outdone herself. For this feast, one course was set for each families region of realm in attendance. That meant there would be nine traditional courses with meals complete from each realm of the kingdom. Catelyn had even managed to make a course for Benjen who was coming from the Wall. That was ten courses of dishes of meat dishes, poultry, fish, pies, soups, and a vegetable dish. His cooks had created a number of deserts to finish the meal, as well as breads. His servants had called for a number of beverages to drink as well.

He sat beside his sister. She smiled at him, but her smile faltered when Robert stood behind the chair on his right. Robert hesitated before he sat in his chair. Ned looked over at Lyanna. Her smile was still intact, but her lips thinned and her eyes were not warm at all. Eddard had known that his sister would not be pleased with being seated so close to Robert, but he knew Lyanna needed to, in essences, grow up.

Ned had not been pleased with the way she had received the Baratheon family. Robert had been nothing but a faithful servant to the crown. It was time for her to learn how to look beyond her perceived hurts that Robert had inflicted on her. Ned had done so. When she had first diapered and their brother had rode down to the capital to demand her return and never returned he had blamed Lyanna, when their father rode off to get his eldest son back but never returned Ned had blamed Lyanna. When word reached him of their deaths, he blamed Lyanna.

If he was being honest, he still did. He had fought the war with anger boiling in his gut. He had thought that each man he slew in battle would sooth his anger, but it had no slacked the rage from losing his father of elder brother. He had still felt anger when Rhaegar had called them all together for the coup silk thatched ended the war. His anger was slightly eased when he learned his sister was alive, but still he had carried it with him. It had not been until he saw his sister great with child that his anger over their loss lost its flame. It receded to enders when he saw the child in the flesh his sister bore. Yet every day the embers of his anger at Lyanna waited to ignite. He was man enough to temper it down to nothing. That is what he was doing now. It was time for Lyanna to do so with Robert.

"Why is Catelyn not sitting beside you this night brother?" Lyanna asked.

"She wished to sit beside her childhood friend. She and Cersei are childhood friends. The two wished to sit together. I wished to sit next to two of the people I hold close to my heart." Ned said, not offering apology to the uncomfortable situation he had placed his sister in.

"It will be an interesting evening." Robert said smiling kindly over Eddard's head to Lyanna. It appears our children mirror our seating."

Lyanna glanced at the lower high table, as her brother dubbed it. The son from her body was in the same place as she was on the lower table. Arya was in the seat her father occupied and she was shocked to see that Robert's son was seated in the seat right to Arya. She took this moment to look around the table to see how the rest of the tables. She was surprised to see that the lower table was a mirror image to the high table.

Her table had her husband in the center with his wives on either sides of him. Her side of the table sat her brother, Robert and his wife, Catelyn Stark, Lady Lysa and their uncle. On the opposite table Elia sat beside their husband, next to her was her bother, dowager queen Rhaella, Olenna, Tywin, Edmure and an empty place set for Benjen. She hoped he would come from the Wall for the feast.

On the lower high table set her eldest son Aegon in the center. Mirroring her seat was Jon, then Arya then Gendry, as she had noted before. The strange thing to see was that Jamie Lannister sat fourth in line at the table. She smiled to see Dany sat next. Willas and Asha came next on the straight segment of the table. Sitting on the right arm of the table sat Renly, Robin, Shrieen and her nephew Rickon. The mirror images left her reeling. Then her vision swung to the left side of the table. After Aegon Rhaenys sat, beside her was Robb. That was an interesting match of tablemates. Beside Robb was the snake Arianna. Lyanna had always mistrusted the girl. Beside Arianne sat Margery, Theon and Sansa. On the left side of the table, Joffrey Baratheon was places. Next to him were Loras, Myrcella, Tyrion and last was Bran.

She was amazed at her good sisters planning. Catelyn was nothing if not thorough. She put that aside. She was more concerned with Robert Baratheon sitting so close to her. She took a breath and remembered her earlier words to her son. They were all watching them at this feast. She looked her brother in the face and smiled at him.

"It is so nice for old friends to be able to reconnect with one another after so many years apart." She gave her the courtly smile se had perfected in the twenty years she had sent living with Elia.

"I agree my queen. It is a shame that Ned refused to leave this frozen palace he has surrounded himself in all these years." Robert replied.

After his conversation with Ned in private, he came to the feast on a more even footing then he had been when he had arrived. He might have stayed in his small section of the realm for the last twenty years, but he had kept his ears opened to all the gossip of the realm since his last meeting with Ned.

He had been shocked at some of the news coming out of Ned's mouth in their private conversation. Robert had thought that the scandals of the South had been heinous, but this information from Ned would truly give him nightmares. He tried to hide the visible shudder he felt rolling over his body. He hoped he succeeded. He had much to discuss with his wife. Robert had been assured that Lady Catelyn knew all her husband had said to him.

Eddard had told him of the increasing numbers of Wildlings coming into his lands. Of the number of deserted from the wall. Of the raids, the attacks of his people. The most troubling news his friend said to him was of one of Ned's lords. These thoughts were all things he had to push out of his mind for the night. Robert knew he needed all his wits about him. He was on shaky ground with the King and his family. He had to be charming and kind. He had to show them he was nothing but a loyal servant to the crown.

Instead Robert looked down at his son. Robert wanted his son and the princes to bond, become friends even. If they grew attached to one another, it would go a long way to bridging the gap between his family and the royal family. One thing he never thought of happening was his son becoming attached to Ned's daughter. It made him smile, but at the same time, it made him uneasy. It had not escaped him the resemblance between his eldest son and the girl with her aunt.

"I am glad we are the entire same mind set." Ned said. He was relieved that his friend and his sister appeared to be getting alone.

In reality, the queen and the man beside him were too wrapped up in their children and their actions to care what passed between them. Ned took this time to look down at the lower high table. Arya was faring well with her cousin and Robert's son.

"What do they teach you boys down south?" Arya said from between the two men on either side of her.

Ned smiled at the lecture his daughter was giving to his nephew and his friend's son. She was schooling them in the art of living rough. Both boys were looking at her as if she was a wild thing. Not truly human. Arya was apt to go off into the Wolf Woods with nothing but a knife, a small ax, bedroll and a days' worth of rations. He had tried to put a stop to her excursions when the raids increased, but the girl always escaped his restrictions and his guards he placed on her.

"We in the Stormlands do camp. My father is an avid hunter. I am no stranger of living off the land." Gendry said to her.

"My father once said to me if you want to know your people you must walk amongst them. Ser Arthur and I once both dressed as peasants from Flee Bottom and lived with the poor for a month. You have not lived until you have had to live in Flee Bottom with nothing but the clothes on your back." Jon said with a smile in his eyes.

Arya just shook her head and dipped her spoon into one of the soups that had been passed around. She had chosen the soup from the Iron Islands. It was a hardy sea stew. She loved the different flavors and how strange it was from what she was used to. Jon was eating the ox tail soup while Gendry decided on the creamy chestnut soup.

"I understand what the lady is trying to say." Jamie said from the other side of his nephew. "I spent the majority of my life living the way she spoke of." He slurped at his rose hips soup. "On the other hand I lived the way the prince refers to. While I was in Pentos, I lived the way he describes. I bet the prince was forced to eating rats a few nights."

"I will admit I caught rats in that month. But I never ate them. I would trade them for other things. I met a woman who would buy any meat for her bowls of brown. The soups she made were horrible. But they filled you up and made you warm." Jon smiled to Jamie and they shared a look.

"I've had brown. This soup is much better." Jamie said.

"I full heartedly agree ser." Dany said on Jamie's right. "My leek soup is delicious. Lady Arya this was your reason's soup?"

"It is a favorite of my mothers. She has made it a staple of our table." Arya smiled. "I find this feast to be very enlightening for my tongue."

"I bet other things not on the menu tonight could enlighten it as well." Jamie smiles as he licked his spoon clean.

Arya looked him right in the eyes and set her spoon down. This man intrigued her, but she knew he was playing with her. She pointedly ignored him and turned her attention to her cousin instead. Jamie sighed. His nephew was glaring at him.

"Do you intend to push her away uncle?" Gendry sipped his wine smiling.

"No." Jamie drank his ale in one gulp. "I plan on making her come to me." With that, he turned from Gendry and looked at his partner on his right.

Daenerys was a vision in her house colors. Her dress so similar to Arya Starks. The two were the most eye catching of the place. With her silver hair down and flowing around her, her small crown signifying her as a princess a top her head she was a prize worth having. He turned to her and smiled. He suspected that she would not find the person on her right hand as interesting as he was.

"So princess, what do you do to fill your days? All embroidery and women's work?" He asked, signaling for another cup of ale.

"I work with the poor." She said sipping her soup. "I make sure the hungry are fed, clothed and have skills so they will no longer need my aide."

"Very commendable. I bet your sisters think it noble work." Jamie smiles again.

"Lyanna thinks so. Most of the people I help are those Elia turn away." The bitterness in Dany's voice was not mistaken. She resented Elia and her elitist views to the audience chambers.

"I am glad someone is taking care of the poor. Before he was king, your brother did as you do. I once went with him into the city. His mere presence nearly caused a riot." Jamie shook his head. "After that one day we had to go in the city in disguise. I became very good at it."

"I have a brown wig I wear while in the city." Dany said with a smile. "Some days it is tedious, having to pretend to not be who I am. I wish I could just go into the city as myself and help people. Do you have to act that way in Lannisport?"

"I have not gone into Lannisport as myself in many years. My father would have found me and forced me back into his golden cage." He sipped his wine. He was presently surprised with this girl. Jamie had loved her mother, almost like a second mother. Daenerys was her mother's daughter in more ways then mere looks. She had a gentle heart.

"So the stories are true." Dany said with a smile. "You became the champion of the people."

"Someone had to. Despite everything your brother has done, there is still trouble in the lands. I took vows to protect the kingdom. I may have been removed from the King's Guard but I still wish to protect the people." Jamie smiled sadly.

"And what of your vow to protect the Royal Family?" Dany asked with a raised brow. "If trouble came for say me would you protect me still?"

Jamie looked down at the table. He would put himself in the way of harm for any woman, but she was a princess, one he had once been tasked to protect. He raised his eyes to look into her violet ones. They were lovely. Warm, kind and under it all determined. He wondered for the briefest moment what she would be like in bed.

"Daenerys, Jon was just telling us of your childhood. Is it true you once accidentally blew up an oven in the kitchen?" Arya asked her from around the two large men blocking her view of the other girl.

"Did he mention it was his doing? He was the one who stole the mixture that we had placed in the bread that was baking. I might have been the one who put the thing in the oven but it was his thievery that caused the explosion. We were seven and after that we had never again allowed in the kitchen." Dany told Arya.

"He forgot to mention that information." Arya said, glancing at her cousin. Jon had a small blush on his face.

"Joffrey and I once set our forage on fire." Gendry said with a laugh. "We had been trying to make our own swords. Father had said that a real warrior made his own weapon. I had just learned how to make my own knife so like any boy of eight I thought I knew it all. I had the long piece of steel in the fire and it was glowing red when Joff pulled it out and dropped it right in a pile of wood shavings. They went up in flames. We were lucky to get out of there alive." Gendry laughed loudly and looked over his shoulder at his mother. "My mother was more than mad. I don't know what she wanted to do more, kill me or hug me."

"Cersei is very protective." Jamie said smiling.

"If she is protective then the Lady Lysa is possessive." Dany said, glancing down at Robin and his mothers watchful gaze.

Robin was trying to have a conversation with the man next to him. Renly Baratheon was an animated conversationalist, but he only seemed interested in making Lady Asha blush. Every so often, the older man would say a few words to him. Robin wished he could speak with Bran or Jon. Robin counted them as his friends. On his right sat a girl, one who was lovely and had a kind smile. Robin was to shy to speak with her, so he sat and tried to eat.

"Baby, do not eat such rich foods." Lysa called down to him from her place at the high table. Robin pretended nit to have heard her. He ate the autumn soup from Kings Landing.

"Your mother seems very concerned for your wellbeing." Shrieen said from beside him. She sipped at the cold shrimp and persimmons soup from Dorne.

"Yes." Robin nearly choked. He shot a look at his mother who thankfully was speaking with her sister. "She is very concerned with my wellbeing."

"Concerned for your wellbeing. That's a nice way to put it." Rickon said with a smile.

"The silent Stark speaks!" Renly said from his seat in shock. "I think Lady Stark was trying to test me placing me at this end of the table. No one speaks here!"

"We speak uncle. We just choose not to speak of the same things you wish to speak of." Shrieen said kindly.

"You are such a strange girl Shrieen. The young lords on either side of you are in for a treat tonight." He turned body away from the younger members of his table.

The three looked at one another. Rickon was looking at Shrieen who was looking at Robin who was looking at Rickon. Suddenly and without warning Shrieen started to laugh. She sat down her spoon and laughed whole-heartedly. Her father had told her once that Shrieen laughed like her uncle Robert. Stannis had meant it as an insult, but she took it as a compliment. She looked at Robin and his face was trying not to laugh, she turned to the man on her right and he was laughing.

"Renly is a strange man." Rickon said with a shake of his head. "Even up here in the frozen North he and his friend are talked about."

"He is a good man, good uncle. He was always the one who allowed us to do whatever we wanted when Uncle Robert was not around." Shrieen said with a happy smile.

"An uncle like that sounds nice." Rickon said. "Mine is on the Wall and is stricter then my father." Rickon said dryly.

"I have only just met my uncle. He seems like a good enough man." Robin said.

"Edmure has taken a liking to you." Rickon said. "Is he nice?"

"He is nice." Robin said slowly. He was unsure what to say in regards to Edmure. He liked the man but he did not know enough about him to inform on him.

"It appears that you have another uncle." Shrieen said to Rickon.

"I do not need any more family. What I have is enough." Rickon leaned back as a servant collected their soup bowls.

They were all presented with platters of poultry dishes from around the realm. Shrieen chose the dish from Highgarden, peacock with a rich plumb sauce. She had never eaten this bird before. The meat was tender and moist. She dipped her cut if meat into the sauce and the flavor erupted in her mouth. It was sweet and gamey at the same time. After the first bite, she looked to see what her table partners had chosen.

Rickon had chosen the Hen from the Wall. It was a small bird and he tore into it with a wolfish fervor. He was wide, that much she was sure. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. A person such as him would make a fantastic character for the novel she and her cousin were creating. If she were going to get an acceptable recreation of him for her story, he would need to be carefully observed. She would watch him, but after seeing him tear into his hen, she switched her observation to the boy on her left.

Robin had chosen the goose in mulberry sauce. Shrieen smiled at his choice. She had almost picked that bird out of the ones offered. He ate like a curious bird himself. He picked at the meat, poking at it as if it would take flight off his platter and attack him. He was a curious creature. He seemed to be frightened of his own shadow. She sensed he wanted to speak with her more, but was frightened for some reason. She had seen the way his mother fussed over him. He was even more sheltered then she was.

"So Robin, what is the Bale like?" She asked as she dipped her peacock in the sauce.

"It is a great place to live. Our castle is in the clouds. My father used to come home and all the doors would be thrown opened wide. The castle seemed to breathe around us. Mother used to be afraid that I would fall through the moon doors but I knew better. I always felt as if I could fly." Robin had a light in his eyes. He spoke as if he loved his home.

"That sounds like a magical place to grow up at." Shrieen said with a soft tone in her voice.

"It was better then Kings Landing. The few times I was there were unbearable." Robin gave a visible shake to his body.

"Are you alright cousin?" Rickon asked. Bran was able to quickly pass along a warning about Robin's shaking sickness to him while they were dressing for the feast. Rickon had no idea if the rest of his family knew of his cousin's ailment, but he knew. So he watched to make sure his cousin was not going into a fit at the feast. Bran had mentioned that stress could bring on an attack. It was Rickson's job to make sure that there was no stress placed upon his cousin.

"I'm fine." Robin said after taking a deep breath. "My memory of the capital are not happy."

"Then let us speak of pleasant things." Shrieen said. There was something hovering below the surface of this conversation, she just had to figure out what game the other two were playing at.

A loud shriek from her uncle drew their gaze from their end of the table to Renly. Renly sat with gravy dripping down his face from his hair. Asha sat with a highly pleased look in her eyes and Willas looked shocked.

"What in the name of the seven hells did you do that for?" Renly demanded as he tried to catch the dripping gravy down to his shirt.

"You need to keep your hands to yourself and you cannot talk to me this way." Asha said kindly.

"I am not used to being treated this way. You are one strange woman." Renly had cleaned himself up, as best he could and was all smiles again. "If only you were a man."

"My father shares your sentiments." Asha said with a forced smile on her face. Despite allowing her anger to get the better of her and flinging the gravy for her chicken at Renly's face she knew she must act like a lady.

"I for one am glad you are not a man." Willas said smiling as he ate his Dornish chicken. He kept his eyes off her as he spoke.

Asha fought not to let her pleasure at his comment show on her face. Instead she asked him if he knew anything about the sea.

"Only what I have read in books. I have never been on a ship. My leg," he looked away from her face, "it has kept me from many things."

"The deck of a ship is unforgiving. But I know a man who lost his entire leg yet he still sails. He is one of the best men we have actually." Asha poked at her remaining chicken. She had not been very adventurous with her food selections. She had chosen foods she was used to. She decided that for the next course, the fish course she would choose something from a place besides the Islands.

"He truly only has one leg?" Willas asked.

"Yes. He is a good man. You have two legs; sailing will not be too difficult for you." She smiled at him.

"Then when we go back to the south you will have to take me on your ship." Willas said to her.

"I would be pleased to do that. Maybe you could come to the Iron Islands and see if our soil would be able to grow the wheat you suggested." Asha said.

"I would be pleased to do that. I have read about your home and its history. I am greatly intrigued by your house and its seat." Willas told her.

"Really?" Asha asked. "Most of the green lords discount our island."

"I may be a green landed lord, but I am also curious about the places of the world. I may never have the opportunity to sail to the Free Cities, but the Iron Island is a place I could go. And I will go, thanks to you." He gave her a warm smile. She looked away from his king gaze down the length of the table. She sought out her brother.

Theon was smiling at Sansa. The two had been talking about archery, of all things. Sansa was not comfortable with the arts of combat, but since the increasing number of raids and attacks that had been, occurring in the past few years her father insisted she learn how to defend herself. Sansa knew how to wield a knife, but her true flare of combat was with a bow.

"Bran is the best of us with a bow, but I can almost beat him in target practice." Sansa said with a slight smile on her face. She waited for the servant to clear the last course and offer the fish course. She choose the squid cooked in ink from the Iron Islands. Sansa knew it was a kind gesture, considering her table partner was from there.

Theon had chosen lobster in a butter sauce. Lobster was rarely cooked this way on Pyke. The cooks usually made it into a spread to eat between bread. He loved the way the velvety way the meat felt firm yet yielded to him as he bit into the meat between his fingers. He made a small popping soup d when he pulled his finger out of his mouth.

"Why Lord Theon, you ate that bite with such fervor." Margaery said with a laugh on his right. "It makes me wonder what else you do with such passion."

"I do a great many things." Theon laughed with her. "Lady Sansa and I were just discussing archery. Anything to add on the topic."

"Why no. I have never held a bow. My brothers are not archers. I have used a hawk to hunt before." Margaery said smiling.

"Well on the Iron Islands we do not use hawks. We use our own wits to hunt." Theon said.

"Here we do use birds that way, but not here in Winterfell." Sansa said softly. "We also use our own wits if we can help it."

Theon glanced at Sansa not knowing if she had meant the snub on the other girl or not. If she had Theon would be pleased, if not he would still be pleased. The look on Margaery's face was not one of the serine lady she was supposed to be.

"What do you use?" Margaery asked with a smile and a backward glance at Prince Aegon.

"Wolves of course." Sansa smiled brightly.

Theon snorted at the last comment. This girl was something else. He knew Margaery was using him for some unknown goal, but he didn't mind that. He enjoyed playing with Sansa with the Tyrell girl.

"So Sansa tell me more of your skills with a bow. I might be able to give you a pointer or two." Theon said with another bite of lobster in his fingers.

Rhaenys hated feasts. She loved the food her aunt had prepared. It was all so amazing, how Lady Stark found dishes for all her guests to identify as their own, but gave them the option to try something different at the same time. She choose dishes from the other regions, never taking the dish from the Crown lands. She was enjoying the cod cakes from White Harbor. Robb beside her offered her a sauce for her fish cakes

"Here, try this on the fish. The lemon and dill cream enhances the flavors." Robb held out a small dish to her.

Rhaenys dipped her morsel into the sauce. She smiled as the flavors bombarded her mouth. She smiled and closed her eyes. When they opened them, the blue eyes of the man next to her were smiling brightly.

"Did you like it?" Robb asked.

"Yes. We have something similar in King's Landing, but I have never tasted it this way before." She told him.

"Our cooks are the best in the realm." Robb boasted.

"They sure have outdone themselves." Arianna said smiling. She was board of her cousin and the dull conversation Robb Stark offered. She was more interested talking to Margaery. Her attempts to make the Crown Prince jealous were not working as she had hoped. The two had a quiet conversation going on. Robb looked at the two women with their heads bent together. He didn't think anything good would come out of it.

"I hear there will be a ride in the Wolf's Woods tomorrow." Rhaenys asked.

"There is. Arya wants to show your brother the woods. A few of the others are going out with us as well; you are welcome to join us." Robb smiled. He seemed to be smiling a lot today.

'I would like that very much." Rhaenys looked down at her plate. This man was to tempting her to continue to hold his gaze.

"So," Robb said after a long pause, "your mother seems to dislike my aunt."

Rhaenys nearly choked on her fish. She turned to him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. She quickly gathered herself together and decided on what to say. Should she tell the truth or lie, she was unsure. She looked behind her at the High Table and looked at her parents. Her father was beside his wives, but he looked so alone. She decided to tell Robb the truth.

"Elia hates Lyanna for a number of reasons I think. The biggest one is that she feels that if she was not here Lyanna would make a better queen. Lyanna has my fathers love, the love of my brothers and I. Lyanna is smart and kind and wise. She has made Lyanna and Jon's life difficult. I have heard her speaking to the High Septon of my father and Lyanna's marriage. She has asked that the man say that Lyanna is nothing but a mistress, because they married in the Gods Wood with the Old Gods not in the light of the Seven. People believe the man; some even call Jon nothing but a bastard. The three of them are pretending very well here, but under the false smiles there is much anger." Rhaenys whispered, so her brother on her right could not hear what she was saying.

Robb sat beside her and let his words wash over him. He glanced at his father and wondered if he knew all of this. He wished he could ask his father on how to proceed with his quest for information. He had heard whispers from a few of his Father's banner men. None of them had been satisfied with how the war had ended. The girl they all had thought of as their princess was taken from them, their lord and heir were slain and they had been left with the second son who had grown up away from their lands for half of his life. Many loved the Starks, but not because of some deed his father had done in battle, but it was because of who they were. They might not be the Starks the lords of the North had wanted, but they were still Starks and that meant more to the northerners then anything.

"I have heard rumors of this, but I didn't believe it." Robb said.

"It is the truth. If my father doesn't do something soon the three of them will implode, taking the kingdom down around them. My mother," Rhaenys said with a slight sneer on the title, "wishes for us all to marry well and unite the kingdom. I think it is all a cart full of shut to tell you the truth. Nothing can save us."

"We can all be saved, sweet princess. All it takes is the right tools to come out on top." Robb said with his smiling eyes. They were locked, eyes to eyes. She felt herself drawn into him. She wanted to tell him more of her problems, of her fears and her dreams. She opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted when the next course was offered to them. The spell was broken. They chose their meat, vegetables, and spoke of mundane things.

Myrcella was dying to have a conversation she could enjoy without pretending. She loved her uncle, but the way he and Bran spoke could bore a fish to death. Loras Tyrell was making sad eyes across the table at his lover and Joffrey was trying to win the attention of the Lady Sansa. She looked over at Shrieen. She seemed to be having a good time between the Wolf boy and the frail Bird. The Iron Woman and the Wilted Flower sat in deep decision ignoring the Gelded Stag? No none of those names would work to mask these people in her novel. She would have to consider this all more deeply.

She looked up from her veal cooked in almonds milk and a salad of green beans with onions and beets. She had chosen the meat course from Highgarden and the vegetables in the Riverland. When she had looked up she noticed that the crowned prince had chosen the same she. It was not the first course he had copied her that night. It seemed that he would hold the servers until she chose. She was scarlet in the face when she realized he was flirting with her. She had hardly spoken two words to the prince and yet he was flirting with her from across the room. She took another bite of her salad and he did the same. She watched him for a moment as he mirrored her.

She noticed that he was isolated. His family sat beside him on either side, but none of them said a word to him. They were too wrapped up in the conversations with the Starks sitting on either side of them. Aegon the Prince of the Realm was utterly alone. She wanted to stand up and go talk to him. Yet protocol dictated she must stay where she was. She decided that once the feast was over she would talk to the sad man.

The meat course was removed when the doors to the hall banged opened. The entire room went silent as they craned their necks to see who walked into the hall. There was an excited yell from the dais.

"Ben!" Lyanna shouters as she stood and walked around the tables to make her to her brother. The two collided in a warm hug. The laughter rang against the halls walls. Giggles and deep masculine laughter sounded from the two people in the center of the room.

"Ben, I hoped you would come tonight. I have missed you so." Lyanna said into her brother's neck.

"I would not have missed this night sister. I have waited many years for you to come home." Ben smiled down at her.

The two walked together to his seat they had saved for him at the end of his high table. He stood and smiled at her.

"The feast is almost over, just two courses left. I hate this, but I must return to my place. Edmure will you keep my brother company until the end of the feast?" Lyanna asked the lord beside her.

"I would be glad to keep him company." Edmure said with a smile.

"I would love something to eat, but once the feast is over I desperately need to speak with Ned. Something happened that detained me at the Wall." Benjen said wearily.

"I am sure we can feed you and Ned will be most eager to speak with you well." Lyanna said slowly.

Ben sat down and a servant walked over with the savory pie course was served. Ben looked at the offered pies and chose the one he was used to. He took the steak and kidney pie he had enjoyed in his youth at Winterfell. It was bubbling hot and warmed him. He had felt so cold on his mad ride from the wall to the house of his brother.

Ben ate like a rabid wolf. Once his plate was cleared, the servant placed another slice of pie on his plate with a smile. He smiled back and started to eat slowly. He reached his hand down to pat the bag at his feet to masked sure it was still with him.

Edmure noticed that the Brother of the Night's Watch seemed intent on his food. He knew he could forgo conversation with Benjen Stark for a time. Edmure turned to Tywin beside him. Edmure had been the lord in Riverrun for nine years now. He had been given the pleasure of dealing with Tywin for the past fifteen years. Within the past three years, his lands had been under a subtle siege by a band of unknown men, but Edmure suspected they came from Lord Tywin's land.

"Lord Tywin, I have been meaning to ask you, have tour lands been hassled by a bunch of bandits lately?" He asked as he cut a bite from his cheese and onion pie.

"Now that you mention it they have." Tywin said mock shock written all over his face. "Do you know who is behind them?"

"I do not. I was hoping you could shed some light on the subject." Edmure said with a smile.

"I am as blind as you in this matter my lord." Edmure said.

"If you are blind and he is blind you are both fools." Olenna said from her place beside Tywin.

"I whole heartedly agree," Rhaella said from the other woman's side.

Usually the two were at odds with one another, but tonight they had become grudgingly allies. They had an unspoken truce for the feast. Neither of them would be cruel to one another and they would not interest with the way their grandchildren acted. They both had set things in motion and they decided that they would let them loose and pick up the pieces when the dancing started.

"Look at us Rhaella, two old Queens in a garden of young vines. What are the odds that the two of us will come out on top?" Olenna asked eating her fruit and cheese.

"Oh I suspect everyone will." Rhaella said as she daintily ate her root vegetable pie.

"Not as high as some." Olenna said with a smile.

"No one can rise as high as a dragon." Rhaella remarked. The savory pies were replaced with the deserts.

"Vines are strong my friend. The strongest ones will bind the mightiest creature to the ground." Olenna said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Elia was seething as she sat and watched her children at the feast. The only one who was acting with an ounce of decorum was her son. Aegon stayed aloof from it all. He was the prince the stories had foretold. Elia had no doubt about that. She knew her husband had delusions that his second son, his bastard son, was the son from the stories, but she knew otherwise.

"Stop frowning sister and enjoy your iced milk and berries. Even in Kings Landing you could not hope to eat something so delightful." Her brother said from her side.

"I do not frown." Elia replied. She pushed the dish away from her and turned to him. "What do you think of all of this?" She waved her hand at the hall.

"I think it is a little much, but when you have this many arrogant people gathered in one place a little to much might not be enough." He cut into his poached pear and scooped up the sauce before he took the bite.

"I was not referring to the food. I was referring to the seating arrangements." Elia flowered at Oberyn. "There are to many enemies around my children. You should have brought your daughters. Bastards are not looked down upon when they are of my blood."

"But when they are not? What then." Oberyn asked.

"The sins of the parent do not transgress to the child, unless they act the same way." She could not help herself, her eyes flickered to Jon.

"I hear that Lady Baratheon has allowed Roberts bastard from the Vale to live in their home. What do you think of that?" He singled for more wine. A servant came scarring over to fill his glass.

"I say she is a fool. No woman likes to be reminded they are not enough for their husband. To suffer a bastard is one of the worst things to inflict on a wife." She spat.

"Watch your self sister, your envy is showing." Oberyn whispered.

Elia schooled her face into the mask she had perfected over the years. She had thought she had won a victory when she had turned the High Septon to her way of thinking. It had not taken that much to win the weak man over. She had shown outrage when the words he spoke had reached her husband, but inside she was pleased. Making the realm see Lyanna for what she truly was should have weakened the other woman's standing, but if anything Lyanna had worked harder to make the very people who called her a whore love her.

In the audience chamber when they sat to hear petitions, Lyanna was always the one to offer aide. She soothed the anger, healed the hurts and actually accomplished her word with more then common courtesies. Lyanna did things to help, not minding if she got her hands dirty in an effort to keep her word. Elia also knew that she had unlisted Dany in her fight to help all she could. For every person Elia turned away Lyanna worked on until the situation was resolved another task. To many the idea that Lyanna was not a true wife of the king did not matter. The poor, the weak the stupid loved her. It was one of the reasons Elia feared her.

"I have nothing to be envious about." Elia snapped.

"Why do you mot come home to the Water Gardens when we travel back home?" Oberyn asked. "Some time away from all this would do you good."

"Because I am not a fool. If I leave Rhaegar alone with her I will lose what hold I have over the king for sure." Her eyes darted to her husband. He was whispering in Lyanna's ear.

"You need a break from all of this. My sister you are starting to remind me of the queen of thrones. I do not wish for you to grow as unsightly as she." Oberyn smiled at her. Elia could not help herself, she laughed.

The sound of her laughter drew her husband's attention to her. He reached his hand out had it covered hers. She smiled at him. This is what she had wanted, a small show to remind the other lords that she was the King's queen.

"Maybe you are right Oberyn. Maybe absence will make my husband's heart grow fonder." She looked around the room and the feast was over. The king was having a conversation with Eddard.

"It seems the dancing is going to start soon. I am eager to see what happens." Oberyn said taking his wine and sipping it slowly.

"Lords and Ladies I our feast is at an end. I would like to thank out host for the superb meal he a d his lady wife have just given us." Rhaegar bowed to Eddard and the rest of the room showed their thanks to Ned by bowing to him from their places. "We have brought with us musicians to play. The feast might be finished but the celebration of all of us being together is not finished yet. Please let us continue."

Rhaegar stood and walked to the waiting players. He sat down among them and picked his beloved harp from the instruments scattered around the chair. Rhaegar watches as the men and women of the lower tables stood and moved the tables and benches aside for the dancing. Rhaegar loves playing his harp. Music was the one thing that cleared his mind. He watched as his children chose their dance partners.

Aegon had asked his sister to dance. They walked to the floor arm in arm. They had controlled looks on their faces and Rhaegar suspected Aegon had said something to Rhaenys that would make her under any other circumstance roar with laughter. Her face was red and her shoulders were too straight, so she was working very hard not to laugh.

Other pairs were making their way to the floor. Sansa stood with her eldest brother, Theon had collected his sister. Joffrey was glowering with his sister scolded him before the dance. Loras stood with Margaery. Surprisingly Arianne was standing next to Bran. Shrieen was paired with frail Robin. Ned had asked his wife to dance, but her child was being difficult and he waved her off. Lyanna smiled as Ben and Ned showed an argument over who would dance her around the floor, Ben won. Ned offered his arm to Rhaella. The two stood waiting for the music. Elia was with Oberyn. Lysa with her uncle. Robert and Cersei smiled at one another as they waited.

A small group was off to the side in a hushed argument. Jon had a smile on his face while the other four looked like they wanted to just walk away from it all.

"I think as the Prince I get to decide who my sweet cousin and lovely aunt dance with. I will be sitting this one out to play with the musicians and my father. I know the lady Daenerys is a master at the dances, and as a former member of the king's guard I assume you also know the dances of court?" Jon asked Jamie.

"I do, my prince." Jamie replied.

"Then this first dance we will have an experienced dancer with the ones who do not know these steps. I assume either Arya or you Gendry know it?" Jon asked.

"No my lord." Gendry answered.

"Oh shove it Jon and let us hurry it along will you? I gather I'm with Ser Jamie and Gendry is with Princess Daenerys?" Arya asked.

"Please Lady Arya I am just Dany." The other girl said.

"And I am just Arya." She smiled at Dany. "You know I was right, the purple and silver suit you much better then red and black."

"They might not suit me, but they look breathtaking on you Arya." Dany turned to her partner fir the dance. "Lord Gendry will you please escort me onto the dance floor?"

Gendry loomed at Arya and the smile she gave his uncle. He desperately wanted to say no, that Arya owed him a dance. He held back. His sister only had enough time to teach him one dance he could master and this one would not be it. He would wait for the right moment.

"I have a confession to make Princess." Gendry said as they finally joined the other dancers waiting in line.

"And what is that?" Dany asked, looking over to Jamie and the way he was making Arya laugh softly. She frowned.

"I cannot dance." Gendry blushed. "I told Lady Arya that I was a good dancer. I need her to believe it." He confessed.

Dany looked up into the blue eyes of the man in front of her. She glanced at her mother, Rhaella had told her the realm may appear whole but in truth, it was fractured. Her mother had told her that the way to heal the wounds old funds needed to be resolved. Friendship was a way to smooth things over.

"I will help you with your endeavors. If you win the lady it will be for the better of us all." Dany said with a coy smile on her lips as she whispered to him.

"You will?" Gendry asked in amazement.

"Yes. But I do not want you to think I am doing this for you." She said quickly. "Lady Arya is kind. She is making my nephew feel like a member of a family, of a pack. He might be a dragon but he is a wolf at heart. If she can make him happy I will do anything in my powers to see this happen."

"You think Prince Jon has his sights set on her?" The music started and the movements of the dancers took them apart and brought them back together again.

"Not in the way you think. Life has not been easy for him. If he can find a place of his own then all for the better." She was true to her word. He did not miss a step, he did not falter. He stole a glance to see how Arya was fairing. She stepped on Ser Jamie's foot and made him wince.

"You dance beautifully. I am glad we were made partners after all. I only know one dance." Gendry admitted.

"Which one?" She asked.

"It is a country dance from the Stormlands. My cousin said she would have the musicians play the tune." Gendry admitted.

"I will as well." She said. "Only if you befriend Jon."

They broke apart and swirled in step to the music. It was not as difficult as he had thought. It was as if they were fighting a battle. Each step he took was a step he could not afford to miss. They came together and he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her into the air. It was the step required in the dance and he was pleased he was able to accomplish it without her promoting her to do so.

"You are a quick study Baratheon." She said with a laugh.

"I had a good teacher." He smiled at her as the music ended.

"Thank you for the dance. I will help you again if you agree to my request." She told them as he bowed over her hand.

"I will do so my Lady." He said solemnly over her hand. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles. As he stood, he noticed he was the last man bending over his partner's hand. He blushed and she looked away. To all watching they were just two young people who had enjoyed their dance together.

"Escort me over to a bench Gendry. I can see Aegon needs my assistance." Dany said as she watched Margaery stalking her nephew as if he was a sheep and she was a hungry lion.

He walked her to the crowned prince. Gendry watched the way the man was looking at his sister. If it was any other man looking at Myrcella he would have less then friendly words with him. But one did not tell the son of a king to stay the hell away from your sister. He had to be more subtle.

"Introduce us better." Gendry whispered to Dany as they approached. She looked up at him. She had asked him to befriend one prince; two in his life could not hurt.

"Nephew." She greeted Aegon as they came close. "I know you have met Gendry once already, but I wish for you to meet him away from watchful eyes."

Aegon smiled at his aunt and the man she brought with her. He had been trying to keep his distance from the beautiful Tyrell girl. She had seemed to forward now that he no longer needed a distraction from the tediousness of travel.

"My darling aunt!" He said with a wide smile on his face as he noticed Margaery still for a moment. "Your timing is always impeccable. I saw you two dancing. You made a very lovely pair."

"I had a good leader." Gendry smiled down at Dany.

"A good man will follow a woman's lead from time to time when the need arises." Dany said looking at Aegon.

"Truer words have never been spoken princess." Gendry said, looking over Aegon's head at Arya.

"You two are speaking in riddles." Aegon said smiling at them. The two looked back to him and then started laughing when they looked at one another. "Will someone let me in on the joke?"

"Daenerys is just wise." Gendry answered.

"I have been meaning to ask you Gendry, where did this name come from? I know it is not the name you were given at birth. You were named for your grandfather on your father's side. Where did Gendry come from?" Dany asked.

Gendry gave her a warm smile.

"I need my sister here to tell it properly." He beckoned Myrcella over to them. She had been speaking with their mother. Myrcella made her way over to the group and Gendry gave her a warm smile. "Myrcella, the princess asked where I got the name Gendry. Would you please tell the story?"

Myrcella looked at her brother with an amused look on her face. She hated this story but she started telling it all the same.

"Gendry was named after our grandfather, Lord Steffen. The people in the Stormlands loved him. We grew up with the story of him hanging over us. Whenever we left the castle and rode with our father to see the small folk people were in awe of Gendry because of his name and the resemblance he has to all of Baratheon kin. I admit that as a child of four I hated this. I was the only daughter of their lord, I was cute. I felt I should be loved most. One day we were in one of the fishing villages around Storms End. The baker had given us all a sweet but gave Gendry two. I was so angry I told him he only got so much attention because of his name." She stopped talking and looked at Dany and Aegon with a smile on her face.

"So I asked her what name I should call myself, I would change it to keep my little sister happy." Gendry said picking up the story where she stopped. "She had cocked her head to the side and thought for a long time. Finally she said she wanted me to have a common name, something the people would stop fawning over me for."

"The baker had a dog tied up in the yard and I had heard her yelling at the creature. She called it Gendry, or that is what I thought she was referring to. It was really her young child who was hiding in the doghouse she had been yelling after, but I still liked that name. I told him the name I had decided on. He said if a simple thing as changing his name would make me stop crying he would do it. So from that day on he was Gendry. Our mother had not been pleased and when Joffrey told her why he was no longer answering to his given name she was shocked." She looked at her brother and then they both spoke in an imitation of their mother's voice.

"You were given a strong name, why on earth do you wish to be called the name of a dog?" The brother and sister laughed together and the two listeners joined in their laughs.

"We didn't know the baker was calling after her child. Being a stubborn bullheaded ass Gendry refused to be called anything different. As the years went on it just became his name. He made it his own and to my disappointment the people still fall all over themselves when ever he goes out riding." Myrcella huffed dramatically, earning another laugh.

"So you changed your name because your sister asked you to?" Aegon asked.

"My sister is a girl who is used to getting her way. I think I am the one to blame for that. Everything she asked I did when we were children." Gendry looked sheepish. "But if you have ever taken a shoe to the face you would do the same."

"It was only one time." Myrcella said with a shove to her brothers ribs. "And you had taken my doll and threatened to throw her off the walls of the keep. What was I supposed to do?"

"You did the right thing my lady. I once did the same thing to Rhaenys. I took her stuffed toy and tried to throw it into a fire once. She used her fist on my face, not a shoe." Aegon smiled at her.

A warm melodic laugh penetrated the glee of the small group. Margaery walked over with a smile on her face. She stood beside Aegon and placed her hand on his arm. She stood between Myrcella and Aegon as if staking her claim. Myrcella was taken aback at the way the other girl was acting, she had no designs on the prince, yet Margaery was acting as if Myrcella had tried to take him from her.

"I once threw mud at my brother Garlands head. Bit I must say that is demure compared to what you were referring to." Margaery smiled.

The four of the group did not smile in return. They looked at one another in amazement. Dany looked at her with withering contempt in her eyes. She cleared her throat to speak, but Myrcella spoke first.

"Having brothers are a trial, I think we ladies can all share in that sorrow."

The musicians started to tune their instruments for the next set of dancing. The party of five looked at one another. Aegon looked at his aunt. Dany inclined her head in the direction of the first girl that had entered their group.

"Lady Myrcella, would you dance with me?" He asked the girl.

They looked at one another with the question hanging heavy over them. Myrcella looked at him with wide eyes. Gendry was giving him a look that only a brother could give another male.

"I would be honored my prince." Myrcella said.

He reached out his arm and she lightly placed her hand on his arm. She shot a glance at her face and she was reminded of the way he had mirrored her movements at the feast. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"I must find a partner. If you will excuse me." Margaery turned to leave. At that moment she a servant with a tray of wine was passing.

Margaery's arm flew into the and the tray went wild. The cups splashed over Myrcella and part of the crowned prince. The room stilled. Gendry let out a shocked yell, Dany shouted loudly, Myrcella gasped and Aegon roared. Margaery looked shocked, but pleased as well.

"Oh my prince, are you alright?" She rushed to his side, attempting to mop the wine spilled on his face with her sleeve.

"I am fine." He shouted at Margaery. "Lady Myrcella are you alright." He finished detangled himself from Margaery and grasped Myrcella by the shoulders and turned her to him.

Never before had Aegon felt anger and a swell of protection as he did now. He used his own sleeve to clean her face. She was too checked to move, but tears of outrage welled in her eyes. Myrcella shook as Aegon cleaned her face as best he could.

"That whore." She breathed. Only Aegon could hear her but he was not sure what she had said so he asked her to repeat herself. He leaned closer and she said the words again, just as angry, just as serious.

"Careful what you say my lady. In my experience a bitch can have a harsh bite." He whispered back. She smiled up at him then and they both chuckled.

Soon the stillness around them unfroze and their mothers and an army of servants rushed to their sides.

"Cellar, by darling are you alright? Oh no your dress!" Cersei said when she was next to her daughter.

"Aegon, you must go and change. This is now ruined." Elia said to him.

"It was an accident my queen. I did not know the tray was behind me." Margaery was rattling on in a stupid tone of voice.

"It is not your fault girl. These two need to get these two changed." Rhaella spoke calmly from behind them all.

The two, still standing with his hands on her shoulders. She looked over his shoulder at the fawning Margaery. She was fussing with the queen. The two were directing servants to them, lost in the task. Cersei let go of her daughter with an amused smile on her face.

"Prince Aegon would you escort my daughter to her rooms to change?" She asks kindly.

"Yes my lady. I will." Aegon said solemnly as he moved his hand from her shoulder and grasped her hand.

The two made their way out of the hall. Without being, told Aegon walked to her rooms. Once they were alone in the hallway and at her door, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Margaery had toppled the tray over her on purpose, that much Myrcella knew. She suspected it was because she was jealous, but there was no cause for it. The last thing Myrcella wanted was Prince Aegon.

"Thank you for all your assistance. I must go and let my maid repair me so I can continue the feast." She smiled at him. He stepped closer, the hem of her dress brushing his boots.

"Ai am sorry we did not get our dance. But I believe we will have other opportunities." He took her hand and bowed over it. "Until we are reunited in the hall." He left to change his own wine soaked garments.

Myrcella escaped into her room and stood for a moment with her back to the door. Life had been so predictable at Storm's End. She suddenly felt tired and wished for nothing more then to escape all the people around her.

Back in the hall the wine had been mopped up, the dancing resumed and the conversations started up once again. The distraction of the prince being nearly drowned in wine had been amusing, but Tyrion had cringed at the loss of such a good vintage.

"What a tragedy." He said to his brother.

"What do you mean? No one was hurt." Arya asked him. She had elected to stay in the little group after her disastrous dance with Jamie.

"All that wine, now lost to rags. It is a pity." Tyrion sighed again.

"Fear not my friend. I have something that will make things all better." Oberyn ha died him a cup a d Tyrion smelled it.

"You have brought me a sweet wine. How nice of you." He took a sip and coughed. "Hells this is strong. Are you sure it is wine?"

"I had a man make it for me. It is the strongest wine I have found. Makes everything else seem like water. Jamie, Lady Arya would either of you like a taste?" Oberyn looked at Arya as he spoke. He wished to see how deeply the lion was enamored with this girl.

"I will try some." Arya said with smile on her lips. Oberyn waved his hand and a cup was offered to Arya. Jamie took one as well. Arya sipped the content of her glass and her eyes grew large.

"I was not joking when I said it was strong young one." Oberyn smiled at her. He turned to Jamie and smiled another grin. "What do you think of my wine?"

"I have something similar in Bravos." He answered sipping his wine. "But this one doesn't taste like pies so it is superior."

Oberyn laughed at that and walked away from this group to mingle among the other guests. Arya looked at the knight by her side.

"You have gone to Bravos? What was it like?" She asked.

"Hot, dirty, deadly. Everything a man could ask for." He said with a shrug.

"I wish to go there, soon." Arya told him. The way she said it, he had no doubt she would.

"I mean to go back there, maybe I could escort you. It can be dangerous for a lady without an escort."

"I am no lady and need no protection." She said. Someone called her name and she left the two brothers to answer the person calling her.

"You really want that girl?" Tyrion asked Jamie nice they were alone.

"She is feisty." Jamie said. He looked down at his cup. The wine was a deep purple color. It reminded him of Princess Daenerys eyes. He drained his glass and took another cup from a passing servant.

"Oh that she is. But it appears our nephew has set his mind on her as well. Are you sure you want to steal the girl from him?" Tyrion sipped at his cup as he looked at Gendry where he stood with the princesses and the Tyrell girl.

"How could I steal something that has no owner?" He walked away before he could near his brother's reply.

Shrieen had stayed close to Robin after the dancing. He seemed as shy as she was. Bran later joined the two. They had a lively conversation about books they had read, but her eyes sought out the youngest Stark boy. Rickon stood off to the side of the hall away from the merriment. She wanted to go to him and make him join the festivities. She could not decide how to accomplish that without being rude to the group she was with.

"I find that the fictions we have in Winterfell are nothing more then myths we have collected over the hears." Bran was saying.

"Robin!" A shrill voice broke over the three like a whip. "My baby you must retire for the night. It has been a long day and your color is to pale for my liking. Come along son." Lysa said placing her hand on her sons arm. Her fingers curled around his upper arm in a vise like grip making the boy wince.

"I assure you mother I am well." He tried to reason.

"Don't argue my baby. I am your mother and I know what is best. Come along with me." She tried to drag him away, but he held his ground. He looked at his cousin and Shrieen for aide.

"Lady Lysa we are just talking. If you are concerned we can move to the chairs set around the sides of the dance floor." Shrieen tried to reason.

Lysa turned slowly and leveled her gaze on the girl. Never before had Shrieen seen such loathing and contempt in a person's eyes. She took an involuntary step back from the irate woman.

"You will not speak to me or my son. I know what you are. You an abomination. I want you to stay away from my son. You cannot steal my baby's lands. You are nothing but a whore. Stay away from my son." Lysa spat at the girl and Shrieen felt the color drain from her face.

"Mother you cannot speak that way to Lady Shrieen." Robin said to her.

"I see what she is trying to do and I tell you it will not work. Do not let her fool you son. She is unclean." Lysa said.

Shrieen had been called that once before and the memory shook her to her bones. She turned on her heels and fled the hall so she would not cry in front of all the people in the hall. She stumbled to the courtyard. She sucked in the chilly air and felt the hot tears slide down her face. She walked in a daze to the sound of horses on the other side of the courtyard. Her feet carried her to the stables. Her eyes were obscured with tears. She walked to the doorway and leaned against the opening breathing deeply.

She felt like a fool for reacting the way she had. She had more control over herself then this. She shared a trait with her cousins. It was a very Baratheon character. Myrcella had excellent control, Joffrey did as well but he forgot it sometimes. Uncle Robert had shown his control by mending his wandering ways when he married Aunt Cersei. Renly let his control go and did whatever he wanted. He was the odd one in the family. Her father and Gendry had the iron control of the family. They used it in different ways but they both were masters at it. She tried to act the way her father would expect. She took a deep breath and a small puff formed in the air.

"If you are cold it's warmer in here." A voice called from deeper in the stable.

She spun and looked into the shadows. Rickon sat in a stool next to a large horse. He looked comfortable form the first time all night. Shrieen walked into the warm stables and a horse whined at her.

"What happened to make you cry?" He asked, but not like, he cared.

"Your aunt." She simply said.

"She can be a real bitch. So what? Wipe your eyes and go back to being a bright girl. Smile and play the part of the perfect lady. That's all they want." Rickon said standing from his stool to stand in front of her.

She took a step back. No one had ever talked to her that way before. The pain she had felt moments ago vanished in a rush of anger. She took a step forward and glared at him. He could not speak that way to her that way.

"How dare you." She seethed. "You have no idea what it is like to have to endure things that I have been forced to endure."

"You are referring to your sickness as a child? Your scars?" He asked. He casually leaned against the wall

"You have no idea of anything. You know nothing." She spat.

"Do think you are the only one who person here who feels like an outsider here? That the only reason you are around is because you are here is because of your name despite no one wanting you here?" He laughed harshly. "Think again girl."

He moved to walk past her but she pushed him as he walked past her. He stumbled and turned to look at her with a stunned expression on his face.

"You have been nothing but rude ungrateful idiot since I met you. All you did at dinner was cut down everything I said trying to be kind to you. And the way you treated your own cousin was deplorable. I should punch you for your behavior. It is not gentlemanly." She poked him in the chest again.

"Do not poke me little girl." He growled sounding more like an animal then man.

"Then you stop acting like a baby." She stood up to him. Her anger was alive in her eyes and matched in his.

She went to poke him but his hand grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. He pulled her to him. He was panting and inches from her face. He was breathing hard and he looked so lost. He glanced down at her lips then his eyes flashed back to lock with hers.

"I'm a man." He pressed his lips to hers then.

His anger poured from his lips to hers. She knew she should pull away, slap him and stomp out. She however stood still letting him kiss her. She had never been kissed before. Her logical mind told her this would be good information for her little novel. Her irrational mind was to stunned to react. He finally pulled his lips from her and stared at her.

"This proves it." He growled. He walked away from her leaving her confused and breathless. Before she was sad and angry, now she was confused and angry. This night suddenly felt long. She walked back into the feast. Her cousin grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"Shrieen, are you alright?" Joffrey asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed some air." She said. It was the truth after all.

"Bran told me what that witch said to you." He said. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to have the maids put a dead chicken in her bed?"

She giggled at him. Joffrey always had a way of lightening moods of people around him.

"No you fool." She told him. "I'm alright now. What dance is this?" She suddenly asked. She had promised Gendry she would have the band play the only dance he knew.

She looked around the room and saw him dancing with Arianne Martell. Shrieen was surprised he was doing such a commendable job of not looking like a fool.

"He has been out there with both Princesses, Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark. He whispers something in their ears and suddenly for a man who never knew how to dance he is a master of it. I don't know what he says or how he does it but he looks good out there." Joff said with a bemused look his face.

"I have to go and speak with the musicians. He still has one lady yet to dance with this night." She said and left her cousins side.

She wove her way around the men from the many traveler's parties. The men were drinking and joking with one another. Maids poured drinks and a number of them were flirting with the men at the tables. She walked determinedly to where King Rhaegar and Prince Jon sat playing music. She waited for them to finish playing them bowed deeply to her king.

"My king." She said from her bow.

"Arise child." Rhaegar bid with a smile in his face. She rose and smiled at his glowing face.

"I have a request my lord, for the next dance." She kept her eyes downcast and spoke meekly. She had no right to speak with the king, yet she had promised to help her cousin.

"A request for music. How wonderful. We have been playing whatever comes into our heads. Speak up girl. I will take your request." Rhaegar smiled at her.

"It is a tune from the Stormlands. It is a country tune. Do you know the Dance of the Rain?" She asked.

"We know it child. I will play it." Rhaegar turned to his son and spoke to him. "Jon would you like to dance this tune with this charming young lady?"

Jon placed his harp on the floor and stood with a serious expression on his face. Shrieen felt a flush bloom on her cheeks. She suspected that the king had noticed her confrontation with Lady Lysa and was showing his favor by having the prince dance with her.

"I would love to father. Lady Shrieen would you accompany me onto the floor?" He held his arm out to her and she took it with a shaking hand. They walked down from the musicians' platform.

"I must inform my cousin about this dance. He has been waiting all night for it." She said as they walked to the dancers lining the floor.

"I will assist you." They walked to where Gendry stood with his previous partner. Dany was suddenly beside them. She smiled at Shrieen.

"I have already spoken to Lady Arya. Tell Gendry that she is standing alone. It is his time I assume?" She smiled at Shrieen.

"How did you know?" Shrieen asked.

"Know what?" Jon asked.

"Nothing nephew. Just a small discussion between women." Dany said as she walked across the floor to stand beside Ser Jamie.

They were in Gendry's eyesight. Shrieen waved her hand and he excused himself from Arianne. He walked quickly over to her side.

"Are you alright little one?" He asked her when he was by her side. "Thank you Prince Jon for tending to my cousin."

"It is nothing. It is a duty of a prince to tend to the needs of his people. This girl asked for a dance to be played." Jon told the other man.

"The Dance of the Rain?" Gendry asked and his face paled slightly.

"The very one." Jon said with a smile.

"Arya is alone, go and collect your dance cousin." Shrieen said with a smile.

Gendry looked slightly ill but walked over to Arya. He stood there and bowed before her.

"Lady Arya it is time for the dance we agreed to." He said solemnly.

"It is about time." She said. "You have danced with every woman in this hall."

"I was waiting form the best song to share our dance together." He held out his arm and she placed her hand over his arm.

They walked out onto the floor and stood as the musicians signaled that the dance was about to begin. With all the other dances form the evening the couples stood in lines across from one another, only coming together for moments at a time. This dance made sure the two partners were close to one another.

He placed his hand on her waist and placed her hand on his bicep. His other hand held hers and he smiled down at her. Desire swelled in his body. He felt an instant lust looking down at her stormy grey eyes. The music started and he danced the steps his sister had taught him earlier. They moved around the floor as if they were the only two people there. Her lithe body was pressed to his as they moved. Sometimes she would stumble nut he was always there to right her mistakes. Their eyes sparkled and she soon found she was enjoying the dance.

It was wild and free. She laughed as he swirled her around.

"You dance better then I expected." Arya said with a smirk on her face.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Gendry asked her.

"What secret?" Arya demanded.

"I only learned to dance tonight." He whispered in her ear.

Arya glared at his face and he could not help it but he laughed at the anger on her face.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"I'm a fast study." He said with a shrug as he twirled her yet again. She crashed into his body with a little more force then needed nut this made him laugh even more. The dance ended and they stood looking at each other. His eyes laughing and hers angry for being made a fool.

"Tomorrow I will show you real dancing you stupid ass." She hissed.

"Stupid bull would be a better description think milady." He bowed over her hand. She reached it out of his grasp and tuned to leave the dance floor.

"You are still stupid." She said over her shoulder at him.

"Arya that is no way for a lady to speak." Her mother's shocked voice called out from the side of the dancing. Arya turned around and her face was melted with embracement and anger. Gendry could not help himself he laughed again.

"Lady Arya until tomorrow morning." He called out to her. She kept walking out of the hall.

"You should not tease a wolf son." Robert said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know father. It wasn't my intention." He blushed slightly.

"It is alright son. Just do not do it too often. I have to depart for a meeting with Lord Stark and his brother. Do not stay here to late." Robert said to his son as he walked to the back of the hall.

He entered the small room where the three older Starks stood looking around looking at an object on the table. He could not see what it was they were looking at, but they all had grim looks on their faces.

"Ned this must be pressing news to force you to call me away from the dancing." Robert said as he stopped behind them.

"It is Lord Baratheon." Lyanna said to him. She moved aside and waved him to come close to see the object that had captivated their attention.

Robert looked down at the table. In the middle of the table sat Benjen's bag. The opening was thrown wide. He peered inside. He furrowed his brow in confusion. His mind could not make sense of what his eyes were showing his mind.

"Is that, I mean that isn't." He floundered for words, unable to speak them.

"A severed arm yes." Benjen said tightly.

"From what?" Robert asked. "Human arms do not look that way." Robert demanded.

"A walked Lord Baratheon. The dead no longer rest but walk amongst us." Lyanna said. "Old Nan was telling the truth. May the Old Gods watch over us. It appears Winter is Coming for us all."

**The Menu**

· Kings Landing

o Crown Roast, beef ribs shaped in a crown, wrapped with bacon, stuffed with apples, root veggies, mushrooms and a red wine sause.

o Roasted swan with feathers, pomegranate sause.

o Trout scrappers with bacon stuffed with lemon and dill

o Pigeon pie with bacon and artichoke hearts

o Sweetgrass, spinach, plumbs with a plum vinaigrette

o Autumn soup

· North

o Broiled Beef Roast with horseradish

o Roasted goose with mulberry sauce

o Cod cakes

o Steak and kidney pie

o Roasted roots and onions with celery and purple carrots with beef gravy

o Leek Soup

· The Wall

o Ham with cloves in honey with dried cherries

o Hen on the Wall

o Stewed Eels with garlic and fire peppers

o Pork Pies

o Roasted Onions and Mushrooms on kabobs basted in garlic and salted butter

o Root soup

· Dorne

o Roasted Kid with honey and lemon

o Chicken baked with pomegranate and dragon fire peppers

o Sardines pickled, with three types of olives, eaten on flat bread

o Stuffed grape leaves, hummus,

o Cold shrimp and persimmon soup

· Vale 

o Herb and mustard crusted Rack of Lamb

o Squab with cider basted, stuffed with bread, apples, onions and celery

o Steamed muscles and clams

o Root veggie pie

o Greens with bacon vinaigrette with apples and blue cheese

o Onion soup with carrots and goat meat

· Iron Islands

o Mutton with honey sauce

o Chicken with giblets gravy

o Squid cooked in ink

o Pike pie

o Fried squash

o Thick Sea Soup

· Highgarden

o Vale soaked in milk and cooked in the oven

o Peacock with feathers with a plum sauce

o Lobster in garlic butter

o Cheese and onion pie

o Cheese board

o Rosehip Soup

· Stormlands

o Wild Boar with apples, wild mushrooms and rice

o Quail with brown butter

o Bacon stuffed Pike

o Venison Pie

o Mushrooms stuffed with sausage, nuts and cheese

o Ox tail soup

· Riverlands

o Suckling Pig stuffed with chestnuts and white truffle

o Duck with honey, lemon and thyme

o Trout in clay

o Chicken in gravy pie with vegetables

o Green beans, onion and beet salad

o Venison Stew

· Lannister Lands

o Rack of Venison

o Duck with a white wine and lemon glaze

o Salmon Cakes

o Beef and bacon pie

o Stuffed peppers with cheese and rice

o Creamy chestnut soup

· Deserts

o Lemon Cakes

o Fruit Tarts

o Apple pie

o Honey cakes with blackberry sauce

o Iced berries in sweet cream

o Ginger candy

o Stewed plums

o Wintercakes

o Poached Pears

o Strawberries and sweetgrass

· Breads

o Black Bread

o Flat bread

o Oatbread

o Bread with seaweed

o Crusty bread

o Wheat bread

o White bread

o Sourdough bread

· Drinks

o Ale

o Mead

o Orange wine

o Plum wine

o "wildling cider"

o Tart persimmon wine

o Sweet arbor red

o Dry red

o Sweet white

o Dry whit

· Table decorations

o High table

§ Glass goblets

§ Silk table running

§ Glass plates with silver work

o Lower High Table

§ Fine metal goblets

§ Metal plates

§ Linen table running

Lower tables will be filled with the people who traveled with the groups. One sides will be solders, the others will be ladies, elevated servants and any small nobles that came with them. They will not receive the full array of the feast, but two dishes from each region. Mostly the ones with vegetables, beef, venison, chicken and sea food. The pastry that Jon and Arya stole will be at the lose tables.

The servants get what ever is left and rabbit stew, pies and breads.


	9. Dark Memories, Dark Dreams

_**A:N It has been forever, I know. But I hope the size of this post makes up for some of it, it was 45 pages in a size eleven font, so in my mind thats a lot of story for you all :) And just a warning I haven't really edited it over as closely I should have. So beware of spelling and grammar mistakes! Other then that enjoy!**_

"Sister dear what may I ask is wrong?" Loras inquired to Margaery as they stood after the dancing had lulled at the feast and most of the guests had broken into small groups around the hall.

Margaery laughed and it was flat and hallows. She looked around and made sure that no one save her brother was near her. She had not enjoyed the night as she had expected to, or had been told she would by her grandmother and the supposed ally she had thought Arianne to be. Both had told her to make the prince Aegon think all rivals for his affection to look a fool in his eyes, but that plan had proven false. She had tried that by making a tray of wine fall on Myrcella Baratheon before the dancing took place. If anything, that action pushed Myrcella closer to the prince than anything did.

"I think I am done listening to fools." She said to him after a moment of reflection.

"Not all fools I hope." Loras said as he watched his lover across the hall.

"Only the fools who say I must play the game." She said as she took a free goblet of watered wine and sipped it slowly. She had made sure all her wine had been at half strength the whole evening. She had allowed her head to be clouded by words of others. She had not felt the need to confuse her mind more so by a strong drink.

"We all must play the game sister." Loras said with a solemnness he hardly ever voiced.

"Our circumstances differ brother." She reminded him. "I am nothing but a woman. In the things that matter, I still countless then you. Despite your efforts." She said dryly.

"Not if grandmother has her way." He replied just as dryly. "She wants to see me married just as much as you."

"But you have the protection of your sex. Despite the womanly display of strength that has been flaunted at this gathering I have not forgotten it is a man's world we live in. There is nothing for me but marriage and motherhood. All I am good for is to heir at the end of my life. You at least have the skill of battle and the lists to prove yourself." She sipped her wine and found it a sour cup to drink from.

"Sister dear that is because you drink from the wrong glass." Loras drank the rest of his cup and held it in the air for a waiting servant to replace. "You drink from the cup of ambition. You should drink from the glass of your own choice like I do."

"If we were not in this great gathering of perspective in laws I'd splash this glass across your face." She said with a smile while a servant with a tray walked near them. Loras chose a new cup and drank deeply from it.

"But my sister sweet you forget one thing. I am happy with the glass I chose. You are not." He drank deeply and left her to join Renly across the hall.

Margaery stood alone watching the room. Nothing of importance was happening. The only thing to note was that Lady Lysa had caused a scene a few moments ago, that caused the Lady Shrieen to leave the hall. She decided she too would leave; she risked her grandmother's wrath for leaving early.

Margaery left the hall walking in a direction she had not yet taken. She had memorized the path Sansa had shown them when they had been showed their rooms. She ignored that one and had taken another. She felt sadness at the thought of her earlier actions had pushed the other woman from her. Under different circumstances, the two might have been friends. She had honestly likes the Stark girl. If she had not had her grandmother, whispering in her head, things might have been different. Margaery was lost in thought, letting her feet take her where they wanted. She was not aware of where she was until she literally stumbled across a body lying on the ground.

"What on earth!" She shouted as she tripped having to catch herself on the wall. She looked down at the body and fell to her knees. "Lord Robert!"

Robin was shaking on the ground and she did not know what to do. She had never seen a fit like this before. She gathered him in her lap and held his body as he shook. She whispered words of comfort and tried to stroke his head.

"Robin! Baby where are you?" Lysa shouted down the corridor. Margaery felt the boy in her lap shudder a new. This shaking was for a different matter. She looked down at his face.

His face was whiter then parchment. His eyes were red rimmed and he seemed to have no energy.

"Lady Margaery, thank you for tending to me. I have never had a spell that ended so quickly." He said softly.

"You are welcome Lord Robert." She said sweetly.

"Can you help me to stand? I hear my mother approaching. I do not want her to find me this way." There was fear in his voice as the calling and footfalls came close.

Margaery stood and helped the unsteady boy to his feet. She still had no idea what had just happened but she felt strangely protective for the boy after what she had just seen. Having witnessed him mother's treatment of him at the feast and along the road she saw in him, everything she herself felt. His life was not his own to control either.

"Thank you again Lady Margaery." He whispered to her. She gave him a bright smile and he gave her a small one in return. That was when Lysa had discovered her son.

"Baby! There you are. I was so worried. I sent out men to search the castle for you." Lysa reached for him to clasp him to her chest. He somehow evaded her.

"I am fine mother. There is no need to treat me as a baby." He said.

"Robin, what has gotten in to you?" Lysa yelled as she tried once again to clutch him to her. "You are no longer allowed to spend time with those people anymore."

"Excuse me Lady Lysa, but I think your son is old enough to decide these things on his own. And his status in the world dictates he needs to be in the company of other lords. If we take all these things into account you have no saw in his life." Margaery said with a soft smile on her face.

The two people in the hall with her looked at her. Lysa face was matted in a collection of deep colors. She looked as if she would strike Margaery down for speaking out. Robin looked stunned and amazed yet thankful looking as he stood opened mouthed beside her.

"Who do you think you are girl?" Lysa demanded. "I am the Lady of the Vale. I have an entire army at my disposal. You have no right to stand in my way."

"Mother, please." Robin said.

"Shut your mouth child." Lysa screamed. "As for you little slut, you stay the hell away from my son. You will never get your claws into my son or his title."

"No. I can see you wish that all for yourself." Margaery said. She let all her anger fill her words and made her brave. She suspected that the woman before her was not right, her actions proved this. Margaery stood her ground and used her eyes to dare the older woman to hit her.

"You whore. I would watch myself if I were you. Things have happened to others who have tried tootsie my son from me." Lysa spoke with a coldness that sent a chill down Margaery spine. Lysa looked at her son one last time. "Heed me my sweet baby. You are nothing without me."

Lysa stormed out of the hall in a flurry of fabric. Robin leaned against the wall once she was gone. A sheen of sweat broke out over his brow. Margaery walked close to him and placed her hand on his forehead. She was worried about him. Margaery had never seen a person collapse and have a shaking fit that way before. She felt that she should go and find help, but was fearful to leave him.

"Are you feeling alright Lord Robert?" She asked as she handed him a handkerchief.

"I am doing alright now Lady Margaery. You may call me Robin. Robert is a name I do not feel fit to use. I would like to ask you to assist me to going to find either my uncle Edmure or my cousin Bran. They can help me." Robin, who had so bravely stood up to his mother was now looked like the child she professed him to be.

"Here, take my arm. We can walk together." She took his arm and placed it on hers. "This way if anyone finds us together you can say you are assisting me. This place is dreadfully confusing."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very kind person?" Robin asked when they reached the bend in the corridor.

Margaery smiled. This young boy was refreshing after spending so much time with men who just wanted her to look pretty. Robin was someone she had helped. She had felt as if she was the knight protecting him from a foul creature. She rather liked that image.

"I have been told that a few times Lord Robin." They had made their way to a stairway and started to ascend to the next level.

"Lady Margaery can I ask you a question? I know we do not know each other, but I fear I have no one to ask. I have a feeling you know how to keep a person's confidence well."

"Ask away Lord Robin. Whatever I can do to help you I would like to try." She had a feeling he was going to ask her about how to deal with his mother.

"How would someone in my situation court a lady?" He looked at her eyes and she saw he was deadly serious. He elaborated his question. "You see I have been captivated by the charms of Lady Shrieen. She has a quiet demeanor but she also stood up to my mother as you did. I will admit I find that a very attractive thing. If I did not feel like I had no chance in winning your attention lady I would ask you to be my lady on the spot."

They both laughed as they walked to the Stark families' bedrooms. Neither of them knew which room was Brans but a passing servant informed him he was with his brother and many of the other guests still in the hall. Margaery smiled at the servant and asked if the girl would find either Lord Edmure or Bran and to point the direction to a place where she and Robin could sit and wait. Robin asked the woman for a cup of tea for himself and the lady as well. The woman rushed away to do their tasks. They walked to an alcove the woman had directed them to.

"So Robin tell me what you know about the lady who you fell in love with at first sight." Margaery asked as she settled her skirts around her. She was glad Winterfell was so warm. Otherwise, she would have frozen in her dress.

"I know she is kind and smart. She had a strength in her gaze that makes me lose my ability to speak. I do not think I have said this many words to her as I have with you. I just like her. She is easy to be around." Robin said as he fiddled with the linen square Margaery had given him. "How do I ask to see her more without making a fool of myself? I know you have brothers and one is married. I have been rather sheltered and know not the protocol in going about this."

"First of all just talk to her. You will never find out anything about her unless you ask her. Try with me. Ask me questions." She smiled at him, waiting for him to figure out what to ask. He finally settled on a question.

"How have you been enjoying the weather?"

"It is delightful to feel the chill on my cheeks, but I miss the warmth of the sun on my face. I love summer. Is this cold comfortable to you Lord Aryan?" She was amused he asked her about weather. Her grandmother had always told her if she could not think of questions to ask talk about the weather, fashion or just gossip if nothing else worked.

"We get our share of cold in the Vale. But it is caused by wind rather then true cold. I like this better. It does not cut to the bone as deeply. I am glad I am getting to travel before the long winter comes upon us." He said with a smile.

"I agree my lord. Travel is a gift. We are most fortunate to be able to do so. This trip will give me many tales to tell the children of Highgarden on my return home." She had given him enough information to be able to ask a better question of his own.

"You work with children in Highgarden?" He looked eager to have her answer him. He was giving her his full attention. She smiled at him.

"My grandmother made a children home for the poor orphans of Highgarden when my grandfather was alive. He spent so much time hunting she needed something to keep her busy. I have been helping there for three years now. The sweet little souls delight me and I feel as if my situation and money provides comfort to them. One of my dreams is to see such houses created in all the realms for lost children." She had given him information that was of both a personal matter and a well-known fact. It was a tidbit he could use to get to know her.

"That is very commendable." A servant brought them their tea and said Lord Edmure would be with them shortly.

"I was blessed to be born into a family that could care for me. We have more then enough to help those who are less fortunate then we are. Our families are tasked to protect and guide those who are below us. This is my contribution to it all. I only hope I will be able to find an understanding husband who will allow me continue my work with the poor children. We teach them to read and give them skills so they will not end up back in the gutters where they were left." She sipped her tea and was shocked with herself for admitting the bit about her fears regarding her nameless husband to this boy.

Robin surprised her, placed his hand on hers, and smiled warmly at her. She took this moment to look not at the sickly boy he was but to the man she could see him becoming. He might be handsome if he was allowed to gain weight and muscle. His eyes might clear if he was allowed outside. He was gentle and kind but there was determination in his eyes that looked new and had strong roots taking place. If he continued to get away from his mother, he would become a fine man someday. She smiled knowing that whomever he married when he became of age would need to thank her; despite she knew one conversation and lesson in talking to a woman was not much of a thing in a man's life, but to a woman these things mattered.

"I'm sure that no man will ever be able to stop you from doing something so dear to your heart." He let go of her hand and sat back looking at her. "How did I do Lady Margaery?"

She laughed and this made him look worried.

"You did rather well my lord. Once you figured out what you should do, you took to the conversation. It was very clever." She smiled at him and he blushed. "Now after you have talked to her and know more start to build on things you could do with her. Show her you enjoy the same things she does. Then when you feel as if you are in love ask her father for her hand. You should be able to wed the girl if you do form an attachment to her."

"And that's it? That's how you court a lady?" He asked.

"Of course! Didn't anyone tell you this?" She knew her family had showed both herself and her brothers how to court and be counted. It was shocking that this boy did not know these simple things.

"My mother has kept much from me." He admitted. "I finally understand how much under control I was." He looked truly sad now.

She placed her hand on his where it sat in his lap. She looked at him right in the eyes. She had been schooled for many years to always flatter and lie but with this scared young man she found herself speaking truths.

"Look here Robin. No matter what your mother has done up until now she probably only wanted to do what she felt was best for you. You are now Lord Aryan since your father's death. You must take up that mantel and take this opportunity to learn from the lords around you and from the King himself. Many of the men here knew your father well. Use them to grow." She smiled at him and he took her words to heart.

"Robin, I have only just been able to get away." Edmure said as he walked over to the alcove the two young people sat. He had not seen Margaery before he spoke. He took note of her hand on Robins and how she removed her hand and smiled at him.

"Lord Edmure, thank you for coming so quickly." Margery said. It had taken more than half an hour for him to come to them but he was here now. "I came across Lord Aryan in a state. I fended off his mother as well. He insisted on finding you."

"Is that true Robin? You had an episode?" Edmure demanded as he hunkered down to look closely at his nephew.

"Yes uncle. I think the excitement of the feast did indeed overwhelmed me." Robin admitted slowly.

"You will sleep in my chambers tonight." Edmure said seriously. "Thank you lady Margaery for your assistance of my nephew." He helped her to his feet and she was smiling sweetly at both men when they heard footsteps walking down the hall.

They looked around the corner of the alcove and saw Lady Asha stomping in the opposite direction to her chambers. The three looked at one another. It was a curious sight to see the lady stomping around the castle, but they all knew the men and women from the Iron Islands did things their way.

"Well I think I have had enough excitement for one night." She smiled at the two. "Lord Aryan it was lovely speaking to you. And if you have any more questions regarding the conversation we shared let me know." She smiled deeply as she walked away.

Margaery walked the same way that the pounding footfalls of lady Asha. She was not intending to follow her; it was just the fastest way back to her rooms. She heard a door slam and hurried away. She had no wish to intrude on another person's personal matters anymore the night.

Asha paced her chamber, her usual impatience and finding herself with nothing to do driving her to walk a groove into the stonework of her guest chamber. She had been impatient to leave the empty spectacle that was the opening feast. Once she had seen her brother downing tankard after tankard in what appeared to be an impromptu drinking contest with the legitimate prince, the golden haired pricks, the blonde Baratheon and the eldest Stark boy she knew she could safely leave. Her only family would be too sloshed to notice her leaving and there was no point in trying to play nice with the rest since the only one it was truly funny to get a rise out of was forced to escort his wizened yet sharp-tongued grandmother to her chamber for the night.

That mummer's outfit she had been forced to wear tonight was discarded on the floor and she was dressed once again as herself: the feel of leather breeches and a loose woolen tunic much more comfortable than those idiotic dresses the rest of these simpering _ladies_ chose to wear. Now that she was, alone she thought of her father instructing her to find her a husband and Theon a bride. Before the uprising, he had always made it clear to her that she could take who she wished to her bed. But that when the time came, she would be expected to wed an Iron man and have strong Iron children. That had been before the sickness. Before the thralls. Before their history and traditions once again sought to make their lives harder. She sat down before the fire, absently glad for the warmth even though the halls and stone were not nearly as chilled as she had thought they might be in this place of frozen plains and colder attitudes. She let herself get lost in memory as she watched the flames twist over the wood.

It still rankled how quickly things had gone straight to shit after her father had called the Iron Fleet to gather, his conviction and his zeal apparent for even blind men to see.

"The time for waiting has come to an end brothers! The land has bled itself and we stayed apart from their foolish war, yet we are now paying the price in gold for their idiocy! I say no more! The time has come to raise our flags proudly so that those green landed lords who hide behind their stone walls may tremble before our strength once more!" Balon had shouted to all the men in attendance as he paced before the throne made from Nagga's bones.

His was face alive and bright with the strength of his belief. And considering how he still cut a powerful figure even if he was past his prime and had deliberately chosen to stand before one of the best symbols of Iron strength their islands possessed, it was no surprise that there was a roar of support from the gathered Iron Islanders. Aerion, her uncle who had become one of the most respected Drowned Men of the Drowned God, and Victarion, her uncle who had always been her father's most reliable adjutant. They had approved of his words and grinned in that way that her father had said could only come from knowing you sought to take from the world something which no gold nor barter could give: the iron will to make your own destiny.

"For too long we have been looked down upon! Disrespected! But I say no more!" He declared, right fist slamming downward into his cupped left hand to emphasize his point.

"The only ones **we** ever feared were the Targaryen's! And the only reason we feared them were their overgrown lizards! But where are their precious dragons now!" He cried. "Dead for years and torn to shreds by their own idiot masters who never understood that if you wish to kill a man, you don't rely on beasts or other men to do it: you trust only the blade wielded by your own hand!"

His right hand formed a fist over his heart.

"What is dead may never die!" He shouted to them all.

Led by her uncle Aerion, they chanted back to him, their voices shaking the rafters of the Bloody Keep section of Pyke's great-connected island keeps.

"BUT RISES AGAIN, HARDER AND STRONGER!" They echoed before the cheering became a deafening din. It was at that moment that they all knew the Iron Islands were united with them in common purpose.

Asha had stood beside her elder brothers and remembered the glow, the hunger for conquest in their eyes as they watched their father speak. She had felt her pride at being a Greyjoy swell, as she knew they all did. After the other captains and lords had left, she had asked her father to allow her to sail with her uncle Victarion. She had just turned fourteen and wanted to prove herself worthy of carrying on the Old Way of their people.

He had thought for a time about it before answering that she would be allowed to do so. And that if she proved her mettle that perhaps she would be thought of as a captain in a few years' time. Asha's eager grin had carried through the night as she dreamt of the day when she would have her own ship, be the captain and king of her own destiny. For while her brothers had never excluded her from their lessons, they'd always thought it hilarious to joke that it was cute how she was trying so hard to be like the real men. That one of these days, she would manage to grow her own cock if she just believed in herself enough. Their japes began losing their strength the day they discovered that she could tie the best knots out of all of them. She had fought her way into a position where she was no longer thought of as a mere woman, but as an equal.

The night before her father's fleet was to depart Asha walked down the halls of Pyke to do one final check that everything as in order. She went to the room her father called the Library. It held the books and scrolls of all the ships they had stolen over the years. It was a sad representation of what was out there in the world. Her mother's brother had a collection that was far more impressive. She secretly loved going to his keep and reading.

"Theon, what are you still doing awake at this hour?" She chided her brother.

"He is at his lessons. They lapsed since the readying of the fleet." A man replied from next to the fireplace. Asha scowled at him. She was suspicious of this man. He was a Thrall they had captured. He refused to tell them his name, but it was obvious he was educated. Instead of forcing him into the mines, which were proving to be more dangerous with each passing year her father had decided this man would educate his youngest son.

"He has no need for such idiotic things as to learn about the green lands laws and history. He knows all he needs to know. He knows how to pay the iron price to get what he wants." Asha sneered at him. He had thick chestnut colored hair and eyes the color of leaves in fall. If he were only stronger in the arms and back, Asha would have found him attractive.

"Every man needs to know his history." The thrall said. He walked closer to her and whispered so only she could hear. "I know your secret Asha. You read."

Asha glared at him and hater how her face darkened. She had hid her reading for many years. She was outraged that this man, this thrall, could find her out after she had taken great pains to hide this from her family.

"If you value your tongue I would not say that again if I were you." She hissed. "Theon. It is time for you to sleep. We sail at dawn."

"Asha I am not a simple child. I am a man, more so then you. You cannot order me around. Tell her Brown." Theon said looking at the thrall.

Asha spin and looked at the man. A sickly sweet smile bloomed on her face.

"So you have a name?" She asked.

"It is what the lad calls me." Brown said with a shrug.

"I had to name him something. There are too many thralls around me to call him that." Theon said. He yawned. "I hate you sometimes Asha." He walked out of the room and Asha assumed he was going to bed.

She waited for the thrall to leave the room so she could collect the scrolls on tides she had come to collect. She wanted to read it again so she could provide insight on the invasion. The man did not move but walked over to a shelf and plucked the very scroll she wanted and went to sit in front of the fire to read.

"Give me that Thrall. You have no business here without Theon. Go to your mat in the kitchen. You will be needed in the morning." She snapped.

"They won't be sailing tomorrow." Brown said as he opened the scroll.

"There is nothing that could stop us from launching. We will rain down on the lands of Lannister and Stark and bleed them dry." She said trying to sound like her father.

"There is a storm on its way. They will not sail." He looked at her. "You are quite pretty when you are angry, did you know that?"

"Fuck off you asswhipe. Get out of my sight you thrall." She demanded. He stood and passed her slowly. He made his way to the door and turned to look at her.

"I would give my teeth to have you in your bed this night. Give you a proper send off before you sail into battle." He never broke eye contact.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I run you through." She pulled out the blade she always kept on her hip. It was more a short sword, but to most Iron Men it was a knife.

"I will come to you if you wish Asha." He left her then. She collected her scroll and stormed off to her room.

She lay in bed that night and her mood reflected the storm rolling outside her windows. She was unable to sleep. She tossed and turned all night. When she felt the hour of dawn was near, she dressed and left the room to find her father. She found him before the throne of bones.

"Daughter." He nodded curtly. She saw in that moments he was angry about something.

"Father. How goes the preparations?" She asked.

"We are fucked sister." Her oldest brother said walking in with their uncles. "Father we will be unable to depart this day. The storm is too harsh even for our ships and men to fight."

"The Drowned God must wish us to delay for some purpose we do not yet know." The drowned priest said. "I suggest we offer thrall's in tribute to appease him."

"Make it so. Go to the mines and gather fifty men and women to throw in the sea." Balon said. "We must sail." He pounded the arm of the chair.

"I will do your bidding father." The eldest child walked out of the room with their uncle to collect the thrall's to throw into the sea.

Asha walked out to look out the window. The rain was coming down so hard she could not see the fleet in the harbor. A throat was cleared behind her and she spun to see the thrall Brown standing behind her with a tankard of ale. He offered it to her.

"A drink for you my lady." Brown said with a smile.

"I want no drink from you." She said with scorn thick enough to cut with the blade hidden down her bodice. "I want to be left alone."

"But tonight is the salvation for the fleet. Fifty men and women are going to die tonight. Drink up." He shoved the tankard at her and she had to take it from him. The ale spilled down her shirt and she shoved the man away.

"You stupid fucker! How dare you." She yelled. She punched the man in the jaw and he sprawled down at her feet. "If you ever touch me again I will throw you off the cliffs myself."

Asha stormed out of the hall in a rage. She felt the eyes of the men in her father's court watching her. She had no idea what those men were thinking but she did not care. Asha slammed the door to her chamber and paced the room. She hated the mixed emotions that welled inside her in regards to the sacrifices that were being thrown into the sea. Yet at that moment, she wanted Brown to be among the victims. He had humiliated her in front of her father's men. She wanted someone to pay.

She walked to her dressing table threw the scroll she had been reading hard enough against the wall. It broke the scroll in two. She stopped her angry pacing to look at the broken scroll. It was the parchment she had gone to the library to find. She felt her rage slip away and she picked the scroll up and looked at the two pieces in her hand.

"You sure know how to destroy like the rest of your iron born brothers." Brown said from her doorway.

Asha spun around. Her anger roared back as she saw how he lounger against her door, as if he was master here.

"I told you to leave me alone." She growled as she walked over to him. She raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I may be a slave while I am here, but I am still a man. I'm trying things your way. I see what I want and I'm taking it." Brown locked his lips on hers. She wanted to fight him, force him away but she was shocked to find herself kissing him back.

He locked her door and walked them back until they fell to her bed. In a blur they were naked and beside each other. She felt him at her entrance and felt him push at her maidenhead. He paused and looked at her. He was about to ask a question but she just pulled him to her lips and kissed him again. He thrust in to her. She arched her back. It was a sharp pain, but she was used to it. Being iron born made she love pain. As he moved, the pain went away and pleasure engulfed her.

It felt like eternity and a second all at the same time. They moved together. Pleasure broke from her body with a scream. Brown growled in her ear as he found his release as well. They collapsed on her bed and caught their breath.

"Are you sure you are not Iron Born?" Asha laughed when she could talk at last.

"I'm sure. I'm a green land lover." He kissed brow.

They stayed together all night while the storm ridged outside. Asha let the thrall make love to her. He told her of his home in the green lands. Asha had never wanted to leave her home, she wanted to be the king of her own ship, but hearing the way Brown spoke made her want to see this place he spoke of.

"Maybe when I have my own ship I'll take you with me to be my salt wife." She mused as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I won't be here for that. I'll be back home." Brown said with confidence.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She demanded, making him look her in the eyes.

"The same way I got here. On a ship. I know my family is looking for me. I'll be freed." He shrugged. "You can come with me."

"Like hell. I am Iron Born. I have seawater in my veins and iron in my heart. I'm never leaving my home unless it is on my own ship." Asha said.

"We will talk later." Brown yawned. He pulled the blankets over them had kissed her once again. "We must sleep Iron princess. Tomorrow is a big day." She fell to sleep with him beside her. Never before had she slept so deeply.

When she awoke, Brown was gone from her bed. On her pillow, there was a note on it.

_The storm still rages. Tomorrow it will break and you will sail. Tonight I will give you a proper send off before you sail to war. _

Asha crumpled the page and threw it into the fire so no one would see the words. She dressed in the hope that they would sail that morning. Her sword knife on her hip, the small one between her breasts. Her ax at her back. She placed her warmest cloak around her shoulder and walked to the docks. The storm was still raging but there was a mass collection of people gathered at the docks.

"Still not launching today sis. But there is a ship right off our shore." Theon told her with excitement of youth.

The men brought the ship into the harbor. It was flying Lannister crimson. The men who had boarded the ship were shouting and waving something in the air. A shout of the word of gold rippled in the group and cheers went up all around. With the ship safe in port men rushed on boated to claim their gold. The crew was dragged out among jeering iron men. Asha stayed back and had a death grip on Theon's arm.

"Let me go Asha." Theon yelled. "I want my piece of the gold."

"No Theon. Look at the crew, look at those men. This is not good. They are sick." Asha watched as the crew walked to the keep. They were plastered in sweat and sickness. Blood wept out of their noses. They were passed along from Iron man to Iron man. She kept back. "Back to Pyke Theon."

"But I want to see!" Her brother shouted as she dragged him behind her.

"Fuck that idea out of your head. They carry plague!" She shouted over the wind. She had read the signs of it from her uncles' books. "I must warn father. We must kill them and burn the ship."

When she got to the throne room she tried to see her father, but he would not see her. He was to busy with battle plans and counting his new gold. Her uncles were no help either. They both were interrogating the crew. Her elder brothers were with her father. She was powerless to tell them what she knew.

She took Theon to his room and told a thrall to bar him inside. She did not want him to fall victim to plague. She barricaded herself in her room as well. The night wore on and then the first whispers of sickness stared to spread. Every man who had touched those men were becoming ill. The thrall's as well. Asha had ventured out of her room to learn what she could. The ship's crew were all dead. Her brothers and uncles were ill. Many of the thrall's as well, and most of the fleets' crew were sick. She ran back to Theon and would not allow anyone to come to them. They waited a week before venturing out of the room.

She was relieved to discover that the sickness had not been as devastating as she had first thought. Many were dead, but her father, brothers and uncles were spared. She sent a silent thanks to the Drowned God for his favor. She went to her father.

"You were spared." Balon said in a daze.

"Yes father, I took myself a d Theon into his rooms until just today." She said.

He looked at her with a faraway gaze. He saw her but could not see her.

"My fleet is lost." He whispered. "The Drowned god abandoned us the day before I showed the green lords the might of the Iron Born." He murdered as he looked over lists. She looked at what he was seeing.

On the scroll names were listed. Many of them said dead. Men she had known since childhood were listed. Half the men were either dead or too weak to sail.

"When they are well we can sail father." She said with fierce determination on her voice. "Once my brothers are well we can sail."

"Yes. When my sons are well." He muttered as he looked at the lists.

Asha left him. She made her way down to the kitchens she was taken aback at how few thralls were about. For the first time in a week, she thought of Brown. She searched for him. He was there alive.

"Asha." He said when he saw her. He pulled her into his arms. He kissed her brow.

"Brown." She sighed into his chest. "I just saw the list of the dead. How bad was it in the kitchen?"

"Almost all are dead. I locked myself in the wine cellar. I hope are that almost all in the mines have perished as well." He told her. Asha shivered as she thought of all the souls that were no longer alive.

"If they had not been so greedy these people would still be alive." She said.

"I thought that they were just thralls to you?" He asked.

"They were, but now that they are dead I can't think that way." Asha admitted. He held her tighter to him.

"You are a strange character Asha Greyjoy." Brown said with a bitter laugh.

"I have to get back upstairs to Theon." She said to him. She left Brown and took stake bread a d hard cheese back to her brother.

They stayed in his room one more night. While they slept that night, a revolt had started in the mines. The surviving thrall's were fighting the remaining men. Asha woke to fighting in the halls. The revolt had spread to the castle. Once again, she locked her brother his room. She raced to the fighting. The worst of it was at her brothers' sick room. Twenty thralls, men and women both were trying to enter the room.

She shouted and pulled her sword free a d waded over to the mass of people. There was anger and resentment in their gaze as they turned on her. She cut her way to the door if her brothers room. She emptied the lifeblood of many thrall's. They backed away once half of the thrall's were littering the floor. She went into the room and stopped frozen.

Her brothers were in pieces on their bed. She fought not to vomit when she saw what was left of them. Gore was spattered all over the walls. One of her brothers heads was almost completely hacked off his shoulders, the other was sliced opened from groin to throat.

She stumbled back and slipped on a pool of blood from the thrall's she had killed. She landed hard in the cooling blood and vomited. Her head swam and she heard a scream as more men and women were cut down. The sounds of fighting rang in her ears. She did not know how long she sat there. The rebellion was squished three hours later.

Both her brothers were dead. Theon was still alive, as were her uncles and father. The revolt had not spread tithe other islands but word came that the plague had. Death was all around them. On the third day, after the aftermath of the revolt was cleaned up she was told a sickening truth. Brown was the one who had started the Pyke revolt.

Her father was in shock. The news of his sons' deaths had driven him into a deep depression. He did not eat; he just sat next to the corpses of the dead men. A week after the revolt was over on Pyke news of another broke out on the other islands. The fighting was fierce. The men who had survived the plague now were armed and told to fight the thrall's.

The battles lasted for two years. They had no rest. The rebel thrall's were never caught. For months after the first revolt, Asha found herself once again fighting. Her fifteenth name day and come and gone. By her sixteenth name day, she had seen more blood and death that she cared to see. Once again a band of outlaw thrall's were attacking once again. Theon had demanded he come along this time and her uncles said he could learn something. She told him to stick with her. The two rode through the crowds of men who were only armed tithe pickaxes and shovels.

She was lost in the killing. She fought, sliced, and killed, but there was no joy as she had expected there to be. Her father had once told her the Iron Men grew stronger with every death they made in the name of the drowned god. She felt nothing.

She had cleared the thrall's in her path and paused to breath. The she saw him, the leader of the uprising. Brown stood with a sword in her uncles' heart and an ax in the others head. He had killed them both. H looked at her then and took up a forgotten sword from the blood soaked ground. He came to her with dead eyes.

Asha held her ax in one hand and her sword in the other. He walked to her. Theon ran at Brown shouting cursed at the man who was once his teacher. Brown let his eyes flick to the boy. Theon was inches from him. Asha screamed for Theon to stop. She ran as fast as she could. She was less then five feet from her brother when she saw a flash of steal and Theon went down.

Asha froze. Theon lay on the ground. She had not let the anger of everything that had happened enter her mind, but now seeing Theon on the ground, she let her anger escape her. She screamed and ran at him. Her sod met his. She let her anger fuel her. She turned the rage into her arm. They fought hard. Never in her life had she felt the need to kill.

"I will kill you for this." Asha screamed in the man's face.

"You will never kill me Asha. I took something from you." Brown screamed back.

He taunted her with his words. With the way he looked at her. He was laughing at her. He was not even fighting hard. She swung the ax at him and he moved quickly away. He took the opportunity and slashed her with his sword. Her ax arm went numb. She dropped her weapon into the mud. He stepped back.

"Asha do not make me kill you. All I wanted was to be free. I never meant for this all to happen." He said as they circled.

"Then why did you stay?" She yelled.

"I wanted you to come away with me." He told her ae they tested each other's guard.

"I would never go with you. Because of you, my brothers were slaughtered. You just murdered my uncles and my father is now mad. And Theon, your hand killed my last brother." She yelled. She lunged at him. He was not ready for her thrust and her sword pierced his heart.

"Asha." He said as blood slipped from his lips. "I love." She thrust the sword deeper into him.

"Fuck you." She whispered in his ear as she pulled the knife out of his chest.

They both collapsed in the bloody mud of the battlefield. She felt the wound in her arm bleeding. She lay in a pool of blood. The sky turned from blue to grey. Rain started to fall. Asha felt her face grow moist. Her tears started to fall just before the rains started.

"Asha!" A weak voice called. She sat up slowly. Then she saw Theon, searching the bodies for her. He was alive. Relief shot through her body.

"Theon!" Ashe yelled. He came to her and they embraced. The Greyjoy's were not an affectionate family, but in that moment, the two held onto each other surrounded by dead bodies.

They made their way to Pyke and their father and reported the deaths of his brothers as well as the leader of the revolt. In the two years of fighting many of the men had died. A scant few left could fight or fish, let alone raid. Six months after the final battle Asha was with her father before the throne of bones. He had just given her the Captain position she had always wanted, but for a fishing vessel not a raiding ship.

"Thank you father." She said softly.

He grunted and looked down at the table that still held the plans for the invasion that would never happen. He had ignored the islands for the most part since the revolt was stopped. Asha and Theon together tried to run things but they had limited resources. Asha took a step closer to him.

"Father. We need help. The people are suffering because there are not enough men left now. I think perhaps we should ask for aide from the green lords." She said softly.

He spun and grabbed her throat. He breathed rancid breath in her face. "What are our words Asha! Tell me what our words are!" Balon had angrily demanded. In the six months he had clung to the hope that they could still be iron men. He had sent the few ships they had to raid the shipping lines but they were not enough to supply the people of the Iron Islands.

"We. Do. Not. Sow." She croaked. His hands left her left her neck. "But father this is not working. We cannot do this anymore. We cannot stick with the Old Ways." She said.

"Our salvation lies upon the sea. We will provide for ourselves as we always have-" Balon had begun before Asha had interrupted him.

"What do you imagine we have been doing these months and weeks father? That we have sat on our decks with our thumbs lodged firmly in our own arses!" She hissed sarcastically. "We haven't the men to reap and ravage as we wish! Much as it galls me to suggest it, we need crops as well."

"It has been tried time and again Asha." He rebuked her. Through her uncle Rodrick's study they were both well aware of how many times crops had been attempted on Pyke and the rest of the islands only to fail because the soil and the sea and the wind itself worked against them in one regard even if it didn't in another. "We followed the Old Way for a reason. When we forgot it and sought to become like those green lords, we were forced to bend the knee to the dragons. We cannot return to that. Not when we were so close to being as we were always meant to be."

"I know." She concurred sadly. "But as it stands our choices are to live upon our knees or die standing. And I for one am not willing to test whether the Drowned God will allow us to rise if our knees cannot catch the wind."

She knew the Iron Islands would be on their own in this matter. Not only because the other kingdoms might seek to take advantage of their weakened state, but also because they would claim that by practicing their thralldom traditions they had set themselves up for this and so deserved what had happened to them. But that did not matter now. What mattered was seeking to have a girl willing to take the Greyjoy name for her brother. And possibly, she had to swallow her revulsion at this idea, find a green boy who could be used. Used because no boy who pissed grass seed could be truly trusted.

Her frustration boiled over, causing her to pick up a book and throw it at the wall. It gave a dull thud as it hit the wall. It just was not the same as when a knife drove through armor to strike at the man beneath. Far too tame in comparison. There was a knock on her door and her only brother walked in the room.

"I heard a strange sound and wanted to make sure you weren't trying to steal some poor green dolt's maidenhood." Theon drawled as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe.

"And which one of the grass blooded pricks might I find worth riding?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Renly Baratheon seemed to crave your company all night. I would have guessed you'd have mounted him and see whether you need horsemanship lessons." Theon said yawning.

Asha snorted at that. She felt her scowl turn into a smile. He returned the smile and they both broke into laughter, the very idea of someone as mincing and theatrical as Renly Baratheon in bed a laugh inducing thought.

"Damn it Theon. How can you always find a way to make me laugh?" She asked.

"The gift of a silver tongue rather than an iron one sweet sister." Theon quipped as he came deeper into the room. He stood before his sister and she raised her eyes to look at him.

"Careful now baby brother. If you don't watch yourself, these up jumped jackasses will get the idea we're taking after the Targaryen's." She warned in good humor.

"You wouldn't know how to handle me even if I chose to peruse you." Theon remarked idly, a playful smirk on his face.

"Fortunately for you, I have done already found a wife that would satisfy my bed." He continued.

"Oh?" Asha said. She turned from him and saw a bottle of wine in the side table. She walked over and poured herself a glass. She took a sip, trying not to wince at the cloying sweetness of the drink. She was more used to bitter drinks that had far more kick to them than this fruit flavored water. She suspected what Theon's answer would be but wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"I would seek the hand of Sansa Stark." He said, a small spinning gesture of his right hand telling her to get it out of her system now.

Asha drank the rest of her goblet and really looked at her brother. He was a man grown now, having recently been on some raids in the Narrow Sea before this grand marriage council had been called. She had known she would have to figure out a way to talk House Stark into giving one of their daughters to the Iron Islands. Personally, she felt she would have better luck convincing a shark to graze on wheat, but this was her brother's decision and he would need her support in it.

"That's no small feat you seek to accomplish Theon. Have you perhaps grown into a soft-hearted romantic in your old age?" She queried in mock concern, the real question in her mind being whether he understood what the reason for them doing this was.

"Consider your point made Asha." Theon answered with his usual half-smirk. He stood and began retreating to his room.

"And remember we don't share Iron business with grass grazers. Not even the ones with nice tits!" She called after him.

He simply waved his right hand dismissively as he walked away. She knew he would never actually say anything. At least she hoped not. Though considering some of the things he had done to sample a woman's flesh, maybe she should keep a closer eye on him just in case.

He shut the door behind him, leaving Asha alone with her thoughts again. As she lay upon the too soft mattress, she could almost imagine she was upon the Sea Bitch again and free again. But she was not anymore. To ensure her people's future freedom, it looked as though she would need to sacrifice her own freedom and happiness. She knew it was the right thing to do. She knew it had to be done. But it did not change that she had tasted what life could offer someone like her when she was untethered by restrictions placed by the ignorant. And it didn't ease the ache in her heart when she thought of how all her hard work had led to her being a sacrificial lamb, something to be placed on an altar of marriage and killed so that others might live.

As she turned over in her bed and her eyes caught the moonlight outside, she could not help the thought that crossed her mind.

'_What good is the power to make your own choices when no choice can make you happy?'_

She heard footsteps outside her room and walked to the door to see who was rushing past her room. She saw Arya Stark running down the hallway as if a kraken was after her.

Seeking the only place in her home that was truly her own Arya had fled the Great Hall for the sanctuary of her workroom. None of the guests knew where this room was located and that stupid man could not find her here to make her feel a fool again. She let the dress coat fall to the stone floor as she took it off. She left it in a crumpled heap next to the door. She walked to her stool and started to unlace the boots she wore that rode well above the knee. She had killed the stag that had made the leather for her boots herself. She toyed with the idea of telling that to the stupid Stag man of her prowlers at killing stags. She threw the boots over shoulder once she wrestled them off.

Calmer now that she was herself again she turned and looked at her tapestry. She had wanted to present it to her aunt as a gift. Something she could take back to King's Landing. A piece of Winterfell that would be with her always. Now she decided it would be for Jon. It was a scene of the Gods wood with in Winterfell. In the center stood the Weirwood tree. She had spent many hours looking into the old face to memorize it so she could replicate it in her work, and she felt that she had. Arya had worked for hours to find a dye the right shades of blood red and bone white to create the tree.

Around the base and in the forest around the tree there were wolves prowling. Six wolves captured in frozen motion. One wolf, a grey beast with yellow eyes watched it all at the foot of the tree. He was the eldest, the one who watched out for the pack. He was the alpha, with the pack but above the games. Sitting next to him was a wolf who was a smaller softer wolf, also grey with yellow eyes. She sat with a regal dignity that was startling human. One wolf was emerging from the pool at the base of the tree. He was jet black with deep green eyes. He was the most feral of the six. He was watching the alpha and the lady, as if he was checking to make sure they were not noticing him doing something he should not be doing. A silver wolf was laying on a low branch of a tree. He was watching the forest, alert. He had an air about him of weariness. The wolf Arya had agonized making just right stood off to the left of the pack. She was dark grey, almost black with golden eyes. She looked as if she was about to run away, but as she looked over her shoulder at the one who was different them the others. She looked as if she was asking him to go with her, start a new pack. This wolf was different from the rest. He was bigger then the others. Its fur was snow white and his eyes were red. He was looking at the golden-eyed wolf with a wrinkle on his brow.

Arya had almost finished it. She sat looking at the picture and a part of her was sad to give it away, but Jon was pack, they were family. He was a wolf who only had his mother around him. Arya knew that when he departed for the capitol he would hunger for the comfort of pack.

She had watched the way he and his siblings had interacted. They were close; there was no denying that fact. They were as close as she and her brothers and sister. Nevertheless, there was a stillness in the Targaryen's affections that the Starks did not possess. Yes, they disagreed sometimes, but if she ever killed a person, she would go to Sansa to dispose of the body so she would not be caught. Arya had watched enough to know it all came from the first queen. Elia disliked Jon. This made her children pause before displaying total opened love for Jon. This was why she decided to give him this gift. As a reminder that despite him being a prince, he always had a pack who accepted him as his own person.

She had just threaded the next row into her loom when her workshop door boomed opened. Arya spun around to face the intruder with a naked blade in her left hand. Rickon stood in her doorway looking angry and confused. She sheathed the blade in her leg sheath that was strapped to her calf.

"Rickon what are you doing in my workroom?" She demanded.

"I had to escape." He closed the door and leaned his back agonist it. "I think I did something utterly stupid Arya."

She looked at her disheveled handsome baby brother. Then she remembered he would not be the baby for much longer. She felt the string of guilt at the thought. She was excited for her soon to arrive baby sibling but knew of Rickson's resentment to the unborn child.

There was straw in his clothing and his hair was mussed. He had red wine on his tunic and grease on his pants. He never remembered to use a lignin napkin while eating. She took his appearance all in then zeroed in on his slightly swollen lips.

"Rick, what the hell did you do?" Fear and horror flashed across her face. She remembered herself walking into this very workroom with her own lips swollen, uttering the same words to Sansa.

Without her wanting them to the memories flared in her mind. It was probably the wine and her flirting with the men at the feast that made her remember the one time she had been well and truly kissed and what happened directly afterwards.

She had been fourteen and had finally won a victory with her mother. She was finally free from daily lessons with Septa Modena. She only had to go once a week. She had run head long down the stairs on her way to the practice yard when she collided into the chest of her father's ward.

"Arya!" He had yelled when they finally regained their breath from the tumble down the stairs. "I just heard! You get to take proper sword lessons with us now?"

"Yes Dom. I get to fight you in the opened." She smiled at her dearest friend in the world.

"Finally!" He whooped and helped her stand. "I no longer have to lie to your lord father as to where my black eyes and split lips come from."

"Our story of them coming from your man servant were rather convincing." Arya said to him.

"Please don't call him that. We both know he is my half-brother." Domeric Bolton said scowling.

"The bastard is a creepy fucker who harassers the maids and scares even father." Arya shot back looking up into Dom eyes. He was four years older then she, yet they were closer then anyone would have expected.

"Arya." He said in warning.

It all started on their first meeting. It was Arya's fourth name day and they were holding a Festival. Good Northern men might not enjoy tournaments but festivals were different. It was a gathering of all the people of the North to come together. She had been standing with her father in place of honor when Roose Bolton had approached with his son in tow.

"Lord Stark, I've come to ask that boon you offered me four years ago." Lord Bolton had said. Her father just nodded his head for his friend to continue. "I would request that you foster my heir, so he learns the proper way to be a Lord of the North."

Her father had looked at the boy. He was tall and thin. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were the pale blue of his fathers. Arya just looked at him. She spoke with the words of a four year old.

"Why do we need him? He's just another boy." She said.

"Arya!" Her mother had said shocked.

"What? We already have three boys here. Why can't we have another girl? That would be even." She huffed.

"It is our duty Little Wolf." Ned said with a smirk on his face as he got down to her eye level to talk to her. "I am the Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell. When one of my banner men comes to me, I must do everything in my powers to help them. Now why don't you introduce yourself to Domenic?"

"Nicely Arya." Her mother added as her father pushed her to the boy.

"I'm Arya. What do they call you?" She asked.

"Dom. My name is Domenic but I prefer Dom." He said with a smile on his face.

"Do you like horses back riding?" She had demanded.

"I do. My father just got me my own horse." He had said with pride. He was six and stood tall as he spoke.

"Lucky. I'm stuck with a pony, and mother makes me ride sideways 'like a proper lady'." She mimicked in her mother's tone.

Dom laughed and leaned to talk into her ear.

"When I come to Winterfell I'll teach you to ride like a man." He pulled back and winked at her. From that moment on they were never apart.

Then when Arya was ten years, old the Bolton Bastard had come to Winterfell as Dom's servant. The castle was all a twitter with gossip. Dom had tried to defend his half-brother when anyone spoke ill of him due to his birth. Arya could respect that, but despite what Dom said, she never liked Ramsey Snow.

"I know, he is your blood. I should be nice to him." She said as she always did when he got ready to lecture her about his brother. "But Lolly from the kitchen said he tried something with her. If it hadn't been for the cooks," she broke off. This was not the first time that Ramsey Snow had acted up. She and Dom had come across him three times in the woods playing with dead animals. He was a creep and nothing Dom said would change her mind.

"Alright. Let's talk about other things." Dom rushed on, not wanting to fight with her.

"Like what?" She asked as they started walking to the yard.

"Like how you are going to beat the snot out of your brothers with a sword." Dom said with a laugh.

"And how surprised they are going to be." She said as she linked her arm with his. They laughed as they watched the sword play in the yard below them.

Her brothers were going through drill with their fathers master at arms. Robb was good, but he was sloppy, Bran only did what he needed to not more to make him great. And Rickon was to wild. He would hack and slash for no reason.

"You are better then them all Arry." He said, using his special name for her.

"That's because I had a good partner." She said, bumping her shoulder into his.

"Well I agree on that point." Dom said smiling.

They watched and commented about the way the boys fought. She could not wait to show them what she could do. After the swords were done, the two went to the stables for their usual ride. The two usually visited the farms closest to Winterfell every day, no matter the weather. Arya grumbled that her father's words of taking care of their people rang in her ears every time she left the castle. Sansa had once told her she took the duty to seriously. No one knew that half the time she and Dom were at work with swords.

"You know I think you should ask your father to bring you a Water Dancer to teach you swords." Dom said as they rode that day.

"Wart Dancing? The Bravos style of sword play?" She asked. She remembered Bran mentioning it once. But he often spoke of things she did not pay attention to.

"Yes. It is better for lean fighters. The great sword is good for hacking, but a Water Dancers sword is better for someone with your body." He said and Arya blushed at the way he looked at her in that moment.

"My body will work for any sword." She said and kicked her horse into a gallop. For the past few weeks, she had stopped thinking of Dom as just a friend but as something more. He was her closest friend, the one she went to when her sister and her fried ds were cruel to her. She and Sansa usually got along fine, but put her in a room with Jayne Poole and she was mean. She had run to him when they had been their meanest and wept on his shoulder. She refused to tell him what had caused her to be so upset.

Jayne Poole had said the only reason Dom tolerated her was because she was a Stark and his father told him to. He did not really like her. Ramsey had said so and he was Dom's servant, so he knew what he was talking about. When Dom demanded to know all she said was that Jayne Pool was a bitch. After that, Dom glared at the girl whenever she was around him.

They rode to the small village and handed out the goods she had made on her loom for the village children and rode back to Winterfell. The next day she was allowed to her first lesson in the yard with the boys. She beat them all.

Her father had been watching and called her over when she was done making his sons look like fools.

"Child of mine, where did you learn all this?" He asked smiling at her. She risked a glance in Dom's direction. "Now I understand." His lips twitched. "Well if you are this good I think Sansa must be taught as well." He walked away to tell her sister his decision.

Every day she would work with the boys and twice a week Sansa would as well. Sansa was not good with a sword, but she was good with a bow, shocking everyone. It was three months into her sword play training when her father walked over to her with a small balding man behind him. He smiled at her and she stopped her lesson.

"Arya I would like to introduce you to Master Forel. He is a Water Dancer who is to teach you." Her father had said. She stood with wide eyes and looked for Dom. He was leaning on his sword smiling. He had talked to her father about this, she knew. She shook her head and looked at her new master.

After her lessons, she stormed to his rooms and banged the door wide opened. He was sitting at his desk writing a letter. He stood when she entered, a smile on his face.

"You had no right to talk to my father about getting me a Water Dancer!" She yelled. "I don't care that he is the former sword of Bravos. You had no right."

"Arya I did what I thought best for you. You are strong but working with the great sword was taking its toll on you. I don't like seeing you suffer Arya." He said with such charity in his voice Arya could not stay mad at him.

"Fine. I will let you win this one, but I still do not like it. Now I owe you something." She said as she sat on his bed.

"No you don't. This was my name day gift to you." Dom said with a smirk.

"My name day is six months away." She said smirking back at him.

"Well then this was my name day gift to me. It is next week after all. I'm going to be sixteen then." He puffed his chest out as he spoke.

"That mea s you'll be leaving for the Dreadfort soon." She scowled. They looked at each other and so many things were left unsaid between them. "And this can't be your gift. I have to get you something."

"Arya I want nothing from you." He said quietly.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because. You have already given me the best gift I could ask for." He walked over to her and stood almost touching her. "You have given me everything by being my friend." He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. Arya's heart beat fast at his touch. He was looking down at her and she saw him leaning down. Arya froze as his face came closer to hers. For a moment all he did was look into her eyes.

He closed the gap and his lips pressed to hers. Arya had never been kissed before. It was nothing like the other girls said it would be. They felt like they matched, like he was something she was supposed to have. It was a soft kiss, and he started to pull away. She felt a need to keep him where he was so she grabbed his tunic and pulled him down to her. They fell back and his mouth did not leave her. He opened his mouth and she did the same.

This time it was a deeper kiss, hungrier then before. Their mouths worked at one another and she felt things she never would have expected to for her friend. She felt what she could only call desire flood her. She kissed him and then felt his hand go to her breast. Her eyes shot opened. He was kissing her with his eyes closed and she suddenly realized what it was she was doing. She turned her head away and gasped for air. She opened her mouth to speak but his lips brushed her throat. She stopped thinking. He trailed kissed on her neck; his hand that was not massaging her breast was tangled in her hair. Against her will, she moaned. He lifted his head and looked down at her.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to kiss you like that." He told her. Despite the panic, she felt she smiled at him. She was starting to pull him back down to her when his bedchamber door opened and Ramsey Snow walked in.

"What is going on here?" Ramsey asked, his eyes glittering as he licked his fist lips.

Dom stood as fast as he could and Arya sat up, straightening her tunic as she did. Neither spoke as they looked at the bastard Bolton. Dom took a step closer to his bastard brother.

"Ramsey I swear this was not what it looked like."

"You don't know what I think this looks like." Ramsey said with a large smile forming on his wormy lips. "What do you think Lord Stark would say if he found out his fostering was found out kissing his beloved 'Little Wolf'?"

"You wouldn't." Dom said, his face going pale.

"Really?" Ramsey asked as he walked into the room, shutting the door. Arya stood and walked to stand beside Dom.

"If you tell anyone what you just saw I will cut you down." Arya threatened. She took a blade from her boot and held it easily in her hand.

"You think I am afraid of you and that knife!" Ramsey laughed at her. "I have seen worse things then that small knife you have there girl."

"Back off Ramsey." Dom said, moving in front of Arya. "This has nothing to do with you."

"That is where you are wrong. Father would be delighted to hear about this. Who knows after I tell him I might even be legitimized." Ramsey said looking pleased.

"That will never happen." Dom growled.

"Maybe, maybe not?" Ramsey just smirked. "What are you willing to give me for not telling anyone?"

"Nothing." Arya said.

"What do you want?" Dom asked.

"I want to train with everyone else." Ramsey said lazily.

"Done." Dom said. "Now get out."

Ramsey looked at Arya then and his eyes looked her over, from her toes to her face. She felt her skin shiver as he looked. He left them and she was left alone with Dom. She looked anywhere but at him.

"Arry. Look at me." He demanded. He rarely demanded anything of her so she did what he said. "Arya I'm sorry about my brother. If he would not have walked in, we could have talked. I would have told you that I have wanted to kiss you for so long." He reached for her and she took a step back.

"Dom I don't want things to change." Arya had said.

"They won't." He smiled at her.

"They already have." She bolted out the door and ran to her workroom. Sansa was sewing by the window and jumped when she saw Arya's flushed face.

"Gods Arya! What's wrong?" Sansa set down her sewing and went to her sister. She placed her hands on Arya's shoulders. "Arya you are shaking. What happened?"

"I really messed up Sansa."

Arya looked into her sister's eyes and did not know what to say. She was embarrassed about what had happened, but Sansa had been kissed once before. Maybe she could help her with this.

"Dom. He." Arya could not finish.

"He finally kissed you?" Sansa asked. Arya felt her mouth fall opened.

"How did you know?" Arya asked.

"He is in love with you Arya." Sansa said matter of factly. "Everyone knows it, except you, from the way you are looking at me."

"That's not true! We are friends, best friends. I would have known if he was in love with me." Arya said as she collapsed on her stool.

"He is in love with you. Do you know how I know?" Sansa asked. She was such a gossip. Arya shook her head. "Last year on his fifteenth name day his father wanted him to come home to the Dreadfort and he refused. Because of you. I overheard father telling mother that right after."

"He loves me?" Arya asked in shock.

"Yes. Next week when he is sixteen, I believe he is going to ask father for your hand. It will be your choice, but he will ask, count on that."

Arya was too shocked for words. Dom, her Dom loved her. He was like a brother to her, closer then a brother. He could not change their relationship like this. Not without her knowing. For the next week sue avoided him. She went on her daily rides alone, worked only with her Dancing Master. She spent all her time at the loom when she was not needed elsewhere.

It was the day before his name day and she was at her loom. She was lost in thought. She did not notice the slip of paper under her door until she was ready to walk to her chamber for sleep. She leaned down and knew who it was from despite the fact that it was not signed. She knew his pen style as well as her own.

_You cannot avoid me forever Arya. Tomorrow is my name day. I will be leaving day after tomorrow. I need to see you alone. Meet me under the wire wood tree in the woods. We have to talk. _

Arya crumpled the paper. She knew she had to see him. He was her friend. She went to bed thinking of her friend and realized she missed him. So the next day she woke him by throwing a snowball, the first of the season, at him as he slept. He sputtered awake.

"Rise and shine!" She crowed. "It's your name day!"

"Arya. You are talking to me. This is the best gift." He said shaking the snow from his hair.

"Well I figured I should forget everything and remember you are just Dom, my friend." She smiled at him. "Come on, get up, and get dressed. We only have one day together."

Dom laughed as she left his room to let him dress. She waited for him. When he did, they walked together to the family dining room for breakfast. Dom was met with embraces from the Stark family. Her mother doted on him like a fourth son, her father as well.

"Sixteen. How kick a." Rickon started to say.

"Yes, sixteen. Cook has been preparing your favorites for dinner tonight. We got a raven yesterday saying your father would be with us tomorrow." Catelyn said.

"I wish he wouldn't." She heard Dom mutter. She winked at him. She alone knew he had no love for his father. On his week visit every year, he always came back angry and moody. It would take her a month at least to get him back to the Dom she knew. His arrival was not something she looked forward to.

"How wonderful." Dom said as he sat.

Breakfast was a normal meal for the family. Bran was lost in a book, Sansa talked with their mother; Robb and their father were talking about management of their lands. They had their studies with the maester and then swords, then her mother made them all bathe. She did not want her children smelling for the name day feast.

The feast was one of the best they had ever had. She enjoyed herself as she watched her family. Dom laughed with Robb. Sansa argued with Rickon, Bran had put away his books and her mother was happy to watch them. Her father walked to her and she hugged him just because.

"My little one." Ned smiled.

"Father." She said with an impish smile.

"Today is a big day in young Dom's life." The family had stopped calling him by his birth name a month after they came to them.

"He is leaving us. It will be different for us all." She said sadly.

"Not so different. Dreadfort is a day's ride away. Less for you." He chuckled. "You will see him again."

"I hope so."

They had dancing that night and she danced clumsy with Dom. She stepped on his feet more times then she could count.

"You are horrible at this." He told her wincing as she stomped on his foot yet again. "Maybe you should have stayed with the septa."

"Shut up." She snarled.

"I don't think I can do another dance. I should go to bed. My father will be here early to take me home." He looked angry for a moment but the look diapered when he looked at her. "This is where I leave you." He kissed her hand and she blushed.

She waited a few moments then went to get a cloak to meet him in the godwoods. She slipped past the guards using her new water dancing skills. She might not have wanted it but she was now glad Dom had talked to her father. She was going to tell him so when they spoke. She arrived first and sat on a rock next to the thermal pool for its warmth. A light snow fall down from the sky. She was watching the snowflakes come down; she did not realize she was alone until she felt a warm body press her back.

"Dom," She started to say but he shunned her and pressed a kiss on her neck. She stiffened. She had let him do this on his chamber but his lips felt funny this time. She tried to pull easy but his Na ds were as strong as a vice.

"You know you like this." A voice hissed in her ear. The person holding her was not Dom. Ramsey kept her pulled to him. She struggled to break free and he laughed. "I see how it is. My brother you will fuck, but not me."

_Calm as still water, swift as a deer. _Arya told herself and she stopped struggling. She knew she only had one chance to get this right. He pulled back slightly and she felt his breath on her ear.

"I always knew you would see it my way." He laughed as he brought his face to her neck again.

She moved in a blur of speed. She let her body fall to the ground. He lost his footing and she readjusted her grip on his arm so she could use his momentum to fling him over her shoulder. He landed with a thump. She stood and kicked him in the face while he lay stunned at her feet.

"Bastard!" She yelled.

"Arya!" Dom shouted. He was close.

"Arya!" Robb called as well. Touched, she could see touches coming closer. She kicked Ra she in the balls when they came to the heart tree.

"Arya!" Dom was suddenly there, wrapping her in his arms. "I went to the workroom and saw the note. I did not write it Arya. I realized Snow had and I came as fast as I could. Are you hurt?"

"No." She said. She watched as Robb called for guards and their father. She was escorted back to the keep and taken to her fern fathers study. A servant pressed warmed wine into her hand and she sipped it while she waited for her father to come speak with her. She waited for an eternity. Finally, he entered the room looking grave. Robb and Dom followed.

"Are you hurt Arya?" He asked when he walked to her. Gathered her in his arms and held her for a moment.

"No, I'm not hurt father." She said into his chest.

"Good." He sat her back in the chair and called for more warmed wine. "Robb and Dom told me what happened, but I want to hear it from you. Did you invite the boy to meet you in the gods' wood?" He asked her as he stood next her. He was squatting down so he could look her in the eyes.

"No. I thought I was meeting Dom in the forest so we could say goodbye." Arya said softly.

"And you thought going into the woods alone was a wise choice?" Ned asked softly.

"I thought I was going to be saying goodbye to my foster brother. I saw no harm in that. I've gone to the woods alone many times at night." She said with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"I know you have dear." He said kindly. "What happened?"

Arya told him. She told him that Ramsey tried to kiss her and she defended herself. She spoke the truth, omitting only that she knew the person behind her kissing her was not Dom by the feel of his lips on her. She did not want her father to know she had kissed Dom.

"That is a different tale then the boy is saying." Her father said with a sigh.

"He lies." Arya said hotly.

"I assumed as much. He has been locked in a cell. Tomorrow I fear we will have to whip him. I will speak to Lord Bolton about this when he arrives. But he will not be staying within these walls."

"He wouldn't want to after the work over I gave him." Robb growled.

Arya glanced at her brother. His knuckles on his right hand were swollen and bloody. She smiled, knowing she had hurt the bastard first. Robb saw her look and winked at her. Then her eyes moved to Dom. He was standing as ridged as stone. She searched his face for a clue to what he was thinking; feeling, but she could not read his face.

"You have had a long night. I think you all should retire for the night." Ned said as he looked between the three young people.

"Yes ser." Dom said. His voice sounded horse, as if he had been yelling.

"Right. Come along Arya." Robb said to her. She hugged her father once more and walked to Robb. He slung his arm around her shoulder and they left the study. He took her to her bedchamber. Dom had followed silently behind.

"Robb would you give me a moment alone with Dom?" Arya asked.

"Yeah. I have to get my hand looked at. Good move little sister." He said and mussed her hair. He left them standing in the hall. Neither spoke for a long time.

"Arry I am so sorry." He said at last.

"Don't be sorry, this wasn't your fault." She said she reached out and took his hand. He walked to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"It is. If I had never come here neither would he. I can't imagine what he would have done to you if you would not have known water dancing." He said to the top of her head.

"It was because of you I knew how to stop him." She said.

"This isn't time for a joke Arya. He could have hurt you. He is crazy. You know that." He said and she flashed on the memory of finding him in the forest with a scattered mix of different dead animals at his feet while he held the skin of a rabbit to the light. She shuddered.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He put both hands on her face and she was looking right into his eyes. "I never want to be that worried ever again. That is why I am leave g tomorrow. I was going to ask to stay, but as long as I am here my father will insist Snow stays as well."

This was the first time she had ever heard him call his bastard brother anything but Ramsey.

"You can't leave!" She said. "I need Yu here. Who will go with me to the villages?"

She knew she was being silly. He was sixteen now, he had to learn how to man ate his father's land. But she could not imaging her life without him there. She held hugged him tighter to her.

"Gods if there was a way I could stay I would Arya, but there isn't." He whispered in her hair. He kissed the top of her head and she felt tears well in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." She said with a half sob.

"I'm going to miss you too. But as Lord Stark said, Dreadfort is a day's ride away. We will still see one another." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled sadly at her. Impulsively she rose on her toes and kissed him softly. They stood there, lips toughing, saying their goodbyes.

When the kiss broke, she went into her room and cored herself to sleep. The next morning came and with it the Lord of the Dreadfort. Her father appraised Bolton of the incident and he agreed his bastard should be whipped. Ramsey snow was lead to the god's wood, feathered to a tree and Ned whipped the boy five times. He was finished but Lord Bolton took the lash and struck his son five more times, much harder then Ned. The boy had not uttered a single cry as the lash struck him. When he was released from the bonds, he turned and smiled at Arya. Her skin crawled at the gleam in her eyes. Shortly after that, the Bolton party was ready to depart.

Dom gave his goodbyes to the Starks and her mother and Sansa cried to see him go. When he walked to her last, her eyes were dry. He hugged her and told her they would always remain friends. He gave her a small kiss on the head. He walked away and then road away from Winterfell.

That had been two years ago. She had not seen him since. Arya sat in her workroom and waited for her brother to tell her what he had done. Rickon was not one fond of silence, so she knew she just had to wait and then he would speak.

"I kissed Shrieen Baratheon in the stables." He said at last. Arya breathed a deep sigh. A kiss was not as bad as she feared.

"Just a kiss?" She asked.

"An argument might have happened before the kiss." He said reluctantly.

"Well I suggest you apologies and hope her uncle and cousins don't find out what you have done. Males are very protective. I know this for a fact." Arya said matter of fact.

"That's your advice? I just apologize?" Rickon demanded. "I kiss a lady, well a d truly kiss her and you say apologize!" Rickon threw his hands in the air a d paced the chamber. "I don't think I can face her again Arya. I don't think I can do it."

"Rickon stop that." Arya reprimanded sharply. "You will apologize, you will face her and you will take whatever she has to say, then you will spend the rest of their visit frying to make it up to her."

"You can be a real bitch, do you know that?" He said angrily.

"Yes I know. You remind me every day. Now fuck off." She said with a smile at him. "I'm almost finished with my tapestry." She turned away from him.

"Thank you Arya. I know you are right, but I don't like your advice." Rickon said from the door of the room.

"If you wanted someone nice to tell you everything was going to be fine you should have gone to Sansa." Arya said over her shoulder. "Now go. I want to finish this."

Rickon left the workroom and walked around thinking of how he was going to apologize to Shrieen in the morning. He was thinking so hard he did not realize there was a person standing in front of him until he had bumped into her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Then his eyes budged. "Sorry Princess. I was distracted."

"It is alright, Rickon?" She made his name a question.

"Yes Princess." He said uncomfortably. "Not to be rude but are you lost?"

Rhaenys blushed and gave him a guilty look. How she had gotten there, she really did not know. She had spent most of the evening watching the people at the feast. She was very amused with Robb Stark. The young man was very charismatic. She had watched how easy he had mingled with high born a d the common soldiers as well. She had been around many young painted peacocks in her life at court, but this northerner was nothing like those men.

"I have to admit I am lost. I was just to warm in the hall." She said with a smile. This you her brother made her heart hurt. She could picture Jon looking like that, if he had grown up in this place and not in the Red Keep. "Could you show me to my room?"

"Erm, I guess." Rickon shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He did not know the damned royal protocol for this sort of thing. He just looked at her.

"Are you going to take my arm? It is the proper thing to do in times like this." Rhaenys said with a sweet smile. Gods alive this boy reminded her of Jon when he was this age.

"Right." He held out his arm and she looped hers in his. They walked in silence down the hall. Rhaenys was never one to suffer silences when alone with only one person. That had always been her weakness and her brothers always exploited that chink in her armor.

"So Rickon, tell me about life in the North. I've heard many tales from mother. Is everything she says true? Do the White Walkers really roam North of the Wall?" Those were the stories she loved to hear the most as a child. While they scared her, she could not help loving the thrill that would shoot down her spine, as she would listen to the stories.

"Bran would know better then I would about those stories. He loves thank kind of shit." Rickon said. "Sorry about the shit comment."

"It is okay. I've heard worse." Rhaenys laughed. "You remind me of Jon."

"Jon? I remind you of him?" Rickon asked.

"Well yes. He had a streak of wildness on him at your age." Rhaenys said with a laugh.

"I never would have imagined the stoic Prince Jon being anything like me." Rickon said in a huff.

"Don't be too sure about that young man. I've grown up with him, the way you've grown up with your siblings." She smiled at her guide. "I never would have thought that your sister Arya would be a Water Dancer, yet here we are."

"Alright I'll concede the point there. Arya is different. As much as she is a pain in the ass, she is amazing. Seven Hells if I was ever going to commit murder I'd have her help me stash the body. She is a clever one, Arya is."

Rhaenys was quiet for a moment. Since coming North and meeting Lyanna's family, she finally understood her brother a little better. Jon was a child of Winterfell as much as he was a child of the Dragon. The burden they all carried was heavy but for Jon it was heavy. He was not a summer child, a winter child even; he was a child of war and blood. True Aegon had been born the same year as the war, hells Dany had as well, but neither had been the fruits of the cause. Jon had to wear that burden on his soul from his first breath into this world.

"Jon would be my person to hide a body." Rhaenys admitted. "Is that a Stark trait? Hiding corpses?"

"If you know about the Others, the White Walkers and the wraiths you already know that here the dead may not always stay dead forever." Rickon said. His words were serious, but he was smiling at her as if it was a joke he was letting her in on.

"I don't know much yet. I've just arrived here." Rhaenys said with a smile as they walked down another passage. "But I want to learn everything I can about this part of the Kingdom. You seem like a good story teller."

"I won't be much help with that. I'm the stupid one in the family." He said with a shrug.

"I don't think so. I haven't been able to spend much time with your family, but I do not think any of your family could be stupid." Rhaenys said trying to reassure the young man walking her to her room.

"In a few days you'll learn." Rickon said with a shrug. "You said I remind you of Jon, well you remind me of Robb."

"Really?" Rhaenys took a deep breath and tried to keep her tone light.

"Yes. It must have something to do with being the oldest in the family. Maybe that's why I remind you of Jon?" He said.

"And you don't think you are smart." She smiled at him. "You remind me of Jon in how you act. He was not always somatic, as you call him. He was different when he was your age."

"Shit, does that mean I'm going to be as serious as he is when I reach twenty? If so I'm jumping from the tower, and you'll have to burn my body." Rickon said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Who knows what you will be like in six years. So no jumping. I'm not up to burning bodies here." She replied as they walked. "Anyway you won't be like Jon."

"What do you mean? Because I am not a prince?" Rickon asked.

"No. Because you do not have two mothers tearing your father apart. Because you are very life is because of a union that caused the most brutal civil war in memory. Your very life is never going to be controlled by others who say they have your best interest at heart." Rhaenys said with a savage edge to her voice.

She remembered when her brother had lost his wildness. Sometimes it came out, but more often than not, it was never shown. It had been Jon's fourteenth name day celebration. Rhaegar had decided that they would have a joint tourney for both his sons that year. Aegon had passed fourteen a few months before, yet he had not wanted a large celebration until Jon was of age as well and they could both be made squires together. Rhaenys had stood in the stands cheering the competitors on when she had heard the ladies of the court speaking around her. She had not seen who had spoken but she never forgot the words.

"All this for a bastard? Even if he is the son of the king, he will never be anything more then a by-blow in the eyes of the seven. And look at the mother, fancies herself a queen." A woman had said.

"Poor queen Elia. She is forced to endure this. She told me herself that the king is only doing this so that northern witch does not ask her brother to call the banners and start another war. If that happened the savage northerners would surly swarm King's Landing and kill the true heir." A second woman said.

"As long as the bastard lives we will not know peace." The first woman said again and then they moved away.

Rhaenys had ran back to the royal box as fast as ser could. Only her mother and grandmother were in the box. The king was with his Hand in a meeting with an envoy from the Free Cities over slaves they wanted returned to Westeros. Lyanna had gone with Dany to watch the mêlée. The princes were with their knights. Jon with Ser Arthur and Aegon with Ser Barrister waiting their time for the joust. Rhaenys stood gasping for air as she let her breath come back to her before reveling what she overheard.

"Rhaenys, are you alright?" Elia had asked.

"Mother." She had panted. "I have just heard the most awful thing said about Jon in the lower gallery." She sucked in more air and finally stood up straight. She looked at her mother, ready to see the shock on her face that Rhaenys had felt at hearing the words spoken about a prince and of a queen. She told her mother what she had heard.

Rhaenys expected to see shock and anger on her mother's face. She had known for many years that things had been starting to change in her parents relationships, yet she had always believing d if there was ever a time when they could help one another they would. That day she was proven wrong. Her mother just sat there on her wooden throne and gave a slight smile before she spoke.

"What dreadful things to say, but many have those feelings. I've heard all this before." Elia said with a shrug. "People will believe what they wish. There is nothing I can do."

"You can tell them they are wrong. It was your idea that father bring Lyanna into the family. You can tell them that. You blessed the marriage and Jon's birth." Rhaenys said shocked at her mother's coldness to her fellow queen.

"They know the story already. Why should I bring myself into a scandal?" Elia had demanded.

"Because we are a family." Rhaenys shouted. Many of the guests around them turned their attention from the grounds and looked at the shouting princess.

"Rhaenys keep your voice down. This is not the place to discuss this. If you cannot remain calm I will ask you to leave." Elia said with a smile so the people around them would not know what was happening in the box.

"But mother." Rhaenys started to say, but her mother stood. Her face was pink in her rising anger.

Rhaella stood then and smiled warmly at them both. She placed a hand on her granddaughters shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Child this is not the time for this. Come with me while we look at the horses." Rhaella turned and nodded her head to the queen before her. "Queen Elia I am taking the princess to view the horses."

"What a splendid idea. The princess needs a calming activity to sooth her nerves after the excitement of the jousting." Elia had replied smoothly as she retook her seat.

Rhaenys turned with her grandmother to leave the stands. When they were out of sight, she turned to Rhaella with anger blazing on her face. She had not been this angry since she was try years old and her mother had gotten her father to agree to split his time between his two wives and Elia had demanded her children abide by the rule as well. She had wept when she learned that in the evenings she could not be with her second mother. She would be separated from her brother Jon. Now her mother's inaction to defend Lyanna made her even angrier then before.

"Why is she doing nothing?" Rhaenys had asked her grandmother. "She acts as if she is pleased by these lies."

"She is child." Rhaella said as she looked at a stallion in the paddock before them. "She started the rumors."

"She did what? Does father know this?" Rhaenys demanded.

"Your father does not know at this time about the rumors. Elia took care only to whisper into the ears of women. She wanted Lyanna to find out what these witches said, not your father. Elia has forgotten her role in her current situation." Rhaella said.

"Why target Jon?" Rhaenys asked as she paced.

"Because there is no other way to hurt a mother then to go after her child." Rhaella said with an understanding that made Rhaenys not even question her grandmother. "I know you want to do something here today about this my dear, but now is not the time."

"When will be the right time?" Rhaenys demanded. "When the people come to hate mother because of Elia's lies? Or when Jon is attacked and lies dying because the people think he is a threat to Aeg?"

"When your father realizes he needs to do something about his wives." Rhaella said. "You just have to do what you can to show people of the kindness your family has."

Rhaenys did not let go of her anger, just moved it from the front of her mind. She petted the horses; spoke encouraging words to the knights around her and when she felt she could be close to her mother without screaming at her she went back to the box with her grandmother.

Her father had made it to the tourney at last and he sat with his two queens beside him. It was Lyanna's week and she sat with her hand in his. Elia was speaking to Jon Aryan about the meeting the king and he had attended. Dany was telling her mother about the horses she had seen at the trade market. There was a silver horse she was mad about.

Jon and Aegon were standing with their knights waiting for them to take their final tilt. It was the end of them day and the day light was starting to dim around the edges. Rhaenys stood and cheered as her brothers gave their knights their shields and they took their positions.

The flag dropped and the knights galloped down the field. The crowd cheered for their favorite knights. The first tilt ended with both scoring one point each. Jon and Aegon ran to hand their knights their second lance. The men got back in position and the flag dropped again.

Ser Arthur hit Ser Barrister in the helm and the older man hit his opponents shield. Aster the second tilt the score was three to two. Jon shouted over to Aegon as they passed each other.

"Maybe if Ser Barrister had a good squire he would be winning."

The boys were smiling and joking when a voice shouted from the peasant stands at Jon.

"Bastard." The cry rang out. Soon many took it up. Jon stood at his post Wirth the lance in his hand and looked around him. Only a hand full of people were chanting bastard, but it was enough. He looked over to his father and mother. The king stood and walked down from the box with Lyanna at his heels.

Rhaenys stood looking at the crowd and her blood boiled. Her brother's face was red and he looked close to tears. The members of the crowd that had chanted bastard had fallen silent when the Gold Cokes had entered the stand. Everyone was silent when Rhaegar and Lyanna had reached their son.

Lyanna hugged her son and Rhaegar spoke words into his child's ear. Rhaenys saw Jon nod his head and went to stand beside his knight. His once bright face was serious now as he waited for the tilt to commence. The king raised his hand and all eyes were on him.

"Let us finish this tilt. Award the winner. Today is a celebration on the births of your two princes. Honor them for they are the future."

The crowd cheered, but it was not as excited as it had been all day. It was as if they were all holding their breath to see how Prince Jon reacted. He stood tall and proud. There could be no doubt in the mind of the people he did not possess the manners of a monarch. Rhaegar and Lyanna made their way back to their box. Once they were seated, the flag dropped and the two knights ran their horses for each other with thunder sounding as they rode.

Ser Arthur set his lance and rolled his shoulder at the same time. The other man's lance missed him and his own lance landed on the center of Ser Barrister's chest. The tilt was over. Four lances to two. The crowd roared and Rhaenys looked to see if her if Jon was celebrating. He just stood there still as stone. That had been the day that her carefree brother had diapered and his serious self took over.

"I don't have those worries to turn me serious." Rickon said beside her in the present, "I have parents who have decided imam not good enough so they have replaced me with a new child."

Rhaenys blinked slowly at him. She shook her head to move the memory from her mind. She brought herself back to the present.

"The child was not made to replace you Rickon. It is Amway for your parents somehow the world they still love one another. The new child is no reflection on yourself. Why do you feel that way?" She asked.

"It is just how I feel." He said. She knew better then to press the matter. Jon was the same way. He would not explain his feelings until he was ready. She decided to change the subject.

"Will you be going for the ride in the Wolves Wood tomorrow?"

"I haven't decided yet. I have some apologizing to do. Or that's what Arya told me I have to do." Rickon huffed.

"Who are you apologizing to?" She asked.

"Lady Shrieen." He said in a clipped tone. "I seem to have behaved improperly. If Arya says I did wrong I know I messed up."

"Well I hope you can make the lady forgive you." She said. "This hall looks familiar. This is the right corridor I think."

"It's the right one. If I am going to be up at dawn to train, I must get to bed. Goodnight princess."

"Thank you Rickon. I would have been looking for hours for my room," Rhaenys smiled to him. She walked into her room and shut the door.

Rickon walked to the Hall. The music had stopped but the party had not. He walked over to Robb, who was slumped on a table. Rickon took the fill tankard of ale from his limp fingers. Robb mumbled something and Rickon leaned down to hear what he was saying.

"Fucking Baratheon out drank me."

Rickon patted his brother's arm and left him in his drunken stupor. He looked around the room for anyone interesting to talk to but no one left looked like he could stand them. He turned to walk away when he was stopped by a voice around his elbow.

"You my boy are the last wolf standing on his feet at the end of the feast. Impressive." Tyrion said to him.

"Only because I am not a weak bellied fool like my brother." Rickon relied.

"Elder brothers are like that." Joffrey said as he came over with a large goblet of wine in his hand. He took a drink a d smiled at Rickon.

"Older brothers are nasty creatures." Tyrion said seriously.

"And they pile on the shit they don't want to do to us younger brothers." Rickon said.

"Let's make a toast to ourselves." Joffrey said with a smile on his face that was drooping on the left side. "A toast to younger sons."

"If you don't mind the intrusion, "Jon said stopping as he was walking by the group, "I would like to join in the toast."

"I don't see why not." Tyrion said to Jon. "You may be a prince but I'm sure you get enough shit heaped on you from your brother."

"I get my share." Jon shrugged. "I don't care to have a game of which brother is the biggest prat, so let is toast." He looked at Joffrey to continue.

"Right." Joffrey said as he smiled again. "To the brothers who get it all and to us younger sons who have to fix all the fuck ups our brothers make."

"To the parents who demand perfection and come to is to get it." Tyrion chimed in.

"To having the choice to do what we want because we weren't born first." Jon toasted with a cocky smile.

"To sisters. Without them we'd all be bigger asses then we already are." Rickon toasted. The others looked at him then Jon started to laugh.

"I think your toast was best Rickon."

"Let's not waste the toasts and let's drink." Tyrion said. They put their cups to their lips and drank them dry.

They all stood in silence once they had finished their drinks and looked at one another. Rickon shifted from foot to foot. Jon let his eyes flicker from every face, Joffrey swayed slightly and Tyrion looked into his empty cup.

"Well, this is now strange." Jon said after a long moment.

"You think so as well?" Rickon asked.

"Hell I was looking at the bottom of my glass because I couldn't think anything to say, and I never lose my ability to speak." Tyrion said to the group.

"Sometimes the family hopes for that moment and it never happens. I'm sad to be the only one to have witnessed it." Joffrey said with a belch.

"Maybe tomorrow night we can get him to it again in front of people." Jon said.

"I think we can do it." Rickon grinned at his cousin.

"You think so boy?" Tyrion asked. "I think you'd have an easier time making pig's fly then making me fall silent again."

"I think I could do that. Could I use mechanics to get the pig to fly?" Rickon asked.

"I would not call that making a pig fly if you use a machine." Joffrey put in his opinion.

"If he crafts it I think it would count." Jon said.

"I am sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need wine if we are going to talk about pigs flying." Tyrion walked away from the young men.

"I think we started to act like children and that made him run from us, not the need of the drink." Rickon said.

"Uncle Tyrion does like to drink. So it is hard to say." Joffrey said. He took a step forward and tripped on his feet. Jon and Rickon both reached out and grabbed him.

"How much has he drank?" Rickon asked.

"He out drank your brother, my brother, Greyjoy, boy his uncles and Ser Arthur." Jon said grunting as they dragged the unconscious Joffrey to the table by Robb.

They got Joffrey slumped on the table. They looked at one another and then they broke out laughing. For the first time since the visitors had come Rickon saw what Rhaenys had said, that Jon had a carefree side. He suspected Arya knew that when she dared their cousin to go with her to the kitchen.

Rickon was just about to tell Jon his observation when the side door to the chamber behind the great hall opened and a weary Ned and Robert exited the small room. Jon and Rickon looked to them. In moments, Benjen and Lyanna lift the room in a hushed argument. The cousins looked at one another and both started walking to their parents. Robert saw them first. He cleared his throat and the argument stopped.

"Father Robb is asleep on a table with Joffrey. What should we do with them?" Rickon asked his father, more as a way to begin a discussion rather than out of concern for his brother.

"You can leave my son where he is. Ned I suggest you should do the same with your son. The hour is late and it has been a long day. Tomorrow is going to be another long day as well I feel." Robert said to these around him.

"Robert is right. Let him be where they are." Ned nodded. "Rickon I believe you should go and find your sisters and tell them they should retire for the evening and then go to bed as well."

"Alright father." Rickon said. His father had never sounded so tired in his life. He looked over to Jon who was looking at his mother.

"Jon I think your uncle is right. It is time for us to retire for the night. As Robert said tomorrow will be a long day. You know what Elia has planned for the feast. Why we need to have another one is beyond me." Lyanna said wearily.

Jon and Rickon looked at each other and slowly walked out of the hall. Both walked slower then they should have, in the hopes to hear what their parents were saying. Robert watched the boys walk away and he shook his head to keep the groups discussion from continuing. Only when the two youths were out of the room and out of earshot did he look at the three Starks.

"I know you three would argue until the Long Winter came and covered us with snow, but it is late. We have made a decision and we will hold to it. I am going to tell you three the same thing I told those boys. Depart for bed. Tomorrow will be hell." Robert looked hard at the three Starks before him.

Twenty years ago, he would have been the one in this group to have gone to his horse, gathered an army and marched off to the wall to battle the threat of the White Walkers without a thought. Now that he was older and realized what effects his rash actions could have on others around him he was cautions. While the others had argued as they had over what to do with Benjen's news, he had reasoned for them to sleep on this, one more day might not make a difference. It might give them time to gather their wits and be the rocks in the storm when the others learn of the impending dangers that awaited them.

Lyanna looked at him as if she was looking at a stranger. It was not the first time she jade done so that night. Benjen had even told him that he had changed for the better since they had been together last. Robert took it as a compliment and thanked the man of the Night's Watch.

"Come along. Let us go to our beds. I have a need to hold my wife." Robert looked at Ned and he nodded his head.

"I have that need too. Good night Ben. We will talk in the morning about Rickon." He just looked at his brother. "Lyanna I will be beside you when we tell the king what we now know." He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "You will not have to be alone in this."

Lyanna stiffened for a moment. But when she realized Ned wanted nothing from her she embraced him back. She tried to pull in as much love from that hug as she could to wrap it around her as she slept in her empty bed that night.

"Thank you Ned. For everything. Coe opening your home to us, for being strong, steady, and constant. Father would be proud of you." She kissed his cheek and left him.

Ned left the hall and made his way to his chamber. He opened his door and saw the shape of his wife already asleep in their bed. He took his clothes off and slid into bed beside her. He kissed the side of her face that was close to him. She signed and rolled away.

Ned lay in bed beside his wife and for the first time in his life, he felt cold. A cold so bone deep that he felt pain. He had not told his wife of what Ben had shown him and his sister. Nor the fact that they would subsequently share this information with Robert. Ben had been adamant in his desire to show the king, but Lyanna had told them they had to wait. She did not want to ruin his good spirits she had said. However, Ned had agreed with his brother that the king should be told as soon as possible.

Lyanna had then proceeded to turn on them. She had said she was queen and they would do as she said. Ever since they were all children, Lyanna could be a stubborn as the thickest skulled auroch when she got it into her head that she wanted things to be a certain way. And being given the authority of a queen/royal mistress/whatever the hell the southern court was labeling her now had done nothing to temper that. Ned had felt his irritation with her decidedly inconvenient burst of childish petulance rise and could see Benjen felt the same. Before their quarrel could erupt into a full-blown row however, Robert had stepped in to try to play peacemaker in order to resolve the argument between Starks. It was seeing Robert Baratheon try to act as the voice of reason more than anything was that snapped them all out of their tempers before they got too out of hand. They agreed that for tonight at least that they had to act as though nothing were wrong if only so they could marshal their arguments and think of a way to convince others of what this was.

It was near the blackest part of the night when Ned tried one last time to sleep, but the child growing within his wife had other ideas and made his beloved roll again. She hit him in the head then turned away again. He rose to an elbow, placed a hand on her swollen stomach and hummed a song he had hummed to all his children. It was a song his mother had sung to him as a child. He felt the babe still and his wife sighed in relief. Despite everything that weighed upon his mind like a ton of masonry, he found himself able to smile as he looked down at her. He silently marveled that this woman in his bed was truly his. They had so many trials in the beginning of their marriage. They had started being strangers forced to marry to fulfill their duty to their families whilst the specter of their first loves hung over their heads and their wedding bed like a mourning shawl.

His brother Brandon for Cat, Ashara Dayne for Ned.

The next day after bedding his wife, he had been marching off to war. Even after he came back north from it, the war and the memories of it had almost torn him apart inside. Cat had done what she could to help him. Comforted him, stayed by his side, accepted his silences and his quiet mourning for what had passed. When at last he had been ready to talk of the things that had burdened him, he vividly remembered he had asked her how she could possibly put up with so much from him. She had replied that he was her husband now. And that meant his burdens were her burdens. For better and worse, they had said. And even if he was not Brandon, she had meant it when she swore herself to him. Her warm silky skin a familiar balm to his soul that he missed even when a lord's business had him from Winterfell on few days he would be forced from her side. Sleep came to him at last, but it was far from restful. He was plagued with dreams that could not decide if they were nightmares or memories.

_Ned could tell this was the early days of his rule as Lord of Winterfell even if he could not tell when. When he had first returned from the civil war, he had tried to see every person high and lowborn who came to the door of his castle looking for guidance, for need. But always he felt like an imposter sitting the seat that should be Brandon's, never his. Ned had come back alive from the battlefield multiple times, but in many eyes (including his own), he had lost the war. His sister sat adjacent to the throne instead of Robert Baratheon and he had not even been the one to avenge his father and brother. The dowager queen had been the one to slay the madman who murdered the Warden of the North and his son. _

_As the messenger came running into the hall, Ned realized with a jolt that this was a memory from three years into his reign as Warden of the North: he thought it was the day that Arya had been born. More sobering, it was also the first time hints of the raids on hamlets and villages on the New Gift had come to his attention. In his dream, it was the middle of the night when he left for the village while Ned distinctly remembered that he had left early the next morning. The village was small and rested near the source of the Last River. The remains of what had once been a quietly peaceful place to live had long since cooled by the time he got there that morning, but in this dream the village was still smoldering as he and his contingent rode toward it. The smell of burnt flesh and spilled blood hung in the air, tickling the back of his throat like a sickeningly sweet confection. The copper scent made everything taste of pennies no matter how little he tried to open his mouth to breathe the frosty northern air. _

_Ned had not wanted to ride further, not to see tragedy such as this so soon after he had known joy within his own family. But he was the Lord, the Warden, and the Stark of Winterfell. Therefore, he had a duty to his people no matter what his personal feelings. He had failed this village once. He would not dishonor their deaths by refusing to see what had been done. _

_The flames had burned themselves to embers leaving a red haze to all the surfaces that had not been reduced to mere ash. The largest building in the village was the only one still glowing in this nebulous dreamscape. It was also the one where the smell was the strongest. He walked the husk of the village in a trance as he reached the shell of the building. The doors were still intact and bound shut with a thin layer of frost covering all of it. _

_That too was different from Ned's memories, for he knew those doors had been broken down and splintered by axe strikes the morning they had inspected it. Apparently, the villagers had thought to barricade themselves inside and so try to save at least some. They had not succeeded in saving anyone that way. The walls had burned town to nothing so his view of the inside was not obscured. What he saw was a horror he had never wished to find in these lands. Bones littered the floor. Twenty at least, all different sizes, none seeming to fit together. He knew even before he had arrived that all who had called this place home had perished in his mind. But to see the dead reduced to bare bones, to know that they had not long ago been vibrantly, vividly alive…_

_Yet that had not been the worst of it he knew. With a sense of dread, he turned when Benjen called out to him from a row of trees on the outskirts of the village in the memory as he had in life. His brother had been first ranger for almost a year at this point and so was familiar with wildlings as well as their work. But even he had looked grey in the face, though he was a sight better than many of the men who had accompanied them. They had voided their stomach contents in the nearby bushes. _

"_Look." Was the only thing his younger brother had said as he walked away from the unbearable sight. _

_Swallowing past the spiky lump in his throat, Ned had looked where his brother had pointed. In the limbs of the trees bodies swayed in the wind. His dream and his memories were clashing severely now, forcing him to blink several times so the shapes in the trees would stop shifting and changing before his gaze. Many of the parts were severed limbs. Blood had dripped to form a river under the bodies. That he remembered from his memory of that day. He could handle the limbs. The bodies that were nominally whole yet horrifically mutilated were more difficult to understand. _

_He saw three men, all without faces and their manhood strewn among the branches, their bodies blistered where torches has been put to them. Four vaguely female shapes dangled. Ned used the term vaguely to describe them for they were uniformly without breasts with one whose bowels were hanging out of her body, tangled with the remains of a dismembered leg did not appear to belong to any of the swaying bodies. There were bite marks on their flesh that went so deep he could see the teeth imprints from the ground. But the worst sight by far were the children. Six small bodies were in the tree. All showed signs of abuse and things so foul his mind would not let him process it all. He remembered how much of a struggle it had been to maintain his composure in the face of such barbarity. Even now with years between now and the time of this memory, it still made his gorge rise and he found great difficulty in controlling himself. But once he was under control again, he spoke to his men._

"_What did this?" He asked._

"_Wildlings my Lord Stark." Came a familiar dry voice from behind him._

_Ned turned. Standing under the base of a tree some feet away from this macabre display stood Roose Bolton. He had a polite but empty smile on his thin lips that was unsettling considering the aftermath surrounding them all. He pushed himself off the tree and walked toward Ned._

"_Our riders found a camp some distance from here. The wildling occupants were found with plunder from the village. When confronted, they initiated violence against my soldiers and so are almost all dead. I do however have two of them if you wish to question them." Roose was standing beside Ned now, his voice almost directly in Ned's ear. _

_Roose Bolton had always been an uneasy enigma to Ned. Ned knew the contentious history between their families, had occasionally heard his father speak of his own dealings with the Bolton house. It was a bad history but that alone was not enough to condemn him. For Roose himself had always been loyal, always obeyed his father's and his commands without question. There was something to Roose's demeanor though. How even when he smiled like now it always seemed empty and rehearsed, almost mask-like instead of genuine. Ned sighed. He did not need to make more enemies of his banner men and so had to handle this right._

_He nodded once to indicate he wished to take Roose up on his offer, but not before rebuking him._

"_You should not have killed them." Ned admonished as they walked under the starless night, their steps crunching in the frost upon the ground, the eerie blue eyes of the dead within the tree staring at them as they left the tapestry of death behind. "I should have been told before I was brought to this village. It is my duty as warden to see justice handed down." _

"_With all due respect Lord Stark, their attack on my soldiers cost three good men their lives. I shall have to speak with the widow of one personally, as I knew her and her husband somewhat better than the rest. Forgive me for not being over concerned with showing greater care toward savages from beyond the wall than our own people." Roose shrugged as though Ned's disapproval did not matter one way or the other._

_Ned nodded once more to acknowledge Roose's point even if he privately disagreed that there was no other way around violence. "I owe you a debt then Lord Bolton. If you wish, I can deliver the widow her sad news personally." Ned offered as a gesture of peace as they walked toward a gathering of their soldiers whose torches made a bright contrast to the darkness of the cold night as Roose Bolton followed in step behind him._

"_With all due respect my lord I shall be the one to tell the woman. Her husband was __**my**__ solider and I am still her liege lord. It seems only right." Bolton spoke in that detached way that made Ned privately wonder whether the grieving woman would possibly believe he was sincere in offering his sympathies and condolence._

"_As you say Lord Bolton." Ned was close to the clearing now, his master of arms was waiting for him. "Rodrick please see to the village. Put them to rest as best you can." _

"_Yes my lord. Jory will accompany you to the questioning." Rodrick said as he moved back toward the village. Underneath concern for his lord's safety, Ned thought he understood what the older man was trying to tell him. House Bolton had a reputation for using any means to gather information. There was a reason their seal was a flayed man after all. _

"_Thank you." Ned replied. _

_They came the rest of the short distance to the small clearing in the woods. Standing shackled to a pole in the center of the clearing two men in furs stood: one yelling insults to the Bolton men who stood guarding them, the other visibly exhausted and seemingly shaken._

"_Quiet." Ned's voice of command came easily when he saw them. His anger roiled just beneath the surface, his wolf's blood up and threatening to overwhelm his composure. He wanted to be home with his wife and his children. Just as he was sure, the people who had been murdered here had wanted. He needed answers in order to deliver justice and now was time to get them._

"_We've kept them for you sir." One of the guards said unnecessarily as the two northern lords approached. _

_Ned walked over to the first man shackled to the pole in the ground. They were both rough looking men. This first though had blood dried all over his body, matted into the fur itself while the other was merely dirty and disheveled. Ned remembered the dead villagers and he could feel the urge to use the ancestral Stark longsword Ice on them. It was in the wolf's hide sheath just behind him being carried by Jory. But he resisted the urge, instead folding his arms over each other to resist the temptation. _

"_Tell me what occurred here now. If you speak the truth and speak it fully, than I swear as the Lord of Winterfell that the justice you meet will be merciful." He told the captives._

_The one directly in front of him spat at his boots and was punched in the gut by a nearby guard for his trouble. Jory walked closer to Ned from behind, ready to offer Ice at a moment's notice. The Bolton guard looked closely at the man as if being sure that he would make no more trouble before he moved away. The second man struggled at his bonds weakly. The punched man had not regained his breath before he started laughing_

"_What does your lordship think happened?" The spitter mocked. "We gutted them like the soft shit stained pigs they was. The pigs with cocks was almost as soft as the ones with cunts. The lil piglets thought that squealing would save them, but when they could not flap their tongues no more they quieted right down. Ah, their silence was music to my ears." He waxed rhapsodic, blue eyes seeming to glow amidst the torches that half shrouded the faces of the guardsmen in shadows around Ned._

_Ned gestured Jory closer and drew Ice from its scabbard even as his mind raced. He recalled that in life, the first man had spat at him, claimed that he would never tell no upjumped lordling cocksucker anything before he'd died of blood loss from his injuries fighting Roose's soldiers. Ned singled one of his men to remove the self-confessed murder and rapist from the pole. The decision was simple and straightforward, especially when the likes of this refuse wouldn't last a day at the wall._

"_For your crimes against the North and the Realm: I, Eddard of the House Stark, do sentence you to death." The man was pushed to his knees and a rock was hastily pushed under his neck. Ned stood near his shoulder and held the sword with both hands, the roaring wolf atop Ice's pommel seeming to judge him as he did. _

"_Do it quick then, if you think you have the stones." The man chuckled, coughing once or twice as his lungs recovered from the earlier punch. He held his neck out long so Ned would have a chance at him. Ned did not know what to take from this, why it was happening this way in his dream. As he brought Ice up, the man's head swung toward Ned and his almost glowing blue eyes seemed to burrow into Ned's very soul as he spoke with a voice as coldly venomous and filled with malice as the darkest pits of death and blood that haunted Ned's memories of war and death and destruction. _

"_You think you are master of this realm when in truth you are naught but an animal, shivering prey waiting for the true masters of this world to awaken. The cold truth of them will strip the air from your lungs; their icy wrath will shatter your illusions of safety and warmth, you pathetic things that play in the light. Even as we speak, your time is coming at an end. For soon, all the lights you huddle around like the weakened mewling curs you are shall go out. When they do, the shadows of the dark shall find you. And just as a dying mongrel cannot prevent the night from falling upon them, there is __**nothing**__ you can do to stop it." Ned brought the blade down with a shout and allowed gravity to help him remove the grinning head from the body. It landed upon the ground with a dull thud. Blood sprayed out from the cooling corpse even as the blue eyes stared back at him, a bloody and malicious smile upon its visage. Ned turned to the second man. He was just as dirty as the man he had just killed. But this one shook with fear._

"_Please don't kill me sir! I-I didn't do nothing to those people! I was just told to watch! I just followed my orders!" The second man screamed as Ned strode toward him, Ice still wet with blood._

"_Then tell me who ordered this." Ned demanded._

"_I don't know!" He was crying now._

"_How very convenient that just when Lord Stark is ready to claim your head for the crimes that you've committed that this is the first we hear of a mysterious master whose orders miraculously absolve you of guilt." Roose idly remarked from among the men._

"_I will hear what he has to say." Ned snapped. "Who gave you the orders?"_

_Ned was very confused and shaken by now. That was not at all how this had gone in reality. The man had refused to speak with him, saying only that he was already dead. Frustrated and at his wit's end, Ned had sent the man off with Roose Bolton to see if his bannerman could get any answers out of him. Roose was successful in prying a name from the man though Ned could not bear to find out how. That name had been the first time Ned heard the words Mance Rayder._

"_I don't know m'lord, I don't know! He came to me when I was drunk, he offered me good money. I took it and I did what he said. I met a band of men, guided them here. That's all, I swear it! They butchered the village! Gods help me I stood by for so long and then ran!" He was still crying pathetically. "I'm a craven and a pathetic drunk, but I swear to you I'm no murderer! Please, don't kill me! Please, please, please don't kill me!"_

_The man was wracked with sobs now, his muddy brown eyes now closed as he seemed convinced that Ned was about to execute him. And Ned was so very tempted. He wanted to be done with this whole sorry business even if it meant to kill this man and ride home. But as always, duty kept him where he stood. He knew he had to look further into this._

"_Tell me what the man who hired you looked like." He pushed, testing to see if the illusion of this man would be willing to make up something further or if he was perhaps telling the truth._

"_I don't know." He hiccupped. "It was dark when we left town. But he swore he worked for a powerful man. A lord." He looked at Ned beseechingly again. "That's all I know I swear it. Don't kill me, please!"_

_Ned considered his plea, wondering how he was meant to believe this. But seeing as this was a dream, what harm was there in going further._

"_Untie him." He ordered, mind made up. He wanted to see what his dream was trying to tell him._

_The first true frown Roose Bolton had ever expressed came to his face as he shook his head disapprovingly at Ned, as though he were a child insisting on getting his way in spite of any problems to the contrary. His men murmured in discontent, but still did what they were told. The man sagged between the two gourds. _

"_We will continue this conversation in Winterfell. Bind him to your horse Jory."_

"_Thank you m'lord! Blessings upon your merciful house m'lord!" The man sobbed. He tried to shuffle toward Eddard with his hands outstretched. It almost made Ned feel guilty that he had sent him with Roose in reality._

_Roose's cold voice came from Ned's left. _

"_Stay where you are." It commanded a tone of danger to it that Ned could never recall having heard from Roose in waking life._

_The man turned slowly from Ned and a look passed over his face. It was close to terror. He quickly ambushed one of the guards supporting him and drew the sword before charging toward Ned. As he did, Roose stepped in front of Ned's line of sight, driving a dagger that appeared in his right hand into the man's throat before he stepped to the man's left, roughly withdrawing the dagger. The resulting viscera sprayed over Ned's face and part of his tunic as he did, dousing his front in a liberal helping of blood._

_The desperate man gurgled as he fell to his knees clutching the bubbling hole in his throat. From behind his hands, only a few words emerged. "Beware…bloody…man" With a final pain filled gasp, he was gone, the light faded from his eyes in the flickering torches surrounding them._

_Ned turned slowly to this dream version of his bannerman. Roose stood by the side of the cooling body untouched by the blood with a look of almost contemptuous boredom on his face. Ned couldn't understand for the life of him what was happening in this dream. He kept his voice calm as he spoke to his men, for all who lived in the North were his no matter how they disagreed with his decision._

"_Why?" He heatedly asked Roose._

_Perhaps it was Ned's dream acting up, but he certainly had not remembered Roose Bolton's lips looking red as though he had recently spilled a blood colored wine on them as he walked closer with an empty smile. His pale eyes looked on as though he were laughing at private joke only he knew the punchline to. Ned would have found it amusing had he thought Roose capable of laughter at all._

"_My duty to the North and its people demanded it." Was all he said._

_Ned could not bear this dream any longer, especially not when he saw so many faces of agreement among those who held their torches to illuminate the clearing. He turned to Jory and spoke._

"_Be sure to inform me of any further developments Jory. If there is nothing else for me here, I have a wife and children who need me." He said. He could almost feel the gazes of contempt digging into his back. A lord leaving matters like this to dote on his family? They would be calling him Tytos Stark soon enough._

_It seemed to him the countryside passed in a blur, the environment indistinct now that his dream was bringing him back to Winterfell. He came to the doors of the great hall. He entered with a sick heart and confused mind. He absently looked down at his hand, seeing Ice still in it. It was clean. As it was, he must have cleaned it in the Godswood. This must have been after, reaching the second night of Arya's birth when he had mulled matters over in the eyes of the Old Gods and come away sure that he had made the right decision to trust Roose._

_Now it seemed all these years later that his dream was telling him this had not been a Wildling attack: that it was something planned and executed to look like one. The Free Folk had been called many a thing in the lands north of the neck, but among those descriptors 'clever' and 'subtle' had never been one anyone thought to include._

_As the sword disappeared from his hand as he walked along the empty moonlit corridors of Winterfell, he felt adrift. He felt himself a young boy who had no more idea how he was meant to rule the North than a maester expected to be a master at arms. He felt a shudder trickle down his spine. The decapitated head of the madman swam before his eyes along with the gurgling craven. They were all trying to tell him something, but were they trying to tell him the same thing? Why this memory? Why now?_

_As he came upon the nursery, he resolved to enjoy this rare chance at lucid dreaming as best he could and dwell no more in memories of hard choices or regrets he did not know. As the door creaked open, he saw his copper haired wife sitting in a rocking chair before a gently crackling hearth, their newborn daughter in her arms._

"_Maester Luwin spoke of the village." She said with sad eyes as their child fed from her breast. "I am so sorry my love."_

_Ned knelt by her side, feeling as though he had lived seven years for everyone. Sometimes he wondered how his father had coped with what must have felt to be the weight of the world on his shoulders. But as he looked at his daughter and wife together, he felt some pieces of the world fall into something resembling a proper place. He kissed his wife's forehead and looked down at their little girl. Her eyes were scrunched shut as though she were concentrating in her sleep, much like the hounds in the kennel who sometimes twitched as they dreamt of hunting hares as they slept. He smiled at the mop of brown hair atop her head, thinking of his sister who was so far away now._

"_Have we thought of a name?" He asked Cat, changing the subject to something more pleasant._

"_Arya. I wish her first name to be Arya. As for a middle name I leave it up for you to decide." Cat whispered with a small smile._

_Ned thought for a moment before he spoke the answer that his wife had alternately been amused and exasperated by._

"_Why not Lyarra, after my mother?" He suggested._

"_Arya Lyarra Stark." She grinned, looking down as their new one yawned loudly. "I love it."_

**_A:N Now this was not the planned chapter for this spot. I just felt we needed some more info from the past few years of some characters. I just want to say a huge thank you to two amazing people. One is the most amazing friend I could ask for, NewGirl08. She is always there to talk ideas with and act as my cheerleader when I get stuck or kicks my butt when I procrastinate to long. So great huge thanks to NewGirl. the second person is Mx4. If i need to ask a stupid question or bounce a new plot line off anyone Mx4 is my go to person. The Ned portion I have to admit was my idea format but i didn't write that section. And there are parts of the Asha section that aren't totally mine. Like I said my idea but not all my words. Mx4 is my hero and I have a loss of words on how to say thanks for being a kick ass person and help._**

**_So I don't know when I can post next. I hope I can get on track now that this issue is on the page!_**

**_Thanks for reading and remember to let me know what you all think._**


	10. What They Found

**A:N Hey all, I know its been to long and I don't want to keep you from the story. So lets chat at the end of the post! Enjoy.**

* * *

There was a pounding sound all around him. Gendry groaned and shoved his head under his pillow. The sound did not go away. He figured it was the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears. He shoved his head further under the covers. Gendry knew he had drank too much at the feast. His mouth was dry, his head ached and his body was sore all over. He was used to drinking, but not in the amounts he had consumed the night before. He cursed his brother and that Theon Greyjoy for suggesting that drinking competition.

"Lord Gendry?" A voice asked from near the door.

Gendry ignored the timid voice. He was asleep. If he just stayed still the idiots who were in his chamber would go away and maybe if he got some sleep he would feel better. No one else talked so he drifted off to sleep again. He was dreaming of Arya. They were dancing together and he was not an ass. They danced all night in his dream.

"I really don't want to do this." One of the young men at arms for the Baratheon household said as he walked into the room.

"You drew the short straw boy. Throw the water." A gruff voice said from the door.

"Then run like hell. He's going to be pissed when he wakes." Another man at arms advised. "I had to do this for the Lord Baratheon once. He came out of bed swinging his fists. I had a black eye for weeks."

"Do I have to do this?" The young man asked.

"Get it over with." The first man growled.

The young man took a deep breath and he lifted the bucket up to throw at the sleeping lord. He took a deep lung full of air and flung the water on the bed. Gendry roared and the boy dropped the bucket and ran out of the room as Gendry flailed and fought the soaked bed covers.

"Aaaarrrrgggggg!" Gendry snarled as he got the wet blanket from his head. He fell off the bed and tore across the room, getting his foot stuck in the forgotten bucket. He collided with the door to the room and was ready to rip the limbs off the boy who threw the water on him. Yet when he tried to open the door, it would not budge.

"I'm sorry my lord." A man called to him threw the door. "We are just following orders."

Gendry stopped his rampage on the door and thought back to last night when he had been sober. He remembered asking his men to make sure he was out of bed half an hour before sunrise so he could be in the training grounds for his spar with Arya. Gendry thumped his wet head on the door.

"Fuck. Good job men." He shouted from his side of the door. He heard a sigh of relief come from the men in the hall.

"Your welcome my lord." The three men all said. Gendry suspected they ran from his door as soon as they were thanked. He walked heavily to the washbasin and towel on the top of a trunk and dryer his hair as best he could. He managed to get the bucket off his foot and dressed for sparring.

The castle was still asleep when he left his room. As he walked to the great hall, he realized he did not know the way to the Starks practice yard. He was just about to turn back to his room and find the guardsmen he had frightened to tell him the way when he saw his opponent in the hall speaking to a young girl in servants clothing. He smiled broadly and walked over to her. His head still rang yet he walked with a eager stride to reach her before she could slip away from him again.

"Lady Arya." He said when he was sure he was in her field of vision. "How fortunate of me to come across you at this time. I was on my way to your practice yard to stretch and warm up before our spar."

"Fortunate is one way to put it." She said with a scowl. She was still angry at his humiliation during their dance.

"What would you call it then?" Gendry asked. He was waking up in stages and this verbal battle was awakening him better then a dozen buckets of ice water thrown on him.

"Dumb luck." She spat. Arya was not a morning person, but she forced her sorry body out of bed before the sun rose so she could prove to herself that there was no obstacle that could hold her back. "Follow me Baratheon, if you need someone to show you the way."

She turned on her heels and marched out of the doors of the hall. Gendry quickly followed. He watched her legs move in her men styled pants. He had to fight his will to not look over her backside and walk beside her.

"I have an inquiry to place upon you Lady." He said when they reached the courtyard outside the main door of the hall. They walked through an archway towards the stables.

"What is it?" Arya asked.

"What did your brother do to my cousin? She would not tell myself or Myrcella."

"If she didn't want to tell you I suggest you take the hint and leave her be." Arya snapped. They walked into the courtyard off the stables the Starks used for sparring.

"I could do that, but I am a protective person to those I love. She is timid and I do not want to see her hurt." He said as they stood in the middle of the yard. The sun was just showing over the horizon but the yard was still clocked in darkness. He could not see Arya's face, but he knew she was looking at him with a frustrated expression on her face.

"I think you do not give Lady Shrieen enough credit in her abilities to take care of herself. This is her battle to fight and if you interfere, you will rob her of her self-worth. Let the matter go. Now warm up. When the sun shines we will dance again. But this time it is you who will be made the fool."

Gendry stood still for a moment in amazement. The only people who spoke to him like that were his siblings. Everyone else did as he said. This girl defying him was frustratingly wonderful. He did not want it to become a habit, but it reminded him that he was just a man who could be denied.

"As you wish, my lady." He said to her.

Inside the chamber that was besides Gendry's Lord and Lady Baratheon were roused from fitful sleep from their eldest child's wake up. Robert groaned when he saw the sun had not even risen and Cersei chuckled as they heard threw the stone walls their son getting a bucket of ice cold water thrown on him.

"The boy is an idiot." Robert grumbled. "No girl is worth getting out of bed before the sun comes up."

"Now my love, we both know that is not true. You have awoken before the sun a number of times at my request." She kissed his jaw as she pulled the blankets of their bed up to her chin. She rested her head over his heart to hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat. She still had not told him of her fathers desire to make their Joff heir to the Rock.

"That was different. I had your sweet body to make it worth my while." Robert laughed. "He is just going to be fighting the girl."

The two lay together for a moment after that, lost in their thoughts. Robert had been plagued with dreams of White Walkers bent on taking his family away from him. He had fought the wraiths with everything he had, yet they still took his beloved away from him and he was always inches from her out stretched hand before she would scream and he would wake. He pulled her closer to him, to make sure to himself she was warm and real beside him.

"Robert my father came to me before the feast with an offer." She said slowly.

"What did the man want?" Robert disliked his father in law. He often told his wife the only good deal Tywin had ever made was when he gave his daughter to him. "I hope it was not another offer to increase our trade with him for lower prices. His lands are just as capable of producing as our own."

"No, it wasn't about goods. It was about Joff." She said. "Tywin want's to make our son his heir and disinherit my brothers. I told him no but he argued that I bring this matter to you."

Robert was shocked into silence. His first instinct was to bellow that his son would not become a pawn Tywin could play to get his heir to tow the line. Then he considered everything that would go into having his son sit as Lord of Casterly Rock. His desire to provide for his children was strong, but he saw what this barging would entail. Joff would go to live with the old man. His place was not is the east but in the west. One day he would go on to be the caretaker of Dragonstone. He would be his brothers right hand.

"I shall inform your father that we decline the offer." Robert finally said.

His wife kissed him hard and they fell into a dance they had done for twenty years now. Their bodies joined and they came together in a way that still made Robert marvel. In his younger years he never thought he would be content to just one woman. Yet here he was, content to bury himself deep into one woman. When they were finished the two lay together.

"No matter what happens," Robert said after he regained his breath, "our family will stay together."

Cersei kissed him and was comforted by his words. Together they would stay together.

Further in the castle of Winterfell the King was awake and sat with hunched shoulders. When Lyanna had come to his shared chamber with Elia in the pre-dawn light the first of his wives had been engaged.

"I don't care what pressing matter you think you had when you came in here. It is not your time and you should have waited until the morning!" Elia seethed at Lyanna.

"I've been trying to tell you, but you will not let me get a word in edge wise." Lyanna finally let her temper flair. Over the years her headstrong nature had been tempered and she kept her head more often then not.

"If you could tell us something that was sensible I would not be upset." Elia shouted as she paced. "Yet you come to us with a strange rumor of Others! Of all the things you could have come here with you pick Others. Being here is making your brain soft."

Lyanna wanted to scream her frustration. To march to her brother, collect the arm that was proof and then thrust the thing under Elia's nose. But she held herself. She did not want to leave this room. She felt that something was going to happen with in this chamber. Conversations with the Dowager Queen had made her pause and think. Rhaella had said to wait for Rhaegar to make a move in the fide between herself and Elia. She kept her calm and spoke in a normal tone of voice.

"Elia. Please listen to me. I have important news I must speak. The Others are coming. I know you think it is a story I told to the children, but it is the truth. My brother Ben has come here with proof. If you would stop shouting I can explain it all to you if you listen." Lyanna spoke, raising her hands in a manner that showed she had no malice in her words.

"I do not believe." Elia started another tirade.

At this Rhaegar finally spoke. His voice cut across the woman like a whip.

"Enough." Rhaegar looked at his first wife with fire burning in his eyes. He was fed up with Elias constant attempt to keep him to herself. He was sick of this feud. He was going to settle this matter for the last time.

"Rhaegar this is my time." She started.

"It is not only your time! When matters of importance arise, it does not matter whose time it is. I am King and I will hear this. I do not care that it is Lyanna who comes to us with this news. She herself has said when she came that she just now determined that the evidence was genuine and she came here with haste. Now shut your complaining and sit with me to hear of this development, as befitting your status as a Queen." Rhaegar said to his wife. Elia looked at her husband with shock but sat in the chair next to the cold fire.

Lyanna stood in a shocked silence for a few moments. Never before had her husband spoken to either wife in such a brisk manner. He had always placated to their wills. He had never silenced one in such a way before. This made her pleased in some ways and weary in others. She put the thought aside and spoke. She told her fellow queen and King of the arm her brother had brought from the wall. She told them of the tales of the Others, of the danger they possessed and the history lesson of the last time the Others had appeared in the word.

"Benjen has the proof with him. Once he is rested I will show it to you." Lyanna concluded.

Rhaegar sat nodding his head. He was unsure to believe Lyanna, but he always gave her the benefit of the doubt. He told her as much.

"We shall see this proof then meet with both your brothers. In this matter I trust them to know lore of this matter more then I." He stood and walked over to her. He smiled down at her. "You made the right choice in coming this morning to me with this news." He placed his hand on her cheek.

She pressed her face into his hand. She loved him. Despite all the hardships they had endured she loved him as much now as she did when they had gotten to know each other twenty years ago. To her Rhaegar was not just a king, but a man. One who had given everything to keep her safe. She never forgot the sacrifice he made. She had tried to be there for him any way he needed her to be. Looking at the concern on his face made her love him even more. Their moment was ruined by the sound of Elia clearing her throat behind them.

"As convincing as you might sound I still have my reservations. Now Lyanna could you depart for your chambers. I would like to dress for the day and I have a pressing matter I myself must discuss with Rhaegar." Eila said coldly.

Lyanna just blinked at the other woman then nodded her head. Rhaegar opened his mouth, undoubtedly to tell her to stay. She kissed his palm as he removed his hand from her cheek. She told him with her eyes that it was all right. She walked out of the room. She stood in the hallway with her back to the door. For the life of her, she wished her life were different. She would not trade her family for the world, but she would alter things if she could. A door down from her opened and Rhaella looked out from her door.

"My dear what are you doing outside that door? Thinking of provoking a sleeping snake?" Rhaella laughed at her own joke.

"No. I already did that." Lyanna said as she walked away from the door.

"Then why don't you come inside my chambers. I believe if I ring for tea someone will bring us some." She said.

Lyanna entered her mother in laws rooms and smiled.

"Benjen and I used to play in this wing of Winterfell when we were children. It was in disrepair back then. My brother restored it beautifully." Lyanna said as she sat in a chair by the fire.

"I told Rhaegar when he first came to me with the scheme you and Elia crafted years ago that you two fitted together. The three of you were all well suited." Rhaella said with a weary sigh.

"That was years ago Rhaella. Times change. People change. Elia changed, I changed. The only one who hasn't in this relationship is Rhaegar. We've had this conversation before. I try to be what this relationship needs me to be, I always have. I'm so tired of trying to hold this family together." She said sighing.

"I don't mean to be crass my dear but that is a lie, a god damned lie." Rhaella said with no change in her voice or smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Lyanna stuttered.

"You have done everything Rhaegar has asked, everything the children needed, but when it came to the woman you once believed to be your sister you have not done a single thing but hide from her. You are Queen Lyanna, of house Stark! You cowered back from a woman who in your younger days you would have told what to do. Now you let your family become ripped apart. But it doesn't stop there. Oh no. Now many factions of the kingdom are against you. All because you and my son did not stand up to Elia and her imbecile demands at the very start." Rhaella said as she stood beside the back of a lounge chair in her sitting room.

"Rhaella that is not what happened." Lyanna said in outrage. "You have been there, you saw!"

"Lyanna my sweetheart. I love you, you are one of my children now. I am glad you are in my life and the life of my son. But even you cannot deny that you came to us as a wild untamed thing and you let the people you love most sap your strength away. I had hoped that being here, in Winterfell, would remind you that you have something strong in you. And you did make a nice display last night at the feast. Now you have to work on being more, showing the people you are their Queen and the war they fought over you, on both sides, was for a good cause." Rhaella smiled at her and walked to embrace her.

Lyanna let the words sink in as the older woman hugged her. Since her mothers death at a young age and much of what many would consider her own childhood years having been spent with Rhaella Lyanna now saw Rhaella as her mother. When she was a new mother and a newly made Queen she had looked to Rhaella for advice. She had followed Rhaella's directions. Now she realized she should have remained herself. Not let things change her to much. If she had not been altered by the pressures of life in King's Landing she could have reasoned with Elia. Showed her their old friendship was still possible before things had gotten to out of hand.

"I know my words are not what you wished to hear, but the time has come that I speak words that may seem cruel." Rhaella said looking her in the eyes. "It will be for the best if you stop doing things the easy way. Take this hard path and it will be worth it in the end."

Lyanna gave a small laugh.

"Elia said those words to me when she asked me to wed your son along side her. She knew the seven kingdoms would not be in favor of this, but said that it would be an event that would one day make the kingdom strong. I went along with it all because she made it all sound so possible. I was just a stupid girl then. But I am not a stupid girl anymore." She smiled and stood to her full height. "Thank you for reminding me. I must leave you now. All the young ones are to tussle soon. I best go and dress."

When Lyanna left Rhaella sat down and rubbed her temples. She was not so old as to think she knew what was best for the realm. But since she had watched her son be burned and was forced to save everyone in King's Landing by putting a sword in her brothers heart her life had forever changed. She had tried to sit back and let her son rule, and for the most part he did a proficient job of it. Yet he let his personal life consume him, like he once let some lines in a moldy old book.

"Rhaegar my son. I failed you. If only we had waited this could have been avoided." She said to her empty room. She dressed for the day and put the thoughts from her mind. She was going to watch the young ones pretend to be warriors.

Edmund had heard that the children would be gathering to show off their skills of combat. He thought this would be the opportunity to speak Cat about Lysa and the steps they could take to get Robin away from her deranged mind. He woke before first light and dressed. He walked out of his room and reached his sisters bed chamber. He paused before the door, unsure what to do. Should he knock, go find a servant to take a message into his sisters rooms? He just was unsure.

His hand was poised to knock when the door swung opened and his sister stood in the doorway. Her face looked shocked to see him outside her chamber before the sun rose. She placed her finger to her lips and walked away from the room. Edmure knew he was supposed to follow so he did. They walked to a workroom of sorts and his sister sat herself down on a couch.

"Sorry to drag you here Ed. This workroom is the only place I find comfort. Ned said it is all in my mind, but it still works to sooth the babe."

"I wouldn't care if we talked in the catacombs as long as we were private. Cat we must go before the King and have Robin removed from Lysa. I think she killed Jon. Cat our sister is insane."

"You have no proof that she killed her husband. If, and only if we have proof of this can we go before the King." Catelyn said evenly. Her child kicked viscous at her ribs and she shifted in her seat.

"We have no proof of that, only whispers. But of her madness we have proof. Both from the mouth of the men of the Vale, Robin and our uncle. As well as her actions of the feast." Edmure was referring to Lysa's outburst at the girl Shrieen Baratheon.

"A mothers actions can often seem like madness. One display is not proof." Cat said evenly.

"The Baratheon girl is not the only one Lysa let fly her harsh tongue upon last night. She also unleashed her madness on Margaery Tyrell. Both the girl and Robin can speak of this." Edmure said hotly.

Catelyn was stunned at this news. She had seen her nephew depart the feast hall. He had looked pale and tired from the heat of the hall. She had heard that the boy had the shaking sickness, Bran and Edmure had told her this. She had not thought to send anyone with the child when he left the hall. This news was intriguing.

"Tell me how this happened." Catelyn demanded.

Edmure told her the tale the two young people had relayed to him. As he spoke he watched his sisters face darken. Once he was finished telling his story the room was silent. He watched Cat form her opinion. He could almost tell her the answer she would say. Yet he waited until she was ready to speak.

"This is troubling news. Yet I still do not think it warrants going to the king. We will continue watching her. She is our sister and I do not feel right throwing her to the King. Family comes first in our words. We do not give our family over to the dragon."

"Catelyn the other words are Duty and Honor. If we allow Lysa to continue she will bring dishonor upon us all and we will not be doing our duty to the realm if we let Robin be in her clutches. We must put an end to this." Edmure said with passion.

"If you go forward with this I cannot at this point stand behind you. We need more proof Edmure." She waved her hand in the air and cut off any argument he would raise. "Go now. People are raising and the young ones will be in the yard. It will be expected of you to be there. Leave me to contemplate all you have said. I will bring these matters to Ned. Tomorrow we can speak again over this matter. Let me rest. This child is strong, and I grow weary already. I need my strength for the days to come. After the dual the rest of us have business to discuss."

Edmure left his sister and walked to the great hall. He stood for a moment trying to decide what to do when two men entered the hall from the opposite end. Despite the distance between himself and the two men he knew who they were. Willas Tyrell and Oberyn Martell spoke to one another as they walked to the door lead g out of the hall. Edmure thought it strange that the two would be together. After all Oberyn has crippled the other man. Edmure followed slowly. They could only be heading to one place. The precious yard where the others would be gathered to watch his niece square off against the Baratheon boy.

"My favor is for the girl." Oberyn said. "She reminds me of my daughters. Woman are better warriors then men at times."

"But Gendry Baratheon is a strong man. He will be able to over power her. He is skilled. I have seen him fighting with the men on the journey here. He is no simpleton when it comes to combat. His uncle is one of the best swordsman in the realm." Willas replied.

"Better then your brothers?"

"Jamie Lannister has years of knowledge on my brothers. He has even used his skills against real fore, not just in tournaments." Willas said.

"Jamie is skilled. But I am better." Oberyn boasted.

"Care to test that while we are here?"

"No. I have decided not to engage in sport. I told the youngest one, Rickon, I wools show him more of Dornish fighting skills and I will. But go against Jamie Lannister? No. If anyone here should go against him in a play with swords I would have his former Brothers do so. I think they still have unsettled business with him. Let Arthur Dayne fight him. That would make a better show."

Edmure cleared his throat when they had reached the stables and the two in front of him turned to see him walking right behind them.

"Lord Edmure. Have you come to watch your niece this morning?" Willas asked. "We were trying to decide who to place out bets on. Care to weigh in on the matter?"

Edmure smiled. He was finding it easy to be around people who did not fawn over him, the way the people of the Riverlanks usually did. He suspected all the high nobles were reveling they were with others if their rank who they could be themselves with, to some extent. No one was higher then them but the king. But they were all used to being below the king, yet always above those around them. Now, with each other they could be just themselves.

"I favor family ties in this one." He replied as the three walked closer to the yard.

"I should have known you would side with family in this. It makes me want to change sides just to spite you." Oberyn said.

"We agreed last night we wouldn't do that. You've put in for Arya Stark. The purse of good was wagered. No changing now." Willas said with a smile.

"Now much did you bet?" Edmure asked. They were at the yard now and quite a few were gathered to watch.

"If he loses I get his stallion and he has to sit next to my grandmother at the next feast and has to make her smile. If I lose he gets 200 gold dragons."

"And you come to Dorne for a month." Oberyn said smiling. "One has not lived until one comes to Dorne."

"How about I add 200 extra dragons to Arya winning. I'll throw in a visit to Riverrun and all the wine you can drink." Edmure said with a smile.

"I think we can accept this." Willas accepted. "Either way it is a win for me."

"Will you come to Dorne, Lord Edmure?" Oberyn asked.

"I will. If the offer stands. You get your 200 gold from Lord Willas and I keep mine and we visit each other. I call that an even deal." Edmure smiled.

"Accepted." The three stood and looked around at the others gathered around.

Sansa stood beside her sister as she bent over and touched her palms to the ground. She was excited for this spar. Sansa spoke to Arya as she stretched.

"Don't forget he is male and bigger then you."

"Sansa most males are bigger them me." Arya replied. She was trying to clear her mind, but was unable to with her sister jabbering on in her ear. She rose from her stretch and started rotating her shoulders.

"From what I can see he will favor heavy swings." Bran said, adding his opinion. "You will have to be quick. Never stay in one place to long. Don't go directly against him."

Arya dropped to a crouch and sank completely to the ground. She spread her legs and crawled her fingers out as far as she could. This stretched her spine as well as her legs. She moved on to trying to lay her body flat on one leg while her hands were wrapped around her feet.

"All you need to win are three strikes." Rickon popped up. "Like Sansa said he's big. He won't have your speed. I know how you move. I do not think he is as fast as I am. And I bet he uses a heavy sword. Tire him out, them move in fast for the win."

Arya pulled her legs together and tried to block it all out. She moved back to the balls of her feet and started to stretch her shoulders and neck again. She closed her eyes. She tried to see what she would do.

"Don't try to tire him. Just get the three hits in right away." Robb said as he watched Gendry. "I got him drunk last night so he won't be feeling too good this morning. He probably has a roaring headache. Just be loud and you will win."

"Robb!" Sansa said shocked. "You got him drunk last night so Arya would win a dual? That was your plan?"

"A warrior protects his family. I did it for Arya. His uncle is Jamie Lannister and his father is Robert Baratheon. He probably knows a few tricks Arya does not. That was my way to help Arya out without getting in the fight myself."

"I don't think you need to worry." Jon said from behind the circle of Starks. The others turned to smile at their cousin. His siblings were with him. Aegon looked a little pale in the half-light of dawn. Rhaenys looked regal in a velvet green dress. Robb blinked twice and stood taller. He was still in the clothing he had worn at the feast and his face had the lines of the wood table still on his face from sleeping on it all night.

"Jon I think you are right. Lady Arya will do just fine on her own. Don't you think Ser Arthur?" Dany asked with a smile.

The Kingsguard stood behind his charges and looked around the ground. Many had come to watch the fight. He looked over to the boy who was stretching himself and saw his family were giving him hints. He winced at loud noises, he moved slowly and he was sweating already. He saw his uncle talking to him. Jamie was once Arthur's brother, so he knew some of the tricks the man would tell his nephew. He smiled and looked down at the girl.

"I would listen to your family. They have assessed the situation well. But never take things for granted. You might find he was putting on an act to get you to think he will be slow this day. What style do you prefer?" He asked Arya.

Arya stood a little in awe of the man addressing her. She had heard stories of the great knight since she was a small child. They had been some of her favorite stories. To have him giving her pointers was a dream of her.

"Water Dancing. I prefer Water Dancing. But I am not ignorant to other styles." Arya said softly. She heard Rickon snicker and whisper to Bran. He was hushed by Sansa.

"Water Dancing suits you. Now remember to watch him move for the first few moments. Look for his vulnerable places. I know you are already aware of these things, but it is always good to be reminded. Do not wear yourself out in your effort to tire him. I'm going to tell you what I always tell Prince Aegon, use your brains more in this fight. They are your best weapon." He smiled down at Arya. "I've heard whispers coming South of the Lady of the North with her sharp blade. You could be a legend someday if you continue to hone your skills."

"She and Bran used to argue about her becoming a Kingsguard when we were small. Bran said a woman could not be, Bran would be the Kingsguard, Arya would be a Lady. She gave him a black eye." Rickon said to Jon with a laugh.

"Is that why Bran is now set on being a Maester?" Jon asked.

"He wants both knighthood and the chain. He knows he could be knighted now, but wants to become a maester first. Don't let his bookish ways fool you. He is as blood crazy as the rest of us wild Northerners." Rickon smirked and Jon returned the smile.

The sun entered the yard to signal the fight would start. Arya took a deep breath and reached for her sword. It was not her normal sword. She kept a number of the thin Bravosie swords in her workroom on a rack. This one had dull edges, so not to inflict to much damage on her opponent. Her mother had suggested this one when she fought Gendry.

"You do not want to maim the man, just win." Her mother had told her. With those words in mind she decided to use her right hand for the fight, not her left. She was left handed, but the did not want to maim him. She smiled at the thought of evening things up between them. This fight wouldn't end quickly, it would take long enough to teach the man a lesson.

She made her way to the center of the ring. Arya watched her opponent walk to her. He carried a dull blade as well. It was not a long sword. He had chosen a bastard blade. Arya found it odd. She would ask him while they circled each other in the moments they measured one another why that sword.

"I want a nice, clean fight." Jory said. He would be the one calling out the strikes. "No blood, just strikes. If there is blood the fight will be called off. No unnecessary injuries. If there is no winner after an hour the match will be a draw. Stand and face your opponent, bow, and let the dual begin." He moved out of the circle.

Gendry bowed to her and she returned the movement. He was smiling as he looked at her. She stood to the side, making less of her body available. He held his sword in both hands, waiting for her to make the first move.

"So this is how you wish to start? Me making the first mover?" She asked. She stepped to the side, forcing him to move with her.

"I have learned my lesson last night. You must lead. This is your dance my lady." He said. Arya could not tell if he was making fun of her or not. She calmed the hot retort that was on the tip of her tongue. She swung her sword lazily in the air by his head. He moved back. He swung his sword at her and she blocked it smoothly. They circled again.

Arya was still smiling when he pressed the opening she had left. She blocked him. The clanking of their blades rang. He was strong, Arya gave him that, faster then she first thought too. She spun and danced around him, never where he had expected. She was playing with him and they both knew it.

"Is this how you win my lady? Not with skills but with tricks?" He asked.

"You said for me to dance my stupid lord, so I am dancing for you." She spun away and swiped at his legs. He jumped over the thin blade.

"I bow to your skills. Now I grow tired of the play." He engaged with a rapid succession of movements with his sword. His blade kissed hers and the shock of each impact sent tingle down her arm. She threw herself onto the air and vaulted over him to land behind him. She swatted his backside with her sword and they were called back to starting positions.

"That was nicely done Lady Arya. I thought I had you."

"You can't have me Lord Gendry. I am as swift as a wolf."

"Isn't it as swift as a stag?"

Arya attacked first, backing him up with the speed of her attack. He kept his composure and held her back. He smirked at how his words unsettled her. He knew some of sayings the Water Dancers used to calm their minds. Swift as a deer was one. Twisting her words was a way to rile her up.

"Tell me lord, why do you use a bastard blade? I thought you'd favor a great sword." She pulled back and they circled again, their blades meeting in less frequent strikes as they talked.

"I knew you would have a one handed sword today, so I decided to use this one to try and match your skill."

"You could never match my skill."

She looked at him and her thrusts became frantic again with her anger. It was now Gendry's time to dance. He spun, blocked and countered every attach she made. He used her own body against her and spun her around to deliver a pat with the flat of his sword on her buttock.

They were called to the center to begin again. Arya's cheeks were tinted pink. She glared at him. He smiled at her and she wasted no time to puch the attack on him. Before anyone could see she snaked her sword under his guard and pointed her blade at his neck.

"Two to one in favor of Arya. Back to the center." Jory called. He smiled at the speed his lady had gotten the last score from. "The time is almost up. Hurry this along" He whispered to Arya as he stepped back from the circle.

Arya shook her arms and waited for Gendry to take the first move. He mirrored her stance this time and held his sword in one hand like she was. He swung at her. They met and he twisted to bring them together chest to chest.

"I'm going to even the score now."

"No you aren't'."

"Yes I am." He kissed her and she pushed him away. She back peddled and he took her moment of confusion to touch the flat of his blade on her arm.

"Foul!" Rickon shouted.

"No foul. It was a clean hit." Joffrey retorted.

Gendry smiled and Arya glared at him.

After a moment Jory made his ruling.

"The last hit stands. Point. But if the boy tries that again he will be facing me and my blade will not be dull."

Gendry did not smile as he took his position for the final point. Arya switched her sword to her left hand. She was going to end this. She attacked with a calm she did not feel. She let her mind go from anger at his kiss to the bliss of being freed to use her skill. She hacked and twisted, she spun and flipped her body around him. Gendry had given her a weapon to use against him. Her very body. He was having trouble following her but he kept blocking her attacks.

"You will pay for that kiss Baratheon."

"It was worth it. Why did you change sword hands?" He blocked her swing at his head.

"I'm left handed."

She rolled to the ground and came up behind him. He jumped as she tried to hit his legs. He spun to see her on her feet already.

"You are fast."

"I should hope so." She jabbed at his hand with the point of her sword. He blocked and spun away. She taunted him again, making her tunic press against her body, showing the curves to her chest. His eyes were drawn there against their will. She tried to strike his lets again but he evaded her. They moved together, neither getting the advantage. Time was drawing to an end, but neither paid attention to the seconds being called down. The two fighters were lost in their battle.

"Time!" Jory yelled out, but his voice was lost to the clashing of steel agonist steel. They fought on for another ten minutes. Gendry was starting to tire and Arya saw this. He was not as fast as he had been but Ser Arthur's advise flashed in her ears. She sped up her attacks and she pressed him to the wall. He used to get her to come up to him. He wanted her close. He would not loose, but maybe he could make it a draw. She slid her sword under his guard and was advancing with the point at his heart while his blade was reaching for her side. They made contact with each other at the same moment away.

"Blades down you dumb asses!" Jory roared.

They dropped their swords and looked at each other.

"Time was called. Those last points are void." Jory said with anger in his voice.

"Time was not called." Arya insisted.

"It was. This is a draw."

"No. I got the last point." Arya insisted.

"I had you while your blade was coming for my heart." Gendry retorted.

"I remember a foul being called on you. Because of that I should win."

"I was given the point. We were tied when time was called."

They glared at one another. Neither wanted to be the loser of the match. A draw was acceptable to a loss. Arya did not want this to be a draw. She was angry and at times her anger got the better of her. She picked her sword up and holding the hilt with the blade pointing away from Gendry she hit him in the stomach with all her might.

Gendry doubled over and regained his breath but his brother, who was close to them took hold of her arm.

"That was a cheap shot. If you were a man I would return the favor." Joffery yelled.

"Get your hands off my sister." Bran said. He was closest to Arya. The menace in his eyes was frightening.

"She hit my brother while he was unarmed. This is not something that can be ignored." Myrcella spoke up.

"He took advantage of her when they fought. Using a dirty trick to get a point." Rickon said as he skidded to a stop in the circle of the others. Joffrey still held Arya's arm.

"And she was using tricks of her own while they fought. Don't think we couldn't tell she was moving her body differently after that kiss." Shrieen put in.

"A good fighter used every weapon at their disposal. She would have been a fool to have not done so." Robb said.

The Stark and Baratheon all glared at one another as they stood in an angry knot. Many of the others tried to break them apart and a shoving match broke out. Names were called, bodies pushed. Minor brises blossomed as someone's elbow connected with soft bodies. Sansa howled in shocked pain as she clumsily threw a punch which landed on Joffrey's back.

"Enough!" Aegon yelled out in his Prince voice. The squabbling stopped. They all looked to the prince. He stood on a barrel and glared at the rabble at his feet. "The dual is done. There will be no more fighting. The match ended on a draw. This is done now."

The Starks and Baratheon's separated, yet stayed in the yard looking at the prince.

"This is not a time for fighting, but a time to build friendships. I demand that the two who started this fight apologize to one another. In my opinion, they both acted foolishly. Their actions made the rest of you lose your tempers." He scowled at Arya and Gendry on then. They both blushed with shame at his words.

"Sorry Lady Arya."

"I'm sorry as well Lord Gendry."

"Now that the apologies are completed my brother has mentioned that our hosts have organized a hunt on their woods. It is time for those who wish to go to change and depart. Breakfast will be served now, after the meal the hunt begins. Take this time to calm down before we are in each other's company." Aegon jumped from the barrel and walked out of the yard with his brother and sister behind them.

"Well that went differently then I expected." Rhaenys said as they entered the great hall.

"I knew neither would win the match. Those two could not beat each other. Gendry would not loose to a woman and Arya's pride would not allow the slight he gave her not be avenged. The only outcome would have been a draw." Jon said as they sat and allowed servants to bring them breakfast. The others trickled into the hall.

The great tables were gone and long tables were placed around the room. There was no seating arrangements for breakfast because most of the heads of the families were not present so their children sat where they wanted.

"I think it was a beautiful fight. They moved so fast. I hardly could follow them." Dany said as she buttered toast.

"Well Arya is a Water Dancer." Jon said to his aunt.

"I wonder why and how she learned that style. It is not something common in the realm." Rhaenys commented.

"It is a question I want to know the answer to as well." Jon said.

"Maybe you can find the answer out while we are on the hunt." Aegon said as he fell on his eggs.

"You think she will join the hunt?" Dany asked.

"I am sure she will." Jon said. "She is supposed to be one of the guides for those who just want to ride, not hunt."

"If that is an option I will be joining the party. I must change. Rhae are you going to come?"

"No. I am going to stay. The castle and grounds are large enough for me to explore." Rhaenys answered.

Dany left the hall and departed to change. The watchers of the fight entered and many told those who had not been in the precious yard what had happened. Theon sat watching the others in a spot by the fire. He had been late making his way to the fight. He had seen the kiss that Gendry had given to Arya. He had laughed at the ploy. Now he ate waiting to approach Sansa and start his courtship of her. He wanted to go on the hunt, but only of the lady was going.

"I just never expected things to get so out of hand." Sansa said to her sister. "I am got t to have a brushed hand for weeks. My sewing hand no less!"

"You did not have to punch Joffrey in the back in the confusion." Arya said with a smile.

"Well no one was doing anything to get that boy to release you. It was my duty to try." Sansa said crisply.

"Sansa if I wanted to be free of him I could have done so."

"Then my bruised hand is for nothing?" Sansa asked angrily.

"No. Your effort is appreciated. You are the only one who tried to free me. Next time you attempt to punch someone do not hit them on a shoulder blade. Maybe ask Jory to teach you one on one combat?" Arya said.

Sansa made a sound as she sat at a table. She looked at Theon and smiled. He took this for a cue to walk over to their table.

"Sorry to interrupt and for overhearing but if you would like to learn hand combat I would like to offer my services." He said smoothly. "At least while I am in Winterfell."

"Thank you Lord Theon. But I am not sure that is proper." Sansa looked at Arya who was avoiding her gaze. Sansa blushed as she looked back at Theon.

"Just between us I could show you how to lay a man flat on his back with one hit, even made by a hand as delicate as yours my Lady." Theon smiled at her and lifted her injured hand. "I can tell you didn't use the proper portion of your fist in the blow. If you had just rolled the wrist slightly it would have taken the shock of the impact and you would have had less pain."

He rubbed his thumb across her colored knuckles. Sansa winced but did not pull her hand back. The coolness of his hand made her pain not so sharp. She would have let him hold her hand for longer if her brothers had not joined them then.

"Greyjoy!" Robb said with a shout seeing Theon. "Sit with us. I did not see you in the yard during the duel. Let me tell you of it before the hunt. You are going with us?"

"I was going to, but there was another matter that came up. I was going to show your sister how the Iron Born throw a punch. It seems the Lady needs to learn how." Theon replied.

"Sansa was going to ride with us. Take the ladies on a slower ride. Are you not going to anymore?" Robb asked his sister.

"I still plan on going. I was just about to tell Lord Theon this when you came over."

"I would like to be taught how the Iron Born fight. I've heard you all fight dirty and use tricks." Rickon said as he too sat at the table.

"We don't fight dirty." Theon said. "It is not our fault the lot if you are soft green men." His tone was friendly so none took offences to him calling them soft.

"Ride with us and we can discuss this more." Robb said as he ate. "The prince was right. This time is about making friends. I for one think the Iron Islands have been apart from the rest of us for too long."

They ate and then when they had finished the group walked out into the courtyard to the horsed gathered there. Arya stood back and waited for her family to pass. She wanted to find Jon and get his take on the dual. She saw him speaking to Gendry. Arya scowled. She had wanted to talk with Jon alone. She slowly approached and fixed a smile on her face she had seen Sansa use when she was dealing with something she would rather not do.

"Cousin. I wanted to know if you would ride with me and not participate in the hunt. And Gendry, the offer stands for you as well. As a way to show there are no hard feelings between us."

The two looked at her with smiles on their faces. She gave a thanks to the Old Gods that she had done the right thing with her offer. Jon reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was thanking her for her tact.

"I would love to just ride in the woods with you Arya." Jon said.

"I accept the offer as well. I hunt enough in my own lands. Thank you Arya." Gendry smiled at her and it changed his face. It made him look younger then his face he usually wore.

"Come." She beckoned them and led the way to their mounts. They swung into the saddles and waited for the rest of the parties to join them.

Arya was pleased to see many of the younger people of the visitors chose to join them. She saw Arianne astride her horse smiling at Margaery. Unlike her jovial looks last night Margaery looked solemn this morning. She had slept fitfully the night before. Her conversation with young Robert Arryn had left her in deep thought of what her grandmother had told her the objective of this trip was. They were there to find matches for herself and Willas. Her grandmother had her eyes on the prince foe her precious rose. Margaery had thought being the future queen would make her happy, now she wanted what the boy wanted, love.

"What has wilted you this morning?" Arianne asked. She was concerned for her new friend.

"It is nothing." Margaery lied.

"I know a falsehood when one is spoken. What is the problem, truth this time. I am worried for you. You look as if you have not slept." Arianne was a person who reserved her feelings for her people and family. Other people had to earn her compassion. Yet she had sensed in the Tyrell girl a kindred heart in her.

"I spoke to a boy last night about love. He had a passion and conviction for his lady that put me to shame. It has made me think over the goals I have been set to achieve." Margaery confided.

Arianne looked over to the girl. She had wrestled with this before. In her teenage years she herself had thought she had an attachment to a boy who lived in the castle. He was a bastard of a nobleman. She and her lover had spent three months loving one another. When she was fifteen she had gone to her father to ask if she and the boy could wed. Her father had denied her request. She had been broken hearted when he said no, yet she understood his reasoning. Her aunt was Queen, there was a burden on her family they had never been forced to abide by. So she had the boy sent from the palace and she hardened her heart to love.

"We are not allowed love." Arianne said not to be cruel, but to be helpful. "In Dorne we once had the freedom to be with whoever we wanted. But now because of our close ties to the throne we have to play politics. If not for my devotion to the family I was borne from I would be married to a beautiful man, the mother of four children now." She confessed to her friend. She had never said these words to anyone before. Not her brothers, not her beloved cousins.

Margaery looked at her companion in awe. She had never expected to hear such a confession from her. She reached out her hand and placed it on the woman arm beside her. They looked at one another communicating heart break and friendship over the hardships women of their stations had to endure.

"I have a confession." Margaery said. "Last evening I thought you were using me to plot against the competition. I was resolved to sever our friendship. Now I see you are like me. A relationship has been forged between us and it will be strong for years to come."

Arianne smiled at her and would have kissed the girl if they had not been astride their mounts. Instead she squeezed the hand on her arm and smiled brightly.

"From now let us forget what we have been sent to do and enjoy ourselves. I think we shall not venture to the Northern realm for many years."

"I agree. Let us soak up the wildness of this country and let it make us wild." Margaery smiled.

"Since we are all gathered," Robb's voiced boomed out over the assembly, "we can ride out of the gates."

Their rather large group left the courtyard of the castle and they clattered out into the road that lead into the woods. There was much talking, laughing and even friendly arguing from everyone gathered. The words from their prince still rang in their ears about the gathering being about making friendships and all present tried to do so. Myrcella watched everyone smiling and enjoyed the woods around her.

"Lady could I ride beside you?"

Myrcella stiffened. The prince was looking at her with a soft smile on his lips and she returned it hesitantly. She had wanted to ride alone for a time longer, but she nodded.

"Yes Prince Aegon. I would enjoy the company." She replied.

"I wanted to ask now if you would dance with me at the feast this evening." He smiled at her again and she looked ahead of them to where Margaery was riding.

"I would your grace, were it mot for the fear of another accident happening." She replied smoothly.

"Have no fear of that my lady. I have already decided to have Ser Barrister by your side glowering at all who come to near you to prevent such a mishap from occurring again. Look, he is already doing the job." The prince pointed behind them at the older man on his horse. Myrcella gave a small chuckle and blushed.

"I would think that the members of the Kingsguard should be protecting their real charges, not silly girls. I am sure my brothers can watch over me." She looked back at the knight and he winked at her causing her to laugh.

"A sound more beautiful then the songs of the birds. I pray sweet lady make that heavenly sound again or I will surly die from the chill." Aegon said to her with such feeling she could not help herself and laughed again. "I would give my life to hear your laugh everyday for the rest of my days."

"I would laugh for you more your grace if you wish, but I do not think your life should be the cost. How about just the privilege to ride beside you until the party divides." She smiled at him.

"Laughs only during the ride? What about the other part of my request? I was very serious. Your laugh on my life for the rest of my days." Aegon said solemnly.

Myrcella opened her mouth to answer him with a ridicules request when the riders in front of them started to pull their mounts to a halt. They had come to a fork in the road. This was where their party would break into two. Those who wanted to hunt going one way, those who wanted to ride going the other.

"I fear this is where we part your grace." Myrcella said with as bright of a smile as she could muster. She had enjoyed the conversation she and the prince were having. She found once she got over the fact he was the prince she could talk with him as if he were a friend.

"Yes. Oh how I wish I could ride peacefully in the woods with you, my lady. But I am for the hunt. It is a sport I enjoy greatly. It is only now I am having second thoughts on my decision." He frowned as he watched as more of their group splintered away from the main road.

"My father is a great hunter. I have rode with him many times. Maybe I can change my mind. I could come with your party in the hunt." Myrcella said, thinking aloud. She had a habit of doing so. Gendry always told her he never had to ask what she was thinking about because she always said what she was thinking before she had formed her opinions.

Aegon's face blossomed into a radiant smile as he reached out his hand and made to touch her face. It hung between them for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"You would do this? So we can continue to speak with each other and you will laugh for my pleasure?" He raised his brow in question.

"Yes your grace. I can do this for you." She answered.

"Wonderful. Come we must ride to the rest of our hunting party." The two rode to the fork in the road with their shadow Ser Barrister behind them. Myrcella sat tall in her saddle as she rode to the group. Most of the men looked at her with surprise on their faces, her brother among them. Joffrey rode to her side shaking his head.

"No. You are not allowed to come with us."

The prince glared at him, but the two Baratheon siblings were looking at one another and did not see their princes glare.

"And why not? I am just as good of a hunter as you." Myrcella looked at him, her head held high, as their mother was fond of doing when she was denied something.

"Because I wanted to be the one to bring the kill down. Every time you come with us, none of us has a chance. You charm the animal we hunt I to just laying down at your feet and they let you have their life. Where is the sport in that? Or the fun for any of us? I say no sister. You can't come." Joffrey said.

"It is not my faulty you can not track an animal unless it is in front of you. Now I am coming with you. Move aside you weak huntsman." She moved her horse forward and the prince looked from one blond to the other. Joffrey finally looked over to the prince and gave him a wolfish smile.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into your grace; my sister is not like normal women. This is the only time we will talk about this. But if you hurt her I do not give two fuck's in hell who you are. If you hurt her I will come after you." With that, he turned his horse away and he rode to the front of the hunting party.

Aegon sat on his horse in stunned silence for a moment before his Kingsguard rode up beside him. The old man looked on the boy with a sad smile on his lips. In many ways he thought of the kind knight as the grandfather he wished he had been borne from.

"Alright old man. What is it?"

"I was just thinking my prince, is a girl worth so much trouble?" The man asked.

"From the moment I saw her I knew she would be a way to heal the realm. And not only that but I like her. So yes, she is worth it. Now let's hunt." Aegon rode after his lady. Barrister waited for a moment until his Brother charged with the two other royal children rode over to him.

"I'm for a peaceful ride in the woods." Ser Arthur said as he reigned up beside the older man. They looked at one another wordlessly communication to each other how tired they were. Not for many years had the Kingsguard had been tasked to deal with troublesome kings and their heirs. In their White Book the tales of those who came before them spoke of bravery that was now legend in the realm. This generation was something different.

"I'll take the wolf prince. You have the heir?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I'll watch over the heir while he tries to make the Storm girl fall for him. Gods I wished this was easier." Barrister wiped his hand across his face.

"Your years are showing old friend." Arthur said.

"Watch it. I may be getting old, but I can still say a horse. You make sure Jon kept his head. His mother's blood doesn't make things any easier only more difficult then they will be. The King has his meeting today with the heads of the houses while we babysit the young ones. Who knows what will happen now that they are here."

"We can't worry about that now. We have our charges to look after. If anything were to happen to the Princes or the Princess there will be three Queens after our hides." Ser Arthur rode after his party while Barrister rode away.

Arthur rode after to his prince. He fell in a steady walk behind the prince he was supposed to watch. He also kept his eye out for the Princess Dany. She was talking animatedly with Lady Sansa and Theon Greyjoy as they rode down the path. Jon was in deep conversation with Arya Stark.

They rode in in happy conversation thought the woods for some time. They came to a knotted oak in the woods and something Arya said to Jon made him give her a devil may care look. He kicked his horse into a gallop and the girl shot after him. Arthur swore and shot after the two.

Arya laughed as she chased her cousin in the wolfs wood. They had been arguing who could ride the road before them best, but Jon took it upon himself to prove he could ride better then her. They tore down the path at breakneck pace. They galloped down the path until they were separated from the group. Jon's horse eventually out ran Arya's. He was slowing to turn back to find the others when Jon heard a noise. He had come across a bridge. Jon slowed his horse down to a walk. He heard a sound coming from the side of the bridge. He stopped the horses and looked into the forest. No one was visible, but he swore he heard someone.

Jon had heard a noise as he approached the bridge. It was a soft crying in the direction of the woods. He dismounted leaving his horse tied to the bridge and walked into the forest. The crying grew louder. Walking slowly he saw the brush was disturbed. Taking pains to not make more noise he saw something white ahead.

Laying in the snow, he saw a girl cradling a monsters head in her lap. She was singing to the beast. Its large body was matted in blood. Jon stilled. The monster could only be a dire wolf from beyond the wall. Jon cleared his throat, the girl holding the creature spun around with a bow raised, and an arrow notched pointing at him.

"Easy there." Jon said with his hands raised. "I mean you no harm."

Jon stood still looking St the girl. Seeing her face, he was amazed by the stunning wrath in her eyes. Jon had never seen any woman look like that. Her blond hair flew in the wind and she looked like an avenging death goddess come to earth. She was clad all in white, from her cloak to her boots.

"Stay back." She snarled at him.

"I just want to help. Are you hurt?" He asked speaking to her like he would a wounded animal.

"It is not my blood. It is hers." She said.

"The dire wolf's?"

The creature whined and her body convulsed. The girl looked down and gave a cry of alarm. She reached down and rubbed her hand over the beast's abdomen. It was then that Jon realized that the creature was pregnant. Jon rushed to the animal's side. It tried to snarl at him but her body quivered and Jon was forgotten. The girl was pulling something from the creature. She placed the small wet mass by the mother wolfs head. She licked the babe until it was clean. Her body shook again. Jon moved the first pup to the mother's tit where it latched on and nursed. Jon and the girl, the wildling, worked at the labor for some time until six pups were whelped. When the last pup was borne and cleaned by the mother, she whined. The girl stroked her head and spoke words Jon had never heard before.

Jon looked at the lives he had helped bring into the world. There were five dark colored wolves and one who was pure white. Jon stroked the small white body. This wolf was slightly larger then his littermates. He ate silently where his siblings sucked greedily making small sounds as they ate. The great silver head of the mother wolf lifted and licked along Jon's hand where it rested on her babies back. Jon found himself trapped in the mothers gaze. She seemed to be trying to tell him something but he was not smart enough to understand what she was trying to tell him. He finally broke their eye contact and looked back down at the nursing litter. The white one was no longer eating but scooting around with his eyes wide opened looking at its mother. They were the scarlet of fresh blood.

"His eyes, they are opened!" Jon exclaimed.

"That one is going to be different. He is pack but different, other." The girl said as she watched the white one. There was a soft smile on her lip that Jon felt an answering one form on his mouth. He really looked at her now. Her white clothes were still somehow white as pure snow even after the bloody mess they had assisted in. Her blond hair was not as light as his fathers, grandmother or aunt's but still the closest thing he had ever seen from a person outside his family. He half expected her eyes to be lilac but they were a grey with a touch of blue in them. She looked like a princess to him.

"How was she hurt?" Jon asked after an awkward moment when she caught him watching her.

"Some of your southern brethren were chasing her in the woods. I only saw the chase because they stopped under the tree I had been hiding in. These same men had been chasing me for a time. They almost captured me too, but I was to quick footed for them and their hounds. There were five of them. The hounds were no threat to her, but the men with spears and bows were. I took three men down with my bow, she dispatched the fourth and their leader got away. But I marked him, so that if I come across him I can finish what we started this day. No man has the right to attack a being who carries life with in her, no matter what species the being is." She said with a conviction in her voice Jon had seldom heard from one her age.

"My Lady if there is anything I can do to assist you I will be willing to help." Jon said.

"I am not a Lady you Southern men love to hide away in your big stone homes. I am a free woman and I need no mans help to kill a man." She assured him.

"I meant no offence. I just, what I mean is that I am not like most men. My father is the King. I am Prince Jon of Westose. My uncle is the Warden of the North, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. If you consented we could find this man who chased you and injured the mother wolf." Jon hoped his words sounded sincere to her. He meant every word he said.

She scoffed and shook her head sadly.

"Silly Southern Prince. There is nothing you could do but get in my way. My clan has told me of your ways. The man who I think of as my father, he is a King. The Free Folk chose him. They follow him not because his blood came from great men but because he is great. He told me never to trust you kneelers from below the wall." She looked back down at the wolf. "She has lost to much blood. I fear she will not make it. I can not get her to safety."

The girl looked at him then. She looked directly in his eyes and he felt as if she was looking deeper into him then he himself had known was there. Jon had to fight himself to not look away. He kept his black grey eyes locked on her grey blue ones. Jon could not decide if it took an instant or hours but she finally seemed to have made a decision about hm.

"You say your uncle is of this land you call the North? I have heard that this Stark has five children. The mother needs tending to. If you want to help me I charge you to take her and her pack back to the stone castle of yours and heal her. You and the children of this Stark will each raise a pup from this litter. In a week if they are still alive I will find you and consent to your help looking for the beast that attacked me and my companion."

Jon was stunned. He could not speak for a moment. When he finally found his voice again it was horse.

"You wish for me to take them back with me? She was your companion? What are you doing here?" He demanded.

The girl was speaking again to the wolf in the language Jon could not understand and the wolf mother licked her face tenderly. She stood and swung her bow onto her back.

"In one week I will find you. If they all, and I mean all, survive I will tell you a tale." She was backing into the woods as she spoke.

"Wait!" Jon yelled and stood as well. "What is your name?"

He did not know if he was imagining but he thought he heard a laugh from the direction she had vanished in.

"Val."

"Val." Jon repeated.

The wolf whined again and Jon knelt back down to stroke her head. He was still amazed she had not ripped his throat opened. He sat there and realized his guard and the rest of the group were probably looking for him. Jon knew he would need help getting the family out of the woods. He was just unsure what the dire wolf would do with more people near her and her babies. She had grudgingly accepted his help, he did not want to push her over her limit, especially in her condition.

"Hello, um," Jon looked around thinking of something to call her. "Hello North." He finally settled on. He figured the name would work for her. She was the living representation of the greatest house of the North, and she was from father north as well. He stroked her side and looked her in the eyes while he spoke. He felt a little silly speaking to a wolf, but he did the same with horses. He let his mind go to the place it went when he talked to the other animals.

"North soon others will come and find us. They are friends and they will help me bring you and your family to a safe place where you can heal and they can grow. Do not be afraid of the new humans. I will not let anything hurt you now that I am here." He used a reassuring voice and he hoped she understood him. "When we move you it may hurt the wounds you have. Please do not eat anyone."

He laughed and she huffed at him almost in a laugh herself. Jon looked at her in amazement. He felt that she had heard his words and more importantly had understood him. He stroked her muzzle and she licked his wrist. This was the closest he could think to show her he meant her no harm, placing his arm so close to her mouth. He took the lick as her way of saying she would not kill whoever found him. His theory was shortly put to the test.

"Jon!" He heard many voices calling for him.

Jon stood and walked to the tree line of the little clearing he and the dire wolves were in.

"Here! I'm here" He shouted back.

The sound on running feet were heard in the woods drawing closer to him. North growled and Jon retuned to her side to sooth her.

Ser Arthur and Arya were the first to find him. He sat with the white wild pup on his lap and the mothers head on his legs. They stood with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"I need your help with what I found in the woods." Jon said to the two stunned people before him.

Arya took a step closer and North looked at her without growling and she fell to her knees beside Jon and looked at the other puppies as well as the wounds on North. When Arthur tried to come closer North exposed her razor sharp teeth but after Jon spoke to her she stilled but kept a watchful eye on him.

"Jon do you know what you have found?" Arya breathed as she looked down at the puppies.

"I found a dire wolf." Jon said with a shrug.

"The first one to be seen this side of the wall in hundreds of years." Arya replied.

"They are ours now Arya. We have to raise them and heal the mother. Will you help me get them back to Winterfell?" He asked. He knew more had come to his small clearing but he only had eyes for his cousin. He needed to make sure she would help him.

"Yes, of course. How will we move them?" Arya asked. She held out her arm to let the she wolf smell her. North sniffed her offered hand and then lapped at the fingertips of the girl.

"I suggest we send for a wagon. They can be loaded in at the bridge. We can make a litter for them to be taken from out of the woods." Gendry said. He had come to the clearing to see where the prince had diapered to.

"That sounds like as good of a plan as any." Arya said. "Can you find a few polls long enough? We can use my cloak to hold them."

"Bagging your pardon Lady Arya but yours will not be large enough. I have a blanket with my horse. I will go collect it." Arthur said to the group. He wanted to get away from the dire wolves as fast as he could.

"Bring Sansa back with you. Tell her we need her here. And Bran as well. He will have some ideas as well." Arya said.

"I'm here already," Bran said, being noticed for the first time. He walked right over to the wolf and did the smelling ritual with North. She didn't lick his fingers but didn't bite him either. "The litter and wagon are a good idea. I have a few ideas about how to treat her wounds. Do you think she will allow for her gashes to be stitched? That would help with her healing."

Jon looked at North and saw the weariness in her eyes. He figured once she slept they could stich her up. Jon told Bran that might be possible and the other boy went off into the woods with Theon and Gendry to find the right sized polls for the litter.

By the time the skeleton of the polls were made Ser Arthur returned with Sansa behind him. At first Sansa was too frightened to come close, but as soon as the blanket was draped on the polls she was no longer frightened. It all changed when Arya handed her a pup. The small thing nuzzled into Sansa's arms. She started to hum a lullaby to the sleeping pup in her arms.

"She is beautiful." Sansa whispered to Arya.

"Jon said they are to be ours. One for us Starks and one for himself." Arya said cradling two sleeping pups. Jon gave Sansa a second pup. Bran held two as well. Jon had given the white pup to Arya to hold while he got North on the litter.

She growled when they moved her and the girls gasped when they saw the pool of blood on the ground. Arya demanded to know what had happened to her to cause her to be wounded to the extent she was in. Jon gave told them his story while they worked to get North comfortable. He noticed his voice made her whimpering less.

"A Wildling was here? She spoke to you and you still breathe?" Theon asked as he stood holding one of the polls with Gendry on the other. Both were straining against the weight of the massive wolf.

"She seemed civilized." Jon said dismissively. He had not mentioned that she would return in a week.

"She is as good as we can manage at the moment. The wagon should be here shortly. Dany rode back to the castle to collect one. She had wanted to come help but she had the fastest horse here." Ser Arthur said. "I sent the others of the party back with her as well."

"Alright let's move her then." Jon said as he went to help pull the wolf out of the forest.

**A:N Just a few words from me. This one gave me issues from the start. I had writers block for a little bit of it, rewrote parts multiple times and had issues with my tablet. So instead of making this one super long, because there was supposed to be more to this post, I decided not to tempt fate and post this before my tablet got ran over by a train or something.**

**Second note, I just wanted to put out here that I am not going to be doing flashbacks in Wars, but plan on doing short, 5000 or less words, one shots about characters. I have a few that I want to do and a few some readers have asked me to do. They haven't started yet because I tried to start them off with Roose Bolton but he is a slippery suxker who is not easy tp pin down even in my own mind. So I'm putting this to you, my lovely readers: Who should get the first one shot flashback? PM me or stick your vote in a review.**

**Third note; not to long ago I posted a first chapter for a story I called The Night Queen. I have set it in my Wars universe, but it takes place way in the past. I started it as a way for my curiosity to be satisfied. You don't have to read it to be on track with Wars, they don't over lap. But it is one fun story. I'm not saying at some time in Wars the mythology I'm making won't be referenced, or that the end of Night Queen won't tie into Wars, but that will be later on. So if you want to know more about the Great Other, the pale woman who turned the 13 Night Watch Comander, Gods, dragons and all the other stuff that makes the world of ASOIAF a different world look at that story. **

**And last note, i swear, I just wanted to thank you all who read this, favroited, follow and review. It really means a lot romme. Without your cheering I wouldn't be doing this, well i would but the files would be sitting in my tablet taking up room with no one but me read it. So thank you all for being amazing and supportive and awesome.**


	11. Fall into Madness

**I know I have been horrible about posting. I just wanted to post this little snip it. I might post little things instead of monster chapters, to get the story going. Thanks for hanging in with me. This is a very short chapter. Lots of love to you all.**

The days plan had been to for all the heads of the houses to gather and discuss the real reason why so many people had tracked so far from their homes while the children had gone out on their hunt. No one was lost in the true matters at hand. They needed to decide who of their houses would ally themselves with the other houses. The practice of marrying within their boarders was no longer an option. Many of the families were wed to closely as it was. Everyone present knew they needed to wed their heirs to other great families. Power was up for grabs, and all were ready to fight for a scrap of it.

Lysa had been waiting for this moment since her husbands death. Every move she had made in her life had prepared her for this moment. She held the letter from the only person she had ever trusted in the world. Every move she made, every step she took he was there watching over her. This letter, like the ones before it had not only altered her world but the entire world that she lived in.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she thought it over. All these people were gathered in the godforsaken North were here because of her. She twirled and looked again at her letter. She read it again. She knew it would be the last letter her beloved would be able to send her for some time.

_My Darling Lysa,_

_The news of your husbands death and your decision to return to the Vale has saddened me but I understand your decision. The welfare of your child is more important then anything, as well as your own happiness. I hope you find strength in your husbands lands, around family. _

_I have heard that the King and his family will finally be departing King's Landing for Winterfell. Might I suggest you go and visit your sister in your time of grief? I think that much will benefit you if you go to your sisters family._

_You have done well my sweet, in everything you have done. There is much you have done that will be rewarded. I have found someone who could protect you from the evils we have talked about many times before. This man is a friend to me and I trust him with the care of your son. This man is powerful and will make every dream we have had come true my sweet. Our time will come soon._

_My deepest love and undying devotion_

Sadly there was no signature at the end of the letter, yet she knew the small precise style of the writing. Letters like this were her treasures. Her secret love had been the one to open her eyes to the threat her husband placed on her child. He had told her what she should do.

She had heard of her husbands plan to send her child away, to be fostered with another family. Jon had wanted to send her baby back to the Vale alone, away from her. She had yelled at Jon that their son was sick and she was the only one who could treat his illness. Yet her husband was still going to send Sweet Robin away. Lysa had gone to the one person who had always been there for her. She had told him of her woes and he had set the plan in motion. She had killed her husband. Now she was free of anything and anyone trying to take her baby from her. And soon she would have her love with her.

All she had to do now was figure out a way to keep the others away from her son, his lands and away from her lovers plans. Her siblings were starting to suspect something. Or rather Edmure was and he was trying to turn their sister against her.

She placed the letter, the only one she dared to bring back in her locked case and walked to her wardrobe in thought. Edmure was nothing. She had taken the life of a man many believed to be great. She looked in the case at the very thing that had killed her husband. If she could end his life why not a meddlesome brother? What did she fear now that she was free?

She giggled again and picked a frock to wear to meet with the others. It was a blue dress, one her beloved said made her look beautiful. She took the dress and placed it on the bed. Lysa moved to the mirrored table and sat applying her face. She pulled the rope to summon a body servant to help her dress. Today she had to look the part of the Lady of the Vale. All would fear her and bow down to her. For she alone held life and death over them all. The servants found her crouched over her paints laughing.


	12. Small Talks, Big Decisions

**A:N It has been forever. I know. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this one out. It took me 6 tries and 2 helpers to make this post happen. Read and enjoy. **

The room behind the great hall had been prepared for the gathering that was to take place while the children were occupied with their hunt. While the younger generation was out on the hunt, their elders would decide the path their lives would take. In the center of the room was a table Bran had been insistent they build before the visitors had arrived.

It was a masterful creation large enough to fit forty people. It was built primarily from a wood dark enough to almost qualify as black and polished to a shine. The most stunning aspect of the table was the design inlaid upon the tables surface. Around the circumstance of the table miniature Weirwood, trees had been depicted complete with faces and red tears. The faces were modeled from the remaining Weirwood trees scattered through the seven kingdoms of Westeros. The most majestic and detailed tree was naturally the recreation of Winterfell's heart tree. All the wood had been gathered from beneath the branches was from Winterfell's Godswood tree to be used in this table. In perhaps one of their best feats of conservation and craftsmanship yet, none of the wood was had been cut from it instead having been meticulously gathered from the fallen branches under the large canopy. Inside the circle of trees ran seven large wolves. They were a grey smoky colored wood. The eyes were gems that sparkled in the torchlight. At first glance they looked as if they were chasing each other's tails in an endless loop. But in reality they ran as a pack. At the very center of the table was a large disk made out of some kind of rare stone that had been carved with all the coats of arms of all the great houses. None depicted as larger than the others, all were equal in size.

The Queen Mother stood as the others entered the room and made their way to friends or those who were the closest thing to friends people like them could have in this life. Not for the first time she wished her two childhood confidants could stand beside her. She had loved Lady Joanna Lannister and Princess Aliandra of Dorne when they were alive and sorely missed them now that they were dead.

When she was a young princess she had often spent her time in their company until her marriage to her late husband. After that the princess of Dorne had returned to her lands and Aerys drove poor Joanna from the capital she had been alone. During one of his more lucid moments near the end Arys had confessed to her that he had done everything he could to isolate her, to punish her for all the children she had lost him. Now of the four only she remained. For years she had felt tired but now? Now she was not alone anymore.

She needed only to look at their children and see the spirit of her friends living within them. Elia had been the spitting image of her mother yet the years of her own bitterness infecting her like an insidious parasite had sapped much of Alindra's happiness from her had rendered the resemblance to her friend distant: like that of cousins rather than mother and daughter. Oberyn, who possessed more of his father's look and his grandmother's inner fire, was with Edmure Tully looking sadly at the cups before them. Her son had demanded all alcohol was to be kept out of this chamber until they had reached an agreement to the matters at hand. Yet she turned a blind eye to the two men sliding their cups under the table and consequently brightening their moods. Boys would always be boys after all.

The doors across from her opened and young Tyrion walked into the room behind his stony-faced father. Despite his somewhat prickly demeanor, she had always respected Tywin. He had helped Aerys rule the kingdom wisely until the unfortunate kidnapping that marked his descent into paranoia and madness years ago. Then the families had truly grown apart when her husband refused his daughter from marring Rhaegar. That decision had caused the schism between friends to widen into an uncrossable chasm. But in the end, Rhaella felt it worked out for Cersei Lannister. Even if sometimes an insidious little whisper from the back of her mind hissed that if her son and the golden haired girl had wed the war might have been averted and many lives saved. But dwelling upon what-ifs was a to brood over a barren tree that could no longer bloom: for they could not change the past, only seek to improve the future.

She loved Joanna's children as an aunt. Especially Jamie for going against his vows a member of the Kingsguard in order to do everything he could to shield her from the wrath of the king. The last night she had been with her husband had been the worst of her life with him. (And considering the nights that had come before it that was saying something.) After the beating and assault her husband had given her and he was asleep in her bed, Jamie had opened the door to her room to make certain she was all right. He had given her a cloth to wash her face and carefully checked to see that her arm was not broken. He had wanted to kill the man his king for hurting his queen, his mother's dearest friend. But she had commanded him to stay his hand. And even as his better nature cried out for him to act, he had accepted her command without question.

She was dragged to the present by Tyrion sharing some harsh whispers with his father. The young man kept looking to his sister and her angry scowl. Rhaella had heard rumors that old Tywin wanted to name Cersi's boy as his heir over his two still living sons. Her handmaid had heard the Lannister family fighting about it. She had wondered what Tywin was thinking, trying to pass over Jamie as the heir to the Rock. The Golden Lion of Lannister might perhaps have taken overlong to stop his wandering ways but he was now he had returned to shoulder the responsibilities some had thought he would never stop running from. Rhaella walked behind father and son to over hear what they were arguing about.

"Father you cannot do this. Asking for Myr-" Tyrion implored before he was interrupted.

"I can ask for what is best for this family. Since I was denied my request regarding Joffery it once again falls to me to think of another way to keep the Lannister family strong." Tywin rebuked sharply, his tone that no-nonsense discussion ender that Rhaella was so familiar with.

Tyrion opened his mouth to voice his disagreement in spite of it, but the doors to the room leading from the Great Hall opened and King Rhaegar entered. She smiled as everyone stood and bowed to her son. He was everything that she had wished for him to be. Her husband had tried to his best to keep her son away from her for much of his early life. Yet that did not matter anymore. For now they were close and he counted her as one of his most trusted advisors. The two had spoken many a time on their venture to the frozen lands of the Northern Queen's home about the matter regarding the impending marriages for the royal family and the others that would arise from the gathering around them.

Queen Lyanna and Queen Elia flanked the king as they made their way to the seats that had been left opened for them. Rhaella sought her place at the table and stood waiting the same as everyone else to sit once the king was seated. The two queens sat but he stayed standing while indicating everyone else should take their seats. Rhaegar looked around the room and met every person's eye. He smiled at them all and Rhaella felt proud at the man that he had become.

"I thank every one of you for braving the cold and the hazards of the road to come to this land. All of this is a family visit, but the more the merrier." He gave a smell laugh and the others smiled in return. Rhaella looked to Lady Catelyn and saw her shift in her chair. "I had planned on calling a great council of the lords to convene once this family gathering was complete; but I confess it a great boon that you all chose to join us in Winterfell. I would like to once again thank our gracious host, Lord Eddard Stark, for allowing us shelter and food while we are here."

Ned inclined his head in response. Rhaella knew that Rhaegar had to set the tone for this meeting yet she couldn't help but wish that he would hurry along. She knew that there were more pressing matters to speak about once the children's betrothals were settled. She knew that the dead no longer stayed in the ground; that they now roamed the lands of the living. She knew that there was concerns that are more pressing then the impending weddings of the nobility of the seven kingdoms when the very soul of the world was in danger of being consumed.

"For the first time in Westeros's history, we have a chance to set a foundation for us to build a stronger nation for the future, for our children, for our legacies. What we decide here will be the starting place where we take our people into a new and greater age. Never before have so many members of the great lords of Westerose met face to face in order to forge new bonds upon an open council instead of behind closed doors. I do not wish this to become a wrangling contest for perceived favor with the royal family. What is decided here will be binding for all that are involved. With that said: I have and the queens have decided who will wed our children. If there is no one who wishes to speak I will make the propositions to this council." Rhaegar looked around the room.

Tywin stood and bowed at the waist to the king before leaning forward to press his palms flat upon the round table: his serious countenance and imposing height creating quite the formidable stance.

"If it pleases your grace, I would ask your indulgence on a matter regarding my son Jamie." Tywin said, his sharp eyes taking in the expressions of everyone within the room. Rhaegar inclined his head for the older man to speak. "Your grace, with your permission, I would seek the hand of Myrcella Baratheon for my eldest son."

The silence was thick in the room. Those assembled looked from one to the other in question, wondering what the king would decide. Rhaegar clenched his jaw for but a moment before he smiled at the older man. Queen Elia however was openly shaking her head. She opened her mouth to answer, but the sharp-tongued Queen of Thorns spoke first.

"It seems your age is finally catching up to you Lord Tywin." Lady Olenna remarked drily. "There is no chance the King will allow your granddaughter to marry her own uncle. The Targaryens before him tried such things and look what that almost got them!"

Rhaella stiffened imperceptibly at Olenna's blithe jab at her family's incestuous practices of the past. The Queen of Thorns continued regardless.

"Your king just announced to all and sundry that the entire reason that we are here is to make new alliances. How do you imagine marrying your son to his own niece accomplishes that goal? Don't you Lannisters need **fresh** blood in their family, just like the rest of us withered old prunes?"

Tywin remained stoic in the face of Olenna Tyrell's withering riposte, patiently waiting for her to finish before he spoke again.

"Do not imagine I am quite so deaf as to have misheard my king Lady Tyrell. However, the fact remains that I am freely offering my only daughter a way for her family hold her ancestral family home. With Myrcella wed to my son any children that resulted from their union would be the uncontestable rulers of the Westerlands. I trust her mother demonstrated with some degree of success how to rule such a place as the Stormlands, but I very much doubt she will ever be given the same degree of power in another marriage with those here who wish to align themselves to the Baratheon family for other reasons." Tywin looked around the room at each member of the council, nodding once when he saw no one intended to speak to the contrary. He turned again to Rhaegar.

"So what is your verdict your grace? Would this match be agreeable to the crown?"

Robert was halfway out of his chair, ready to vehemently object to his father in law's request. He had no desire to allow any of his issue to go into the house of the old Lion of Lannister. He would be damned before he saw them become scheming, overly ambitious twats like so many of their golden haired cousins. His face was somewhat red as his mouth opened but before any sound could emerge, his wife put her hand on his sleeve and moved her eyes to Queen Elia.

"My Lord Lannister, I regret to inform you that the King and I have no desire to allow your son to marry your granddaughter. If it pleases my husband I would outline the betrothals that we intend to create this day."

Lord Tywin's eyes grew colder even as he nodded his head to indicate his understanding before he sat once more: the lines in his face seeming somewhat more severe than before. Rhaella knew some of their plans, and to a degree agreed with them, or had until the night before. After the gathering, she had rethought the matches her son was thinking of. She had not had time to go to Rhaegar with her observations. The news of the dead rising had altered many of the plans they had made. He had wanted to wait a week to see what the other families would do themselves. The news from the Wall had accelerated those plans considerably.

Elia took a sip of her mint water to buy herself time to think of what she wished to say. "When the civil war broke out, the great ruling families did something that had not been done in years. They married out of their own lands and into the lands of other great families instead of the royal family. Now we have a choice before us. We can continue to follow the well-worn path that we have all seen so many times before. Or…" She paused so that they could be sure to think of all the times their families had married into the families of their vassals and bannermen. "Or we can continue to explore this new path we have opened. Since you are all gathered here I can only assume that all present here agree."

Eila sent a look to her husband's other queen and Rhaella mentally approved at the way that the two women worked together when the circumstances dictated they must. Lyanna took up the duty of presenting the plan the king and the queens had come up with.

"When my husband and fellow queen were faced with the prospect of who would marry our children we admittedly considered looking outside the borders of Westeros. But we decided that would only invite more strife instead of lessen it. That is why we come before you all to offer many of the houses here ties to the crown and we hope the chance to strengthen the other ties we have with each other. In the words of my birth house: Winter is Coming. And when it does, we must be ready to stand together in warmth rather than stand alone in the cold."

Rhaella allowed her lips to quirk in a small smile for her second daughter in law. Her words were simple yet meaningful. As any ruler's should be. Now they had to wait to see how the others would react to the choice that they were given. She looked at Eddard, his face pale and his hands clenched into fists. Rhaella felt as if she knew the man to a certain degree from the stories his sister told her. She felt certain that keeping the news of the Others from the top of the conversation must be tormenting him. Yet he was a man of honor and he knew the importance of this meeting. For what good was it to save a realm from the ravages of a mystical threat if it were going to tear itself apart in the aftermath?

Rhaegar now turned to speak to the group. She watched the faces around her as the king spoke.

"I would like to start with asking the houses I intend to wed my own children into and then give the rest of you the best advice I have for the other houses. It is my wish that we can get this section of the meeting accomplished and move on to more pressing matters." There were murmurs of consent and he smiled at in approval that things were moving along at a decent clip. "I would like to speak first of my heir to the throne; Aegon."

Rhaella saw ears perk up around the table. It was always quite the boon for a family to be able to claim familial relation to the ruling king.

"Prince Aegon needs a bride that will be strong enough to help him in the times to come. One who will be able to rule beside him the way my queens rule beside me. I have two choices in this matter and after much deliberation I have decided to ask for the future wife of the heir to be the Lady Arya of house Stark."

Rhaella had seen the way that the younger Stark girl was so much like Lyanna in looks but where the queen had been rash in her youth Arya was level headed, yet the hint of what she called 'wolf blood' was still present. The girl would have a long wait to be Queen since Rhaegar and his two queens were still in good health but Arya would learn from them and she would be able to help Aegon when the time came to ascend the throne. She would be a fine queen and in the times to come, when winter was truly at their door, the kingdom would need someone on the throne who understood the threat it presented. Yet the tension in the room had grown thick enough to cut with a blade.

"My king, I am honored for the great offer you present to my family. Yet Arya has a suiter who has already asked for her hand." Eddard slowly responded. His eyes flickered to his friend across from him.

The King and Queens shared a look. They had been planning on the marriage of the Tyrell girl to Aegon but the decision had been made to wed Arya to Aegon for the looming threat of the waking ice demons that had almost been forgotten to time itself. Lyanna was most adamant to align her birth house to the crown again and making her niece queen was the best way to do this.

"We were not aware of this. Who is the man who wishes to claim Lady Arya's hand?" Lyanna asked her brother.

"Well it is not set yet. We had a ward for some time; Domeric Bolton the heir of the Dreadfort." He let his words sink into his sisters understanding. For generations the Starks of Winterfell and the Boltons of the Dreadfort had been bitter rivals. In the Age of Heroes before Aegon the Conqueror came to Westeros bearing fire and blood the two families had fought the worst battles in the history of the North. The Boltons fearsome reputation still lingered this day in the form of rumors that spoke to skins of long dead Stark enemies adorning their walls. An alliance between the two houses would be a major step forward to lasting peace between them.

"Perhaps he and his father would be willing to consider the hand of another." Lyanna put forth.

"Domeric is not a young man to think of the marriage in terms of alliances or the marital bed, he believes he truly loves Arya. They grew up together and became good friends in time. We admittedly never formalized the match with Lord Bolton but we had discussed it. We had always assumed that the two would be married." Catelyn explained to her royal audience.

"Yet the needs of the realm outweigh the feelings of one young man." She paused to think before tentatively offering a solution. "If this child I carry is a girl we can offer her to the heir of the Dreadfort. I think even Roose Bolton would find such terms agreeable, if they are given to him by the decree of the king himself."

Rhaegar nodded in mute acceptance and Lyanna smiled at her sister in law with obvious approval. Rhaella was relieved that a problem of some potential contention had been nipped in the bud so quickly. Now that the matter was settled regarding the Starks Rhaella let her gaze shift to Lady Olenna. Her lined face showed narrowed eyes much like Tywin's at the turn things were taking but otherwise was careful enough not to give away anything in her expression. Rhaella may not have gotten along with Olenna, but she had always respected the older woman's canniness and cunning. Even when it gave her a headache.

"Now that the crown prince is taken care of let us move on to the other royal children." Rhaegar said, careful tone not quite hiding from the other lords that he was looking to move on.

"For my son Jon we wish for him to wed Princess Arianne of House Martell. They hold no blood relation and we believe that their temperament would be a fine match to help rule Dorne in the future." Oberyn nodded his head as if he expected nothing less in terms of a match. His eyes glinted with something that might've been amusement or partial inebriation but it was difficult to tell seeing as how he hadn't said anything in response.

"For my daughter Rhaeneys I wish for her to wed Edmure of House Tully. For far too long the people of the Riverlands have been at the center of most every conflict of the realm and yet with no significant tie to the crown. Lord Holster had tried to make the Riverlands strong with his arrangements with the Houses Arryn and Stark. In a way one could say he was the one who started us on this path we tread. Rhaenys would help the Riverlands enter the new age at the forefront while helping to continue with the rebuilding of your lands."

Edmure looked a little pale and Rhaella hid her thoughtful expression by taking a sip from her cup. Rhaella had seen at the feast the way that the Lord of Riverrun had looked at the Knight of the Flowers. There was something about Lord Edmure that was not the same as what Ser Loras had or what he shared with young Renly Baratheon shared together. The old queen suspected that the young man was perhaps one of those who will try any partner if he or she were attractive enough. Edmure was flattered by the offer of the princess of the realm, but he also looked a bit nauseous at the thought of settling down so soon. Deep down it appeared Lord Edmure had never truly had to think about what it meant to have your betrothal arranged for you and now that it was occurring before his eyes the concept disagreed with him. Though he kept silence, Rhaella could tell she was not the only one who had seen his expression change.

"There is one last member of the royal family to still be placed in a match that would benefit the kingdom. Daenerys would make a very striking match and she would be an asset to the land that I wish her to wed herself to." Rhaegar looked to his mother and she imperceptibly nodded her head in consent to continue. Despite the fact that as King, Rhaegar could marry his sister to anyone he pleased just as he could have remarried his mother to another man after the death of his father, he still sought her approval in the matters of his sister. "It is my desire to have Lord Robert of House Arryn wed my sister."

There was silence for only a moment before Lysa Arryn's slightly too high voice made itself known to the occupants of the table.

"My king, I fear I must protest: my son is still too young to marry." She looked around the room blinking her eyes at them as though she could not understand why no one else had seen this.

"He is still two years from being old enough to wed and while I love him with all I am, he is a boy very prone to illness. There is no person in the world that could take care of my son when he is unwell but myself. Introducing the idea of marriage and all that such complications would bring would be too difficult on his already frail constitution."

"If he is so unwell, then perhaps his father would have said something to his king about the matter. If the boy is as sick as you are make him out to be we will have to reconsider his capacity to be the Warden of the East and the Lord of the Erie." Elia answered to the other woman's objections.

"With all respect your grace, my son is the blood of House Arryn and he will lead them at the time _**he**_ is ready." Lysa insisted.

"Your son would not be married until he is the proper age. In the meantime, his betrothed will be retuning with you to the Eire so that she will know her future husband and his people." Lyanna offered in a kind tone.

As Lysa opened her mouth to object yet again, Rhaella noticed a slightly alarmed expression pass between Catelyn and Edmure that she couldn't quite understand. What did they think, that Rhaegar was going to incinerate her where she stood?

"You mistake my intentions Lady Lysa." Rhaegar said softly, his tone velvet covering steel. "This is not a request; it is a mandate. Princess Daenaerys _**will**_ return with you to the Vale and she _**will**_ be married to Robin Arryn once he comes of age."

There was a pregnant pause as the other lords waited to see what Lysa would do now.

"The princess will return with us." She grudgingly accepted. "But if there are any difficulties between the two there will be no marriage. I will not subject my son to needless misery for any reason." Lysa declared with finality, her face flushed with Rhaella concluded was the effort of keeping her tone civil.

"Refusal is not an option." Elia said.

"As your grace says." Lysa answered with a sparkle of something Rhaella was alarmed to recognize from Aerys when he was getting worked into one of his paranoid fits. But before she could speak upon it, Lyanna Stark spoke up again.

"Well since the royal family is settled we have the suggestions for the rest of the ruling houses to consider. These suggestions are not mandated; however we do strongly encourage that they be implemented." Lyanna paused to take a sip of her own iced water.

"I will like to discuss arrangements with my former family. I am aware that young Rickon wishes to follow Benjen to the Wall and Brandon wishes to study at Hightower. Since Arya is matched with Aegon, the next person to discuss is my nephew Robb. My husband and fellow queen think that the Lady Myrcella Baratheon would make the Heir of Winterfell a fine wife. One cannot deny the effectiveness of a good alliance after all." She explained.

"A fine match. House Baratheon would gladly accept it." Robert said with a jovial laugh.

"The crown also feels that the Heir of Storm's End should wed Lady Sansa. We know this would cause two marriages within the same families, making the two houses very closely intermingled, yet we feel that this is the best for the realm. After all, there are many a story of House Stark's founder being the architect of Storm's End." Rhaegar spoke with finality.

Robert and Ned looked stunned while Catelyn and Cersei looked pleased at the idea.

"This would be agreeable to House Stark as well." Catelyn said.

"That's all well and good for the Baratheons and the Starks having ties of blood _**and**_ marriage to the throne and to now keep those ties firmly within their own ranks." Olenna injected sarcastically. "But unless my memory is frailer than it was yesterday, the stag, wolf and dragon still need to eat. And yet thus far they seem content to not spare a single thought for the food that grows from their grounds!"

"We have not forgotten House Tyrell Lady Olenna. My Queens and I agreed that the best matches for your families obvious." Rhaegar answered calmly, weathering the Queen of Thorns with what Rhaella thought was admirable stoicism.

"Then please your grace; enlighten a wrinkled old bag of bones and thorns as to what her failing eyesight obviously has missed right in front of her." Olenna said with a sweeping gesture of her right hand.

"Wilas Tyrell, we would like you to consider the match of Lady Shireen Baratheon. This might seem like a strange match considering that the girl is admittedly young. However, given the girl's aptitude for learning she is well suited to Wilas's temperament." The king addressed the man being discussed directly.

"My king; I appreciate that you took the time to consider my interests in this matter. If what you say is true then the lady and I will be able to share a love of knowledge that will serve our realm in the years to come." Came the diplomatic but strong answer with a strong voice, but Rhaella could not help but see the way that the polite smile he expressed didn't seem to reach his eyes. No doubt he too was not precisely overjoyed to not have a choice in the matter. She watched as his eyes looked down at his cup then they flashed to the young Iron born woman across the table. He took drink from his cup and kept his face pleasant.

"Lord Baratheon as the man present representing the interests of Lady Shireen on your house's behalf, do you agree with the idea behind the proposed match?" Elia asked politely, forcing the families to commit before they could have time to think of counter-proposals. It was a clever thing to do, especially given Robert Baratheon was likely over the moon now that all of his wildest dream matches for his own family had been made reality thanks to the royal family. The only one of his brood not mentioned was his second son. The young man was a fine boy, but he was to wed a woman from his father's lands.

"I can't see why my stone faced brother would object." Robert said genially, pleased at how well things seemed to be going for the Baratheon family at this meeting. "And even if he doesn't, I'm sure I can talk him around to the idea."

"As to the Lady Margaery," Rhaegar continued. "There is a match for her that would not only be the most beneficial for your family, but for the young man's as well. It is our hope that the Heir of the Iron Islands, Theon Greyjoy, would align with the Tyrells to at last provide peace in the region. For too long there has been countless blood shed between the Islands and the Eastern Coast of the realm. This match is our hope of at last putting the quarrels of your shared pasts to rest." Rhagae said to the gathered houses.

Asha quickly spoke up before Theon could say anything to jeopardize their mission here. "The Iron Islands would be willing to consent to the match."

"And why shouldn't you?" Olenna answered acerbically. "You're to be given the blooming rose of the Reach and a chance to claim Highgarden for yourselves down the line. And yet what will the Reach gain in return aside from a chance to not be assaulted by your upjumped brigands?"

She briefly looked at the rest of the table as she spoke the next line. "I don't know about any of you, but I've yet to hear of anything growing from islands composed mostly of salt and bird shit."

"Are you objecting to the match Lady Olenna?" Rhaegar asked softly before Asha could rise out of her seat to defend the Iron Way.

"And be given the same generous choice Lady Lysa was?" She responded tartly. "I know an order when it is given your grace and it seems clear enough to this blind old woman that you've already made up our minds for us."

"Wonderful." Rhaegar answered with a straight face, deciding to let go of her grumbling as even in the midst of it she had still agreed. That was the only important part.

"Now to the last match to be purposed. We feel that again the Iron Islands has spent too much time in isolation and as a way to mend past wounds we feel that the strongest match for the good of the realm would be Ser Jaime Lannister and Asha Greyjoy. The wealth of the Westerlands married to the Iron of the Iron Islands. Is this sufficient strength for your bloodline Lord Tywin?" Rhaegar said with a subtle challenge in his tone to the old Lion.

Tywin's stoic façade remained unbroken as he answered.

"All the objections I could speak have already been given voice by Lady Olenna. What use is there in repeating what has already been said?"

"As you say Lord Tywin." Rhaegar agreed as he turned back to the table at large.

The people in the room looked around the room at each other waiting to see if the meeting was over and they could depart to their chambers so they could discuss the events of the day. The king made no move to conclude the business of the day. Rhaella held her breath as she waited for the news of the Others reappearance to be brought to the attention of the gathered nobles.

"I believe that concludes the matter of the marriages. I would like to thank everyone here in agreeing to the matches and agreeing that to move toward a better future for the realm is of the utmost importance." There were nods from around the room and many moved their chairs back as if to depart. "However there is another pressing matter I need to bring before you gathered here today."

Rhaella looked around the table. They were looks of confusion on many a face. Yet the ones who knew what her son spoke of looked worried. Rhaella knew that the news that was about to be shared would shock them to their core and many would not believe it on first telling. She had not when it had been explained to her. And yet now she knew her melancholy son would have to fight the emerging evil without the support of the rest of the realm if he had to. She crossed her fingers underneath the table, hoping against hope that the alliances he had crafted today insured that everyone would have a stake in this fight now.

But still she worried how the children would react to the news of their new courses in life. She had watched the budding relationships form and could not help but feel sympathy that they would never know where those unknown relations might lead. She knew all too well what the heartache of being taken from the prospect of true love could do to a person. When she had been forced to marry her own brother she was plunged into a deep depression. She had known that duty came before personal feelings even in the best of times and these were hardly those. She just hoped that the young could see the wisdom of these choices made for them no matter how unpalatable they may find them.

"Something unforeseen has come to threaten us. Something we all thought was just a story meant to frighten misbehaving children. However, we now hold proof that it is not so." Rhaegar said and signaled to Eddard to show the proof of the Others.

"My lady you cannot barge in here!" A voice shouted from beyond the door and all eyes turned to look at the interruption.

"This is a matter of urgency that cannot wait!" An equally loud female shout answered.

Rhaella knew the voice of her daughter and instantly grew worried what could have happened to work her into such a lather on a simple hunting trip. She stood and walked to the door with a calm she did not feel. The former queen kept her composure as she wrenched opened the door and saw her daughter trying to get past the northern steward Vayon Poole. Everything about Daenerys's appearance made the alarm grow louder in her mind: from the wild look in her eyes to the disarray of her hair that had been so carefully arranged that morning to the tears and dirt that adorned her riding clothes.

"Lord steward, might you move aside so I may speak with my daughter and find the reason of her distress?" Rhaella demanded as sweetly as she could.

"With all due respect milady the meeting is still in session and I have been expressly instructed by the King himself to let nothing interrupt until he says otherwise." Poole responded kindly yet firmly. This was a man who took his duty seriously and nothing would alter his actions until given a direct order from his Lord or his King. An unfortunately rare thing in the south of Westeros.

"Mother, something happened in the woods. Jon, he-"

"What has happened to Jon?" Rhaegar interrupted from his chair across the room. Rhaella was wary now. Had Daenerys deliberately used Jon's name to catch her brothers attention?

"He found something." Dany said from the outside of the room.

"Allow her in Vayon." Lyanna urged. The steward looked to Lord Stark who nodded his consent for the girl to enter the chamber.

"What happened?" Rhaegar demanded as he stood to join his sister and mothers side.

"Jon found a wildling." She got out with noticeable urgency. "As well as a dire wolf."

The room hushed at the news of a threat beyond the wall and a beast that many had dismissed as myth being found at the same time by the dark haired son of Rhaegar.

"There are no dire wolves this side of the wall." Eddard objected, shaking his head briefly to emphasize his disbelief in Daenery's claim.

"Begging your pardon my lord, but there are six now: A mother and her pups. Jon assisted the wildling in the creature's birthing them. I rode as fast as I could to the castle with instructions from the princes for assistance. I have already sent a wagon to the others but they will still need your help! The wildling, she escaped!"

"Was she dangerous!" Lyanna demanded.

"She admitted that she had killed men. I don't know where she is. Robb Stark has formed a hunting party for the girl. They are searching for her even as we speak!" Dany answered.

"Who did she kill?" Eddard asked.

"I don't know my lord: I only know my nephews need help!" Daenerys responded with some heat in her voice.

"Lord Stark!" Came an aged voice from the corrider.

"Maester Luwin, what're you-" Vayon Poole moved to stand before him.

"An urgent raven from Lord Bolton my lord! He claims that his men have been attacked by wildlings and that one of them was last seen heading this way!" Maester Luwin called from beyond Vayon.

An urgency granted Rhaegar swiftness to his movements now.

"Were they Bolton men sister? Do you know?!" He asked quickly.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Daenerys answered as her eyes looked wilder by the minute.

"Now's not the time to stand around asking questions! We need to get out there and get answers out of the wildling ourselves!" Robert declared, as he stood with a slammed palm on the table.

Rhaegar nodded in ascent to his assertion.

"Quite right Lord Baratheon. Lord Stark, summon your men. If we're to find this wildling girl we'll need your familiarity with the land." He ordered as he moved toward the doors, Robert and Eddard hot on his heels.

"Vayon, summon Jory and at least ten able bodied men, tell them they're to join us at the gate immediately!" Lord Stark snapped off as they moved down the corridor with Daenerys right behind them.

"Yes M'lord!" Vayon moved immediately to summon the others.

Rhaella couldn't help the chill that went down her spine. Somehow, she got the distinct feeling that this was a portent of the chaos to come. And that all their work up to this point might teeter on the verge of collapse before they'd even begun.

**So what did you all think? Do you want to hurt me for how this played out? I know some of you will hate me, and I am okay-ish with that. Just remember things that may seem set in stone aren't always, so keep that in mind. **

**I want to thank my darling NewGirl for being there when I was complaining about this chapter for all this time and letting me bounce ideas off her. And another HUGE thank you to Mx4 for polishing this chapter and for stopping me from continuing to call it the Evil Chapter. Without these two I don't know when I would have ever posted anything.**

**As always thanks for reading and let me know how this one made you feel. I'm ready for the good and the bad and the angry. **


	13. Hunting The Wildling

**A:N Hello lovelies. So it has been forever, I know I'm sorry for the wait. More will be reviled as to the why at the end in another note. Now I have to say I uploaded this from my phone and there might be slapping and grammar issues. Let me know if there are so Ivan come back and fix them. Read on my friends, read on!**

"What in the name of the bloody old gods and the new were you thinking?" Robb screamed at Jon. The hunting party had come across the dead bodies that the wildling woman had killed and they followed the sounds the others were making as they moved the dire wolves. When Sansa told Robb what she knew about the situation he had rounded on Jon in a furry. "You just fucking stood there and helped the witch with the wolves. You stood beside her and you didn't even attempt restrain her. She was a confessed murder, of my people and you let her walk away. How can you call yourself a son of a Stark, a son of the King when you just let that woman leave! You bastard, you are no child of the North, you are nothing here. You better pray to what ever gods you look to because if we do not find her justice will be taken out on you." Robb shouted at Jon.

"Threaten me again Stark. I will have your head." Jon growled.

"You have no idea what we found. Do you want me to describe the scene we found? The bodies? How they were torn apart? How they were disembodied? I saw men, good northernmen torn apart. Their bodies left out on the cold ground left like animals. They didn't even look like men anymore, just a mass of blood and bones. Now I have to go find their loved ones and tell them what I found, what I saw. This wildling bitch left these good men on the ground." Robb shouted. "Have you ever seen a man gutted Prince? Have you ever had to tell the families of good men that their loved ones were butchered like they were nothing but meat! Because I will have to do just that and tell them there will be no justice for them because the Prince let the killer of their loved ones walk with out even batting an eye!" Robb was shouting at Jon.

When the hunting party was led to the bodies by the hounds they all had been horrified at what they saw. It was a sight that would leave them all with nightmares. The clearing they had found the men in was covered in blood. Heads no longer attached to bodies. Limbs tossed like hacked meat. The smell had been the worst. The insides of the victims were left to burst in the sun. The once green of the woods had been turned red from the life blood of the men who had fallen.

Jon had no idea what had come over him when he had been around the wildling woman. She had calmed him, made him see things her way to help her get what she wanted. Now that the task of assisting the girl and the wolves was over he felt like a fool. He knew better, he was the son of the king, a son of the north but still he had allowed a wildling go because she was beautiful. He knew everything his cousin was accusing him of was true, yet he had not felt as if he was in control of his facilities. He suspected she had used a magic from beyond the wall on him. He knew all of this, felt it all but no man, kin or no, could talk to him like that.

"You cannot speak to me like that! I am the Prince. I will take you down if I have to. I owe you no explanation." Jon spat. His anger over his mistake making him last out at his cousin.

"You could try you weak son of a bitch." Robb and Jon lunged at one another, each reaching for their swords. They never pulled the steal free. Theon and Rickon had Robb pinned to a tree and Jon found himself on his ass looking up at his brother. He rubbed his jaw where his brothers fist had connected.

"I am getting tired of telling you fucking assholes to cut this shit out!" Aegon bellowed. "The Others bugger you raw I just told you to get along. Act like the nobles you are. If I have to say this shit one more time I will be burning it into your flesh to remind you. Get along or suffer."

Aegon looked down at his brother and shook his head when Jon opened his mouth to speak. He got down to look Jon in the eyes. Jon shifted uncomfortably on the ground. He wanted to rub his jaw, but didn't want his brother to know it hurt him to be hit. Aegon had not held back, but had used all the strength he held in his body to place Jon on his backside in the dirt. Aegon spoke softly for only Jon to hear him.

"You fucked up, I know you know this. You are supposed to be the bloody calm one. But now I understand where this uncommon temper of yours comes from. Now you better apologize to Robb. He had every right to say what he said. You did disgrace your family and the country your family is from. Now dust the dirt off your ass. You will not disgrace our family anymore. Pull yourself together Jaehaerys Targaryen, be the son of a king. We have a wildling to find." Aegon stood and addressed the group gathered around him. "I want twenty men to come with me to get this killer. We do not allow murders to walk free. The best trackers come with us. The rest of you get those creatures to Winterfell."

The wolves were on the improvised stretcher. The mother growled at everyone but Bran and Jon. Bran spoke softly to the animal and his words seemed to sooth the mother. The pups were nestled next to the she wolf. They had tried to attach the stretcher to one of the horses to drag behind them, but horses were to scared of the wolves to come close to them. The strongest men would pull the stretcher until the group met up with the wagon Dany was sent to fetch for them. Aegon hoped the wagon animals were not as skidding as their horses.

The group splintered into two, those who would stay and those who would go. The kings guard stood with their princes. Robb had shaken off Rickon and Theon Greyjoy and was standing calmly as Sansa spoke to him. Arya was speaking with Bran and Myrcella.

"You were with the men when the bodies were found?" Arya asked.

The other girl nodded her head. Her eyes were large with the horror of what she had seen.

"Yes." Myrcella answered. "Robb speaks the truth. The bodies were torn apart. No normal human could have done this." She walked away from her then and went to talk with her brothers. Gendry hugged his sister and Joffrey looked pale as they spoke.

Arya was watching the small groups that had formed and saw that no one was moving fast enough. She said so to Bran.

"They are scared." Bran said to his sister. "Things are happening that are not normal for them. Give it a moment, they will decide what to do."

"We don't have a moment." Arya snapped at her brother and stalked off to her horse. She lifted her sword from the saddle and strapped it to her side. She had made up her mind to join the men the prince had decided would go out and hunt the girl.

"You are not thinking of joining the hunt for the wildling?" Gendry demanded. His voice was disbelieving and mocking at the same time.

"I know these lands. I know how to track. We need to find this woman. I was distracted back when we found Jon by the wonder of finding the wolves. Now I want blood. If what Robb said is true she killed my fathers people." Arya said as she strode to the prince. Her shoulders were set and she would be going along with or without the say of any of them.

"I'm not telling you can't come along. I just figured you would go with the wolves and the rest to protect them." Gendry said as he went to catch up with her and the others. "They will need someone to make sure nothing happens to them."

Arya stopped and looked at Gendry. He was trying to make her agree to his idiotic idea of her staying behind to protect the wolves and the women. She opened her mouth to put the boy in his place, but her sister beat her to it.

"Joffrey, Bran and the others are going back to the castle. They will meet with the men from the castle and they will be well protected." Sansa said. "There will be men at the bridge to show the king and the others on their way to where we will have gone to track the woman. There is no need for Arya to stay with them." Many of the men present looked at her and their mouths fell opened. She stood there with a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow across her chest.

"Lady Sansa, what are you thinking you are doing?" Ser Arthur asked. He usually kept his composer, but with all the strange events of the day he could not hold himself in check.

"I'm a Stark too. These are my lands as much as my brothers. I want to make sure I can tell the families of the men who she killed that there will be justice." She looked at all those gathered daring them to defy her. Arya just smiled at the idiotic looks on their faces.

"But Lady Sansa, no disrespect, but you couldn't even throw a punch earlier today." Gendry said.

"That was because I wasn't trying. I didn't want to hurt your fool of a brother for getting in my way. But I will not forget how to shoot my bow." Sansa spoke as calmly as her lady training had shown her how.

"Don't try arguing with either of my sisters. They are both stubborn and know how to get their way no matter what." Robb said to the group. "I suggest we just start the search."

"Rickon and Joffrey have command of this group. Lead then to the castle and tell my father where we have gone. Now let us depart before more unnecessary problems arise." Aegon comanded. The two groups separated and moved to their tasks.

The hunting party said their farewells and they walked into the woods in the direction Jon had said the girl had gone. No one spoke, they were all trying to find the tracks the girl should have left. They walked for a mile until the group reached a stream. They stopped and spoke about what they should do.

"I don't want to break the line." Gendry said as they sipped water.

"But this method is not working. We have seen hardly any tracks. The last one was below the hill back there." Robb said as he waved behind at the way they came.

"What if we are not thinking this out. Wildlings don't think like normal people. If I was trying to evade a group of people I would go up, climb a tree." Theon said as he scanned the trees. Everyone let their eyes follow his.

Sansa started walking away from the stream and down the hill they had just climbed. She had thought she had seen something in a tree when she had looked up like everyone else. She was reaching for an arrow to notch in her bow when she felt a arrow fly past her and impact in the tree next to her head. The rest of the hunting party heard the thump of the shaft as it impacted and all looked to see Sansa frozen and her face pale.

"The next one will be in her pretty blue eye. Everyone leave this place. I have said I would come in a week to see if the wolves are alive. Let me go back to my people." A voice shouted down at them from a tall pine they had all passed beneath.

"Alright. We don't want to harm you. We will just walk back down the hill and leave you." Robb shouted. All the men were nodding and readying to walk away.

"Hold your ground!" Arya shouted. She looked across to her sister. The men froze and all looked at her confused. They all wore the same looks on their faces Jon had worn when they first came across him. "Do not listen to this witch."

Arya advances on the tree. An arrow stopped her in her tracks. She stepped back and glared into the branches.

"I said leave here you wolf bitch before I have to kill you." Val shouted from her place in the tree.

"You threaten well when you hide in a tree. If you had your feet on the ground you wouldn't be so brave." Arya shouted. She was trying to keep the wildlings attention. She knew Sansa would do the right thing. Sansa might seem like a sweet porcelain flower but she was made of steal. Arya hoped Sansa would shoot the bitch in the tree and they could end it.

"I'll stay up in the tree little girl, until you all leave. Your men are already leaving." Arya resisted the urge to look away from the girl in the tree. But she heard movement behind her.

"Arya just do what she wants." Gendry said. He sounded close to her.

"You stay back." She said to him. Her eyes flicked to the side to make sure the men behind her listened.

"Arya she said she would come to the castle in a week. Surly we can leave her." Jon said from his place among the others.

"Go home." The girl in the tree said again.

"Arya, let us go. She will not harm us. Look at her, she is not going to do anything." Robb said as he inched close to her.

They all were acting so strange. Arya looked to Sansa. Her sister was not effected by the strange wild woman in the tree.

"What have you done to them?" Sansa demanded.

"I have not done anything. How could I? I'm up in a tree. They want to leave here, and if need be they will throw you over their shoulders to take you away from here." Val shouted down.

Sansa saw Gendry close the distance to Arya, but her sister was ready for the big man. Arya pivoted and moved away from the large man. Sansa looked back in the tree and saw the woman and her smile. Sansa swung her bow and pointed it at Gendry.

"If you move again I will put an arrow in you." She said calmly. She ignored the shake in her arm, the sweat on her hands.

"Sansa put that down." Theon said from his position across from her.

"Don't move!" Sansa shouted. She swung the bow at Theon and swallowed. She had told him just the night before how good she was with a bow. If he moved he would see just how good. She aimed for his left shoulder, intending to would him.

"They will move. They want you to leave." Val said again. Wind whispered in the forest and the men moved again closer to the girls and their trapped victim in the tree.

"Jon, help me." Val shouted.

Jon started to move, to rush his cousins. He was reaching for Arya, who was watching Gendry, who was closer to her and had not seen Jon move. Yet there was another in their group aside from the girls who was not under the sway of the wildling woman. Ser Arthur Dayne stepped forward and stood between the girls and the other men. He shouted at the others gathered around them.

"We are not going to be swayed by the magic of this woman. You men are stronger then this. Fight her spell." He shouted into faxes of Gendry and Jon as they closed in on Arya.

"Step aside old friend. We mean no harm. We just want to leave here and return to Winterfell." Jon said calmly.

"Forgive me my prince." Arthur said to Jon and hit him in the side of his head with his closed fist. Jon fell to the ground, out cold.

The distraction halted the men and gave Arya time to back closer to her sister and the tree with their captured girl. Sansa looked up at the tree. Val's face had lost her smile and she looked worried for the first time.

"Who is this man who was able to throw my suggestion so easily?" She demanded to those on the ground.

"I am Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning." Arthur said as he watched his fallen prince lay on the ground.

"Sword of the Morning? You carry the sword forged from the fallen star eons ago?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Arthur said with clenched teeth. He felt anger at what he had been forced to do to Jon. His duty, the only one he had had for many years was to protect the crown. To make sure that no harm came to the royal family. He had hurt his charge, made him fall when his strength was needed most. But there were larger matters to contend with. If this woman could stop these blood thirsty men in their tracks with nothing but her voice there was no telling what she could do.

"You are an enigma Sword of the Morning." Val said sweetly to the man she could not control. "You are not of Ice or Fire, but of the stars. With that sword attached to your side I can not control you like I can these others. They are of this land, as I am. They are easily influenced. The Dragon Borne Prince is not as easy, but he is a man, men are all pray to me. I can hold him but not control him. It is a pity that they have to harm you, but it is what must happen." As if to prove her point about the men all being under her sway she called out. "Gendry is it?"

Val looked down to the large young man and smiled at him. Gendry and the others looked up at the tree to the girl and their faces went slack, as if they were no longer in control of their minds.

"What will you have of me?" Gendry asked.

"I wish to go home. You and the others shall help me. Help me return home. Subdue these ruffians." Val said. The men nodded their heads as if getting ready to do the girls bidding.

"What are we going to do? We cannot allow this witch to escape." Sansa said to Arya and Ser Arthur.

"We have to fight them." Arya said simply.

"Fight them? There are sixteen men we would have to subdue." Sansa said as she shifted her gaze to the man who were creating a semi circle around their small group.

"I can take ten, maybe more. Our goal isn't to kill, just to incapacitate them so we can capture the witch." Arthur told the girls. His hands clenched at his side and he set his jaw as he looked at the other prince he was supposed to protect. He knew he would have to alter his vow yet again to protect his charge. To protect the crown he must hurt the heir.

"I can take four, maybe five." Arya said as she watched.

"That leaves me one or two." Sansa said with resolve.

"And don't forget someone has to get her out of the tree." Arya said without looking at the tree. "Do you think you can do that sister?"

"If I must I must." Sansa said.

"Then let this begin." Ser Arthur said.

"No," Arya said, "it ends."

The men who were around them sprung on the waiting trio. Arthur moved as fast as light. He was a blur of motion. He took on the strongest of the hunting party. He attacked Gendry with no thought, punching him on the side of the head. Hendry fell but got back up. Arya had taken that moment to deliver a swift move of her leg to kick him in the jaw. He fell to the ground and stayed down. Arthur then turned his attention to Theon. He kicked Theon Greyjoy so that he was doubled over to deliver a thwack to the back of his neck. He crumpled in a heap on the ground, staying down. He watched as the Winterfell men came upon him and made easy work of men who were not trained fighters. He was at seven men down, seven of his ten conquered. He had three opponents left. One more untrained man, his prince and his brother of the Kingsguard. The hunter went down with a solid punch to his face. Arthur walked over the unconscious body.

"My prince please, hear me. Please do not make me do this. Fight the witches words, remember who you are!" Arthur screamed at his prince.

"I have to help her escape." Aegon said. "Barrister remove this man who is in our way."

The other knight of the Kingsguard unsheathed his sword and walked closer to the other man. Arthur took ahold of his sword and felt his connection to Dawn sing up his arm. He knew that the moment he drew his sword the fight would only end in blood.

A rock came out of nowhere and hit the other man between the eyes. He dropped his sword. Ser Arthur looked behind him and saw that Sansa had a collection of stones around her and was using her bow to send the projectiles at their targets. Ser Arthur looked around and saw four men on the ground with a rock near their heads. He smiled at her as she picked up another rock and looked around for a foe to use the missile on.

Arya was not doing as well. She had sadly misjudged her capability in being able to injure her elder brother. Robb looked as if he was fighting the wildlings powers, but he was still not strong enough to break her imposed will over him.

"Please Arya. Hurt me." He swung his fist at her. "Put me on the ground. I do not want to hurt you! I am fighting her magic, but I can not hold her long."

Arya looked around her. She saw a stick on the ground and went to grab it. She looked at her brother and she swung it at his head. Robb had stood perfectly still so she could make a solid connection. He fell to the ground. Now there was only one man left standing.

"Prince Aegon fight! Robb fought it, and she herself said you are not under her sway as much as he should have been. You must fight like he did, you can too!" Arya yelled at the prince. He shook his head and advanced on Arya. She raised her improvised weapon and was ready to strike the prince. Ser Arthur had finished with the last hunter and turned to see Arya swing at his princes head. The blow never happened. Aegon side stepped it. Arya dropped her stick and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Lady Arya no." Ser Arthur shouted as her blade was drawn clear. He took hold of his own sword and it burst into light as soon as it was free. It blinded everyone in the wood. Aegon froze in place, seemingly coming back to himself. The witch in the tree threw her hands over her eyes. Sansa looked away from the blinding light and looked up. She saw the girl in the tree wasn't holding on to the tree for security. Sansa still held a rock. Using the moment it took for her to drop the rock she held an arrow from her quiver and strung it on her bow. She aimed for the girls shoulder and let it fly. It hit home and the Wildling fell from the tree. Arya moved to The other girl who had picked herself up from The ground with the arrow still in her shoulder. She snapped The shaft off and stood glaring at the three who circled her.

"You think you have stopped me?" Val taunted. "I am more them anyone you." She pulled a blade from her side and stood ready.

Arya moved forward, Needle in her hand. She moved in and the two women slithered around each other. Steal rang against steal as they engaged each other in battle. Arya was angry at what this one woman had done. She had slaughtered innocent men, killed them like animals. No matter what their crimes were, no matter what they deserved for trying to kill the wolf and this creature she was fighting they did not need to be slaughtered like beasts.

They fought, thrusting blades, circling one another. Val had slashed Arya in the arm, but she did not back down. She pressed her advantage and when twe moment was right she thrust her sword at the other girls unprotected abdomen. She pushed her sword into her flesh and stepped close to speak to her.

"You have used your last breath to escape. Next time you open your mouth it will be to scream in pain for the lives you've taken." Arya said as she pinched the other girl in the side of the head, the way she had seen Ser Arthur do to many of the men littered on the ground. Arya let her fall and let the momentum draw her blade from her opponents body.

Once their foe was on the ground the three fighter looked at one another. Sansa could not say who started it but they all found themselves laughing at the events that had just transpired.

"Ser Arthur does your sword always glow like that when you let it into the light?" Arya asked.

"No my lady. It has never done so. But there are legends about this sword. It is said it was made from a fallen star. It allows its bearer protection when the light is darkest and in the hour of our greatest need. Yet I believe it was just a trick of the setting sun. Nothing magical." He said as he slid the blade in its home in the scabbard at his side.

"It is a good thing you did that trick, or I might not be standing. I should not have pulled my blade. I know better. I could not have used it on Prince Aegon, like I could not use it on Robb." She said as she placed her own sword in its home on her side. She held out her hand for him to clasp and he took it.

"You have much to learn still Lady Arya when it comes to the sword. If you wish while the time allows I would be honored to become your teacher." Ser Arthur said and meant the words that came out of his mouth.

"I gladly accept your offer ser." She smiled at him and the look on her face was more brilliant than the light that had emanated from his sword.

"What in the seven happened?" Aegon demanded.

The three left standing looked over at the prince then back to each other. They were unsure of how to start explaining the confusing events of the last few moments. Arya just shrugged.

"She did something to you." Arya said as she walked over to the fallen girl. She poked Val with her shoe. Val didn't move. "Lets tie her up while she's passed out."

"We should gag her." Sansa said. The two girls began binding their captive, leaving the Knight to answer the prince.

"Arthur answer me. What happened." Aegon said with a growl.

"She spelled you. She told you and everyone else to let her go. You and the other men attacked us. The ladies and I had to stop you from releasing her. The only way we could do this was to render the men unable to fight." Ser Arthur said to his prince.

"You three took on all these men?" Aegon asked. "How did you escape her influence."

The prince walked to the unconscious girl on the ground. This was the first time they had seen her clearly. Her white hair was spread around her and her face looked beautiful. Aegon felt as if he was looking at the face of a kinswoman. Her cheekbones were sharp, her lips plump. In many ways she looked like his grandmother. He wondered if his grandfather had met this creatures mother many years ago and had banished her beyond the wall. His grandfather could have created a bastard and from that union this girl could have been borne. Or she could be the child of a long ago lost dragon who ventured above the wall. He remembered tales of one of his kinsmen going above the wall to never be seen again. He didn't know. But one thing was sure, she was breathtaking. No wonder the men fought for her.

He had no clear recollection of his actions that had caused his men to try and defend her. He felt no pull to her now, but curiosity. He looked down at the ground at the men littered around them like fallen leaves. Jon lay close to him, a bruise blooming on his face. He did not know if it was a result of his punch earlier of the efforts to render him unconscious. At this moment he cared little.

"She needs to be tied." Sansa said as she moved to do this task. She removed rope from her quiver and tied the girls hands together. Arya handed her a cloth she had taken from one of the mens shirts to use as a gag.

"How did you three escape her?" Aegon asked as he watched.

"She said that men were easy to influence. My sister and I thankfully were with you to prevent this witch from just walking back to her land. Ser Arthur was spared for reasons we do not understand clearly, but the witch said it was due to his sword. It is not of this earth so he was harder to control then you." Sansa said as she stood and looked to the prince.

"Yes, it was fortunate that you came along with us." Aegon said with a smile.

"Good thing Ser Arthur is a strong man." Arya said. "We were lucky he was with us. You lot were useless. I don't imagine I will ever allow you to hunt with me again."

She smiled at the prince and he couldn't help but laugh at this girls statement. He saw why his brother liked this girl so quickly and how the Baratheon heir could have fallen under her spell so easily.

"From this moment on I will never hunt without you with me." Aegon said.

"Maybe you are right. You'll need someone to watch your backside while you think with things other then your brain." Arya told him while she walked to her brother and try to wake him.

The four started the task of waking the men. Shaking them, slapping them and shouting at them did not wake them.

"What in gods name did you three do to these men?" Aegon demanded.

"We did what we must." Sansa snapped.

"We can throw water on them." Arya said after she tried yet again to wake her brother.

"Yes, that will do." Ser Arthur said. "I will go and gather it."

Arya and Sansa checked over the men and made sure they were alive. The prince helped move the bodies so they were lined up. When they were finished Ser Arthur had returned with enough water to wake a few of the men.

"Let's start with Jon and Robb." Arya said.

"Lady Sansa is she always so," Aegon waved his hand in the girls direction at a loss of what to say that would not be rude.

"Bossy?" Sansa asked.

"Yes." Aegon said with a laugh.

"I do not think I am bossy. I think I am a leader. If you wish to take charge my prince, feel free to step in at any time." Arya smiled sweetly at Aegon. The prince opened his mouth to tell her he would take charge when Sansa began helping Ser Arthur empty the water on the faces of Jon and Robb.

The two woke screaming and sputtering the water from their mouths. Robb sat bolt upright and looked around with wild eyes. Robb choked and looked over to his sisters. He tried to speak but no sound came out his first try.

"Before you ask Sansa hit you with a rock." Arya said.

"As rock?" He rubbed his head on the lump that was forming between his eyes. "I don't remember it that way. It was you Little Wolf. You whacked me over the head with a log."

"It was worth a try. You'll have two beautiful black eyes to show for being an idiot." Arya said as she hugged him. She would never admit it but having to fight her brother in reality had shaken her. She had not used all her abilities on his, she had held back. No matter what had driven him to attack her she could not force herself to hurt him. She looked at Sansa and knew out of the two her sister was the strong one. She had fought to save them all, she had been the one to show strength. Arya had not even been able to beat her brother. Put of all the men littered at her feet she only had one take down to her name.

"Jon is awake." Aegon called over his shoulder to the Starks. They walked to their cousin and Robb held out his hand to help the other man to his feet.

"I owe you an apology. If what I remember of the events is true the wildling woman spelled us. I now understand how you allowed her to flee the first time." Robb held his forearm out for Jon to grasp. Jon looked Robb in the eye and saw that he sincerely meant what he was saying.

"Apology accepted Robb Stark. Thank you for understanding that I had no control of the situation. I am just glad that she is now captured. I believe she will have a lot to answer for. How many men did she kill and do we know who they were?"

"We found seven bodies. No house colors." Robb said.

"We can tell the king and father this when they find us. Let's wake the others." Sansa said as she walked over to Theon and unceremoniously deposited her water skin on his face. He woke sputtering and cursing.

They were onto the last group of men when the king and the others found them. No one was smiling as they stood around looking at the captured girl.

"This is the girl? This one killed seven men and almost took the 20 of you?" Robert Baratheon asked his son. None in the woods had yet told the king or the others what had truly happened yet. Most of the men were to embarrassed and the others had no idea how to explain the events that did not sound like they were deranged.

"She is more then what she seems Lord Baratheon ." Arya said to the large lord. He blinked and looked at the girl.

"You Northern women. More then what she seems the girl says. Ned what do you do to your women folk here that make them so different?" Robert said with a laugh. He was trying to lighten the mood around him. The king, Ned and the rest were far to serious for his liking.

When they met the group with the animals loading the creatures into a wagon they had been blown away by the reality that the animals were real. They had been told the hunting party consisted of 20 and they were tracking the girl. They had been assured that the group would have no problem finding the woman they were searching for. When they came upon the group in the woods all but four were battered and bruised and oddly enough soaking wet.

"They freeze us. The cold can do strange things to you." Arya said dryly.

Robert smiled at her and winked. This girl was something he had not expected. He watched her and felt his heart sink slowly knowing his son was falling for the girl. He knew the boy would be put out to be putting it mildly, he would be pissed, devastated, broken hearted when he learned he was to marry the girl he was falling for sister. Robert looked at his son as he watched Arya speak with her father and the King. He was saddened but he knew the agreements that had been made were for the good of the realm.

He looked back down at the girl on the ground. She was part of the reason why the agreement of the kingdoms had been made. The kingdom was in danger. He had seen the signs of the changes the kingdom, he knew something was coming. Looking down at the girl he wished his life could be simple.

"What are you thinking my friend?" Ned asked as he came to stand beside Robert.

"I was thinking of how I wish I could just drink and hunt and whore like I did as a young man. Not to have responsibility or honor you were always trying to drum into my thick skull."

"You can. But now you have that honor and responsibilities. There is no going back once you get those things." Ned said with a slight smile.

"You're right old friend. Also I'm to scared my wife would cut my cock off if I did anything like that. I see the king is finished taking to his guards who went with the princes. I cannot wait to hear the full details of this story once we reach Winterfell."

"Nor can I. The Kings Justice awaits this girl when she comes to." Ned said as he walked to his king. "Rhaegar are we ready to return to Winterfell? I have to alert Lord Bolton we have captured the murderer of his men."

"We are done here. Let us get these children home to their mothers. I am sure they are all waiting to fuss over their sons." He looked pointedly at his two and they both paled quite noticeably.

The group walked through the woods to the bridge and the waiting horses. Once they were on their way back to the castle Arya rode between her father and Robb. The men had agreed that the prisoner would be strapped to her saddle incase she woke up since they were unsure how the girls had remained unmoved by her.

There was movement behind Arya and she turned to look at the girl behind her. The girl blinked her eyes up at Arya. Arya gave the girl a bright smile as she watched her test the ropes keeping her in place.

"You won't get away from this witch. And don't even think of trying to talk. Not only are you gagged but I'll personally cut out your tongue. Now once we get to Winterfell you'll be put in a cell. We have some questions for you, and you'll answer them. Then you will meet the kings justice." They rode in silence the rest of the way to Winterfell.

**A:N So you are all wondering why it has taken me so long to post. I can say that I welcomed world a little girl! Yes I had a baby. She is the light of my older children's eyes, as well as her daddy. He went on a deployment one month after her birth at the end of January, so things have been very crazy for me. Then we suffered a personal blow at a death of one of our best friends, our daughters godfather. So writing and posting fell on a major back burner. But despite it all writing and posting has been my way of a distraction. But I am glad to post something.**

**I am not a good action writer I will say. I have mixed feelings over this chapter. The fight scenes are not my cup of tea. But I couldn't not post. I hope you all like what I did. And again I posted and wrote most of this on my phone. Tablets are to big to deal withbwjem you only have one hand. I can't say when the next one will be done, I haven't started on it yet. But if there are mistakes let me know. I'm opened to an editor. **

**As always thanks to Mx4 and Newgirl for your supported helpful hints. I might not always do what we talk about, but you are my guiding light. **


	14. NOT A UPDATE

So this isn't a real chapter. I know it's the worst thing in the world to see a post and think "Yay, finally something!" Them have it be nothing. But this post is a question. I have two amazing people who I bounce ideas off of. I haven't gotten any new stuff out because well I have way to much of a demand on my life. But I'm actually looking for a Bata. Someone to go over my grammar and fix things I mess up. My tablet died and I am forced to do it all on my phone. Thank goodness smart phones are a thing, but they aren't the best to proof read things with. So if there is anyone out there who wants to lead a last a hand I'll consider it a me.

Thanks to everyone for the support. I have re next 2 chapters planned in my head on what I want to do I just can't decide on the way to get it done.

********* SPOILERS **** SPOILERS***** *****,SPOILERS

So I'll give you all some spoilers if you want for where this is going. Don't read if you don't want the

The next chapter will be about the party with the wolves coming to Winterfell. Lyanna will have a moment with the momma wolf, Bran will be all Bran like, Cat will be over protective of Rickon. Elia will be cold. Rheynarys will fight with her bio mom. Then that's the end of that.

Next chapter will be Vals interrogation. We will see the Bolton guys. There will be drama when the matches are announced. And that's it in a nut she'll.

Doesn't seem to hard to write, but it is. I just can't get it together! Anyway looking for a Beta to fix things. Lots of love to you all. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
